Just Looking For Mommy
by Thyamant
Summary: ¿Y si una niña de 6 años tuviera la oportunidad de viajar al pasado? ¿Y si en ese pasado ni siquiera imaginasen que pudiera llegar a existir?
1. ¿De vuelta en casa?

_**Just Looking For Mommy**_

**Disclaimer**: Esta nota aparecerá tan sólo en el primer capítulo. Final Fantasy pertenece a Squaresoft...

**Notas de la Autora:** Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer algo así... Y ahora que más o menos voy haciendo y actualizando los otros fics... he pensado que empezar con una idea nueva que me inspira tal vez sea un pequeño incentivo para escribir con más ganas y ya puestos captar nuevos lectores XD ¡¡Espero que os guste!!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I: ¿DE VUELTA EN CASA?**

* * *

La pequeña Temperance continuaba correteando por las calles de la gran ciudad de Esthar, bajo la casi molesta mirada de los soldados que vigilaban cada rincón de aquella zona.

Todo el personal militar de seguridad de la ciudad estaba al tanto de la llegada de los invitados del presidente Loire hacía tres días, y tenían bien claro que tenían total libertad para moverse por donde quisieran, por muy restringida que aquella área fuera.

- ¡Espera, Temp!

La voz del pequeño Angus resonaba unos metros por detrás de la niña, intentando seguir su paso como buenamente podía.

- ¡Eres muy lento! ¡El viejo Odine se habrá ido para cuando lleguemos!

Ambos estaban en aquella ciudad para pasar unos días de vacaciones con sus padres. Un viaje que hacían cada año desde que ambos tenían uso de razón y un poco antes. Todo lo que sabían aquellos dos pequeños era que sus padres eran héroes, y cada año el presidente de aquella ciudad los invitaba a una fiesta en conmemoración del día en que libraron al mundo de una malvada bruja.

- ¡Tempy! - volvió a gritar Angus.

La niña se paró justo cuando llegaban a la entrada del laboratorio del doctor Odine y se giró hacia el pequeño.

- ¡Es... espérame! - suplicó el chico mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Temperance se cruzó de brazos al lado de uno de los soldados que vigilaban las puertas de aquel laboratorio y esperó pacientemente hasta que su primo la alcanzó. Era casi dos años más pequeño que ella, y ambos eran los dos únicos hijos de los míticos siete héroes que salvaron el mundo hacía justamente hoy 10 años.

- ¡Venga! El viejo nos dijo ayer que nos enseñaría la nueva máquina hoy... Si no te das prisa no estaremos a tiempo para la fiesta. - lo apresuró la niña.

- ¡Mi mamá se enfadará si llegamos tarde...! - dijo el pequeño con cara de preocupación.

Temperance lo agarró de la mano y tiró levemente de él en un intento de que acelerara su marcha hasta la sala de investigación temporal del doctor Odine. Conocía perfectamente la política de su tía con respecto a la asistencia a cualquier tipo de fiesta o celebración. Si ellos dos se retrasaban y por ese motivo se perdían un solo minuto del evento ambos pagarían las consecuencias.

Los desordenados y ligeros pasitos resonaron por los pasillos del edificio mientras los pequeños se paseaban de una habitación a otra, buscando al hombre que el día anterior les había prometido enseñarles su mejor invención, la que le permitiría alcanzar el conocimiento de todos los tiempos además del que ya había conseguido desde que comenzó con sus investigaciones.

Pero lo único que encontraron en su búsqueda fueron un par de ayudantes demasiado ocupados en sus trabajos como para atenderlos.

Así que estaban solos en aquel inmenso laboratorio y se habían quedado sin poder ver a aquel viejo loco que solía entretenerlos con sus experimentos y sus historias sobre brujas de todos los tiempos.

- ¡No es justo! - exclamó la niña enfadada – Nos había prometido que hoy nos enseñaría aquella máquina que tenía medio acabada el año pasado...

Se movían ahora bastante desesperanzados por el pasillo que les llevaría a la salida cuando un leve destello verdoso captó su atención.

El pasillo estaba bastante oscuro, con las paredes y suelos cubiertos por grandes planchas de metal negro, haciendo que las bombillas de colores que había sobre las puertas que daban a las distintas habitaciones se reflejaran con especial intensidad al parpadear.

La luz que parpadeaba en ese momento, casi como si los llamara, era la del ascensor que había al final de aquel pasillo.

- Tal vez... esté en el sótano... - aventuró la pequeña en voz baja.

Dio un paso en dirección contraria a la salida, mirando fijamente las puertas del ascensor, mientras Angus se mantenía a sus espaldas con cautela.

- ¿Y si no está...? - dijo con algo de miedo en la voz – No podemos bajar ahí si no es acompañados...

- Por eso vamos a mirar si el viejo Odine está ahí abajo... - contestó la niña.

El pequeño la siguió en tensión, sin atreverse a hacer un solo ruido mientras entraban a aquel iluminado ascensor, con las paredes cubiertas por espejos, y hacían su camino en descenso hasta el último nivel.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron la niña salió con decisión a la inmensa sala repleta de pantallas y paneles llenos de botones, donde Odine y su equipo probaban todas las máquinas y experimentos que habían terminado de construir y debían ser sometidos a una exhaustiva evaluación.

- Aquí tampoco hay nadie Tempy... vámonos o llegaremos tarde... - suplicó el pequeño con voz lastimera.

Pero Temperance estaba ya absorta observando la inmensa figura que tomaba el protagonismo de la sala entera. Una tela plástica, de color gris opaco, dejaba intuir el amasijo de piezas metálicas que se ocultaban debajo.

La niña se acercó lentamente y alargó una mano para agarrar la tela con decisión. El tacto era suave y fino, un leve movimiento de su brazo y aquel material se deslizó rápidamente para descubrir lo que ocultaba.

- Es esta... - Susurró la pequeña.

Angus miró aquella especie de rompecabezas de metal y cables asombrado y se acercó lentamente, ganando la curiosidad sobre el miedo.

- Si está aquí es que ya está terminada ¿no? - preguntó Temperance sin esperar contestación realmente. Sabía que las máquinas que había en esa habitación estaban esperando el visto bueno para ser enviadas a donde hicieran falta. Así que necesariamente debería estar acabada.

La pequeña subió casi trepando por un par de escalones y justo bajo el gran arco metálico que sujetaba toda la estructura pudo ver una especie de asiento de cuero, como una pequeña cabina enterrada en monitores y botoncitos.

- Temp, ¿qué haces?... No sabes como funciona... - le advirtió el pequeño.

- Sólo quiero verla por dentro tonto... Ven, sube. ¡Mira cuántos botones!

Angus dudó por unos segundos y finalmente trepó igual que había hecho ella y se asomó dentro de aquella cabina. La niña estaba sentada y comenzaba a meter ambas manos en una especie de guantes llenos de cables que había a ambos lados del asiento.

En el momento en que los guantes se amoldaron a sus manos un leve zumbido comenzó a sonar y todas las pequeñas pantallas parpadearon un par de veces antes de iluminarse a la vez.

"_Iniciando proceso de reconocimiento."_

-¿¡Qué has tocado!? - preguntó Angus asustado al oír la voz femenina y distorsionada que se sonó a su alrededor.

- No he tocado nada... Se ha puesto solo.

"_Usuario reconocido dentro del registro de habitantes actual del Jardín de Balamb... indique lugar y tiempo de su destino"_

- ¿Destino?... - preguntó Angus entre asombrado y asustado.

- Odine dijo que era una máquina mejorada de aquella que nos enseñó la última vez... aquella en que podías ver el pasado desde dentro de otras personas, ¿recuerdas? - le explicó la niña al pequeño.

Si aquella máquina era una especie de segunda versión de la que habían probado el anterior año... seguramente tendría el mismo propósito.

Ella había viajado en aquella ocasión al momento de su historia que más ganas tenía de ver, el día en que había nacido. Aún recordaba entre asombrada y maravillada la imagen que su padre había visto de ella, en el momento en que la sacaron toda arrugada y amoratada de la habitación en la que estaba su madre y dejaron a su padre verla por primera vez. Recordaba la sensación que él había sentido al verla en manos de la doctora Kadowaki cuando por fin salió de la habitación. Se perdió el instante en que nació por diversos problemas en el quirófano, pero ese primer instante en que vio su cara estaba aún fresco en los recuerdos de la niña.

Ahora sin embargo... ante la posibilidad de volver a ver algo del pasado a través de los ojos de aquellos que conocía... ¿qué querría ver?

"_Indique lugar y tiempo de su destino"_

La voz volvió a repetirse, como apremiándola para que decidiera en qué momento de la historia del pasado quería ir a parar.

- Venga, Tempy... tenemos que irnos... hoy es la fiesta de los héroes... - gimoteaba su primo aún a su lado.

La fiesta de los héroes... La conmemoración de la batalla en la que sus padres habían derrotado aquella malvada bruja del futuro...

"_Indique lugar y tiempo de su destino"_

- Jardín de Balamb... Al momento en que mis padres se convirtieron en héroes... - dijo sin vacilar lo más mínimo.

- ¿Tempy...?

El zumbido de aquella máquina comenzó a aumentar y una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del pequeño Angus, enviándolo en el aire hasta aterrizar unos metros más atrás.

El pequeño abrió los ojos asustado para ver cómo una nube de humo y un destello eléctrico de color azul envolvían la máquina.

- ¡Tempy!

El zumbido volvió a disminuir lentamente y la nube de humo comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco.

- ... Tempy...

Angus se levantó y se aproximó lentamente a la máquina... La tocó primero con un dedo, temiendo que una nueva descarga eléctrica pudiera dañarlo, y después apoyó la mano entera, sintiendo el calor que emanaba del metal.

- Tempy... ¿Estás bien...? - preguntó asustado.

Pero seguía sin obtener respuesta alguna. Trepó de nuevo por el lateral de aquel invento y se asomó tímidamente a la cabina. De nuevo las pantallas estaban apagadas, ya no podía oírse zumbido alguno, y Temperance había desaparecido por completo.

* * *

Era una mañana como otra cualquiera en el Jardín de Balamb, si no tenemos en cuenta el entusiasmo con que cada alumno de aquella academia militar se preparaba para la gran celebración que tendría lugar en cuestión de pocos días.

Apenas una semana y estarían festejando el segundo aniversario de la derrota de Artemisa.

Irvine continuaba sentado en la cafetería, periódico en mano, fingiendo interés en la lectura de cualquier noticia mientras paseaba su mirada entre las alumnas de último curso. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para su novia.

- Irvine… cielo… - dijo la chica en un tono de voz completamente tranquilo pero audible.

Un grupo de jovencitas que hacían cola frente a la barra se percató de la presencia del muchacho y comenzaron a susurrar y reír por lo bajo mientras lo miraban de manera nerviosa y huidiza. Irvine bajó un poco más el periódico y les dedicó una de sus genuinas sonrisas.

Selphie lo miró fijamente por encima de su taza de té y se aclaró la garganta de manera sonora, intentando llamar nuevamente su atención. Pero el chico continuaba mirando a aquellas jóvenes cadetes aún sonriendo.

Su novia se levantó dejando escapar un leve suspiro de resignación y fue entonces cuando el muchacho se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a hacerlo. Había vuelto a quedarse en babia mirando a otras chicas en frente de Selphie.

- Selph… ¿dónde vas…? – alcanzó a balbucear torpemente mientras se levantaba para seguirla hacia la salida de la cafetería.

- Eres imposible Irvine… - dijo con un deje de aburrimiento mientras se alejaba de la mesa con el muchacho siguiéndola justo detrás.

- Selph, espera… sabes que me sale sin querer… - comenzaba a explicarle él en voz baja como tantas otras veces.

Selphie rodó los ojos hacia un lado esperando el resto de aquella disculpa a la que tan acostumbrada estaba ya.

* * *

"_Sistema mediante el cual podemos almacenar la magia extraída de la naturaleza u otros seres vivos para enlazarla a nosotros, aumentando nuestras cualidades físicas en función del G.F. enlazado." ¿Tanto les cuesta memorizar una simple definición como esa?_

Quistis se encontraba tranquilamente sentada en uno de los bancos que rodeaban la inmensa fuente alrededor de la cual se retorcía el inmenso pasillo principal del Jardín.

Había salido hacía una media hora de la cafetería y ahora se encontraba allí sentada, corrigiendo exámenes mientras oía a la gente corretear de un lado para otro preparando la decoración para aquel festival.

- Te lo digo en serio, Selph…

Podía oírse la voz del vaquero intentando no gritar para que su novia parase en aquella casi carrera para huir de él. Algo que era completamente normal ya para el resto de habitantes de la academia.

Quistis giró la cabeza hacia ellos y pudo ver como Selphie caminaba dando grandes pasos hacia el pórtico, la cabeza bien alta, y una leve sonrisa entretenida en los labios.

Sabía bastante bien a qué jugaba la chica y parecía que el único que aún se tomaba en serio esos enfados era Irvine.

El chico la quería con locura, pero eran años de comportarse como el mayor seductor del Jardín de Galbadia lo que su novia se había propuesto borrar. No era fácil quitarle la costumbre de mirar y sonreír a cada chica que pasaba cerca de él, pero Selphie sin duda estaba decidida a conseguirlo. Por esto le daba siempre dos oportunidades cuando lo veía flirtear con alguna jovencita. Dos llamadas de atención, si no hacía caso montaba aquel numerito y salía corriendo, obligándolo a disculparse como estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

Y lo cierto era… que desde hacía unos meses aquella cómica escena se veía con algo menos de frecuencia.

- ¡Quistis!

La joven giró la cabeza en la dirección opuesta al oír su nombre y vio a Zell acercándose a ella a toda prisa.

- Zell, sigues siendo un SEED, - le advirtió la joven con aquel deje de instructora tan natural en ella - te bajarán de rango por correr… otra vez…

El chico se sentó a su lado ignorando aquella observación y la miró directamente a los ojos.

- Necesito tu ayuda… - le dijo mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo.

Extendió su mano hacia ella y la muchacha dejó los exámenes a un lado mientras lo desdoblaba y comenzaba a leerlo.

- Es… una invitación… ¿para el baile de la semana que viene? – preguntó con cierta confusión.

- Quiero pedirle a Tess que venga conmigo al baile… - dijo el chico sonrojándose levemente – pero si antes puedes darme tu opinión profesional sobre la carta… Ya sabes… faltas… comprensión… no sé.

Quistis le entregó el trozo de papel con aquellas tres únicas líneas mientras levantaba una ceja al chico, no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa incrédula que se había hecho protagonista de su expresión.

- Zell, no es la primera vez que vas con ella a un baile… - le contestó simplemente – No creo que haga falta ninguna proposición por escrito.

- Siempre coincidimos y ella me acompaña en los bailes… - dijo él algo avergonzado – pero nunca es porque yo la haya invitado a ir conmigo de forma explícita… ¿Qué te parece la carta?

La joven se quitó las gafas y suspiró sonoramente. ¿Era la manera en la que aquel chico no parecía capaz de afrontar sus sentimientos de manera madura lo que la hacía sentir así de cansada o tener que corregir exámenes a esas horas de la mañana?

- La carta está bien, breve pero directa, sin faltas… - le explicó al joven – Justo como tú… No seas tonto y pídeselo sin más… No creo que haga falta que sea por escrito.

El muchacho se levantó complacido con aquella evaluación de su invitación y con media sonrisa se giró hacia la biblioteca. Le entregaría la carta. Sabía que si se lo preguntaba le temblaría la voz y se sentiría realmente estúpido. Así que le entregaría la carta.

Pero antes desayunaría algo. Estaba seguro de que su nerviosismo sería menor si dejaba de sentir aquel ronroneo impaciente en su estómago.

* * *

Squall volvió a repetir de nuevo aquel "tranquilo, nos vemos" por el teléfono y esta vez colgó de inmediato nada más oír el "vale, hasta dentro de poco" al otro lado.

Era increíble cómo le costaba a aquel hombre despedirse, o callarse de cualquier manera.

- ¿Otra cosa menos? – le preguntó Edea, sentada al otro lado del escritorio de su despacho.

Squall tachó una corta frase de su lista de cosas por hacer antes de la siguiente semana y la miró de nuevo.

- Otra cosa menos… - le confirmó.

- Cid ya ha firmado esto – dijo ella tranquilamente entregándole un papel firmado y sellado por el director.

Squall le echó un vistazo rápido y lo reconoció inmediatamente como la solicitud de sustitución de Quistis para sus clases de la semana siguiente.

- Perfecto… - dijo el comandante en voz baja y tachó otra frase más de la lista.

Edea se estiró algo más en su silla y vio que sólo había tres líneas tachadas de aquella lista.

- ¿Qué te falta…? – Le preguntó con curiosidad.

- Reservar siete billetes a Esthar para la semana que viene, hecho – comenzó a enumerar el comandante – Avisar a Laguna sobre cuándo llegaremos, hecho… - dijo esta vez con algo de molestia en la voz, recordando aún la interminable conversación telefónica que acababa de tener con su padre – Arreglar lo del sustituto para las clases de Quistis… hecho…

Edea lo miró esperando que continuara.

- Falta todo lo demás… - dijo finalmente dejando caer la lista sobre la mesa y recostándose en su silla de piel con los ojos cerrados.

- Venga… no te desanimes – lo animó la mujer – Sois el comandante, la mejor instructora, los mejores SEEDs y dos de los mejores cadetes… y estaréis fuera del Jardín durante unos días… Es normal que haya tanto papeleo para justificar vuestro viaje.

- No debería haberlo – dijo él con frustración – Es el presidente de Esthar quien nos invita a pasar unos días en su casa y festejar el aniversario… Bien podría echarnos una mano con todo este rollo…

Edea esbozó una sonrisa ante aquel comentario, a Squall no le gustaba la responsabilidad de comandar aquel Jardín pero aún así lo hacía cada día mejor que nadie. Lo que no podía soportar era que le tocara organizar cosas tan poco serias como las vacaciones del resto del grupo.

Sin embargo era comprensible. Nadie le confiaría esa tarea a Selphie, Irvine o Zell por miedo a las consecuencias, y en cuanto a Quistis, Rinoa y Seifer… Todos sabían que estarían demasiado ocupados en aquel mes de exámenes. La primera con las correcciones, los otros dos con su examen de graduación. Y en el caso de Seifer estaba más justificado aún, no podía organizar un viaje al que aún no sabía que había sido invitado.

- Déjame verla… a ver en qué más puedo echarte una mano… - se ofreció Edea amablemente. Ésa era su naturaleza, no podía evitar echar una mano a lo que hiciera falta si podía hacerlo.

* * *

- ¿Estrategia principal de defensa en caso de ser un miembro de apoyo? – Rinoa continuaba sentada en aquel banco del pórtico, concentrada en el montón de apuntes tomados de su puño y letra mientras Seifer la miraba con el ceño fruncido, completamente concentrado en la respuesta que debía dar.

- No debemos preocuparnos por la ofensiva durante la batalla, simplemente vigilamos el nivel de vitalidad de nuestros aliados y lo mantenemos siempre por encima del 60%... – dijo de memoria - ¡Ah! Y pondremos siempre como prioridad a aquellos cuyo estado haya sido alterado con magias o habilidades que provoquen veneno, zombi, piedra o confusión, y aquellos que hayan quedado fuera de combate.

Rinoa volvió a rebuscar las respuestas en sus apuntes aunque sabía perfectamente en qué había acertado y en qué no. Lo hacía solo para confirmar.

- Bien… Ahora… - removió los folios buscando algún tema más avanzado que las estrategias básicas dentro de una batalla real – estrategia a seguir… en una misión de infiltración y espionaje…

Miró al chico casi sonriendo. Sabía que Seifer no tenía problemas en ningún aspecto teórico referente al campo de batalla, pero ser un SEED era mucho más que una batalla.

Seifer dejó escapar una risa seca y burlona y le arrebató el fajo de apuntes de las manos.

- Dame un respiro, ahora me toca preguntar a mí – dijo sonriendo. Esta vez encontraría una pregunta que la chica no fuera capaz de contestar.

Ambos tenían el examen final de SEED en dos días y pasaban cada mañana estudiando a conciencia desde hacía una semana.

- Dime… por ejemplo… - el chico seguía mirando entre aquel montón le letras algún dato que aún no le hubiera preguntado y la chica no hubiera contestado correctamente con anterioridad. Rinoa mientras tanto se cruzó de brazos y esperó pacientemente.

EL chico seguía leyendo por encima aquel montón de información con una expresión entre molesto y frustrado.

Seifer había pasado un año entero desaparecido tras la derrota de Artemisa, vagando de un lado para otro, arrepentido y perdido sin saber muy bien hacia dónde dirigir sus pasos. Sabía que había cometido sus errores durante aquella batalla y que debía cargar con la responsabilidad de sus propios actos. Pero nadie lo consiguió convencer jamás de que la decisión a la hora de escoger su bando en aquella contienda fuera errónea.

Rinoa lo miraba ahora considerando todo lo ocurrido, pensando en cómo debió sentirse en su momento.

La única mujer que recordaba haber tratado como a una madre era ahora un monstruo que le pedía su ayuda para asesinar y torturar a cada ser humano que encontrara en su camino hacia el poder, incluyendo a aquellos que en el pasado fueron como sus hermanos.

No recordaba nada de aquello en aquel momento, demasiado cegado por la envidia hacia Squall y el rencor hacia aquellos que lo ignoraban y rechazaban sin ni siquiera conocerlo. Pero sabía cómo funcionaba aquello de ser el caballero de una bruja. Sabía que en él estaba el poder controlar aunque sólo fuera un poco a aquella mujer despiadada que sin saber por qué sentía que debía proteger.

Y todo quedó claro en el momento en que todo terminó y poco a poco se apartó del mundo de los SEEDs, a medida que sus recuerdos fueron volviendo.

Un año después volvió, arrepentido por las vidas que había arrebatado y el sufrimiento que había repartido. Arrepentido y por primera vez consciente de que su lugar seguía estando en aquel Jardín, con toda aquella gente por la que siempre anheló ser aceptado.

Y en aquel último año que había pasado nuevamente como cadete casi lo había conseguido.

No es que todo el mundo lo quisiera como a uno más, pero se estaba esforzando al máximo por que aquello cambiase y a día de hoy se le trataba como a un miembro más de aquella academia. Squall incluso había accedido a entrenar de vez en cuando con él (ambos sabían que nadie los pondría al máximo en un duelo como ellos mismos lo hacían), Selphie había acabado por tratarlo con el mismo entusiasmo y cariño como al resto del mundo, esto era algo completamente natural en ella; Irvine era sobre todo cordial, y Quistis y Zell eran tal vez los más reacios a relacionarse con el joven.

Lo de Zell evidentemente era un caso perdido, Quistis simplemente seguía siendo bastante cauta y precavida con el alumno más problemático que había encontrado en su carrera como instructora en aquel Jardín.

Rinoa lo había conocido desde antes y nunca había partido de esa imagen de alumno problemático y algo sádico de la que partieron el resto de integrantes de aquel Jardín. Ella simplemente lo trató como lo había hecho en el pasado.

- Vale… me rindo… - casi gritó exasperado el muchacho después de unos minutos más de buscar sin mucha suerte – te lo sabes todo… ¿vamos a comer algo?

Rinoa dejó escapar una risita divertida y volvió a agarrar sus apuntes.

- Yo me lo sé todo pero tú no… - dijo con resolución – Venga… ¿Estrategia a seguir en una misión de infiltración y espionaje…?

* * *

Los cansados pasitos de Temperance continuaban sonando por los pasillos de aquel inmenso edificio que tan bien conocía. Era como estar en casa… pero sin estar en casa.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos que había a la salida de la biblioteca, sin prestar demasiada atención a la gente que había a su alrededor. Comenzando a concienciarse de lo que realmente había ocurrido y de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Había viajado al pasado. Había viajado físicamente al pasado, aquello no era ninguna ensoñación dentro de los recuerdos de otra persona. Y estando físicamente en ese momento y en ese lugar… ¿cómo podía volver a su tiempo?

* * *

=D ¿Y bien? ¿Os gusta? ¿Lo sigo? XDD Espero que alguien mande algún review y me de su opinción antes de que salga el segundo capítulo!! (Parece que vaya a salir mañana mismo... me conocéis... no soy tan rápida XD)


	2. Un parecido inconfundible

_**Just Looking For Mommy

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno el día siguiente no... pero casi casi XD Al final este capítulo salió más rápido de lo que esperaba! =D

Rinoa Haatirii: Creo que eres una de mis más fieles lectoras XD Pues nada, si estabas intrigada aquí te dejo con la duda a la primera pregunta... Aunque supongo que es bastante obvia =D

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II: UN PARECIDO INCONFUNDIBLE.

* * *

**

Temperance había despertado aquella mañana tumbada en el césped del pórtico del Jardín de Balamb y llevaba ya más de cuatro horas dando vueltas de un lado a otro del edificio sin saber muy bien a donde ir.

Entró al principio a la carrera, deseando llegar a las habitaciones grandes donde estaba su casa, esperando encontrarse con sus padres, que seguramente la recibirían con una buena regañina por haber desaparecido sin avisar, pero sobre todo deseando verlos para confirmar que lo que había pasado en el laboratorio de Esthar había sido una especie de pesadilla.

Y lo primero que encontró nada más entrar en el Jardín fue un inmenso cartel en el que se leía "Festival conmemorativo del segundo aniversario de la derrota de Artemisa"

¿Segundo aniversario? Era el décimo… ¿Había sido un error? ¿Era aquello una visión dentro del cuerpo de otra persona?

Pero era ella misma, en carne y hueso.

Caminó algo perdida hacia las habitaciones familiares que había al final del pasillo de las habitaciones de los cadetes y los SEEDs pero se encontró frente a una sólida pared. ¿No existían aquellas habitaciones? ¿No existía su casa? ¿Seguía soñando?

El pellizco que se dio en el hombro sin duda dolió como si no fuera un sueño… pero aún así ¿Quién decía que un pellizco dentro de un sueño no dolería? ¿Alguien había hecho la prueba realmente de pellizcarse mientras soñaba? ¿Alguien recordaba haberlo hecho en sueños después de haber despertado?

Continuó caminando sin demasiada confianza por los pasillos y llegó a la biblioteca. Allí se fue directa a los ordenadores e intuitivamente fue a verificar la fecha del día de hoy.

Ocho años menos.

¿Estaba realmente en carne y hueso en el pasado o era eso algún tipo de broma pesada?

En aquel mismo momento estaba sentada en uno de los bancos que había a la salida de la biblioteca, sin prestar demasiada atención a la gente que había a su alrededor. Comenzando a concienciarse de lo que realmente había ocurrido y de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Había viajado al pasado. Había viajado físicamente al pasado, aquello no era ninguna ensoñación dentro de los recuerdos de otra persona. Y estando físicamente en ese momento y en ese lugar… ¿cómo podía volver a su tiempo?

Alguien la llevaría de vuelta sin duda. Cuando se metió en aquella máquina Angus estaba con ella. Había visto lo que había ocurrido así que pediría ayuda. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que alguien fuera allí a buscarla.

Mientras tanto sólo tenía que sentarse y esperar. Hasta entonces sólo sería una niña más deambulando por aquella academia, y no era tan raro ver algún cadete de los cursos inferiores dando vueltas por los pasillos o simplemente sentada en un banco.

Pero hacía ya casi cinco horas que había despertado allí y aún no había aparecido nadie. Comenzaba a tener hambre y no llevaba dinero alguno ni documentación que acreditara que era estudiante del Jardín para poder comer gratis en la cafetería.

Bueno… sí la llevaba. Sólo que en su fecha de nacimiento se veía claramente que tenía menos un año y medio más o menos…

Aún faltaba un año y medio hasta su nacimiento… pero ella nació tres año y algo después de la derrota de Artemisa. Había pedido llegar al momento en que sus padres se convirtieron en héroes esperando ver aquella gran fiesta que hicieron justo al volver tras la batalla. ¿Qué error había cometido para aparecer dos años después?

Si ella había intentado ir dos años más atrás… tal vez es allí donde la buscarían. ¿Estaba perdida realmente en el tiempo? ¿Llegarían sus padres a saber alguna vez dónde buscarla? La máquina estaba en el sótano donde debían probarla antes de decidir si funcionaba correctamente. ¿Estaba en el tiempo equivocado porque aquella estúpida máquina no funcionaba del todo bien? Y si así era… Sería mucho más difícil que nadie fuera a buscarla…

¿Estaba perdida realmente en el tiempo?

* * *

Las dos del mediodía y aún no había hecho un solo descanso para comer nada.

Rinoa se apresuró pasillo arriba hacia la cafetería, sabiendo que allí encontraría con total seguridad a alguien con quien compartir el almuerzo y sabiendo también que a quien no encontraría sería a Squall. Rara vez salía de su despacho en época de exámenes hasta que no eran las 8 de la tarde. Tal vez podría subirle algo para comer y almorzar los dos juntos.

Perdida en esos pensamientos como estaba no prestaba demasiada atención a la gente que había a su alrededor, pero fueron aquellos sollozos ahogados tras una manga lo que hizo que girase su mirada hacia un lado.

En un banco una niña de unos seis años lloraba en silencio.

Tal vez era una alumna nueva sin amigos y simplemente se sentía sola. Tal vez aún no conocía muy bien el Jardín y se había perdido.

- Oye… - comenzó a decirle cuando se acercó a ella, agachándose un poco para estar a su misma altura.

Temperance levantó la mirada y casi no pudo evitar tirársele encima en cuanto la reconoció.

Rinoa cayó de espaldas al suelo, quedando sentada sobre el frío mármol y con una expresión total de sorpresa e incredulidad. ¿Había visto realmente lo que creía haber visto?

La niña lloraba ahora a todo pulmón, aliviada por un lado por haber visto a la muchacha por fin. ¿Era realmente ella? ¿Habían venido a buscarla?

- Eh, tranquila… déjame verte… - dijo casi con miedo mientras apartaba cuidadosamente a la pequeña de su pecho.

Temperance se echó un poco hacia atrás y la miró aún lloriqueando. Y Rinoa no pudo evitar que su boca quedara completamente abierta ante la cara de aquella niña que no conocía de nada. No podía creer que dos personas pudieran parecerse tanto.

- ¿Quién…? – comenzó a preguntar aún sorprendida - ¿Quién eres…?

Temperance se apartó un poco más, quedando de pie frente a Rinoa, y se pasó la manga del jersey por la cara mientras intentaba reprimir un puchero.

- Soy yo… - le dijo algo confusa – Tempy…

Rinoa la miró aún sin saber qué decir. La niña hablaba como si tuviera que conocerla pero era la primera vez que la veía. Sin embargo aquella cara… la forma de las cejas… el pelo… la boca… ¡Era absolutamente idéntica!

Temperance esperó por un minuto a que la reconociera finalmente pero entonces se dio cuenta. Aquella no era la Rinoa que ella conocía. Definitivamente era Rinoa pero era distinta… Era más joven.

¿Qué debía hacer? Era la única persona que conocía allí pero seguramente no era correcto decirle la verdad. ¿Qué pasaría si en el pasado se enterasen de lo que iba a ocurrir en el futuro?

- ¿Eres… una alumna nueva? – le preguntó Rinoa algo más tranquila, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que el parecido podía (debía) ser una mera coincidencia.

- No… - contestó la niña tímidamente – Me… me he perdido… por accidente.

Rinoa se levantó del suelo y volvió a agacharse a su lado. Si aquella niña se había perdido lo primero sería dar la voz de aviso al director y buscar a sus padres para que fueran a buscarla.

- En ese caso tenemos que avisar a tus padres, ¿trabajan aquí? – le preguntó tranquilamente, intentando que su tono despreocupado calmara un poco a la pequeña.

- No… - mintió la niña.

- ¿Eres de la ciudad?

- No… - dijo esta vez contestando la verdad. Estaba en su hogar, ella pertenecía al Jardín de Balamb de la manera más exacta posible. Había nacido allí mismo.

- Vaya… em… No me lo estás poniendo fácil… ¿cómo podemos ponernos en contacto con tu familia? ¿Te sabes tu dirección o tu teléfono?

Su dirección era un número del pasillo que había justo al norte de allí que aún no existía. Y su número seguramente tampoco.

- Verás… Hubo un accidente… y terminé aquí… pero no puedo llamar a mis papás ni a nadie… y no puedo volver a casa yo sola… - comenzó a explicar tímidamente.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Rinoa sin llegar a entenderla - ¿Y qué podemos hacer entonces?

- ¡Pero vendrán a buscarme! – dijo intentando convencerse también a sí misma - Estoy segura…

Rinoa se volvió a poner en pie y miró a su alrededor. Por mucho que aquella niña asegurase que la vendrían a buscar no podía simplemente irse y dejarla allí como si nada.

- Vale… Iremos a ver al director Cid y le contaremos lo que ha pasado… - comenzó a explicarle – y él decidirá lo que hacer contigo hasta que vengan a buscarte… ¿vale?

Tampoco tenía muchas más opciones.

- Vale… - contestó mirando hacia el suelo.

Rinoa la agarró de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia el despacho de Cid. Tres pasos justos y la muchacha se paró en seco y miró de nuevo a aquella pequeña. ¿Habían sido sus tripas las que habían sonado o las de aquella niña?

- Creo que tengo… un poco de hambre… - dijo Temperance mirando hacia sus pies.

Rinoa consideró la situación de nuevo. Ella como miembro del alumnado del Jardín podía comer gratuitamente y de todas formas iba de camino a comprar su almuerzo y el de Squall antes de encontrar a la pequeña. Bien podía pasar antes por la cafetería y pedir algo para ella antes de subir al despacho y hablar con Cid.

- Vale… - dijo aún pensativa – Podemos comer algo antes de ir a ver al director ¿te parece?

La sonrisa y amabilidad de Rinoa eran algo que por lo que estaba viendo no había cambiado nada con el tiempo.

* * *

Rinoa estaba encontrando grandes problemas intentando quitarle la vista de encima a aquella pequeña incógnita genética que cada vez la intrigaba más. No podían ser coincidencias.

La mayoría de los gestos que hacía y la manera en que se movía aún le eran más familiares que su cara, pero no coincidían del todo. ¿Dónde había visto antes esa manera de rodar los ojos cuando le preguntaba algo que era demasiado obvio o la trataba como si tuviera menos edad de la que parecía tener? Ese aire despreocupado y confiado…

En aquellos 20 minutos que llevaban sentadas en la mesa del fondo de la cafetería no había conseguido demasiada información sobre el posible paradero de la familia de la niña, casi hubiera jurado que se había escapado de donde quisiera que fuera.

A la mayoría de preguntas sobre de donde venía contestaba de la manera más ambigua posible, a las preguntas sobre su familia contestaba de una manera tan relativa y vaga que bien podría haber sido hija de cualquier persona y bien podría haber venido de cualquier lugar. Si tenía en cuenta los pocos detalles que era capaz de darle sobre lo que le preguntaba podría haber sido incluso hija suya.

- Temperance… - dijo Rinoa finalmente – si te has escapado de casa o algo parecido…

- No me he escapado. – contestó la niña rápidamente poniéndose a la defensiva. No le gustaba que la gente la tomara por una mentirosa. No le gustaba mentir. Y de hecho no lo estaba haciendo.

Simplemente ocultaba y camuflaba levemente la realidad. No le iba a decir claramente de donde provenía pero tampoco iba a inventarse un hogar o una familia al otro lado del mundo para ganar tiempo.

- Vale, tranquila… - dijo Rinoa.

Temperance tomó otro mordisco de su hamburguesa y sus ojos se dirigieron casi por instinto hacia la puerta de la cafetería justo en el momento en que Zell, Quistis y Selphie entraban hablando animadamente. Tras ellos Seifer seguía sus pasos sin darse demasiada cuenta, demasiado absorto en sus papeles.

_¡No!_

Fue la única palabra que se le pasó por la cabeza en cuanto la vio. Ella no, no podía verla.

Se apresuró a salir de detrás de la mesa y casi saltó de la silla al suelo, se arrastró rápidamente hacia una gran planta que había a la izquierda de Rinoa y se ocultó tras las hojas.

- T.. Temp… - dijo confusa Rinoa - ¿Qué haces?

- No puede verme, Rinoa… - dijo en voz baja mientras observaba al grupo acercarse hacia la barra para pedir sus respectivos almuerzos – ella no…

Sabía que el parecido era demasiado grande y que aquella mujer no sería tan fácil de engañar como Rinoa. La sospecha y la inteligencia estaban en su naturaleza casi tanto como la necesidad de respirar.

- ¿Quién no puede verte? – preguntó algo nerviosa Rinoa, siguiendo la línea de visión de la pequeña.

No podía mentirle, pero sabía que sería un problema que la vieran y supieran quién era realmente. Aún así debía mantenerse fuera de la vista de aquella mujer pasara lo que pasara.

- Venga, tía Rinny… - le dijo inconscientemente – no me falles ahora… No les dejes saber que estoy aquí…

Rinoa la miró de nuevo sintiendo la sospecha que crecía en su interior a un ritmo frenético. ¿La había llamado tía Rinny? ¿Cómo sabía que la llamaban Rinny? ¿Y de dónde había salido el "tía"?

El grupo tenía ya sus bandejas entre las manos y comenzaban a aproximarse lentamente hacia la mesa.

- Deberían tener cuidado los de la cafetería con las ratas… - bromeó una voz a la espalda de Temperance y ésta saltó asustada. Era una voz demasiado familiar.

Rinoa también levantó la mirada hacia el recién llegado y se encontró con un sorprendido Irvine.

La pequeña se había vuelto hacia él y en la expresión del muchacho también podía verse la sorpresa al ver la cara de la niña.

- Ayúdame… - le dijo casi en un susurro.

Irvine nunca le había fallado antes, siempre había estado de su lado sin importar como de gorda hubiera sido la trastada que hubiera hecho. Sabía que era el adulto en quien más podía confiar.

Irvine miró a Rinoa sin entender demasiado lo que la niña quería decir y ésta se encogió de hombros.

Temperance lo agarró de la mano en cuanto vio que los demás estaban a escasos pasos de la mesa y salió corriendo, tirando de Irvine para que la siguiera en dirección a los baños.

- ¿Y esa cara? – preguntó Zell medio en broma cuando vio la cara de confusión de Rinoa.

Ésta se giró hacia el grupo que comenzaba a sentarse en la mesa sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

- Nada… - contestó intentando encubrir lo que había ocurrido – Nada, nada… ¿Qué tal el día?

Estaba mintiendo por aquella niña sin saber muy bien por qué.

- Un infierno… - dijo Seifer casualmente mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, justo entre Selphie y Rinoa – tantos años repitiendo este examen y es la primera vez que me siento nervioso…

- Tal vez porque es el primer examen en el que realmente te lo tomas en serio… - dijo Quistis con un tono de desaprobación bastante claro. Seguiría resentida con él el resto de su vida por haberle costado su licencia en el pasado, de eso no había duda.

Seifer se giró hacia Rinoa con una sonrisa burlona y altiva y comenzó a dar vueltas a la comida que tenía en su plato sin demasiado interés.

Rinoa miraba la escena entre asustada e iluminada. Había una idea que comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza y parecía bastante lógica. Pero era imposible se mirara como se mirara.

* * *

- Y vienes del futuro… - volvió a repetir el chico sin terminar aún de creérselo.

Temperance lo miró impaciente y frustrada al mismo tiempo. ¿Era realmente tan difícil de entender?

- Ya te lo he dicho – volvió a repetirle – me metí en una máquina que aún tenían que probar y no sé qué pasó… pero pensé en venir al momento en que mis padres se convirtieron en héroes y aquí estoy…

- Héroes… - dijo nuevamente el vaquero.

- Sí… vosotros… los siete héroes que derrotaron a Artemisa…

- Y vienes del futuro… - dijo de nuevo Irvine.

Temperance se giró mientras levantaba ambos brazos en el aire, incapaz de entender por qué le estaba costando tanto entender su historia. Irvine era el único lo suficientemente loco como para poder contarle toda la historia, pedirle que fuera su cómplice, que la escondiera y encubriera ante los demás, y no le pusiera pega alguna.

- Mira… - volvió a empezar la pequeña – Dentro de ocho años yo estaré en Esthar, curioseando en el laboratorio de Odine con Angus, y me meteré en una máquina que me llevará al pasado. La cosa es que mi amigo Angus aún seguirá en el futuro y avisará a mis padres… Así que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que vengan a buscarme.

- Y por eso ahora estás aquí… porque te metiste en esa máquina queriendo ver a tus padres… El día que se convirtieron en héroes.

Por fin parecía que lo había empezado a entender. La niña asintió firmemente y el chico se quedó un minuto pensando, mirando hacia el suelo.

- Pero hace ya dos años que se nos considera héroes… - dijo más para sí mismo que para la niña - ¿Por qué no llegaste al día en que volvimos tras la batalla?

- No lo sé… - contestó sinceramente la pequeña – La máquina estaba en la sala de pruebas… así que puede ser que no funcionase bien…

Irvine se levantó del retrete en el que se había sentado mientras la niña le explicaba su historia y se paró a pensar en aquella situación.

- ¿Y qué tipo de ayuda me estás pidiendo exactamente? – le preguntó finalmente.

- Que me escondas, se supone que mientras menos sepáis de mí en el pasado menos estropearé mi futuro… - dijo tímidamente.

- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? – preguntó el vaquero de nuevo sospechando de la veracidad de toda la historia.

- No sé… - dijo la niña pensando en aquella pregunta – Es lo que suelen decir en las películas ¿no?... "No alteres el presente manipulando el pasado" y cosas así…

Irvine salió del pequeño habitáculo del retrete hacia los grifos y se apoyó en el saliente de mármol que sostenía los lavabos, mirando a la niña de frente.

- Vale… digamos que todo ha sido como me lo has contado y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte… - le dijo sin ser capaz de disipar del todo aquella nube de sospecha – Pruébalo…

La niña lo miró alzando una ceja, sin entender del todo lo que quería el chico.

- Prueba que realmente lo que estás diciendo es verdad…

- Duermes en gallumbos, en el lado izquierdo de la cama – comenzó a enumerar la pequeña, tocándose los dedos de la mano para no perder la cuenta de su lista de pruebas -; roncas cuando se te atasca la nariz por la alergia, en primavera; odias ducharte con el agua tibia, tiene que estar casi ardiendo; no soportas que le quiten voz a la radio cuando tú conduces; le tienes miedo a las abejas desde que metiste la mano en un panal subiendo a un árbol cuando eras pequeño; preferirías que te cortasen un brazo antes que admitir que tu color favorito es el naranja fosfi…

- ¡Vale, vale! – exclamó el muchacho completamente convencido – Sólo una última pregunta antes de que me decida…

La niña lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, satisfecha por haber sido capaz de convencerlo sin tener que decirle nada acerca del futuro. Sólo mostrándole las evidencias que conocía sobre él mismo.

- ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

* * *

- Os juro que como lo pille diciéndole tonterías a alguna chica lo voy a matar – advertía Selphie en voz baja.

- Deja de intentarlo, Selphie – dijo Zell divertido por el mal carácter de su amiga – Sabes que nunca cambiará...

Rinoa continuaba retorciendo una servilleta entre sus manos mientras su imaginativa cabeza le daba vueltas sin parar a una estupidísima idea. Pero mientras más la pensaba más imposible le parecía. Tal vez era algún tipo de familiar lejano, tal vez había ido allí para conocer a su hermana o tía o Dios sabe qué. Sin embargo aquellos gestos que hacía unos minutos la habían intrigado en Temperance ahora la atormentaban viéndolos en aquel hombre.

Se oyó un carraspear a sus espaldas y todos se giraron en dirección al sonido. Era Irvine, y justo frente a él había una niña de unos seis años.

Temperance permanecía con la cabeza agachada, casi le daba miedo mirarlos directamente. Irvine sin embargo permanecía con ambas manos sobre los hombros de la pequeña y una exultante sonrisa en la cara.

Personalmente no creía que desvelar el futuro fuera a estropear nada, pero lo que le había hecho decidir que no guardaría secreto alguno a aquella niña había sido la información que le había confesado hacía poco. Sólo imaginarse las caras que pondrían cuando se enterasen de quién era aquella pequeña ya hacía que valiese la pena intentarlo.

- Me gustaría presentaros a una amiga...

Temperance levantó la cabeza lentamente con una sonrisa tímida y sus ojos descansaron directamente en el azul de los de su madre.

Nadie pudo evitar notar el gran parecido. La forma de aquella cara, el pelo rubio y algo largo cortado justo por debajo de sus hombros, las cejas finas y algo arqueadas, aquella barbilla fina y redondeada. Eran como dos gotas de agua a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

- Esta señorita se llama Temperance Almasy... - dijo el chico dejando que la emoción y el suspense se notasen en su voz.

Seifer sin embargo no había notado tanto el parecido de la niña con la mujer que comía frente a él, se había perdido en cuanto la niña levantó la mirada en el color verde claro e intenso de sus ojos, idénticos a los suyos propios.

- Y el apellido de tu mamá era... - dijo divertido por la atención que todos le prestaban – Trepe, si no he oído mal ¿no, Tempy?

* * *

Era de esperar supongo v.v Sobretodo si leéis en la descripción del Fic cuáles son los dos personajes principales en esta trama.


	3. Esperando a mamá y papá

_**Just Looking For Mommy

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Los tres primeros capítulos se han escrito bastante rápidos y fluidos... de aquí en adelante me temo que me atascaré un poco más hasta terminar la línea argumental base. Aún así espero que no sea mucho tiempo!

Rinoa Haatirii: Va bien así de rápido? XD Espero no defraudarte con este capítulo, pero ves haciéndote a la idea de que todo cambiará mucho para los protagonistas a medida que la historia avance ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III: ESPERANDO A MAMÁ Y PAPÁ.

* * *

**

Seifer no dejaba de pasear impacientemente en la sala de recepción de la residencia presidencial mientras Selphie intentaba acallar los sollozos del pequeño Angus.

- Lo siento... - volvió a repetir el pequeño bajo el protector abrazo de su madre.

- No ha sido culpa tuya, Angus - le aseguró Selphie – la encontraremos, cielo...

Squall seguía dentro del despacho de su padre, hablando con el doctor Odine desde hacía cosa de media hora, mientras los demás esperaban a que alguien les diera una explicación coherente y una solución a todo lo ocurrido.

Hacía unas horas que Zell había salido a buscar a los dos pequeños y había encontrado al pequeño Angus llorando a la salida del laboratorio del doctor Odine, pidiendo ayuda a los soldados que había en la puerta para que avisasen a sus padres y buscaran a Temperance.

En cuanto el resto del grupo fue alertado de la desaparición de la pequeña todos acudieron al laboratorio, donde el pequeño les había contado cómo la niña había subido a aquella máquina nueva y había desaparecido completamente.

Después de un registro completo con la ayuda de los trabajadores y soldados que vigilaban la zona habían verificado que efectivamente no había rastro de la pequeña, y habían ido a buscar al doctor Odine para saber qué posibilidades había de que aquella máquina, que los investigadores habían dicho servía para viajar físicamente en el tiempo, hubiera hecho desaparecer a la niña.

Odine les había hablado sobre la inexactitud de sus ensayos con dicha máquina, que debían haber empezado la semana siguiente, así que no podía asegurarles de manera fiable que realmente hubiera funcionado y la niña estuviera en otra época.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y Quistis levantó los ojos del suelo, impaciente por saber a qué conclusiones habían llegado.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Seifer acudiendo casi al trote a recibir a Squall, que salía de la habitación seguido por Laguna y Odine.

- Según Angus las instrucciones que Temperance dio al sistema operativo de la máquina fue que la llevara a ver a sus padres el día en que se convirtieron en héroes... - comenzó a explicarles intentando tranquilizarlos – y al no haber indicios de... de que Temp haya sufrido ningún tipo de daño... - dijo intentando obviar las explicaciones de Odine sobre cómo en el peor de los casos la máquina podría haber hecho saltar en pedazos a su sobrina – Nos da un 78% de garantía de que se encuentre efectivamente en ese momento.

- ¿Y cómo lo hacemos para que vuelva? - preguntó Quistis poniéndose de pie.

- En principio todo aquel que use la máquina debe llevar consigo una especie de localizador temporal y un receptor de las ondas de dicha máquina – siguió explicando Squall – este receptor recrea las ondas de la máquina para enlazar al viajero a su tiempo de procedencia y poder devolverlo a su época.

- Pero Tempy no lo tiene, ¿no? - preguntó preocupada Rinoa – de ser así ya habría vuelto... ¿verdad?

Squall negó con la cabeza lentamente.

- No lo tiene... - aclaró Squall - sólo había cinco localizadores preparados para ser evaluados y todos siguen estando donde Odine los dejó...

- Pero podemos ir a buscarla y llevarle uno de esos localizadores, ¿no? - preguntó Quistis intentando encontrar algo de esperanza en aquella oportunidad.

- La máquina transporta a quien la use y todo aquello que esté tocándolo... - explicó Squall – Técnicamente se puede viajar al tiempo que sea con dos receptores cualquiera y traerla de vuelta...

- ¿No debe estar sincronizado con el viajero en el momento en que haya salido de su tiempo? - preguntó Irvine algo preocupado – quiero decir... Tempy no llevaba nada con ella cuando usó la máquina... ¿la traerá aún así hasta el presente?

- La máquina funciona según un sistema de reconocimiento genético – le aclaró el comandante - Tan sólo puede usarla una persona cuya identidad genética actual esté en alguna base de datos actual. El receptor se activa en función a esa misma información genética y transporta a la persona al tiempo al que ese ADN pertenezca.

- Dios santo, Squall... - exclamó Zell – hablas como un científico de verdad... no se te entiende nada.

- Lo que quiere decir – comenzó a aclarar Quistis – es que esa máquina registra y analiza tu ADN para saber quién eres y a qué época perteneces, con esa información el receptor traería a Temp a su tiempo de procedencia, es decir, al presente.

- Iré a buscarla – dijo Seifer decidido.

Todos se giraron hacia él sabiendo que sería el primero en ofrecerse voluntario para traer a su hija de vuelta a casa.

- No es aconsejable que vayas solo... - dijo Quistis rápidamente.

- De hecho... sí lo es... - dijo Squall contradiciéndola – si algo va mal quedaríais ambos atrapados en el pasado... Mientras menos arriesguemos menos perderemos...

Hablaba de arriesgar y perder y a Quistis no se le escapaba la manera en que intentaba decirlo sin reconocer que hablaba de personas. Pero ella había perdido una hija hacía escasas horas y no estaba dispuesta a perder también a Seifer intentando recuperarla.

- Me da igual cuánto estemos arriesgando, Squall – dijo la mujer con determinación – iremos los dos.

* * *

Cid continuaba rascándose la frente de manera inconsciente mientras aquellos jóvenes paseaban nerviosos por su despacho, esperando que el director tomase alguna decisión más o menos cuerda y lógica.

- Es que realmente no hay mucho que podamos hacer – dijo Squall de manera tranquila – Sólo podemos esperar a que vengan a buscarla ¿no?

Temperance permanecía en silencio, sentada sobre las rodillas de Rinoa que parecía ser la única que no la trataba como si fuera una pequeña broma del destino.

Tras la noticia de quién era aquella niña habían habido expresiones de sorpresa e incredulidad y los ánimos se habían enrarecido bastante, sobre todo por parte de Quistis, así que finalmente todos habían terminado en el despacho de Cid discutiendo hasta qué punto aquella historia era real y en ese caso qué debían hacer al respecto.

La niña en cuestión los conocía a todos y cada uno de ellos, sus historias, anécdotas de infancia, manías, costumbres,... A esas alturas les costaba demasiado creer que estuviera mintiendo, pero al mismo tiempo había una persona en especial a la que le seguía resultando imposible que dijera la verdad.

Zell y Selphie continuaban mirando a la pequeña como si fuera la cosa más alucinante que jamás hubieran imaginado, demasiado emocionados con la idea de que la pequeña hubiera viajado desde el futuro y fuera realmente hija de quien decía ser.

Irvine estaba más entusiasmado con la segunda idea que con la primera, sólo por la mirada que Quistis y Seifer habían cruzado tras su presentación de la pequeña ya había merecido la pena correr el riesgo de desvelarles la verdad.

Squall se había tomado todo aquel asunto con una calma y templanza impresionantes, parecía que ya nada pudiera alterar a aquel comandante con nervios de acero.

Rinoa seguía bastante impresionada con el hecho de que la niña procediera de donde decía proceder, pero la manera en que aquella pequeña se agarraba a su mano y permanecía ahora mismo sentada en su regazo, dándole toda la confianza y cariño que alguien de una misma familia merecía la habían conquistado por completo.

Edea y Cid se habían mostrado curiosos ante todo al ver a la pequeña, pero no parecían tan impresionados como el resto, al fin y al cabo ellos habían conocido personalmente al doctor Odine y sabían perfectamente de lo que eran capaces sus invenciones.

Seifer no dejaba de mirarla con cara de incredulidad, incapaz de negar la evidente veracidad del relato que les había narrado hacía una media hora.

Quistis por su lado parecía negarse en rotundo a reconocer la existencia de la pequeña a pesar de no encontrar una explicación lógica para refutar su historia. ¿Hija suya y de Seifer? Ni siquiera había terminado de perdonar y aceptar a aquel hombre irritante que había vuelto después de todo lo que había hecho esperando segundas oportunidades con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, casi como si no se diera cuenta del daño que había causado desde el momento en que abandonó aquel Jardín para seguir a una bruja despiadada.

- Creo que este asunto no merece más dramatismo del que realmente tiene – dijo Cid con tranquilidad – si hay testigos de cómo entró en la máquina y el destino que escogió está claro que solo es cuestión de tiempo que alguien venga del futuro y se la lleve de vuelta al lugar al que pertenece.

Temperance dejaba que sus curiosos y al mismo tiempo defraudados ojos verdes pasearan de sus pies a la cara de Quistis, sintiendo un doloroso pinchazo en la garganta ante la manera en que ésta paseaba su mirada por la cara de todos los presente según tomaban su turno para hablar menos la suya propia. Tal vez no la miraba porque no había vuelto a abrir la boca desde que les explicó paso a paso lo que había ocurrido en el laboratorio.

- La pequeña puede quedarse conmigo si quiere hasta que vengan a buscarla – dijo amablemente Edea.

- ¡No!

La voz de Rinoa y Selphie sonaron al unísono en aquella negativa y ambas se miraron por un instante sorprendidas.

- Quiero decir que... - comenzó a explicar Selphie – yo ahora no tengo ninguna misión ni nada hasta que volvamos de Esthar...

- Y yo tengo perfectamente preparado el examen final... - argumentó Rinoa – podemos cuidar de ella hasta que tenga que irse...

A Rinoa la movía la ternura que comenzaba a sentir irremediablemente por aquella niña, a Selphie la curiosidad por pasar algo de tiempo con Temperance y hablar con aquella niña sobre sus padres.

- Bueno... - dijo Cid considerando la posibilidad – supongo que no habría ningún problema... Siempre y cuando no la saquéis del Jardín, podrían venir a por ella en cualquier momento.

- Yo prefiero quedarme con ellas... - dijo la niña en voz alta deliberadamente, aprovechando aquella oportunidad de oro por llamar la atención de la mujer que había sentada al otro lado de la habitación.

Quistis levantó la mirada fugazmente y en cuanto se encontró con aquella especie de reflejo suyo volvió a mover la cabeza a un lado, intentando que no se notase el nerviosismo que sentía cada vez que veía aquellos ojos verdes mirándola de forma lastimera.

Temperance volvió la mirada hacia su padre deseando no encontrar el mismo tipo de rechazo y lo único que vio fue una especie de sentimiento de comprensión y compasión en aquellos ojos idénticos a los suyos.

La pequeña agachó la cabeza y Rinoa apretó levemente los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

- Tranquilo, la mantendremos entretenida y se le pasará el tiempo volando, ¿verdad?

Le preguntó a la pequeña intentando que se sintiera algo más familiar entre ellos a pesar del ambiente enrarecido que los rodeaba.

- Sí... - contestó simplemente, aún mirando hacia el suelo.

* * *

Lo primero que tenían que hacer era probar que la máquina funcionaba con una jugada no muy arriesgada. El plan era viajar a un par de horas en el futuro y volver inmediatamente al tiempo de partida. Si la máquina funcionaba Seifer estaría de vuelta con un segundo o dos de atraso desde el momento de haberse ido, si el receptor no funcionaba correctamente y no podía volver a su tiempo la única diferencia sería que lo verían aparecer dos horas después y simplemente se quedaría allí. Sería siempre dos horas más joven de lo que debiera haber sido.

Sin embargo el aparato resultó funcionar a las mil maravillas.

Seifer subió a la máquina y dejó bien claro el lugar y momento de destino. Aquella misma habitación, dos horas en el futuro. En un par de segundos volvió a materializarse sobre el asiento de la máquina con el receptor entre sus manos y lo recibieron con una sonrisa aliviada.

El siguiente paso había sido ver si se podía llevar de vuelta a su tiempo de origen a alguien que hubiera viajado antes sin un receptor. En este caso el conejillo de indias fue Squall, que se introdujo en la máquina y dio las mismas instrucciones que en el primer intento. Misma habitación, dos horas en el futuro. Justo después Seifer volvió a subir a la máquina y dio las mismas instrucciones. Unos segundos después Seifer había vuelto a su presente con su receptor y un minuto más tarde Squall se materializaba en la misma máquina con el segundo receptor entre sus manos.

Parecía que todo estaba listo. Podía usarse aquella máquina con bastante precisión y seguridad de que llegarían a traer a la pequeña de vuelta. Sólo debían tener en cuenta un aspecto importantísimo. Tanto Seifer como Quistis debían dar exactamente los mismos destinos para no terminar cada uno en un lugar o tiempo diferentes.

Ahora Seifer permanecía dentro de aquella pequeña cabina por tercera vez consecutiva, con los dos receptores firmemente sujetos a su muñeca derecha y Quistis colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro mientras lo miraba fijamente. No podían cometer ningún error, traerían a Temperance de vuelta.

Seifer introdujo ambas manos dentro de aquellos guantes llenos de cables y de nuevo las pantallas se encendieron al tiempo que se oía aquel leve zumbido.

"_Iniciando proceso de reconocimiento."_

En unos segundos la máquina terminó de reconocer su código genético y Quistis se apartó de él lentamente.

"_Usuario reconocido dentro del registro de habitantes actual del Jardín de Balamb... indique lugar y tiempo de su destino"_

- Jardín de Balamb, doce horas después de la derrota de Artemisa – dijo él sin dudar lo más mínimo.

Una nube de vapor y una fuerte descarga eléctrica y el muchacho había desaparecido de nuevo.

- Tu turno – dijo Squall dirigiéndose a Quistis – si todo va bien estaréis de vuelta antes de que nos hagamos a la idea de que os habéis ido... y Temperance vendrá con vosotros.

* * *

Zell volvió a sujetar a la niña justo en el momento en que perdió el equilibrio y ésta se apartó de él de un empujón y volvió a colocarse en la postura de preparación.

Era una niña obstinada y orgullosa, le había dicho que podía hacer aquel movimiento de lucha que Zell le había mostrado hacía unos minutos y no parecía dispuesta a parar hasta conseguirlo.

Irvine y Selphie permanecían sentados en las escaleras que subían hasta el ascensor, en el hall principal del Jardín, observando cómo Rinoa y Zell instruían a la pequeña para que le fuera más fácil dar aquella patada en el aire sin caerse.

- Sigo sin terminar de hacerme a la idea... - dijo Selphie en voz baja – quiero decir... Quistis y Seifer...

Irvine dejó escapar una carcajada ahogada entendiendo perfectamente que Selphie estuviese tan extrañada con la idea. Seguramente la instructora y el ex-caballero de la bruja eran las dos personas más distintas que conocían.

- Bueno... - alegó él – dicen que los opuestos se atraen...

- Aún así, prácticamente no se dirigen la palabra a menos que sea para echarse en cara sus errores del pasado – le recordó la muchacha.

La pequeña resbaló y cayó al suelo y Zell se apresuró a agarrarla de la cintura para levantarla sin el más mínimo esfuerzo del suelo.

En ese mismo momento apareció Seifer, aún con el montón de papeles entre sus manos y se acercó directamente a Rinoa.

Irvine y Selphie lo observaron de lejos mientras el muchacho se acercaba con aire nervioso a la chica y le decía algo que no alcanzaron a oír.

Temperance permanecía en silencio, mirándolo desde los pies de Zell mientras él hablaba con los ojos fijos en sus apuntes.

Rinoa le contestó con una sonrisa y un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza y después se agachó para decirle algo a la niña.

Seifer se giró hacia la pequeña con media sonrisa de disculpa mientras Rinoa hablaba con ella y después le guiñó un ojo con una expresión algo nerviosa antes de irse con Rinoa.

Zell y Temperance se quedaron de nuevo a solas y tras cuatro palabras se acercaron a ellos con paso decidido.

- ¿Dónde han ido? - les preguntó Irvine con curiosidad cuando estuvieron al pie de aquellos escalones.

- Seifer tiene algunos problemas con los apuntes de Rinoa y le ha pedido que le despeje cuatro dudas – les dijo Zell.

- ¿No tienes hambre Tempy? - le preguntó Selphie a la pequeña.

Temperance miró hacia el gran reloj que había sobre el ascensor y se asombró de la hora que ya era. Casi las 6 de la tarde y nadie había aparecido aún para ir a buscarla.

- Sí... - contestó intentando que no se notase su impaciencia.

- ¿Vamos a buscar algo para merendar y te enseño mi colección de cartas? - le preguntó animadamente Selphie - ¿sabes jugar al Triple Triad?

- Me la has enseñado muchas veces... - le dijo la niña algo distraída en sus propios pensamientos.

- Ohm... - dijo simplemente Selphie – pues nada...

La pequeña comenzó a caminar con ellos hacia los dormitorios en silencio, dejándolos algo atrás mientras los tres jóvenes se miraban entre ellos sin saber muy bien qué hacer para entretener a aquella niña. Casi parecía aburrirse con los adultos. Era todavía más parecida a su madre estando así de seria y distante.

* * *

- Si te lo sabes todo... - dijo Rinoa rebuscando de nuevo por aquellos papeles – Te cuesta un poco recordar las cosas más diplomáticas y algunos códigos... pero te los sabes.

Seifer permanecía de pie junto al banco de piedra en que la chica se había sentado mientras le iba haciendo preguntas sobre las cosas de las que Seifer no estaba del todo seguro.

El pie del muchacho seguía resonando en el suelo y finalmente se dejó caer en el banco con un leve gruñido de frustración y nerviosismo.

- ¿¡Qué demonios hace esa niña aquí!? - exclamó en voz baja mientras recostaba la espalda en el respaldo del banco y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

- Seifer... ¿Estás bien...? - le preguntó con preocupación la chica.

- ¡No! - contestó abruptamente mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cara – ¡Imagina que en vez de ser igual que Quistis es igual que Squall y lo primero que hace en cuanto la ves es decir que es tu hija!

Rinoa se paró a verlo de aquella manera y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa medio ilusionada apareciese en su cara.

Seifer la miró al ver que no contestaba y rodó los ojos hacia arriba viendo que aquella suposición no desagradaba para nada a la muchacha.

- Vale, ese ejemplo no vale... - dijo pensativo - ¡Imagina que no se parece en nada a Squall si no a Irvine o a Zell! Imagina que llega y te dice "Mami, mami... dentro de dos años tendrás una relación y descendencia con alguien que ni siquiera te gusta"... Imagina que no es solo que no te guste... ¡si no que esa persona te odia a muerte y es la última con la que esperarías tener nada en común!

El chico la puso en el siguiente supuesto hablando atropelladamente, dejando que los nervios y el miedo tomaran por fin protagonismo en su voz.

Rinoa torció el gesto ante tal posibilidad y miró a Seifer comenzando a entender hasta qué punto debía estar asustado. Pero según su punto de vista en aquel supuesto había exagerado un poco.

- Yo no creo que Quistis te odie... - le dijo lentamente intentando consolarlo un poco.

Seifer dejó escapar una carcajada sarcástica y Rinoa se giró en el banco para verlo de frente sin tener que girar la cabeza.

- Lo digo en serio... - continuó la chica – Todos sabemos cómo de reacia a los cambios es... Tal vez sólo le está costando un poco más que a los demás acostumbrarse a tu cambio...

Seifer miró hacia un lado con el ceño fruncido. Tal vez Rinoa tenía razón... o tal vez no.

- ¿Tanto te disgustaría que Quistis sintiera algo por ti y tú lo pudieras sentir por ella? - le preguntó intentando que el chico viera el problema desde otro punto de vista.

- No... Tampoco es eso... creo... - contestó sin estar muy seguro de la veracidad de su respuesta.

Quistis era físicamente atractiva, había que estar ciego para decir lo contrario; era inteligente y los días en que estaba de buen humor era realmente agradable estar alrededor de la joven instructora. Claro que esos días no solían darse mucho y nunca era por la interacción que hubiera entre ambos, si no que se mostraba animada y agradable con el resto de personas que había además de él.

- No sé... tal vez sólo sea la impresión de saber que ese será mi futuro... - dijo más para sí mismo que para la chica que había a su derecha – Tal vez ese futuro llegue poco a poco y ni siquiera se me haga extraño el momento en que todo esto ocurra.

Rinoa le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más sinceras y le guiñó un ojo en muestra de aprobación hacia esa nueva teoría.

- O quizás... - dijo el chico pensando en una nueva posibilidad – quizás ambos terminemos solos y borrachos y deprimidos tras la celebración de la boda de alguno de vosotros y sintiendo que pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas completamente solos cometamos el error de seguir bebiendo juntos... Y quizás a la mañana siguiente amanezcamos en la misma cama desnudos, arrepentidos y horrorizados y esa niña crezca siendo un error cometido por dos idiotas en un momento de desesperación y ceguera emocional...

En esta ocasión Rinoa le dio un golpe seco justo en la nuca y lo obligó a abandonar aquella expresión entre aterrorizada y convencida de su cara.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías por Dios! - le pidió en un tono inquisitivo – Si fuera así no hablaría de sus padres con esa especie de adoración y confianza ciega... ¿Has visto su cara cuando decía que vendrían a buscarla? ¡Ella los adora!

- Tal vez... - continuó replicando el muchacho, buscando una opción menos bonita pero más probable para él – tal vez sea porque ambos fingimos que nos queremos... Tal vez mi futuro sea compartir el resto de mi vida con una mujer que me odia y a la que odio... intentando fingir que no es realmente así...

- ¡Seifer! - le gritó la chica al límite de su paciencia – Deja de pensar idioteces, si tanto te atormenta saber cómo ocurrió todo habla con Temperance y ya está.

Rinoa se levantó de repente y se alejó de él con paso decidido y enfadado, dejándolo solo con el montón de dudas y miedos que continuaban apareciendo en su cabeza a medida que seguía buscando una explicación lógica a todo aquello. Cada opción que se le ocurría era más absurda y sin embargo, mientras más se alejaba de la idea de un futuro feliz junto a Quistis, más crecía aquel leve ronroneo triste tras su pecho.

* * *

Quistis intentaba por todos los medios concentrarse en los exámenes que había dejado a medio corregir aquel mediodía para ir a almorzar sin conseguir demasiados resultados.

Estaba en su habitación desde que había terminado aquella extraña reunión en el despacho de Cid, sentada en su escritorio, y sus ojos se movieron inconscientemente hacia las fotos que había en una esquina. En una de ellas podía verse a un grupo de niños sonriendo en una playa, junto a un faro.

Sus ojos se movieron instintivamente buscando la figura de un niño rubio y con cara de travieso. Seifer estaba justo al fondo del grupo, alzando un brazo en el aire justo sobre la cabeza del pequeño Zell, seguramente preparado para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas justo en el momento en que vieran el flash, mientras su otra mano descansaba sobre el hombro de la pequeña Quistis.

Aquella niña, ella misma, sonreía de manera brillante desde un pasado feliz rodeado de sus seres más queridos. Pero no era capaz de verse a sí misma en aquella foto. Viéndose a esa edad podía ver mejor aún el parecido que guardaba con aquella niña que decía ser hija suya.

Alargó la mano casi asustada ante aquel pensamiento y dejó caer la foto para que descansara bocabajo sobre la superficie de la mesa. Impidiendo que sus ojos volvieran a dirigirse hacia aquella cara redondeada e inocente.

- Quistis... - se dijo a sí misma hundiendo la cara en sus manos – contrólate... Controla tu mundo, Quistis...

En casi cinco horas que llevaba intentando concentrarse en aquellos papeles no había sido capaz de leer una sola línea entendiendo ni una palabra. Cada minuto que pasaba perdía concentración y autocontrol y sabía que eso era un lujo que no podía permitirse con aquel montón de trabajo atrasado. Tal vez una ducha ayudaría. Eran casi las 9 de la noche y sabía que en un par de horas cerrarían la cocina de la cafetería.

Una ducha rápida y bien caliente y directa a tomar una cena ligera antes de irse a dormir. Una idea que realmente la aterraba. Estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en aquella niña, no pararse a buscar una explicación ni deliberar de ninguna manera sobre aquel asunto, y sabía que en el momento en que se metiese en la cama, sin ninguna excusa para mantener su mente ocupada, no podría seguir eludiendo ese momento.

* * *

Seifer sintió nuevamente aquella sensación de mareo y abrió lentamente los ojos mientras Quistis sujetaba su cara con ambas manos, pronunciando su nombre con algo de preocupación y nerviosismo.

- ¿Ha salido bien?... - preguntó el muchacho de manera confusa mientras miraba a su alrededor.

- Creo que sí... - contestó Quistis dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el edificio que había tras ellos.

Era pasada la media noche y el Jardín de Balamb estaba completamente iluminado, pudiendo oírse desde allí fuera el sonido de la música y la gente celebrando por todo lo alto una fiesta que causaría historia.

- Vaya... y yo me la perdí... - susurró bromeando Seifer.

- Déjate de tonterías – le contestó Quistis con brevedad – tenemos que encontrar a Temperance...

* * *

=D Ya llegan los superpapás al rescate!!


	4. Los último en cenar

_**Just Looking For Mommy

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Hay tanto que quiero decir en este fic de lo que hay dentro de Quistis y Seifer que con la tontería se me acaban haciendo cortos los capítulos XD Pero tampoco quiero ponerlo todo del tirón... han de pasar muchas cosas!!

Rinoa Haatirii: Menos mal que no me contabas tu odisea... XDD Y los superpapás... Están... pero no cambiarán mucho los problemas, lee lee y ya verás XD Y en cuanto a la racha... bueno no es como hasta el capítulo tres pero intento mantenerla algo más ágil!! Me inspira esta historia ^^

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV: LOS ÚLTIMOS EN CENAR.

* * *

**

Se oyó una especie de zumbido y en un instante Seifer estaba en el suelo, desmayado. Squall y Selphie fueron los primeros en acercarse a él y le ayudaron a levantarse mientras el ex-caballero comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿La habéis encontrado? - preguntó con impaciencia Rinoa.

Otra vez el mismo ruido y esta vez era el turno de Quistis para aparecer en el suelo, pero no del todo inconsciente. Apareció maldiciendo de manera confusa y algo mareada en voz baja.

Squall miró hacia la muñeca de Seifer y vio que aún llevaba los dos receptores cogidos a su brazo. La pequeña Temperance no los acompañaba.

- ¡Joder! - exclamó Seifer en cuanto recuperó del todo la voz.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó preocupada Selphie.

- No estaba en la fiesta... - dijo Quistis apretando las mandíbulas.

Ambos habían entrado en el Jardín, intentando evitar toparse con demasiadas caras conocidas, y habían ido de un lado para otro preguntando si alguien había visto a la pequeña que se veía en la foto que llevaban. Nadie la había visto nunca.

Salieron de la sala de bailes y aprovecharon que no había nadie fuera de aquella fiesta para registrar el Jardín y sus alrededores de arriba a abajo. No había señal de la pequeña.

- Tal vez llegamos demasiado pronto... - dijo Seifer.

Quistis volvió a sentarse sobre la máquina antes incluso de que nadie pudiera proponer un segundo intento y se giró hacia Seifer.

- La fiesta duró toda la noche – le explicó con prisas – En lugar de 12 horas después de la batalla iremos a la mañana siguiente, 24 horas. ¿ De acuerdo?

Seifer se levantó del suelo asintiendo rápidamente.

- Las damas primero... - dijo con media sonrisa mientras se oía el zumbido que indicaba que la máquina estaba poniéndose en marcha.

* * *

Temperance se llevó otro puñado de pasta a la boca y masticó lentamente mientras Irvine y Selphie se miraban aún con una sonrisa incrédula.

- ¿De verdad... - preguntó Zell intrigado – se bañan siempre juntos...?

- Sip – contestó la pequeña sin vacilación.

Desde que habían empezado a cenar le habían estado preguntando como era tener a Quistis y Seifer por padres, y justo en ese momento empezaban a encontrar la información que realmente les interesaba.

- No solo se bañan juntos... - dijo ella entretenida por las miradas de los tres jóvenes – ¡Se bañan el uno al otro!

A Irvine se le escapó una carcajada seca imaginando la escena y Selphie seguía teniendo la misma idea en la cabeza. Era imposible que la Quistis y el Seifer que ellos conocían tuvieran un lado tan tierno como aquella niña los hacía parecer.

- Tenemos una bañera bastante grande... y siempre se meten los dos, uno a cada lado, y se enjabonan y se lavan el pelo y esas cosas... - continuaba explicando la niña, deseosa de demostrarles a aquellos incrédulos hasta qué punto se querían sus padres.

- Es que no me imagino a Quistis haciendo nada por Seifer... - pensó en voz alta Zell – y mucho menos a Seifer haciendo nada por nadie que no sea él mismo... - dijo con un leve deje de desaprobación en la voz.

- Pues es casi al revés... - le corrigió la niña – siempre suele ser él el que se ofrece para hacer de comer o limpiar o hacerle masajes o cualquier tontería...

Selphie miró por un instante a Irvine, casi echándole en cara que no fuera tan voluntarioso para ese tipo de detalles como el papá de Temperance.

- No me mires así... - dijo Irvine algo molesto – tampoco lo está describiendo como el mayor caballero ni el más detallista del mundo...

- Una vez... - dijo la pequeña como intentando contradecir al vaquero – mamá llegó a casa y se la encontró llena de pétalos de flores...

- Vaya... me lo estás poniendo difícil Tempy... - le dijo Selphie bromeando – No sé si cambiar un poquito el futuro y quedarme con Seifer.

- … de flores que había cogido él mismo... - siguió la pequeña.

- O tal vez me vaya yo con Seifer... - dijo Irvine esta vez, sonriendo hacia Selphie, reconociendo que ese detalle le había impresionado.

- … de las flores favoritas de mamá, que recogía cuando era pequeña en el orfanato - terminó de decir finalmente.

- Incluso yo empiezo a estar tentado de ir a proponerle una cita... - bromeó Zell asombrado.

- ¿Es así como empezaron?... - preguntó con curiosidad Selphie - ¿Le hizo algún regalo especial o le preparó una escenita romántica?

Temperance se quedó un minuto mirando su plato de lasaña, pensando en alguna referencia que les hubiera oído alguna vez sobre cómo empezó aquella relación antes de que ella naciera.

- Pues... - dijo finalmente – no lo sé...

Los tres la miraron por un instante algo dudosos. ¿No sabía cómo había empezado la relación de sus padres y sabía todos aquellos pequeños detalles de cómo se comportaban como pareja?

- La verdad es que nunca me lo han contado ni yo se lo he preguntado... De hecho... ni siquiera los he oído hablar con nadie sobre el tema... - confesó, siendo ella la primera intrigada con aquel pequeño detalle.

¿Cómo había empezado la relación entre sus padres? ¿Qué había ocurrido para que pasasen de ser las dos personas que acababa de conocer a las dos que ella había visto en el futuro amarse como si nada más existiera en el mundo?

* * *

Quistis llevaba ya bastante rato metida dentro de la bañera, de hecho había tenido que añadir agua caliente un par de veces porque se le iba quedando cada vez más fría.

Miró el reloj de nuevo, las 10 y 10, aún faltaba casi una hora para que cerrasen la cocina de la cafetería.

Se dejó resbalar un poco más en la bañera sintiendo cómo el agua le llegaba casi hasta la nariz y el pelo de su nuca se empapaba de agua caliente.

La primera idea había sido una ducha rápida antes de irse a cenar para llegar antes a dormir, sin embargo en cuanto se metió bajo el agua cambió de idea. Llenó la bañera todo lo que pudo y se dejó caer intentando dejar la mente en blanco. Algo que no le fue fácil, pero finalmente había conseguido relajarse un poco.

Ahora mismo llevaba una hora allí dentro y su intención era seguir en aquel estado de ensoñación y anestesia mental hasta que tuviera que salir casi corriendo hacia la cafetería para encontrar algo caliente que comer. Cenar con calma, antes de que la echaran a las 12 de la noche, y dirigirse a su habitación con el suficiente cansancio y sueño como para darle pocas posibilidades a su cabeza de seguir con aquel montón de ruido que había tenido durante toda la tarde.

* * *

Squall caminaba por los pasillos del aquel Jardín junto a su novia, que se mantenía justo a su lado, hablando aún de forma maravillada de la pequeña Temperance. Casi parecía que aquella niña había llegado del futuro aclamando ser su propia hija en lugar de la de Quistis.

- ¿Y cómo es que no estás con ella ahora? - le preguntó el joven comandante algo molesto. ¿Estaba celoso de una niña de seis años?

- Está cenando con Irvine, Zell y Selphie – le explicó ella sin notar el tono levemente irritado en la voz del joven – Yo tenía que ir a buscar a nuestro querido comandante para sacarlo de su habitación y sus papeles y convencerlo de que cene algo.

El chico escondió media sonrisa tras una fachada de indiferencia. No quería que supiera hasta qué punto le agradaba que mostrase interés y preocupación por él.

Ambos entraron en la cafetería justo cuando el resto del grupo se preparaba para irse, después de haber cenado y charlado hasta casi aburrirse. Aburrirse más de cenar que de charlar claro está, porque aún les quedaba demasiada curiosidad hacia los pequeños detalles familiares de la pequeña.

- Te esperamos en mi habitación – le dijo Selphie a Rinoa en cuanto se cruzaron cerca de la barra - ¡Dormiremos las tres juntas!

Temperance la miró con una sonrisa ilusionada y Rinoa podía imaginar lo que sería tener que dormir en la cama supletoria que Selphie tenía bajo la suya, casi en el suelo. No demasiado cómodo la verdad pero sería divertido dormir las dos juntas con la pequeña. Una noche de chicas.

- ¿Habrá película de miedo y palomitas? - le preguntó Rinoa casi en broma.

- De miedo no – le informó Selphie – ¡De dibujos!

Finalmente se dirigieron los cuatro hacia la salida y la pareja se sentó en la mesa de siempre, justo en el centro de la habitación. Pidieron y esperaron sus platos casi sin mediar palabra, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos hacia la pequeña Temperance y su aparición aquella mañana.

- ¿Has vuelto a ver a Quistis? - le preguntó Squall a su novia cuando terminaron de servirles sus respectivos platos.

- No... - contestó ella pensativa – creo que lleva todo el día encerrada en su habitación.

- Era de espera – opinó el muchacho llevándose un par de patatas a la boca – En cuanto salimos del despacho supuse que siendo como es pasaría todo el tiempo que Temperance esté aquí evitando encontrarse con ella.

Rinoa parecía no atreverse a empezar a trocear aquel filete de pescado, le daba vueltas en el plato mientras pensaba en lo que Squall decía, sabiendo que tenía razón.

- Seifer me ha dicho que vendría a cenar a última hora – comentó ella – Por si Quistis estaba con nosotros.

Habían pocas mesas aún ocupadas en la sala y ambos sabían que a lo largo de aquella media hora terminarían de desaparecer los último comensales.

- Quistis es capaz de no salir de su habitación hasta mañana... - dijo Squall en un suspiro – No creo que Seifer tenga motivos para preocuparse por si la encuentra o no en la misma mesa.

Rinoa comenzó a masticar el primer bocado pensando en esas palabras. Quistis sola, en su habitación, intentando terminar de entender la historia que Temperance les había contado aquella mañana buscando aún algún indicio de que fuera falsa.

Tal vez debiera ir a verla. Tal vez podría pasar cuando terminasen de cenar.

Y exactamente como habían supuesto a lo largo de la media hora en que cenaron el resto de personas que quedaban en la cafetería se había ido marchando. Estaban solos, excepto por el personal y un par de chicos que no paraban de pedir una copa tras otra, celebrando que con un poco de suerte en unas horas dejarían de ser cadetes.

Eran seguramente menores de edad y no les estaba permitido vender alcohol a menores, pero Squall sabía perfectamente que él era el comandante, no la niñera de nadie.

Perdido en aquellas nimiedades como estaba no llegó a escuchar los pasos que se acercaban a su mesa mientras ellos dos comenzaban a recoger sus chaquetas para marcharse.

- ¿Ya os vais? - preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Seifer se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla de Squall y los miraba con una sonrisa y las cejas algo bajas, casi suplicándoles que la respuesta fuera un no. No quería cenar con demasiado jaleo a su alrededor aquella noche, pero tampoco quería cenar solo.

- Es tarde... - contestó Rinoa dedicándole una sonrisa como disculpa – a mí me están esperando para ver una película en la habitación de Selphie... Ya sabes... noche de chicas.

- Nos vemos – fue lo único que dijo Squall antes de girarse y dirigirse a la salida en silencio.

Aún faltaban 20 minutos para que cerrasen la cocina y la sala estaba casi desierta. Tampoco sería tan malo cenar solo. Se acercó a la mesa para pedir él mismo su cena y se giró levemente hacia los alumnos que brindaban a su lado. Se les hubiera unido en un pasado sin dudarlo lo más mínimo, completamente convencido de que aprobaría el examen sin problemas. Carecía de modestia. Pero había fracasado demasiadas veces y en demasiadas cosas como para atreverse a día de hoy a cometer el error de festejar una victoria antes de tenerla.

* * *

- ¿Quitsy...?

La voz sonaba apagada tras la puerta de la instructora, pero aún así la oyó claramente. Rinoa volvió a golpear de nuevo los nudillos sobre la madera y esperó un minuto.

Quistis estaba sentada sobre su cama, completamente vestida por fin, y se debatía sobre si debía abrir la puerta y aguantar la charla que tuviera que darle, o hacer como que no estaba o estaba ya dormida y esperar a que se cansase de llamar.

- Escucha Quisty... - comenzó a decir la joven al otro lado de la puerta – Supongo que no está siendo fácil para ti... pero me gustaría que supieras que... Bueno... si necesitas cualquier cosa...

Quistis miró nuevamente su reloj, faltaban 15 minutos para que dejasen de servir cena alguna y no había comido nada en el resto del día, así que a decir verdad no le interesaba lo más mínimo ni tener que escuchar el discurso que Rinoa parecía dispuesta a darle aunque no abriera, ni estar allí dentro perdiendo el tiempo y quedarse sin comer nada.

Finalmente se levantó y abrió la puerta de golpe, dejando a Rinoa con la palabra en la boca.

- Mira, Rinoa... - dijo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados – llevo todo el día intentando evitar pensar en nada... La cara de esa niña está todo el rato en mi cabeza, pero intento no pensar en ella, no hacer ningún juicio de valor sobre lo ocurrido ni intentar llegar a ninguna conclusión...

Rinoa la miraba con una expresión extraña, como si no terminase de entender lo que estaba diciendo.

- Mañana... - dijo Quistis mirando fijamente a la joven bruja – mañana hablaremos de lo que quieras y me dejaré llevar y sentiré y pensaré y afrontaré lo que quieras... pero hoy no, por favor...

Rinoa la miró de nuevo sin entender muy bien la expresión de súplica de su amiga.

- Vale... - dijo sin encontrar manera alguna de continuar con aquella conversación.

Quistis le dedicó una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento y cerró la puerta después, en cuanto oyó los pasos de la joven alejarse un par de puertas más abajo, y la cerradura de la puerta de Selphie cerrándose tras ella, abrió la puerta de repente y se dirigió casi corriendo hacia la cafetería.

* * *

Justo a tiempo. Eran las 11 menos 5 de la noche cuando Quistis Trepe entraba a la cafetería y se precipitaba hacia la camarera que estaba terminando de colocar unos cubiertos y servilletas en una bandeja.

- Buenas, siento venir tan tarde... - dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa hacia la chica - ¿Llego a tiempo?

- La plancha está cerrada – contestó la joven a la instructora – pero freidoras y hornos aún están calientes. ¿Qué quiere?

Seifer seguía aún en la barra mientras Quistis hacía su pedido, justo al otro lado de aquellos jóvenes que estaban ya hablando de irse a descansar antes de su último día de estudio intensivo.

Agarró su bandeja, se apartó de la barra y se movió en silencio hacia la mesa que había justo al fondo de la habitación, lejos de la mesa en la que solían sentarse normalmente.

Quistis habló un par de minutos más con la camarera, que le dio una bandeja con su bebida, cubiertos y servilleta, y finalmente se giró y se aproximó a la mesa de siempre.

Los chicos que bebían en la barra se cruzaron con ella, y sus voces desaparecieron poco a poco mientras ella se sentaba. En cuanto la cafetería se quedó en completo silencio la chica terminó de llenar su vaso de agua y levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con la de Seifer.

Durante un segundo se quedó congelada al verlo allí delante, tres mesas entre las de ambos y los dos se miraban a los ojos, ella sorprendida y él entre incómodo y esquivo.

Quistis volvió a fijar sus ojos en la bandeja, colocando meticulosamente cubiertos y servilleta para que estuvieran completamente paralelos y a la misma altura, mientras intentaba calmar su pulso, que temblaba levemente.

Seifer era el tipo de persona que nunca la había hecho sentir indiferente, siempre había habido algún sentimiento negativo en ella cuando estaba cerca.

Recordaba vagamente haberlo odiado con toda su alma cuando eran niños y el joven se pasaba el día haciéndola rabiar. Recordaba haberlo visto en el Jardín en sus años de estudiante como un joven de menor nivel cuya reputación hacía que su opinión sobre él fuera ya de entrada bastante mala.

No recordaba ninguna infancia con él y ella estaba en un curso bastante más avanzado, pero sólo por lo que oía y veía de él, sin que tuvieran relación alguna, su visión negativa del chico fue una base bastante sólida sobre lo que construir el resto de su opinión de él.

Después tuvo que sufrirlo como alumno. Como el más problemático, desesperante y desmoralizador de sus alumnos. Un alumno difícil hasta el punto de llegar a perder su licencia de instructora por no haber sido capaz de domesticarlo. Hasta ese punto había sido de horroroso tener que aguantarlo como alumno.

Aún así, por mucho que le desagradara aquel muchacho lo toleraba como compañeros que eran dentro de aquel gran Jardín. Hasta el día en que decidió dar media vuelta y coger otro camino. Un camino completamente opuesto al de ella. Completamente opuesto al del Jardín y al de SEED.

Se marchó siguiendo los pasos de aquella bruja para convertirse en su caballero y cometió todas y cada una de las atrocidades que ésta le dictó sin el más mínimo miramiento. Y ese fue el punto en que se encontró sin excusa alguna para tolerarlo siquiera. A partir de ahí todo lo que quedó fue odio.

A día de hoy, y partiendo de todo ese bagaje que ya acarreaba, se veía obligada a no poder odiarlo del todo, supuestamente volvían a estar en el mismo barco y formaban parte de la misma gran familia (tanto dentro del Jardín como por su pasado en el orfanato), y aún a pesar de no poder odiarlo... tampoco podía perdonarlo.

Los ojos de Seifer se levantaron de nuevo, de manera casi refleja, y Quistis continuaba jugando distraídamente con cada pequeño detalle que encontraba en el escudo del Jardín que había impreso en las servilletas de la cafetería.

Sus dedos pasaban una y otra vez por las líneas finas del dibujo mientras Seifer se permitía el lujo de seguirlos con los ojos, preguntándose que habría en ese momento en la mente de su ex-instructora.

Una de las mayores incógnitas que el chico tenía desde que llegó al Jardín.

Él, al contrario que el resto, podía recordar con más o menos claridad cómo había sido vivir juntos en el orfanato. Pero volver a encontrarse con Squall y Quistis y que ninguno de los dos lo recordara a él había sido algo cuanto menos frustrante. No era sólo que no lo reconocieran, si no la manera en que se habían convertido en personas tan distintas a lo que habían sido en el pasado. Era como encontrar de repente unas carcasas con las mismas caras que sus hermanos, pero carentes de sus almas. Eran vidas sin color alguno.

Squall por una parte era como un pequeño punto del universo que se negaba a reconocer que nada o nadie más existiera a su alrededor. No era así como él lo recordaba, o al menos no del todo. Un niño callado, solitario, tranquilo... pero capaz de amar por lo menos. Recordaba haberlo visto siempre sonriendo junto a Ele, recordaba haberlo visto enrojecer de furia cuando él lo hacía rabiar, recordaba haberlo visto reír cada vez que él pillaba a Zell desprevenido y le daba un capón, le tiraba una bola de arena a la cara o le empujaba desde el muelle al agua. Recordaba haberlo visto mostrar sentimientos de vez en cuando.

Pero el Squall que volvió a encontrar en el Jardín no era más que el envoltorio de aquel niño. La frialdad de sus ojos, la inexpresividad de su cara. Era como si no fuera capaz de sentir absolutamente nada hacia él. Ni siquiera ira.

Le plantaba cara y se enfrentaba a él siempre que lo provocaba, pero esa era la única cualidad que parecía no haber perdido, el coraje. Por lo demás estaba vacío.

En cuanto a Quistis....

Era algo muy parecido pero al mismo tiempo distinto. Su vida seguía sin recuperar el color pero por un motivo distinto, ella no quería que lo recuperase. De niña había sido esa Quistis altiva, madura y mandona que aún se veía en la instructora, pero al igual que Squall mostraba tantos pequeños fallos emocionales como cualquier humano debiera mostrar. Se enfadaba, se reía, lloraba... Sobre todo se enfadaba. Y a Seifer le encantaba eso.

Era la pequeña del orfanato con menos paciencia y más facilidad para recriminar a Seifer por cualquier cosa que le hiciera. Más incluso que Zell. Y por eso mismo él se pasaba el día chinchándola.

Había aprendido a que dejase aquella máscara de niña mayor cada vez que se volvía hacia él, la cara enrojecida por la rabia, los ojos brillantes por la furia, gritando y dando manotazos al aire intentando pegarle.

Y al volver al Jardín, de nuevo, no quedaba nada de eso.

La vio llegar al Jardín y pasar directamente a los últimos cursos de su carrera como SEED, mientras él hacía aún sus primeros. Recordaba haberla visto pasar por los pasillos, demasiado ocupada en sus cosas como para darse cuenta siquiera de que él estaba allí, y le decepcionó que no lo reconociera lo más mínimo.

Pero el día en que empezó un nuevo curso y la encontró sentada en la mesa del instructor, presentándose como su nueva mentora. Ese día no tuvo excusa alguna para mantenerse distante con ella. Simplemente intentó encontrar y recuperar a la Quistis de hacía tiempo. Si no lo recordaba, él la haría recordarlo.

Pero una vez más no encontró a la misma persona.

Esta Quistis no era del todo como Squall, ella sí mostraba alguna que otra emoción. Era amable y sociable con todo el mundo, más de lo normal incluso con Squall (algo que nunca le agradó demasiado a su otro alumno), se enfadaba cuando él la desafiaba en sus clases o ponía a prueba su autoridad, pero sobre todo... mostraba indiferencia y distancia.

Su vida no era del todo incolora... pero el color que le había dado no era el de Quistis.

Quistis era rojo. Quistis era el color más impaciente, furioso y apasionado de los que vio en el orfanato, y ahora se había convertido en un tono pálido, casi invisible de un rosa insultantemente amable.

Y a día de hoy era incluso peor, había pasado a un tono igual de soso pero algo más sombrío de ese rosa. Algo más parecido al gris.

Todo el mundo recuperaba sus recuerdos y todo el mundo se movía hacia sus futuros. Squall incluso recuperaba la capacidad de sentir algo por otras personas y reconocer la existencia de aquellos que lo rodeaban. Pero Quistis parecía andar hacia atrás.

Seguía llevando aquella máscara amable y correcta delante de todo el mundo, pero de alguna manera siempre parecía descontenta, desilusionada... decepcionada.

Quistis volvió a levantar los ojos levemente de su servilleta y encontró la mirada de Seifer perdida en sus manos, observando sus movimientos como si realmente no la viera, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras masticaba pacientemente su comida.

- Aquí tiene – dijo la camarera a la vez que colocaba su plato de lasaña en la mesa.

Seifer parecía por un segundo consciente del lugar en el que se encontraba y la persona que había frente a él y volvió de nuevo sus ojos hacia su trozo de carne.

Llegar la última a la cafetería para evitar encontrarse con él o con Temperance. Qué estúpido había sido al no prever la estrategia de aquella mujer. ¿Y ella? ¿Había pensado realmente que Seifer habría estado cenando con los demás como una gran y unida familia y no intentaría huir de aquella niña igual que había hecho ella?

Una gran y unida familia... Eso eran ¿no?... O supuestamente debían serlo. Maldito y retorcido futuro que tenían ante sus ojos y que no se atrevían siquiera a aceptar.

¿Qué demonios había pasado para que su destino fuera escoger a aquel hombre como el padre de su hija? ¿Qué había pasado para que se planteara siquiera formar una familia? ¿Habría llegado siquiera a planteárselo?

Mientras Quistis se permitía por primera vez divagar sobre aquellos pensamientos sus ojos continuaban centrados en los verdes de Seifer sin que casi se diese cuenta, mirándolo fijamente mientras comía de manera mecánica, sin prestar la más mínima atención a cómo sabía aquel plato de pasta que tanto le gustaba. Él por su parte sostenía su mirada, completamente consciente de ella.

¿En qué estaba pensando para continuar observándolo fijamente sin bajar la mirada? No... no lo estaba observando. Simplemente lo tenía delante. ¿Qué motivo habría para que lo mirase si no?

Quistis y su vida gris teñida descuidadamente de rosa.

Una vida gris que podría haber cambiado de color en unos años... podría haber sido realmente rosa, o haber recuperado el rojo de antaño... o podría haberse tornado completamente negra. ¿Qué clase de máscara llevaría en aquel futuro para poder soportar el compartir su vida con Seifer? ¿Llevaría máscara alguna?

Quistis comenzó a notar un peso en el pecho a medida que aquellas posibilidades aparecían en su cabeza sin que se diera cuenta siquiera. Hasta que comenzó a doler y su pulso comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

Bajó la mirada repentinamente justo cuando ese dolor la sacó de su trance y se dio cuenta de que no paraba de mirarlo y que él le devolvía la mirada entre molesto y desafiante.

_Mañana, Quistis... deja ese montón de pensamientos estúpidos para mañana o no tendrás forma de pegar ojo... _- pensó la chica recriminándose mentalmente –_ Permítete ser dueña de tu mundo hasta que termine este día por lo menos._

Su plato estaba vacío al fin y Seifer lo miró una última vez antes de sentirse realmente estúpido en aquella cafetería, a tres mesas de aquella mujer, dejando que sus estúpidos recuerdos de infancia y su decepción en general le amargaran el sabor de aquella cena.

Se levantó en silencio llevando su bandeja hasta la barra y se alejó sin terminar de atreverse a mover la cabeza hacia ningún lado que no fuera la salida. Debía salir de allí. Debía darse una buena ducha y volver a repasar todo aquello que había memorizado para su examen. Lo último que necesitaba era otro fracaso en ese momento.

Quistis oyó sus pasos alejarse apresuradamente hasta que desaparecieron del todo, y sólo entonces volvió sus ojos hacia su cena. Nuevamente se quedaba a solas en una habitación vacía, demasiado ruidosa por todo aquel ruido que empezaba a sonar en su cabeza. Ruido que le costaría horrores mantener como un murmullo, sin que llegaran a oírse del todo las palabras que lo formaban hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Uff uff... no tan rápido como debiera pero va saliendo XD


	5. Un viajero de paso

_**Just Looking For Mommy**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Tengo la sensación de que sigo dando vueltas entre escenas que no dicen realmente tanto como debieran v.v...

Hikki: Y yo que me huelo que dentro de poco habrá alguna que otra escenita de esas subidas de tono que tanto te gustan v.v... A ver como lo hago para no tener que cambiarlo de rating XD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V: UN VIAJERO DE PASO.

* * *

**

Volvieron a encontrarse en el pórtico, después de dar otra vuelta entera al edificio, y ambos se pararon a recuperar el aire, completamente exhaustos por la carrera.

Seifer y Quistis habían llegado hacía dos horas, y llevaban exactamente dos horas corriendo dentro y fuera del Jardín de Balamb buscando a su hija.

Tal y como habían acordado habían llegado a la mañana siguiente, cuando la fiesta de celebración tras la derrota de Artemisa ya había terminado, y aún no habían sido capaces de encontrar pista alguna sobre la pequeña.

Seifer había recorrido los alrededores, intentando no ser visto. Quistis se había introducido tranquilamente en el edificio y lo había registrado habitación a habitación, preguntando a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino, foto en mano.

Pero la pequeña tampoco estaba en ningún sitio.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal? - preguntó Seifer aún cogiendo aire como un desesperado.

Quistis seguía mirando hacia todas partes, incapaz de abandonar la esperanza de ver a aquella pequeña alborotadora delgadilla y de pelo rubio.

Entonces la vio. Se vio.

Justo en la entrada del edificio Quistis se alejaba de las puertas y caminaba justamente en su dirección.

- Mierda – susurró Quistis en cuanto reconoció a aquella versión suya, algo más joven y de aspecto cansado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Seifer girando la mirada en la misma dirección que ella.

Vio aquella joven Quistis caminando, mirando hacia el frente, y ellos tan sólo estaban levemente ocultos tras aquellos setos que les llegaban sólo hasta la cintura.

Quistis actuó rápidamente y Seifer casi no pudo evitar aquel sonido ronco y sorprendido que escapó de sus labios cuando ella lo agarró del cuello de su chaqueta, tirando de él y haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y se precipitara hacia el suelo.

La espalda de Seifer aterrizó en el suelo y Quistis lo siguió con todo su peso, terminando sobre él, aún agarrándolo del cuello de la chaqueta y mirándolo con cara de miedo. No podía verlos. Sólo sería una complicación.

- Quisty... - gimió el muchacho bajo el peso de aquella mujer. Ella le tapó la boca con la mano y ambos sostuvieron la respiración mientras oían los tacones de la joven instructora del Jardín de Balamb pasar muy cerca de ellos, al otro lado de los arbustos.

Seifer giró un poco la cabeza y vio cómo la figura de aquella chica se movía tranquilamente hasta desaparecer por las puertas que salían del pórtico.

- Qué madrugadora... - dijo él bromeando – después de una noche entera de fiesta...

Quistis se apoyó sobre las manos, dejándolas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Seifer, mientras estiraba el cuello para ver entre los arbustos si alguien se había dado cuenta de su movimiento evasivo.

- Yo no me quedé hasta demasiado tarde en la fiesta... - le explicó en tono casual – Me fui después del segundo brindis, en cuanto pude escapar de Selphie...

Al ver que no había moros en la costa se colocó de rodillas sobre Seifer, preparándose para levantarse, pero él puso ambas manos tras sus rodillas y tiró hacia delante, haciendo que el trasero de la chica quedara justo sobre sus caderas.

Ésta lo miró sorprendida, intentando que su cara reflejara un gesto de ira que no era del todo cierto. No podía enfadarse con él cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿No te recuerda a nada? - le dijo él con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Quistis dejó que sus manos la empujaran lentamente hacia él, hasta estar a meros centímetros de su cara, y sintió como ambas manos caían justo sobre su trasero.

- Recuerdo que tenemos que encontrar a una niña... - dijo ella en tono estricto, pero sonriendo levemente – y tenemos que hacerlo ya.

Se levantó ágilmente, evitando que volviera a sujetarla contra él, y se sacudió la falda antes de echarle un ojo al receptor que llevaba sujeto a la muñeca, preparada para pulsar el botón.

- Primero yo y me sigues en un minuto – dijo concentrándose en el pequeño aparato.

- Sosa... - fue todo lo que pudo responder antes de que ella lo mirara de nuevo con una ceja levantada y pulsara el botón.

* * *

El sol estaba algo alto sobre el horizonte, iluminando la habitación con una luz potente y clara, obligando a la pequeña Temperance a salir de aquel sueño pesado e intranquilo que había tenido.

No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, sólo se quedó quieta, notando cómo su cabeza descansaba sobre un brazo que no era el suyo, y una mano algo más grande que la de ella descansaba sobre su pequeño hombro.

Era como despertar después de aquellas noches de tormenta en que su madre se acurrucaba en su cama, a su lado, y ella se concentraba en el ritmo que seguía su respiración para poder dormir.

Pero la respiración de la persona que la abrazaba en aquel momento no era igual que la de su madre, y tampoco lo era su olor.

La pequeña abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo reconocer la habitación como uno de los dormitorios de los SEED's. No era su habitación.

Se giró intentando no hacer ruido y tras ella, profundamente dormida, vio a Selphie.

Se incorporó y miró hacia el suelo, donde habían extendido la cama supletoria que Selphie guardaba bajo la suya para que Rinoa durmiera. Pero no encontró ni la cama ni a Rinoa.

* * *

Los nudillos de la joven bruja resonaron un par de veces sobre la madera y en cuestión de segundos la puerta se abrió sin hacerse tanto de rogar como la noche anterior.

- Buenos días... - dijo Quistis sin mirarla a la cara.

Su mirada permanecía baja, centrada en los zapatos de Rinoa, mientras se giraba lentamente y volvía a dirigirse a su escritorio.

Sabía que era una tontería no abrirle la puerta, al fin y al cabo había sido ella quien le había dicho que volviera al día siguiente, y conociendo a Rinoa como la conocía sabía que sería lo primero que haría en cuanto se despertase.

Y Rinoa, conociendo a Quistis como creía conocerla, sabía que a esa hora ya estaría levantada.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - le preguntó sin saber muy bien de qué debía hablarle.

- Cansada... - contestó la mujer sinceramente. No había tenido manera de dormir en toda la noche.

Rinoa se acercó a ella y se quedó de pie a su lado, frente al escritorio en el que Quistis continuaba centrando su vista en aquellos exámenes que no había tenido manera de terminar de corregir el día anterior, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

La joven bruja alargó la mano hacia un pequeño marco de fotos que permanecía aún tumbado sobre la mesa, escondiendo la foto que enmarcaba. Lo levantó y estudió aquel grupo de pequeños niños con atención y cariño.

Conocía perfectamente la foto, se la había dado Edea al poco tiempo de haber vuelto al Jardín y cada uno tenía una copia en sus habitaciones.

- Por lo menos no seguirás dudando de su palabra... - dijo en un susurro Rinoa.

Quistis se giró sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero fingiendo no saberlo. No podía decir que no a lo que la chica le estaba preguntando, pero aún le asustaba oírse a sí misma reconocerlo.

- De Temperance... - le dijo Rinoa intentando despejar sus dudas – Ya sabes...

Quistis se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla y cerró los ojos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y dejaba escapar un suspiro sin permitir que hiciera ruido alguno.

- Quiero decir... - continuó Rinoa, foto en mano, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama que había pegada a la pared – que es imposible no creerla viendo esta foto... Sois idénticas...

Quistis abrió los ojos y centró su mirada en el marco superior de la ventana que había frente a su escritorio. Ya sabía que lo eran, tanto como sabía que la pequeña no podía estar mintiendo.

- Lo sé... - dijo en un susurro.

- Tal vez no deberías tomártelo de forma tan personal... - le dijo Rinoa intentando sonar optimista.

- ¿Y cómo lo hago para no tomármelo de manera persona?... - le contestó ella con una risita sarcástica – Esa niña proviene literalmente de mí... Seguramente es la cosa más físicamente personal que me ocurrirá en la vida.

Rinoa la miró intentando adivinar la expresión que tendría. Pero sólo se encontró con la nuca de la joven instructora.

- Pero no todavía – le dijo intentando restarle importancia – Quiero decir que... Será algo muy personal, pero por ahora tal vez te ayudaría si la vieras como... una visitante. Un viajero de paso que ahora mismo no es nada tuyo.

Una niña que había llegado allí como una visitante... Un viajero de paso. Pero aún así aquella pequeña significaba mucho más en su presente, porque no sólo existía gracias a ella, si no también gracias a Seifer. Y él sí estaba en su presente.

- ¿Cómo crees que ocurrirán las cosas ahora que ya las sé? - preguntó la joven entre asustada y esperanzada.

Rinoa continuó mirándola mientras la silla de Quistis giraba lentamente, permitiéndole ver su cara por fin. Había un mezcla de intriga y arrepentimiento en su semblante.

- Ahora que sé que pasará algo entre Seifer y yo y que esa niña será el resultado... - dijo en voz baja.

- No lo sé... - contestó Rinoa con sinceridad al cabo de un minuto.

- Tal vez intente evitarlo... - dijo Quistis finalmente – Pero eso no sería lo correcto, ¿no crees?

Rinoa volvió a mirar la foto, pensando en que si Quistis intentase evitar por todos los medios que pasase nada entre ella y Seifer la pequeña Temperance no existiría jamás.

Desde la imagen que sujetaba en sus manos Quistis le sonreía de manera radiante mientras Seifer a sus espaldas se preparaba para hacerle alguna jugarreta a Zell. La manera en que el hombro de Quistis sobre el que Seifer apoyaba su pequeña manita se desnivelaba levemente, dando constancia del peso y la fuerza que el niño ponía en su agarre, apoyándose en ella, y la forma en que Quistis no parecía casi ni darse cuenta. ¿Qué pasaría si a día de hoy Seifer la tocara de forma casual y por mera coincidencia como en aquella foto? Quistis seguramente se daría cuenta en el mismo instante en que sus dedos la rozaran y se apartaría de él con toda la repulsión y rechazo del mundo.

- ¿Qué es tan malo de Seifer? - preguntó Rinoa intrigada.

Quistis la miró levantando una ceja. ¿Que qué era tan malo de Seifer? No era una cosa... era él. Era Seifer lo que había de malo en él. Todo él.

- No lo sé... - contestó finalmente sin llegar a entender qué tenía para que lo odiase tanto – La forma en que nos dio la espalda... la manera en que se volvió contra su familia y nos atacó... la manera en que complicó mi vida desde el momento en que apareció en ella.

- Se volvió contra todos vosotros y nos atacó a todos – le dijo Rinoa intentando concienciarla de que no era normal que lo continuase odiando todavía – pero aún así todos hemos sido capaces de entender, perdonar y olvidar...

Quistis la miró fijamente, sabiendo que ni ella misma podía explicar por qué sentía aquella aversión hacia el muchacho.

- Él también está asustado con todo esto de Temperance – dijo Rinoa intentando hacer parecer al chico algo más humano de lo que Quistis lo veía – y la manera en que te lo estás tomando lo hace sentir peor aún.

Quistis continuaba mirándola como si nada, fingiendo que saber que él se sentía mal por su actitud no le afectaba lo más mínimo. ¿Fingiendo? ¿Realmente le afectaba cómo se sintiese ese energúmeno?

- Cree que cometeréis el error de emborracharos después de alguna de nuestras bodas, demasiado solos y desesperados, y os despertaréis en la misma cama a la mañana siguiente, desnudos y arrepentidos, y que Temperance crecerá entre dos padres que fingirán quererse para no hacerla sentir como el accidente que realmente fue... - dijo Rinoa intentando animarla un poco con aquella absurda predicción que el chico le había hecho el día anterior.

Quistis se oyó reír por primera vez desde que la pequeña había aparecido ante tan cómico futuro, pero su risa fue perdiendo fuerza a medida que pensaba realmente en la posibilidad.

- Suena a chiste absurdo... - dijo sonriendo tristemente.

- ¿Verdad? - contestó Rinoa, de acuerdo con la opinión de la instructora.

- Pero es al mismo tiempo una versión bastante lógica... - dijo finalmente, haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa de la cara de la joven bruja.

Rinoa la miró por un momento entre estricta e impaciente, dos cualidades que no solía mostrar nunca, pero pensar que ambos jóvenes pensaban que realmente ese era su futuro hacían brillar lo peor de ella.

- ¿De verdad te ves así? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido – ¿Capaz de vivir una vida falsa sólo para aparentar ser alguien que no eres?

¿Le estaba preguntando a ella si era capaz de vivir una vida falsa para aparentar ser alguien distinto? Qué poco la conocía. Eso era lo que hacía cada día desde que tenía casi uso de razón.

- Mira Quisty... - dijo Rinoa levantándose con un cansado suspiro – Esa niña es tu futuro te guste o no... Y puedes hacer dos cosas, pasarte los días encerrada, comiéndote la cabeza e intentar con todas tus fuerzas que ese futuro no ocurra, o aceptarlo de una vez y vivir tu vida pensando que... ¡que lo que tenga que venir ya vendrá!

Quistis bajó la mirada al suelo y pensó en aquellas palabras por un momento. Realmente no tenía muchas más opciones, y la imagen de alguien tan mentalmente débil como la que estaba dando ella misma no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

- Espera... - dijo antes de que Rinoa terminase de abrir la puerta para irse - ¿Vas a desayunar...?

Rinoa la miró por unos segundos y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

- Te acompaño... - dijo mientras se levantaba, consiguiendo por fin que Rinoa sonriera por su actitud.

* * *

Temperance entró en la cafetería, sujeta de la mano por Selphie y siguiendo a Zell de cerca. Ambas habían pasado por el despacho de Squall en cuanto se levantaron, para preguntar si se sabía algo sobre si habían venido a buscar a la pequeña. Pero la respuesta fue una desesperanzadora negativa.

De camino se encontraron a Zell, y ahora los tres entraban en la cafetería dispuestos a tomarse su desayuno.

- ¡Ya era hora! - exclamó Irvine en cuanto llegaron a la mesa.

Seifer estaba recostado sobre su silla, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y uno de sus libros colocado sobre la cara. No había dormido demasiado la noche anterior y ahora se permitía el lujo de dejar que el cansancio lo arrastrara hacia un sueño ligero mientras descansaba los pies sobre la mesa.

Selphie le dio un golpe a sus botas, haciendo que cayeran al suelo y el muchacho se incorporara casi de un salto, asustado por el movimiento repentino.

- ¡Quita los pies de la mesa en la que vamos a desayunar, membrillo! - le espetó la joven en cuanto él la miró con cara de enfadado.

Temperance se sentó a la mesa, justo al lado de Irvine, y esperó a que Selphie y Zell hicieran lo mismo. Pero en el momento en que Zell hizo el intento de coger una silla y acomodarse Selphie lo agarró del brazo, impidiéndoselo.

- No habéis desayunado ¿verdad? - les preguntó a Irvine y Seifer.

- Aún no.. - contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Perfecto, vamos a buscar un poco de todo y desayunamos juntos – dijo Selphie mientras tendía una mano hacia Irvine. Éste la miró sin entender lo que quería y ella dio un par de golpecitos impacientes con el pie en el suelo.

- Son muchas cosas... - le dijo ella con cara de mosqueada – ayúdanos Irvy...

El chico se levantó dejando escapar un resoplido de fastidio y finalmente Seifer y Temperance se quedaron a solas.

Era un silencio algo incómodo pero soportable. El joven terminó de recoger los papeles que se le habían caído al suelo y los ordenó perfectamente sobre la mesa, mirando una y otra vez aquel material nuevo que había conseguido aquella mañana y que estaba deseando enseñarle a Rinoa.

Temperance miraba con curiosidad todos aquellos papeles, intentando no quedarse mirando fijamente a Seifer sin conseguirlo demasiado.

El chico levantó los ojos y la encontró en silencio, observándolo sin moverse lo más mínimo y completamente seria.

Volvió a echar una ojeada rápida al montón de papeles y luego a ella. La pequeña levantó una ceja y sonrió levemente, en una cara que parecía decir "Estás obsesionado"

- ¿Sabes si aprobaré este examen? - le preguntó finalmente, medio en broma.

La niña sonrió ampliamente ante aquella pregunta y volvió a mirar el montón de papeles.

- Sé que eres SEED... pero no sé cuándo te graduaste... - le contestó con sinceridad.

- Bueno... - dijo él dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro – es un alivio saber que por lo menos lo conseguiré...

Agarró todos aquellos folios y fotocopias y los apiló en un solo montón que dejó a un lado de aquella gran mesa redonda. Finalmente volvió a mirar a la niña y ésta seguía sonriendo, sintiéndose algo más relajada junto a él. Por lo menos Seifer parecía ser más parecido al padre que ella conocía que Quistis. Bromeaba y en su cara se formaban los mismo hoyuelos al reír.

- Bueno... - dijo el ex caballero mientras se frotaba las manos y miraba hacia la barra.

Temperance se levantó de su silla y se sentó en la que había justo al lado del muchacho.

- ¿Te pongo nervioso...? - le preguntó con cara de burla, aún sonriendo y levantando aquella ceja.

Seifer la miró con una expresión de incredulidad muy parecida a la suya. ¿Le estaba intentando intimidar o algo parecido?

- ¡Claro que no! - mintió el chico cambiando aquella expresión por aquella sonrisa suya que rebosaba autosuficiencia y arrogancia.

Temperance dejó escapar una risa incrédula y volvió a mirarlo con la misma expresión de duda.

- Un poco tal vez... - reconoció el chico aún sonriendo pero mirando a hacia otro lado.

La niña rió de nuevo con ganas y él la miró divertido por la situación. El gran Seifer sintiéndose nervioso e intimidado por una niña de seis años.

- Creo que el problema es esto... - dijo llevando un dedo a la frente de la pequeña, colocándolo entre sus cejas y apretando levemente hacia abajo, haciendo que sus cejas se fruncieran en una expresión de enfado exageradamente postiza – estoy acostumbrado a ver esta cara siempre enfadada.

- ¿Así? - dijo la niña, cogiendo la mano de Seifer entre las suyas para apartarla de su cara y poniendo la cara más seria, estricta y el ceño más fruncido que pudo.

Y en el momento en que Quistis entraba en la cafetería lo primero que oyó fueron las carcajadas de Seifer, sonando como un estruendo incontenible de diversión y frescura.

Sus ojos siguieron el sonido, al igual que los de Rinoa, y ambas vieron en la mesa del centro a Seifer riendo con todas las ganas del mundo, su mano aún sujeta entre las pequeñas manos de Temperance, mientras ésta lo miraba con una expresión de odio y superioridad calcada a la que ella misma solía usar cada vez que lo veía.

Ambas llegaron a la mesa y Seifer dejó de reír en seco en cuanto vio tras la pequeña Temperance aquella misma expresión de desprecio. Sólo que esta vez no era fingida. Dio un par de golpecitos en la mano de la pequeña con su dedo índice y ésta se giró para ver a ambas mujeres a sus espaldas. Quistis completamente seria, y Rinoa con una sonrisa esperanzada a la vez que molesta en la cara.

- Buenos días – dijo la joven bruja intentando romper el hielo mientras Quistis tomaba asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

- Te has ido muy pronto esta mañana, tía Rinny – le dijo la pequeña usando a propósito aquel nombre para referirse a ella. Le hacía gracia la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en su cara cada vez que lo hacía.

- Em... Sí – contestó ella algo dudosa – tenía algunas cosas que hacer...

Seifer agarró el montón de papeles, rebuscó entre ellos por unos segundos y sacó un pequeño dossier perfectamente grapado que tendió hacia Rinoa con una sonrisa complacida en los labios.

- Mira lo que me han pasado esta mañana... - le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Rinoa agarró las fotocopias perfectamente ordenadas y llenas de anotaciones y las comenzó a ojear por encima.

- ¿Son los informes de cada equipo... de los últimos cinco exámenes prácticos de SEED? - preguntó sorprendida.

- Con las anotaciones de los examinadores sobre las infracciones de cada uno de los integrantes de cada grupo.

Quistis levantó la vista de la mesa y sus ojos fueron directamente a aquellos papeles. ¿Cómo había conseguido esos informes? Se suponía que eran confidenciales.

- ¿Eso no es como hacer trampas? - preguntó Temperance siguiendo un hilo de pensamiento muy parecido al de Quistis.

- Bueno... no es del todo ilegal ¿no, Quisty? - preguntó Rinoa a la joven instructora.

En ese momento llegaron Irvine, Zell y Selphie con tres bandejas repletas de platos con tostadas, bollería, mermeladas, jarras con café, leche y zumo y algo de fruta.

- ¿Puedo? - preguntó Quistis tendiendo una mano hacia Rinoa pero mirando directamente hacia Seifer. Al fin y al cabo eran sus apuntes.

Seifer la miró reclinándose en su silla, dejando que los otros tres colocasen aquel copioso desayuno ante ellos.

- Claro... - dijo finalmente, y Rinoa le tendió los informes a la instructora.

Quistis sacó sus gafas de uno de los bolsillos delanteros de la chaqueta de su uniforme y las deslizó hábilmente sobre su nariz, mirando atentamente los papeles, uno por uno.

- Técnicamente no es hacer trampas... - dijo levantando una ceja – Se supone que es información confidencial que no debe salir del Jardín, ya que es la manera en que la academia prepara y evalúa a sus SEED's y preferimos que no caiga en manos ajenas a nosotros... pero en ningún sitio se prohíbe su uso para preparar a futuros SEED's...

- Qué pesados... - dijo con voz de fastidio Zell mientras se sentaba en la mesa y agarraba un vaso – como no aprobéis el examen con toda la tabarra que dais...

Quistis tendió aquellos papeles hacia Rinoa y ésta continuó repasándolos y comentándolos en voz baja con Seifer, mientras Temperance los miraba a uno y a otro entretenida por la conversación, sentada justo entre ambos.

El desayuno transcurrió como otro día cualquiera, Quistis estaba más calmada que el día anterior y tener a Rinoa y Seifer entreteniendo a la pequeña Temperance le permitía observarla casi con curiosidad, permitiéndose el privilegio de escuchar su voz y estudiar su cara sin que la niña la mirase directamente. No era más que un viajero de paso. No merecía más importancia en su presente que un visitante al que hay que tratar con cortesía y nada más. Debía vivir sin preocuparse por su futuro y dejar que las cosas llegaran poco a poco como supuestamente debían llegar. Por mucho que le costase.

* * *

Seifer seguía sentado en aquella mesa, en la habitación principal de invitados de la residencia presidencial de Esthar, frente a aquel gran papel lleno de letritas que Selphie acababa de componer hacía una media hora.

- Vale... este es el trocito de tiempo en el que debe de haberse perdido... - dijo Irvine mirando aquella final línea con curiosidad.

Angus permanecía ahora sentado sobre las rodillas de Zell, mientras todos discutían sobre lo que debían hacer a continuación.

Habían dibujado una línea, llena de pequeñas rayitas que marcaban mes a mes los 10 años que habían transcurrido desde el día en que se convirtieron en héroes hasta su tiempo.

A lo largo de aquella línea habían hecho pequeñas anotaciones. Graduaciones, aniversarios, cumpleaños... Momentos especiales que pudiera tener en mente la pequeña en el momento de escoger su destino.

- Vale... Iremos revisando mes a mes de atrás hacia adelante – dijo Quistis mirando aquel plano del tiempo.

- Y estaremos semanas buscándola... - dijo Seifer a modo de crítica – Deberíamos hacer saltos más amplios... cada tres o cuatro meses...

- Primero... - aventuró Selphie asomándose sobre el plano – yo miraría en los eventos más grandes que hayan ocurrido...

Todos se pararon a estudiar el plano por encima. No había tantos como para que les llevara más de un par de días. Tal vez podrían mirar antes de buscarla en momentos menos importantes de sus vidas.

Si la niña había viajado al pasado tendría algo especial en mente, si tenía algo especial su paradero debería estar también en los recuerdos de todos ellos. Sólo necesitaban pararse a mirarlo con un poco más de cuidado.

- De acuerdo, mañana continuaremos estudiando a fondo esos acontecimientos y nos pondremos manos a la obra – dijo Squall con decisión – Hasta entonces será mejor que descansemos un poco.

* * *

=D


	6. Bajo esa máscara

_**Just Looking For Mommy

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** No tengo demasiadas notas hoy v.v... I need a drink... Here's my new chapter. Enjoy!!

Hikki: Querías más, y aquí hay más. Espero que sea de su agrado señorita fangirl enferma.

Rinny-chan: Seh, pobre Seifer... ponte en su lugar... ese futuro con la Quistis que conoce debe de ser un infierno en vida XD

Kameha Trepe: Lo sigo lo sigo!! Aquí un capítulo nuevo ^^

Vinagre & Azucar: La continuo la continuo XD Pues si hacía tiempo que no pasabas por Fanfiction... Ya iba siendo hora!!

Rinoa Haatirii: Sería más fácil que hicieran eso y llegaran al momento en que Tempy llegó... y tal... Pero se me terminaría el fic muy rápido y no podría meter escenitas especiales como la que sigue aquí abajo!! Lee lee y ya verás XD No llega a ser lemon... pero es como un pequeño anticipo!!!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI: BAJO ESA MÁSCARA.

* * *

**

Seifer abrió los ojos y vio un destello azul eléctrico frente él. Quistis no podía dormir.

Se movió lentamente en la cama, pasando una de sus manos sobre la cintura de la muchacha, acercándola un poco más hacia él.

- Duerme un poco, Quisty... - dijo en un susurro volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Quistis se acercó un poco más, apoyando su frente sobre el hueco entre el cuello y la clavícula de aquel hombre.

- No puedo dormir... - dijo en un suspiro - ¿Dónde crees que estará Temp...?

Seifer pasó su mano lentamente por el pelo de la jefa de estudios del Jardín de Balamb mientras pensaba él mismo en aquella pregunta. ¿Dónde estaría Temperance? ¿Cómo estaría?

- Da igual el momento del pasado en el que haya ido a parar... - le dijo intentando animarla – Si lo que quería era ver a sus padres y está con nosotros estará bien...

Ambos se quedaron callados durante un buen rato pero Quistis continuaba respirando con un leve deje de tensión, y Seifer sabía que no pegaría ojo en toda la noche si seguía así.

- ¿Qué me dijiste la primera vez? - le preguntó intentando apartarla de lo que quisiera que hubiera en su mente.

- ¿Qué primera vez...? - preguntó ella separándose un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos en la penumbra de aquella habitación.

Seifer bajó un poco la cara y la miró con media sonrisa en los labios.

- Aquella noche... en el pórtico... - le dijo sin más, sabiendo que sólo con aquella información sabría perfectamente a qué se refería.

Quistis rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y bajó un poco la cara, mirando hacia su pecho mientras hablaba con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

- Que hacías que me olvidara del mundo entero... - dijo en un susurro.

- Exacto... - dijo él con una sonrisa radiante.

Se movió ágilmente bajo las sábanas y se acomodó sobre ella, procurando que el peso de su cuerpo no resultara demasiado molesto.

Quistis lo miró levantando una ceja, no era la mejor de las ocasiones pero sabía que nunca había podido decirle que no.

- Si hago que olvides por un ratito igual puedes dormir mejor... - le dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza, quedando sus labios justo sobre los de ella pero sin llegar a besarla, dejando que sintiera el roce de su piel al tiempo que hablaba.

Quistis enredó sus dedos en el pelo del chico mientras dejaba que sus ojos se perdieran en las leves sombras que podía ver de su cara, demasiado cerca para poder distinguirlo claramente en la penumbra, y lo besó lentamente, dejando que sus labios se amoldaran a los de aquel hombre con una lentitud y una paciencia inimaginables.

- Si me haces olvidar... - le contestó ella con una sonrisa de superioridad – o si me cansas lo suficiente...

* * *

Selphie peinaba a la pequeña Temperance lentamente mientras Rinoa las observaba sentada en el colchón que había sobre el suelo. Otro día había pasado y aún nadie había aparecido para llevarse a la niña.

Temperance estaba concentrada en las uñas de sus pies, pasando su dedo índice lentamente sobre el borde, sintiendo las suaves cosquillas en la punta de sus pies.

- ¿Creéis que vendrán? - les preguntó en un susurro.

Selphie cruzó una mirada con Rinoa y no pudo esconder la preocupación al pensar en aquella posibilidad.

- Tal vez sólo están un poco más ocupados buscándote... - dijo Rinoa algo dudosa de aquella posibilidad – si has terminado por error dos años después de lo que tenías pensado... igual tienen que pasar ahora algo más de tiempo para descubrir que has llegado hasta aquí.

Selphie recogió el pelo de la pequeña en una coleta y se sentó después a su lado.

- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es no preocuparte demasiado por esas cosas – le dijo intentando animarla – Vendrán a buscarte en cuanto encuentren la manera de hacerlo.

Un silencio bastante incómodo tomó protagonismo en la habitación y las tres se miraron con cara de circunstancias. Y en ese mismo momento sonó el teléfono.

Selphie saltó de la cama, casi aliviada por la interrupción, y descolgó rápidamente. En cuanto contestó y oyó la respuesta al otro lado de la línea le tendió el aparato a Rinoa.

- Tu alumno te reclama... - le dijo con cara de aburrida.

Rinoa agarró el teléfono y se encontró con un bastante nervioso Seifer al otro lado. Por lo visto el chico no tenía manera de dormir y su mayor preocupación en aquel momento era que no podría descansar lo suficiente para estar al 100% para el examen del día siguiente.

- Seifer... tranquilo... ¡Tranquilo! - gritó la chica al aparato consiguiendo que el ruido que se oía al otro lado parase de golpe – Si no puedes dormir tómate un vasito de leche caliente o algo así...

Y simplemente colgó.

Se giró hacia las chicas y se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía.

- No me extrañaría nada que suspendiera con tantos nervios... - dijo Selphie mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la pequeña cocina, dispuesta a rebuscar un poco dentro de la nevera para ver qué gran descubrimiento le alegraría el momento.

- ¿En el futuro se pone así de histérico cuando está nervioso? - preguntó Rinoa mirando a la pequeña.

- A veces... - contestó la niña dándole la razón – pero cuando se pone muy pesado mamá se pone seria y se le pasa pronto.

Rinoa dejó escapar una sonora carcajada y Selphie apareció con un bote de helado de vainilla entre las manos.

- ¡Mirad lo que he encontrado! - dijo la chica sujetando el bote frente a ella. Esa noche no tenían película de dibujos pero tenían helado y una buena baraja de cartas.

* * *

Seifer se adentró en aquel inmenso edificio en ruinas y se resguardó tras una esquina, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que aquellas dos chicas lo siguieran.

El equipo 3, formado por Seifer Almasy y otras dos cadetes que sólo conocía de vista, había sido enviado a registrar aquel bloque de cinco pisos planta por planta, intentando encontrar el suministro mágico que había hecho que los monstruos de aquella zona se multiplicaran y fortalecieran de manera peligrosa.

Estaban a las afueras de Winhill y desde hacía unas semanas habían encontrado indicios de una fuerza sospechosa dentro del pueblo. Diversos monstruos habían irrumpido en las viviendas y habían causado estragos en el pueblo con una ferocidad y una falta de miedo inconcebibles.

La misión de los 5 grupos de cadetes que habían enviado era descubrir qué los estaba atrayendo y fortaleciendo de aquella manera y procurar exterminar a tantos como les fuera posible.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente preguntándose cómo le iría a Rinoa y al resto del grupo 2, justo cuando un rugido hizo que se parase en seco, apremiando a sus compañeras para que se preparasen para un encuentro difícilmente eludible. Justo frente a ellos un enorme Wendigo rebuscaba entre unos escombros. Si querían seguir subiendo aquellas escaleras deberían deshacerse primero de él.

* * *

Rinoa volvió a enfocar su atención en el líder de su equipo y lanzó un Cura+ que le devolvió la vitalidad que le había restado la última batalla.

La misión del equipo 2 era permanecer en las calles y recorrerlas todas las veces que hiciera falta, limpiando y asegurando la ruta de escape del resto de equipos.

Un par de Globulus pasaron justo tras una vieja fuente y los tres corrieron hacia ellos, dispuestos a acabar con su miserable existencia.

Los pequeños monstruos se giraron hacia ellos en cuanto vieron que los seguían y les plantaron cara. Y justo cuando Rinoa se preparaba para revisar su inventario, sólo para tener a mano todo lo necesario para combatir el estado Zombi, una explosión se oyó justo tras ellos y un inmenso cuerpo color arena, con manchas azuladas salió disparado del gran agujero que se había abierto en la pared de un edificio y aterrizó justo frente a ellos, aplastando a los dos Globulus en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Rinoa miró atónita el cadáver de aquel Wendigo y después giró la cabeza hacia el edificio del que había salido disparado. Justo en el agujero que habían abierto en la pared podía ver la sorprendida cabeza de Seifer asomando con una sonrisa entretenida y asombrada en la cara.

Por muy nervioso o asustado que hubiera estado aquella mañana justo antes de empezar el examen bastaba con que se centrara en el combate un minuto y el resto le salía solo. Aquel joven había nacido para aquello.

* * *

Quistis se estiró disimuladamente mientras entraba en la cafetería, intentando aliviar la tensión que notaba en sus músculos, y se dirigió hacia la mesa de siempre con paso tranquilo. Por fin había podido centrarse lo suficiente como para corregir aquellos exámenes que hacía días que debía haber entregado a la dirección.

Ahora esos exámenes estaban apilados en un paquete que sujetaba bajo su brazo y cuando llegó a la mesa los dejó caer sin hacer ruido en la superficie.

Irvine y Temperance levantaron la vista del montón de pelotitas de papel que habían hecho con las servilletas, del tamaño de un garbanzo cada una, y la miraron fijamente por un instante.

Quistis paseó la mirada por la mesa y vio que ellos ya habían desayunado.

- Voy a por un café... - dijo simplemente.

Se giró y se alejó lentamente hacia la barra.

- Venga, estoy esperando... - dijo Irvine con voz impaciente.

Tenías los dedos de las manos enlazados y los pulgares saliendo hacia abajo, apoyando las puntas sobre la mesa, haciendo que hubiera un hueco de más o menos medio palmo entre ellos. Un hueco por el que la pequeña llevaba un rato intentando colar aquellas bolitas de papel sin conseguirlo demasiado, sentada al otro lado de la mesa.

Temperance volvió a mirarlo, apartando los ojos de la espalda de su madre, y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

- ¿Crees que me odia...? - preguntó mirando una pequeña bolita que tenía justo al lado de su mano derecha.

- ¡Si ni siquiera te conoce! - exclamó el vaquero sonriendo – Yo creo que eso es lo que le pasa...

Temperance lo miró dudando de aquella posibilidad. Claro que la conocía, se había presentado como hija suya y desde entonces había evitado por todos los medios mirarla, dirigirle la palabra o estar cerca de ella de cualquier manera.

- ¿Como que no me conoce? - preguntó la niña frunciendo el ceño – Sabe perfectamente quien soy...

- No sabe _quién_ eres... Sabe _qué_ eres... - dijo Irvine intentando explicarse – Sabe que eres su hija pero no se ha parado a ver lo encantadora que eres.

Aquella sonrisa marca Kinneas de la que tanto había oído hablar y que era casi imposible ver en su futuro tío la hizo reír por lo bajo.

- No se te acerca demasiado porque le da miedo conocerte de verdad... - dijo Irvine mirando hacia Quistis, que comenzaba a acercarse a ellos con una taza de café en las manos – y descubrir que no le incomodas tanto como ella cree.

Aquella pequeña taza tocó la mesa y Quistis se sentó dejando escapar un suspiro cansado. Temperance la observó atentamente mientras la joven instructora se llevaba la taza a los labios y justo cuando la volvió a dejar en la mesa ésta levantó la mirada y la dejó ir de Irvine a Temperance algo nerviosa. Sentirse observada no era una sensación que le agradase.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó algo molesta.

Pero ninguno de los dos llegó a contestarle. Un jaleo animado empezó a sonar fuera de la cafetería y en cuestión de segundos aparecieron Seifer y Rinoa, la segunda subida sobre la espalda del primero, corriendo a toda velocidad y gritando como posesos entre el resto de alumnos y SEED's que los miraban sorprendidos.

Su carrera terminó justo frente a la mesa en la que los otros estaban sentados, allí Rinoa bajó de la espalda de Seifer de un salto y ambos comenzaron a hacer una especie de baile estúpido mientras cada uno tarareaba canciones completamente distintas y desafinadas.

- Supongo que las noticias son buenas ¿no? - se oyó la voz de Zell a medida que se acercaba a ellos junto con Selphie, ambos sonriendo ante aquella cómica escena.

- ¡Hemos aprobado! - gritó Rinoa emocionada.

Selphie comenzó a gritar junto con ella y la abrazó, uniéndose a ella en un festival de pequeños e infantiles saltitos.

- ¿Queréis un trago? - dijo Seifer señalando hacia Irvine - ¿Un trago? - repitió señalando esta vez a Zell.

Se giró hacia Temperance esta vez y apuntó un dedo hacia ella.

- ¿Tú quieres tomar algo? - le preguntó a la pequeña guiñándole un ojo – ¡Invito yo! ¿Una cerveza?

- ¡Seifer! - Le regañaron Rinoa y Selphie al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Sólo bromeaba! - dijo él echándose a reír – Mejor que sea un refresco.

Y salió corriendo hacia la barra dispuesto a invitar a la mesa entera y a todo el que se acercase a preguntar por aquella euforia que lo envolvía.

_Así que finalmente lo ha conseguido – _pensó Quistis algo molesta_ – bien podría haberlo hecho un par de años antes y me habría ahorrado muchos problemas..._

La joven instructora se levantó en silencio, aún con su café sujeto con una mano, y agarró el montón de exámenes con la otra.

- Enhorabuena – le dijo a Rinoa cuando pasó a su lado, con una cálida sonrisa en los labios.

Rinoa asintió con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, y sin más dilación se dirigió hacia el despacho de Cid para entregarle los exámenes.

Seifer volvió un minuto después con varios refrescos agarrados como buenamente podía y los repartió en la mesa. Uno para Temperance, otro para Irvine, otro para Zell, uno para Selphie, otro para Rinoa y uno para él mismo. El último que había comprado lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, intentando que nadie lo viera.

Haber pagado aquella lata para Quistis no le había costado lo más mínimo, al fin y al cabo estaban de celebración, pero mostrar ante los demás la decepción de que se hubiera ido sin habérsela podido ofrecer le costaba un poco más.

* * *

- Aquí tiene – dijo Quistis dejando el montón de exámenes sobre la mesa del director.

- Algo tarde... - dijo Cid mirándola por encima de la montura de sus gafas.

Quistis miró hacia el suelo sabiendo que hacía dos días que debía haber entregado aquellas notas.

- Lo siento... - dijo bajando la cabeza – no volverá a repetirse.

Cid asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mirada, alzando la barbilla en dirección a la puerta, indicándole que ya podía marcharse.

Quistis se giró y dio dos pasos hacia la salida justo antes de que Edea se levantara del sillón en el que permanecía leyendo en silencio y la acompañara hasta la antesala del despacho.

- Bueno... - dijo Edea cerrando la puerta del despacho tras ella - ¿Y qué tal le va a nuestra pequeña invitada?

Quistis intentó esquivar su mirada sin conseguirlo demasiado mientras pensaba en cómo contestarle sin tener que reconocer que no tenía la más remota idea.

- Bien... - contestó simplemente – Rinoa y Selphie son unas buenas niñeras.

- Apuesto a que lo son – dijo Edea mirando hacia una ventana – Pero seguramente no son tan buenas como podría serlo una madre.

Quistis miró en la misma dirección que aquella mujer, perdiendo la mirada en la distancia del paisaje, sintiéndose realmente molesta.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que se siente cuando se pierde a una madre? - le preguntó Edea girándose para volver a mirarla.

Quistis miró hacia el suelo. No recordaba cómo fue perder a sus padres biológicos y tener que llegar a un orfanato en el que no conoces a nadie, pero sí recordaba lo que había sentido el día en que aquellos desconocidos se la llevaron del orfanato, separándola de Edea, lo más parecido que había tenido a una madre en todo aquel tiempo.

- Sí... lo recuerdo... - dijo sin levantar la mirada.

- Pues imagina cómo debe de ser sentir que has perdido a una madre... aún viéndola a cada rato.

Aquel peso en su estómago era una sensación a la que estaba bastante acostumbrada aunque no supiera exactamente qué nombre darle. Era la sensación de estar haciendo algo incorrecto, de estar cometiendo un error cuyas consecuencias recaían en otras personas. Era la sensación de estar hiriendo a los demás.

¿Culpabilidad lo llamaban? ¿Remordimiento?

Pero cada vez que se acercaba demasiado a la pequeña Temperance había otros sentimientos que dolían mucho más. El miedo a un posible futuro que la haría sentir desgraciada el resto de su vida, la incomodidad de sentir que todo lo que tenía que ver con aquella niña era responsabilidad suya, la necesidad de tener que justificarse ante todo el mundo y ante sí misma por la existencia de la pequeña.

No tenía realmente nada que contestar a aquella mujer y sentirse desenmascarada ante alguien la agotaba.

Edea la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que ante ella no podía fingir indiferencia o pasividad con aquel asunto. Sabía que la única opción que le quedaba para poder soportar la vergüenza de que la estuviera observando en ese momento tal y como era era salir corriendo.

Ante aquella mujer estaba desnuda sin su máscara, intimidada por una mirada que la observaba como compadeciéndola por su mediocridad.

Así que simplemente dio media vuelta y se apresuró hacia el ascensor. Debía salir de allí.

* * *

Seifer se dejó caer finalmente sobre el césped perfectamente cuidado que había en los alrededores del pórtico, justo bajo un enorme olmo que dejaba caer sobre su cara las perfectamente redondeadas sombras de las hojas que se balanceaban con la suave brisa de aquella fantástica mañana.

Lo había conseguido. Era un SEED.

Aquella había sido su obsesión desde que había llegado al Jardín un año atrás. Aquella sensación de haber dejado atrás algo realmente importante en aquel Jardín el día en que se fue para seguir a Edea. La sensación de que había dejado su vida a medias.

Ahora que lo había conseguido se sentía satisfecho, orgulloso de sí mismo. Sin embargo aquel sentimiento de que faltaba algo seguía ahí.

Colocó ambas manos tras su nuca y respiró profundamente, inhalando el fresco aroma de aquel nuevo día en que se había convertido por fin en uno más de ellos.

Todos lo habían felicitado e incluso Zell había propuesto un brindis en honor a Rinoa y a él. Rinoa estaba antes, por supuesto, pero tampoco lo había dejado fuera de aquel detalle. Sentir que por fin volvía a encajar en un sitio le daba un tipo de paz que hacía muchos años que no sentía.

Se descubría cada día con menos ánimo de fastidiar a todo el mundo y de volcar su ira en cualquiera que se acercase demasiado. Se encontraba cada día con un poco menos de ira en su interior. Pero...

Seguía sintiendo que había algo que estaba pasando por alto.

Unos pasos apresurados resonaron tras el árbol en el que se apoyaba y justo cuando giró la cabeza, esperando ver aparecer a quien estuviera corriendo hacia ese lugar, vio cómo Quistis pasaba a toda velocidad y paraba su carrera abruptamente unos metros más alante, justo frente a un banco en el que se apoyó con ambas manos, mirando hacia el suelo.

No lo había visto, y ahora él la observaba mientras sus hombros temblaban inquietamente y su respiración hacía que su espalda se moviera a un ritmo rápido y angustioso. Las manos sobre la madera del respaldo del banco, la cabeza agachada, mirando hacia el suelo. ¿Estaba llorando?

El Seifer de antes seguramente se hubiera acercado simplemente para reírse de ella ¿no era cierto? ¿No lo hubiera hecho? El Seifer de ahora sólo sentía un leve pinchazo de compasión por alguien que lo estaba pasando mal ¿no? Era simplemente eso, compasión. ¿Pero por qué no era capaz de evitar moverse hacia ella?

Sus pasos sonaron sordos sobre el césped y paró justo a sus espaldas. No dijo nada ni hizo ningún ruido, pero ella sabía que había alguien más allí.

Se giró enfadada hacia quien quisiera que la hubiera seguido hasta aquel lugar y Seifer dio un imperceptible paso hacia atrás. ¿Dónde estaba el gris ridículamente teñido de rosa de aquella mujer?

El azul intenso de sus ojos brillaba con furia y un leve tono rosado cubría sus mejillas. No estaba llorando, Quistis parecía incapaz de sentir lo suficiente como para llorar. Pero sí lo suficiente como para enfadarse hasta el punto de hacer relucir aquel fondo rojo que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía.

- Quisty... - dijo el chico lentamente.

- No me llames así – le espetó ella en un tono seco y cortante.

¿Venía intentando compadecerla? ¿Igual que Edea? No necesitaba compasión de nadie porque nadie vería jamás lo mediocre que era. Nadie volvería jamás a colarse bajo aquella máscara que tan cuidadosamente había compuesto para ser capaz de mirarse cada día en el espejo sin sentir pena de sí misma. Nadie volvería a obligarla a verse a sí misma nunca más.

Dio dos pasos decididos hacia el Jardín, dispuesta a encerrase nuevamente en su habitación hasta que se le pasara aquel enfado, dispuesta a no dejar que nadie la viera perder el control de aquella manera tan ridícula. Pero dos pasos fueron todos los que pudo dar antes de que la mano de Seifer la agarrara por el codo, evitando que continuara alejándose de allí.

- ¡Quistis! - exclamó, sintiendo cómo se iba contagiando de aquel humor intoxicante que flotaba alrededor de la joven.

- ¡Suéltame! - le gritó mientras tiraba hacia delante, intentando que la soltara, evitando tener que mirarlo a la cara.

- ¡Tranquilízate, joder! - gritó él tirando de su brazo, haciendo que se girase y ambas miradas se encontrasen.

Quistis le sostuvo el gesto durante un interminable segundo, el ceño completamente fruncido, la cara enrojecida por la rabia, los ojos casi ardiendo con aquel azul profundo y helado.

- Suéltame, Seifer... - dijo con las mandíbulas apretadas. Pero él aún seguía sin poder hacerlo. Sólo por el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda viéndola así la mantuvo sujeta frente a él, sintiendo cómo su sangre hervía también, contagiado por aquella ira que emanaba cada rincón del cuerpo de la muchacha.

- Seifer... - el tono de advertencia y amenaza eran tan tangibles como su piel, bajo el fuerte agarre de su mano. Y tan tangible como la bofetada que siguió a aquella palabra.

Seifer cerró los ojos de forma refleja en el momento en que la mano de la chica golpeó su cara y soltó su brazo. Cuando abrió los ojos la joven instructora estaba ya alejándose de él.

- Será zorra... - susurró entre dientes mientras se frotaba la mejilla, con las mandíbulas apretadas por la rabia.

- Cuando le hablas así sueles terminar durmiendo en el sofá... – dijo una voz tímida a sus espaldas.

Seifer se giró hacia Temperance, que permanecía de pie a unos metros, la única espectadora que había presenciado aquella pequeña rencilla.

- Me habían dicho que os llevabais mal... - dijo entre sorprendida y triste – pero nunca hubiera imaginado algo así...

Seifer se dejó caer en el suelo con un sonoro gruñido y Temperance se sentó a su lado.

- Por eso me resulta tan difícil creer que puedas llegar a existir – le confesó a la pequeña.

Temperance esbozó una leve sonrisa y Seifer se la quedó mirando de nuevo, pensando en lo hermosa que sería Quistis si tuviera la capacidad de sonreír de verdad como aquella niña. ¿Brillarían los ojos de Quistis de la misma manera al reír sinceramente que cuando se enfadaba de verdad? ¿Sería siendo feliz su color igual de rojo que cuando se enfadaba?

- ¿Puedo preguntarte un par de cosas? - le dijo el muchacho mirándola con curiosidad.

- Claro... - contestó la pequeña tumbándose a su lado y mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Cómo... cómo pasó todo?... - le dijo intrigado – Quiero decir que... ¿Qué es lo que va a ocurrir para que las cosas cambien tanto...?

La pequeña dirigió una mirada concentrada hacia las nubes blancas que se paseaban lenta y perezosamente sobre ellos, pensando en qué debía contestarle.

- Bueno... no sé cómo pasaron las cosas exactamente... - confesó algo decepcionada ella misma – pero una vez me contaste... Cómo funcionaba eso de amar a otra persona... y cómo funcionaba lo de enamorarse de alguien...

Seifer levantó una ceja intrigado por aquellas palabras. Enamorarse y amar. ¿No eran cosas que iban siempre juntas?

- Verás... - comenzó a explicar, entretenida por la curiosa mirada que el chico le dedicaba. Poder darle una lección a su propio padre, usando las mismas palabras que él había usado para darle la misma lección a ella cuando tenía cinco años era algo realmente gracioso.

* * *

v.v


	7. Enamorarse y Amar

_**Just Looking For Mommy**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¿Quién me quiere a míiiii? Escribiendo y actualizando hasta con resaca XD No os podreis quejar v.v...

rinny-chan: A mí también me gustó mucho escribir esa escena de la cafetería ^^ Y en cuanto a la que había al principio del capítulo anterior... No sé cómo hacerlo pero alguna más intentaré colar antes de la gran escena final XD

Vinagre y Azucar: ¿La relación entre Quistis y su hija?... Bueno... aquí tenéis un pequeño adelanto =D

Hikki: Qué gran verdad... Malacostumbradas os tengo!! Aquí tienes uno más aunque a ti no te diga mucho nuevo...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII: ENAMORARSE Y AMAR.

* * *

**

Las ganas de fiesta que tenían en aquel Jardín parecían no tener límite. Igual que había pasado el año pasado, no por tener planeada la fiesta del aniversario de la derrota de Artemisa en unos días habían dejado de celebrar aquella graduación también por todo lo alto.

Seifer permanecía apoyado en una de las columnas, copa en mano, mientras todo el mundo iba de un lado para otro disfrutando de aquella noche como si fuera la última de sus vidas.

Irvine no había tenido demasiadas complicaciones para no fijarse en el resto de chicas que había en aquella fiesta en cuanto vio entrar a Selphie y su más que corto vestido nuevo. Ambos bailaban en la pista, perdidos entre la multitud, apareciendo de vez en cuando sólo para conseguir un par de copas nuevas bien llenas y volver a perderse en cualquier rincón de la sala entre risas y bromas.

Squall y Rinoa permanecían algo apartados de los demás, hablando de vez en cuando con Cid, seguramente aún planeando aquel viaje a Esthar al que cada año les invitaban para celebrar aquella épica victoria de dos años atrás.

Zell seguía todavía sin terminar de alejarse de la mesa del buffet, hablando de vez en cuando con Quistis, que a su lado sonreía de manera amable mientras bebía a cortos sorbos de una copa de algo transparente y espumoso.

La pequeña Temeperance seguía dando vueltas de un lado para otro, comiendo con Zell, hablando con Edea y dejando que Rinoa le enseñara a bailar.

La sabiduría que había descubierto dentro de un cuerpo tan pequeño aquella mañana aún lo tenía pensando en aquel asunto sobre amar y enamorarse.

Recordaba perfectamente cómo le había explicado las cosas Temperance, y de alguna manera no terminaba de entenderlo del todo.

"Imagina que aparece alguien que a primera vista te llama la atención – le había dicho – La observas y te fijas en el montón de cosas que tenéis en común. Piensas en cuánto te gusta y todas esas cosas... pero no te das cuenta de que lo que te gusta de esa persona son esas cosas que tenéis en común, como si te vieras reflejado en un espejo y sólo pudieras fijarte en todas las cosas buenas que hay de ti. Esa persona tiene todas esas cosas buenas que te gustan de ti mismo y por eso te gusta tanto. Eso es enamorarse... - había dicho como si no fuera una teoría, si no la mayor de las verdades.

Pero con el tiempo ves muchas más cosas – había continuado la pequeña – Ves todas las cosas distintas de esa persona y al principio te desilusiona un poco. Parece que es alguien distinto a quien creías que era cuando te enamoraste de ella... Pero poco a poco esas cosas diferentes a ti te van llamando más y más la atención. Te van... conquistando. Aprendes a ver esas cosas como lo que realmente hace especial a esa persona y son todas esas diferencias las que hacen que realmente la aprecies... Eso es amar"

Seifer recordaba haberla mirado sin entender una sola palabra de lo que aquello significaba.

"Enamorarse... es amar las coincidencias que tienes con esa persona... - le había dicho sonriendo – Amar... es enamorarse de las diferencias..."

Y aún no era capaz de ver qué tenía que aclararle esa explicación sobre cómo podía llegar a tener una vida en común con Quistis sin que aquello le hiciera sentir el ser más infeliz del mundo.

Tomó otro sorbo de aquella copa y la miró estudiándola lentamente. El champán sabía mucho mejor si lo bebía lentamente, dejando que el líquido se paseara bajo su lengua, notando las burbujas juguetear en su boca y bajar aún frescas por su garganta. Pero había saboreado la primera copa con el aroma y la esencia a victoria tan dúlcemente anhelada. Ahora podía entretenerse en beber sin saborear nada por el simple placer de vaciar una botella entera a su propia salud.

Terminó de vaciar la copa de un solo trago y se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban el resto de botellas sin empezar, perfectamente colocadas dentro de las cubiteras, enterradas en hielo.

Quistis lo observó moverse tranquilamente hacia la mesa que había al otro lado de la habitación y agarrar una botella de una de las cubiteras. Dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa y se dirigió solo hacia uno de los balcones, botella en mano.

En el momento en que desapareció de su vista vació su propia copa de un trago y se giró hacia la entrada.

Había pasado hasta ese momento debatiéndose sobre si debería ir a felicitarlo, aunque sólo fuera por cortesía, para guardar las apariencias, pero ahora que había desaparecido con una botella de champán sabía que no había necesidad alguna para hacerlo.

- ¡Cambio de pareja! - Temperance se había acercado a Zell tirando de la mano de Squall y había dicho aquellas palabras la mar de animada.

Se echó a los brazos de Zell y éste se dejó arrastrar riendo hacia la pista de baile. Squall por su parte miró a Quistis con media sonrisa y le tendió una mano a modo de invitación.

Quistis negó lentamente con la cabeza, no estaba de ánimos para bailes.

- Recuerdo que una noche me echaste en cara que bailara con una desconocida y no con mi instructora... - dijo él bromeando.

Quistis dejó escapar un resoplido a modo de risa sarcástica y finalmente dejó que Squall la guiara hasta la pista de baile.

- Últimamente... - le dijo en voz baja ahora que nadie los podía oír – parece que tienes problemas manteniendo la calma...

Quistis bajó la mirada casi avergonzada, sabiendo que tenía razón. Últimamente no era capaz de mantener aquella calma y templanza por la que se la conocía. Tal vez era la falta de sueño.

- Supongo que necesito unas pequeñas vacaciones – bromeó ella con media sonrisa.

- No creo que unas vacaciones te ayuden demasiado – contestó él completamente serio.

Quistis miró hacia sus pies mientras seguían moviéndose al ritmo lento y acompasado de aquel vals. Ella tampoco creía que unas vacaciones pudieran hacer mucho.

- Mira Quistis... - le dijo él mirando hacia arriba – Estas cosas no se me dan bien...

Quistis se apartó levemente de él y paró de moverse. Squall la miró algo confuso y ella le dedicó una sonrisa que dejaba ver un pequeño deje de tristeza.

- Squall... No hace falta que hagas esto – le dijo en voz baja – Sé que no tengo excusa para comportarme de esta manera, pasándome el día encerrada en mi habitación, evitándoos a todos... Pero no hace falta que te esfuerces en decirme nada para hacerme sentir mejor ni nada por el estilo.

- No es sólo eso... - le dijo Squall en tono estricto – Hemos estado hablando y creemos que ya es hora de que pases página, Quistis...

La chica lo miró a la cara buscándole un significado a aquella frase. ¿Pasar página? ¿Pasar página de qué?

- Hace dos años que terminó la batalla... ya no hay bandos ni traidores – le dijo mirándola fijamente.

Quistis seguía un poco perdida y dejó que sus manos se deslizaran lentamente por los brazos de Squall a medida que éste soltaba su cintura y dejaba caer ambos brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

- Seifer no es ningún enemigo.

Y sin más que aquellas cinco palabras se giró y se fue. La dejó allí sola.

Sabía perfectamente que Seifer no era el enemigo, había pasado página desde aquella batalla. No era ese el motivo de su repulsión hacia el muchacho... ¿Cual era el motivo realmente? Tal vez lo había olvidado después de tanto tiempo.

Se movió casi sin darse cuenta hacia un extremo de la habitación, atraída por el aire fresco que entraba por los balcones. Todo el mundo le pedía que perdonase a aquel hombre, y ya que llevaba tanto tiempo actuando según quería que los demás la vieran bien podía hacer de tripas corazón y fingir no odiarlo tanto. Bien podía fingir que lo toleraba al menos.

Se paró justo bajo el marco de piedra de aquel balcón y frente a ella distinguió la figura de un hombre sentado sobre el borde de piedra. Era una posición algo peligrosa, teniendo en cuenta que con que alguien lo sorprendiera o perdiera el equilibrio por el motivo que fuera estaría cayendo al vacío.

Seifer levantó la botella de champán y tragó de nuevo, aguantando la respiración, ignorando el escozor que las burbujas provocaban en su garganta. Llevaba ya casi media botella y comenzaba a notar cómo se le adormecía lentamente la lengua.

Quistis tragó saliva intentando mentalizarse de la situación. Sólo iba a darle la enhorabuena, felicitarlo por su graduación como se merecía, y después retirarse de aquella fiesta de forma discreta.

Seifer miró hacia arriba, distinguiendo tres estrellas especialmente brillantes en el horizonte, y el sonido de unos tacones a sus espaldas lo hicieron girarse de repente. Perdió el equilibrio y por un momento su cuerpo tembló sobre la balustrada de piedra peligrosamente.

Quistis dio un paso más hacia él asustada por aquel gesto, pero paró en seco en cuanto vio que el chico se mantenía sujeto a la piedra con ambos brazos sin llegar a resbalar.

_Sólo vienes a felicitarlo... _- se recordó de nuevo.

Seifer se bajó de allí y la miró a los ojos algo confuso. La joven instructora lo miró durante un eterno minuto. Y finalmente se giró y se fue.

* * *

Seifer se dejó caer en el suelo y Quistis se sentó a su lado. De nuevo habían hecho un viaje para nada.

Esta vez ambos habían viajado al momento en que Seifer había vuelto al Jardín, un año después de la batalla, y como las otras veces habían pasado horas dando vueltas de un lado para otro preguntando por la pequeña y buscándola por todas partes.

- ¡Quisty! - la chica se giró algo asustada al oír que la llamaban a lo lejos y ambos observaron sorprendidos cómo Selphie se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

- Mierda... - susuró por lo bajo la muchacha.

- Por fin te encuentro... - dijo Selphie recuperando el aliento a su lado.

Quistis bajó un poco la cabeza, intentando que el flequillo le tapase un poco la cara por si la chica fuera capaz de notar la diferencia que 10 años habían causado en su apariencia. No demasiadas, pero algo debía notarse.

Selphie levantó la cabeza y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Seifer estaba a su lado. Los miró a ambos sorprendida por verlos juntos y se quedó pensando por un momento.

- Mejor... hablamos luego... - dijo aún algo confusa, y se volvió a dirigir hacia la entrada del Jardín.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? - preguntó Seifer levantando una ceja.

- Cuando volviste andaba de un lado para otro con la idea de hacerte una cena de bienvenida... - dijo Quistis sonriendo – Todos nos negamos en rotundo menos Rinoa y Edea.

- Vaya... gracias – dijo Seifer con cara de resentimiento.

Quistis volvió nuevamente los ojos hacia su receptor y preparó el dedo pulgar sobre aquel pequeño botón de color rojo.

- Un minuto y nos vemos en el presente – dijo antes de pulsar el botón.

- Si... nos vemos en el presente... - susurró Seifer hacia la nada mientras preparaba su dedo también sobre el botón de regreso.

* * *

Temperance se despertó aquella mañana en una habitación distinta, con unas cortinas oscuras evitando que los rayos del sol invadieran la habitación por completo.

Miró hacia los lados y un ruido extraño, como el de palabras siendo balbuceadas contra un cojín, le llamó la atención. Se asomó al borde de su cama y en el suelo vio a Zell, dormido sobre el colchón de Selphie, hablando en sueños.

Aquella noche Zell había dicho que se iría pronto de la fiesta y que se llevaría a Temperance para que no se acostara tan tarde y que Selphie y Rinoa pudieran disfrutar un poco más de aquella fiesta.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que había visto a las dos chicas hablando a escondidas con Zell hacía menos de diez minutos. Sabía perfectamente que ellas le habían pedido que se quedara con ella para tener la noche libre. La niña se levantó y dejó una notita en la mesita de noche de Zell avisándolo de que estaría dando una vuelta por el Jardín.

Sabía perfectamente a qué dos habitaciones no debía llamar aquella mañana si no quería hacer pasar a Rinoa y Selphie (y sus respectivos acompañantes) un momento bastante vergonzoso. Así que sólo le quedaba la opción de dar un paseo por su sala favorita. Sólo esperaba que en ese momento ya estuviera construida.

* * *

Quistis dejaba que sus dedos se pasearan lentamente por la teclas de aquel gran piano sin necesitar concentrarse en la melodía que sonaba, envolviéndola y aislándola del resto del mundo.

Estaba en el estudio de música y grabación del Jardín, una sala llena de instrumentos e insonorizada en la que le gustaba pasar los ratos libres, simplemente tocando.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, y sus dedos se movían lentamente, dándoles la libertad de tocar la melodía que quisieran sin que ella hiciera mucho esfuerzo por controlar cuál era.

Minuto a minuto aquellas melodías se enlazaban unas a otras con gracia y naturalidad, pasando de una a otra sin que se notase casi el cambio, como si todas formaran parte de la misma gran pieza. Y aún así todas sonaba tristes y melancólicas.

La mano izquierda quedó relajada sobre las teclas, sin llegar a ejercer presión alguna, y la mano derecha comenzó a moverse lentamente en una melodía completamente nueva. Abrió los ojos casi sorprendida por lo que estaba oyendo.

Aquella pieza la había compuesto ella misma, una composición creada de la misma manera que lo había hecho con todas sus máscaras. Imaginando ser alguien que no era.

Aquellas notas sonaban componiendo una pieza que inspiraba paz, ternura y complacencia, recordaba haber compuesto aquello un día más bien feliz, en el que se centraba en pensar sobre el maravilloso futuro que aquella sensación le permitía imaginar.

El día en que Seifer volvió coincidió con el día en que le fue devuelta su licencia de instructora, fue un día realmente... complaciente.

Un día en que sintió por primera vez desde que volvieron de aquella batalla que estaba en el punto de partida. En el punto que todo se quedó después de aquel último día en que la llamaron instructora.

Volvía a ser la Quistis Trepe que el Jardín de Balamb había conocido, volvía a ser la respetada y admirada instructora que tenía una vida llena de posibilidades por delante.

Esa tarde se sentó frente a aquel piano y dejó que sus dedos pasearan sobre las teclas imaginando todas aquellas posibilidades, pensando en la cantidad de distintos futuros maravillosos que la esperaban, y en cómo tendría la posibilidad de escoger el que quisiera. Esa era Quistis Trepe.

Por eso mismo era una pieza que no solía tocar. Expresaba el sentimiento de plenitud de estar viviendo una vida llena y satisfactoria, y aquello no era acorde con la realidad. Su vida no era la que narraba esa melodía. Así que procuraba no tocarla nunca.

Era como si aquella vida perfecta que había imaginado la mirase y le sonriese, casi burlándose de la mísera vida que estaba viviendo en ese momento. La vida que imaginó aquel día era ahora más que nunca algo insultante, porque sabía que no llegaría jamás.

Paró de tocar a media melodía y miró algo triste las teclas. ¿Qué había sido de aquel futuro que había imaginado ahora que tenía la certeza de que el que la esperaba era completamente diferente? ¿Por qué la entristecía tanto pensar en ello? ¿Cómo se puede echar tanto de menos algo que nunca ha llegado a ocurrir?

Temperance dio unos pasos hacia delante, acercándose a aquella mujer sin que ella se diera cuenta, y Quistis no la notó hasta que se sentó en el mismo asiento en que ella estaba, justo a su izquierda.

La niña la miraba muy seria, sin darle oportunidad de saber si la compadecía o la despreciaba por haberla tratado con tanta indiferencia desde que llegó. Y de nuevo aquel sentimiento de repulsión hacia su comportamiento se hizo presente en su estómago.

La niña movió una mano hacia el piano y comenzó a tocar aquella melodía que Quistis acababa de dejar a medias como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Sus pequeñas manitas se movían con soltura sobre las teclas y la sensación de felicidad y ternura que inspiraba la melodía le llegó como algo ajeno y sin valor alguno.

La niña dejó que la canción se quedara colgada en la misma nota que Quistis la había dejado y la miró con una leve sonrisa invitadora.

- Venga... - le dijo en voz baja – sabes mejor que nadie como sigue...

Quistis miró hacia las teclas del piano y esbozó una sonrisa algo triste.

- La verdad es que... no tengo demasiadas ganas de tocar... - mintió la chica en un susurro.

Era la primera vez que se atrevía a hablarle y para su sorpresa no le había resultado tan difícil como había pensado.

- Llevas un buen rato tocando... - le dijo la niña sospechando de sus palabras – no me creo que lo hicieras sin ganas.

Quistis miró hacia el suelo y se pasó las manos un par de veces sobre la falda de su uniforme intentando secar la fina capa de sudor que empezaba a formarse sobre sus palmas. Algo muy normal cuando se ponía nerviosa.

Temperance volvió a tocar los dos últimos compases hasta ese punto en que se había detenido antes y la miró sonriendo este vez con cara de súplica.

Quistis la observó por un instante y recordó las palabras de Edea, el día anterior. Aquella niña no se merecía su desprecio. Ni siquiera la conocía como para saber si merecía o no que la ignorase de aquella manera. Y podía imaginar que la pobre se sintiera medio huérfana teniendo que estar cerca de alguien que se mirara como se mirara era su madre, pero no hacía más que tratarla como a una extraña.

- Temperance... - dijo la chica, sorprendida por la facilidad con que ese nombre sonaba en sus labios – siento mucho si he sido un poco...

- ¿Borde? - dijo la niña cuando su madre no terminó la frase.

Quistis sonrió tímidamente. Esa era la palabra exacta.

- Sí... - dijo en un susurro – El problema no eres tú... es sólo que...

La niña tocó de nuevo los dos compases y la miró esta vez sonriendo con algo más de confianza.

- No tienes que disculparte por nada... - le dijo aún sonriendo – sólo toca.

Quistis dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y colocó la mano derecha sobre el piano, continuando aquella pieza a la vez que la niña la acompañaba con la mano izquierda.

23 segundos y la pieza terminó con unas notas suaves y tranquilas, como quedarse dormido plácidamente tras un día feliz en una vida feliz.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio y Quistis no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

- ¿Te la enseñé yo? - dijo con un deje de curiosidad.

- No... - contestó la niña siendo completamente sincera – La aprendí yo sola viéndote a ti. Sueles tocarla mucho.

* * *

Seifer se apresuró al despacho de Squall, donde lo habían llamado hacía escasos minutos por teléfono.

Entró con algo de impaciencia por la puerta, pensando que con un poco de suerte ya tendrían alguna misión para él, y se encontró ante una escena que lo sorprendió bastante.

Squall, sentado tras su escritorio, Rinoa apoyada en el borde del mismo, Selphie e Irvine sentados en el sofá que había justo a un lado, Zell moviéndose algo nervioso al otro lado de la sala y Edea sentada en uno de los dos sillones que había frente al escritorio de Squall.

- ¿Dónde está Tempy? - preguntó Zell algo nervioso al verlo entrar solo.

Seifer lo miró algo confuso. No había visto a la niña desde la noche anterior en la fiesta. Después de haber visto a Quistis tras él, en el balcón, y de que saliera casi corriendo, el chico se quedó allí sentado un buen rato, completamente confuso, y al cabo de unos momentos continuó bebiendo hasta terminar con la botella de champán.

Salió de aquel rincón oscuro dando tumbos y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Ni siquiera recordaba si aún quedaba alguien conocido en la fiesta para cuando se fue. Mucho menos si había visto a la niña a aquellas horas. Algo que dudaba bastante.

- Em... no lo sé... - dijo sinceramente.

- ¡Muy bien, Zell! - exclamó Irvine dando un par de palmadas en el aire.

- En la nota ponía que iba a dar una vuelta – se excusó el muchacho – Supuse que iría a buscaros a alguno de vosotros...

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Seifer.

- Le pedimos a Zell que se quedara anoche con Tempy... - explicó Selphie algo avergonzada – y esta mañana se ha encontrado con una nota suya diciendo que se iba a dar una vuelta...

Seifer miró a Zell, que se rascaba la nuca preocupado por la situación que había propiciado.

- Bueno... Si está dando una vuelta ya aparecerá – dijo Seifer sin preocuparse demasiado.

- ¡Seifer! - le recriminó Rinoa – ¡Podría pasarle cualquier cosa! Tenemos que buscarla...

- No creo que haga falta, Rinny... - la contradijo Seifer con tranquilidad – Créeme... no es tonta.

Justo cuando Rinoa iba a seguir discutiendo se oyó un chasquido metálico a sus espaldas y todos se giraron para ver a Quistis abriendo lentamente la puerta, dejando que hubiera suficiente espacio como para que Temperance entrara en la habitación antes que ella, pasando justo bajo el brazo con el que mantenía la superficie de madera en su sitio.

Todos enmudecieron al verlas llegar juntas y Quistis simplemente ignoró aquellas expresiones.

La habían llamado al móvil hacía unos minutos y ambas se habían dirigido hacia el despacho sin hablar lo más mínimo por el camino, simplemente caminando en silencio.

- Vale... - dijo Edea aliviada – asunto resuelto.

La niña corrió a sentarse en el sofá, sobre las rodillas de Selphie y todos se giraron entonces hacia Squall. Éste se aclaró la garganta, recordando por fin para qué los había reunido allí.

- Em... Las cosas ya están listas para el viaje a Esthar... - dijo tranquilamente – saldremos en barco hasta Fisherman's Horizon dentro de siete días y de allí cogeremos un tren hasta la ciudad.

- Bien, tendremos bastante tiempo para empaquetar todo y hacer las maletas – dijo Irvine aliviado.

- ¿No podemos ir en el Lagunamov? - preguntó Selphie con voz lastimera.

- Cid y yo hemos pensado que será mejor dejarlo aquí – dijo Squall tranquilamente – Nida quiere hacerle una buena puesta a punto y no queremos meterle prisas en la revisión de la maquinaria.

- Perdone... comandante... - dijo Seifer en un tono tan cordial que todos se sorprendieron al oírlo - ¿Para qué me ha llamado?

El chico seguía esperando que su comandante lo hubiera llamado para enviarlo a alguna misión o para darle alguna instrucción especial ahora que era SEED.

- Para lo mismo que al resto... - le dijo con media sonrisa – Para avisarte.

Seifer los miró uno por uno, notando en las caras de todos la misma confusión que sentía en sí mismo.

- Le sugerí a Laguna que vinieras también... - le explicó Squall con tranquilidad – al fin y al cabo... Tú nos ayudaste mucho más de lo que muchos aún creen...

Squall, Edea y él sabían a lo que se refería, pero el resto lo miró algo extrañado por aquellas palabras.

- ¡¿Quieres explicarte de una vez?! - exclamó Zell exasperado.

Squall dejó escapar un bufido de aire y se levantó de su asiento estirando la chaqueta de su uniforme.

- No... - dijo mientras salía de detrás de su escritorio y se aproximaba a la salida con paso decidido – yo llevo tres días organizando un estúpido viaje y me voy a tomar un café... Que os lo expliquen Seifer y Edea.

Salió del despacho dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta y Seifer miró a Edea sin saber muy bien por donde empezar.

- Las damas primero... - le dijo con una sonrisa sorprendida, sin creerse aún que lo hubieran invitado a aquel viaje a Esthar. A la celebración de los héroes que derrotaron a Artemisa.

* * *

Unnnno más...


	8. Las cosas que no deben hacerse

_**Just Looking For Mommy

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Cada vez alargo más las escenas sin darme cuenta :P Espero que no por eso se hagan pesadas v.v

Hikki: Mira en los chinos... ahí tienen de todo... En el pasillo de juegos de mesa a lo mejor encuentras una hija que sepa tocar el piano v.v... XD

Vinagre y Azucar: La interacción entre madre e hija... bueno... Fue como un primer encuentro pero más adelante verás que la cosa cambia un poco más. En cuanto a la acción romántica entre Quistis y Seifer... Eso empieza a verse en un par de capítulos pero no es demasiado explícita. ¡No se puede pasar de odiar a alguien a quererlo en dos días! XD

rinny-chan: Bueno... Quistis no se ha acercado demasiado a Tempy... más bien ha permitido que la niña se acerque a ella XD Pero bueno ya es un señor paso, no?

Rinoa Haatirii: Ay qué mona, mi más fiel lectora! No estarás soltera e interesada en las mujeres por un casual, no? XD Es broma v.v A mí también me gustó como me quedó la lección esa sobre lo que es amar y lo que es enamorarse, y sobre Seifer siendo uno más... tiene más importancia de la que parece en la historia XD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII: LAS COSAS QUE NO DEBEN HACERSE.

* * *

**

¿Por qué le sonaba a excusa todo lo que había oído hacía escasas horas? ¿Tal vez porque era una posibilidad que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza en su concepción del mundo? En su concepción de la realidad en torno a aquel hombre.

Y justo cuando Quistis se había propuesto intentar aceptarlo sin más, procurando por lo menos aparentar que no le resultaba tan repulsivo como realmente le resultaba, le venía con un cuento como el que acababa de oír.

Según les había contado Edea, el haber tenido un caballero a su lado le había ayudado a no perder del todo el control bajo el poder de Artemisa. Según Edea, de no haber tenido a Seifer al lado hubiera sido imposible que ninguno hubiera sobrevivido a la batalla que libraron en Deling con ella en aquel primer encuentro.

Viendo en lo que Adel se convirtió sin tener un caballero a su lado no le resultaba tan raro que Seifer le hubiera ayudado a no perder el control, pero el motivo por el que Quistis lo había llegado a odiar tanto no era sólo el resultado de su alianza con una bruja, si no el hecho de que se hubiese llegado a aliar con ella. Esa era la parte del relato que le resultaba difícil de creer.

Seifer había dicho no reconocer a Edea al verla por primera vez en Timber, había reconocido sentirse arrastrado por el poder de una bruja, había confesado haberla seguido por su propia voluntad. El motivo de todo ello sin embargo había sido la sensación de necesitar proteger a aquella mujer.

Aún no reconociéndola había sentido que debía estar a su lado, había decidido seguirla no sólo por el poder que había en ella y lo atraía, si no por la sensación de que era alguien importante para él de quien debía cuidar. Alguien que lo necesitaba en ese momento más que a nadie en el mundo. Y Edea había reconocido necesitarlo más que nadie en ese momento.

Y siendo así, ¿Por qué no se justificó cuando Artemisa murió? ¿Por qué no dio la cara y reconoció haber estado bajo el poder casi hipnótico de aquella bruja, asesinando y torturando en contra de su voluntad? Según había dicho, no quería usar ninguna excusa para volver a ganarse su respeto y estima.

Seifer había llegado pidiendo segundas oportunidades y éstas le habían sido concedidas sobre todo por que Edea había interferido, conociendo perfectamente el motivo por el que decidió ponerse en el bando contrario; pero Seifer nunca quiso que aquello se supiera entre los demás, quería demostrar que había cambiado y que era merecedor de respeto por quién era, y no por los motivos que había encontrado para traicionarlos.

Mentiras y excusas, eso era lo que habían sido aquellas palabras.

Quistis conocía perfectamente a aquel hombre y sabía que si había seguido a aquella bruja había sido atraído por todo el poder que le había prometido, por mucho que gracias a su influencia Edea no hubiera llegado a ser tan peligrosa como podría haber sido sin un caballero que la apaciguase, el motivo por que Seifer la había seguido no había sido la intención de proteger a la que fuera como su propia madre en el pasado.

El héroe no se hacía por las consecuencias de sus actos, si no por los motivos que había tenido para llevarlos a cabo. Por eso era un insulto que ahora quisieran vanagloriarlo igual que a ellos. Ellos se había alzado contra una bruja con el propósito de proteger a todos aquellos que querían y a los que lo necesitasen. Seifer se había alzado contra el mundo entero buscando la gloria y el poder que aquella bruja le había ofrecido.

Quistis se recostó sobre su almohada y cruzó ambos tobillos sobre el colchón, estirada sobre su cama y con ambas manos sobre su ombligo.

Llevaba un buen rato en su habitación, meditando sobre lo que suponía que Seifer fuera uno más de todos ellos. Serían siete héroes, no seis. Serían siete nombres en los libros de historia, serían siete invitados a la próxima fiesta en la residencia presidencial de Esthar.

El nombre de Seifer no la perseguiría solamente en los pasillos del Jardín insultándola al ser considerado uno más en su entorno laboral y familiar, si no que ahora también sería uno de los siete héroes que salvaron el mundo de una bruja del futuro.

Y ella se había propuesto tratarlo de una manera civilizada y correcta.

* * *

- ¡Esta noche dormirá con nosotros! - dijo Irvine alzando la voz por encima de la de Rinoa y Selphie.

Las dos jóvenes estaban en mitad de aquella cena decidiendo cómo se las arreglarían aquella noche para entretener a Temperance y la voz de Irvine las hizo callar de golpe.

Temperance se giró hacia el muchacho, aún sorbiendo por la pajita que asomaba de la lata de su refresco. ¿Pasar la noche con su tío Irvine sabiendo hasta qué punto podía llegar a roncar?

- ¿Nosotros? - preguntó Zell mirándolo fijamente.

- También podemos tener una noche de chicas, ¿no guapetón? - dijo el vaquero acariciando sensualmente la mejilla de su amigo. Zell le dio un manotazo en el brazo y se apartó de él de un salto. Seifer comenzó a reír, casi atragantándose con su hamburguesa, mientras Irvine agarraba a Zell de un manga, intentando evitar que huyera.

- Venga tío... - le decía el cowboy mientras le sonreía en una mezcla de súplica e intento de seducción – que Selphie no me deja ni mirar a otras chicas...

- ¡Te lo digo en serio! - le gritaba Zell cada vez más enfadado – O me sueltas...

- Mmm... Me encanta cuando te pones duro... - decía Irvine a la vez que tiraba de él hasta conseguir que se sentara en sus rodillas.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme! ¡Te juro que...

Y los enfadados gritos de Zell no llegaron a terminar la frase, un carraspeo de aspecto severo hizo que todos se girasen y encontrasen a su comandante justo detrás de ellos, completamente serio.

- La gente nos admira y respeta... - dijo lentamente – No creo que demostrarles que no hay nada de admirable y respetable en vosotros sea lo que debáis hacer.

Rinoa se levantó y lo rodeó con ambos brazos antes de besarlo rápidamente en los labios e instarlo para que tomara asiento a su lado.

- Cenaremos con el comandante... ¡Qué honor! - exclamó Seifer fingiendo un tono de burla bastante claro.

- Estaba aburrido del despacho y he bajado un poco antes – dijo simplemente - ¿Qué increíblemente apasionado y enriquecedor tema de conversación estabais tratando antes de que os interrumpiese? - preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Aquí las señoritas estaban planeando lo que iban a hacer esta noche con Temp – le explicó Squall – y yo les he dicho que se vayan olvidando, porque Zell y yo vamos a pasar la noche matando zombies y Temp tiene que echarnos una mano.

- ¿Os apuntáis? - preguntó Zell mirando hacia Squall y después hacia Seifer, más por educación que por gusto.

Squall levantó una ceja irónica, esperando no tener que decir el "no puedo" en voz alta. Seifer se paró a pensar en aquella posibilidad por un instante. Una noche jugando a videojuegos con el gallina y el payaso de Galbadia. No... con Zell e Irvine.

Miró después a Temperance y ésta le sonreía casi animándolo para que aceptase.

- El comandante aún no me ha mandado a ninguna misión... - dijo mirando hacia su vaso de agua – Supongo que puedo ir.

Una bandeja se dejó caer en la mesa, en el hueco que quedaba entre Rinoa y Zell, y Quistis se sentó murmurando un casi inaudible "buenas".

- ¿Qué juego tenéis? - preguntó Temperance cuando todos se quedaron en silencio.

- ¡Todos los Resident Evil! - exclamó Zell orgulloso de su colección.

Temperance lo miró con cara de pena. Había visto aquella colección de juegos antiguos de su tío Zell y debía admitir que en 10 años la tecnología cambiaría lo suficiente como para dejarlos a la altura del betún.

- Si no hay otra cosa... - dijo sin mucho entusiasmo ante la dolida mirada de Zell.

- ¿Vais a tener a una niña de seis años desparramando sesos y tripas toda la noche? - preguntó Quistis con un tono de desaprobación bastante claro.

Seifer la miró sin creerse que se mostrara en contra de aquella posibilidad.

- ¿Y desde cuando te interesa lo que haga Temperance? - preguntó algo molesto.

Quistis lo miró apretando las mandíbulas. Era cierto que no había mostrado demasiado interés por la pequeña desde que apareció, lo cierto es que no era ese el problema. Simplemente iba en contra de sus principios que cualquier niño de esa edad tuviera acceso a material violento como aquel, ya fueran juegos, películas o cualquier otra cosa.

- No se trata de Temperance... - dijo completamente seria – Se trata de hacer cosas que no deben hacerse.

Dijo esto mirándolo fijamente y con aquel ceño fruncido al que tan acostumbrado estaba el chico. A Seifer no se le escapaba el doble sentido de aquella frase.

- Si vieras más allá de tu reducida variedad de opciones te darías cuenta de hasta qué punto la idea del bien y el mal es relativa... - le dijo él empezando a sentirse molesto por la mirada crítica que la chica mantenía siempre que se trataba de él.

- Prefiero mi reducida variedad de opciones... - le contestó casi en un susurro – Me deja menos posibilidades de equivocarme.

La mirada del resto de comensales iba de uno a otro, la tensión casi palpable, todos conscientes de que si entraban en aquella discusión saldrían mal parados.

- Y menos posibilidades de ser una persona... - le espetó él perdiendo la paciencia.

Quistis fijó su mirada en la comida que tenía sobre su bandeja y comenzó a darle vueltas con el tenedor en gestos rápidos, intentando disimular el temblor de su pulso. ¿Cómo podía comportarse normal con alguien así? ¿Cómo podía siquiera fingir que sus palabras no eran como caminar sobre ascuas? Quemando con tortuosa lentitud y crueldad la planta de sus pies, haciendo que cada paso que diera fuera un suplicio.

Apretó las mandíbulas esforzándose por ignorar lo que había dicho, luchando por no seguir con aquella inútil discusión.

- Podemos hacer otra cosa que no sea jugar a esos juegos... - dijo tímidamente Temperance, intentando calmar un poco los humos.

Seifer terminó de vaciar el vaso y se levantó lentamente de la mesa. Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Quistis era la única que comía en ese momento, los cinco sentidos puestos en aquel plato, el resto de comensales la miraban con algo de incomodidad.

En cuanto Seifer y Edea terminaron de explicar cómo había ocurrido todo durante la batalla contra Artemisa Quistis fue la primera en abandonar el despacho del comandante, su rostro ilegible, su paso firme y decidido. Desde entonces no la habían visto por ningún sitio, como era de esperar últimamente.

Como ahora mismo habían comprobado su humor era aún peor que antes de aquella charla.

- Podemos ver una película... - dijo Temperance, el susurro de su voz claramente audible en el silencio que reinaba – Como la otra noche...

- Déjalo Tempy... - le dijo Irvine a la pequeña intentando que no continuase con ese tema – Ya veremos después qué hacemos.

Quistis se llevó un poco de arroz a la boca y masticó rápidamente, sin ser capaz de notar sabor alguno a lo que comía. Todos continuaban en silencio, algunos comiendo y otros simplemente mirando sus platos.

Soltó el tenedor en el plato, se rascó lentamente una ceja, y al cabo de un minuto en silencio se incorporó retirando su silla de la mesa.

- Lo siento... - dijo simplemente.

Se giró en silencio, sin esperar contestación alguna, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- No es a nosotros a quien debes una disculpa – Dijo Squall, incapaz de pasar por alto aquella observación.

Quistis se paró en seco ante sus palabras. Squall dándole clases sobre cómo tratar amablemente a otras personas. Aquello estaba siendo demasiado surrealista. La chica levantó la mirada del suelo hacia el frente y continuó caminando hacia la salida.

* * *

Temperance se estiró sobre el colchón que habían vuelto a mover de una habitación a otra y se quedó un buen rato mirando el techo. Esta noche tendría la suerte de dormir en un colchón ella solita.

Irvine y Zell compartían la cama doble que Irvine tenía en su habitación y a ella le habían dado el honor de dormir a sus anchas en aquella pequeña cama supletoria, justo al lado de la del vaquero.

Las luces que entraban por la ventana desde los pequeños farolillos que rodeaban el Jardín hacían que las bombillas de aquel techo centellearan tímidamente, reflejando aquella lucecilla amarillenta.

Zell volvió a moverse bajo las sábanas y la pequeña pudo oír a Irvine dejar escapar un resoplido molesto. El joven karateka dormía con la cabeza en los pies de la cama, apoyada en un cojín, mientras Irvine permanecía justo al revés, quedando los pies de Zell al lado de su cara. Cada vez que el rubio daba una vuelta el joven vaquero acababa recibiendo una patada o un rodillazo.

- ¿Tío Irvy? - se oyó la voz de la pequeña susurrando.

- ¿No puedes dormir? - le preguntó él también susurrando.

Temperance se perdió por un momento en las sombras de la habitación, observándolas detenidamente mientras pensaba en silencio, aún tumbada en la misma posición.

- Mis padres... - le dijo poco a poco - ¿Siempre se han llevado tan mal?

Irvine sonrió con un deje de tristeza para sí mismo. Quistis y Seifer. Qué gran lista de momentos en los que habían terminado peleándose podía hacer y qué pocos momentos pacíficos había presenciado.

- Sí y no... - contestó el muchacho misteriosamente – Verás... cuando eran pequeños siempre estaban de pelea pero no se odiaban ni nada. Simplemente... eran muy distintos y parecía que se lo pasaban bien chinchándose y discutiendo.

- Pero ahora... no parece que se lo pasen bien – observó la pequeña con tristeza.

- No sé cómo estaban las cosas antes de que yo llegara al Jardín – confesó el vaquero – Pero por lo que he oído él era un estudiante bastante molesto y Quistis lo sobrellevaba como buenamente podía. Que no era muy bien... acabó perdiendo su licencia de instructora por él.

Temperance miró esta vez hacia delante pero sin observar ni ver nada, sus ojos se perdieron en sus pensamientos. Sabía que su madre había sido instructora de su padre, pero nunca le habían contado que ella llegara a perder el puesto por culpa de Seifer.

- Y ahora... - continuó el muchacho – Bueno... desde que Seifer volvió Quistis se ha dedicado a ignorarlo por completo hasta hace unos días.

- Hasta que llegué yo – concluyó la pequeña apesadumbrada.

Irvine bajó la mirada hacia los pies de su cama, donde Zell empezaba a hacer ruidos mientras soñaba.

- No es culpa tuya – le dijo el muchacho intentando animarla – tu aparición sólo ha hecho que saliera lo que ya había dentro de ellos.

- Pero si no hubiera aparecido las cosas no hubieran salido así – dijo la pequeña sintiéndose cada vez más culpable - ¿Cómo sé que ahora que se odian tanto y saben que terminarán juntos... no intentarán a toda costa evitarlo?

- Bueno... - dijo el muchacho pensando en esa posibilidad – No sé cómo funcionarán las cosas... ni siquiera creo demasiado en el destino y esas tonterías – confesó con media sonrisa – pero si en el momento que te vayas el tiempo pasa y acabas naciendo en dos años o lo que sea... tendré que replantearme estas suposiciones muy seriamente.

El joven rió por lo bajo pensando en tal posibilidad, pero Temperance no encontraba el humor suficiente como para unírsele.

- Pues a mí no me hace gracia... - dijo algo irritada – Me podrías haber dicho que el destino es que se quieran y que no hay manera de evitar que yo aparezca un buen día aunque hubiera sido mentira...

Irvine dejó de reír pero una leve sonrisa permanecía aún en sus labios.

- Ya lo has dicho tú... - apuntó el chico audazmente.

Temperance se giró en el colchón dándole la espalda a la cama de Irvine y frunció el ceño, pensando aún en todas aquellas posibilidades. Todo sería tan distinto si no hubiera aparecido en aquel lugar. Hubiera sido tan distinto si hubieran ido a buscarla antes y no llevase ya cuatro días entre ellos, enrareciendo el ambiente entre sus padres, como un ácido que iba recomiendo sobre la superficie de la complicada relación que ambos compartían.

¿Cuándo demonios vendrían a buscarla? Ahora que tenía la certeza de que cada minuto que pasaba entre ellos tenía un efecto más negativo deseaba más que nunca volver a su tiempo y dejar de estropear ese pasado.

A este paso llegaría el día en que Odine fabricase esa máquina, 8 años después del momento en que ahora se encontraba, y tendría que viajar a su supuesto futuro habiéndose perdido 8 años de su tiempo real.

Odine y su estúpida máquina.

Y la idea apareció de repente como un rayo, iluminando el montón de sombras que comenzaba a haber en su cabeza con una nueva esperanza.

* * *

Angus estaba sentado en uno de los escalones que había en la puerta de la residencia presidencial, vigilado por la cuidadosa mirada de su madre, mientras hablaba en susurros son un viejo peluche. Selphie había notado la costumbre que su hijo había adoptado de hablar en voz alta con sus muñecos desde que Temperance no estaba a su alrededor.

- Debe de resultarle menos obvio que está solo cuando habla en voz alta... - dijo Irvine a sus espaldas.

Selphie se dejó abrazar por detrás y continuó observando al pequeño mientras éste seguía jugando.

- ¿Cómo crees que les habrá ido? - preguntó Selphie con la vista perdida en la calle principal.

Seifer, Quistis, Odine, Squall y Rinoa habían salido aquella mañana temprano con aquel croquis temporal que habían dibujado bajo el brazo, y aún no sabían nada de lo que había pasado en el laboratorio.

Ellos dos se habían quedado allí con Angus, no queriendo que pasara otro día como los dos anteriores, pendiente constantemente de cada pequeño viaje que hacían al pasado, pasándolo igual de mal que el resto cada vez que Quistis y Seifer volvían sin la pequeña Temperance.

- Bueno... no parece que haya ido demasiado bien – comentó en voz baja Irvine cuando vio aparecer al fondo de la calle al resto del grupo... sin Temperance.

Angus se levantó del suelo, osito de peluche en mano, y corrió hacia ellos ansioso de oír si habían descubierto algo aunque aún no la hubiesen encontrado.

Selphie e Irvine se acercaron al grupo cuando llegaron a la entrada y los cuestionaron con la mirada. Se les veía cansados.

- ¿Algo nuevo? - preguntó Selphie.

- Vamos por la mitad de la línea... - dijo Quistis dejando escapar un suspiro – Lo último que hemos visto ha sido el segundo cumpleaños de Temperance...

Seifer estiró ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza y después pasó de largo dirigiéndose a la entrada.

- Comamos algo y descansemos un rato... - dijo girándose hacia los demás – Para mañana habremos llegado al final de la línea. Deberíamos de dar con ella pronto.

Quistis lo miró atentamente mientras entraba en el edificio y el resto comenzaban a seguirlo. Quería pensar que tenía razón, que darían con Temperance pronto, pero de alguna manera no dejaba de pensar que cada viaje que hacían al pasado sin dar con ella era una oportunidad menos de encontrarla.

* * *

Uno máaas =D


	9. Una experta escapista

_**Just Looking For Mommy

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Ya no sólo de resaca... ¡Hasta con los dedos y los pies medio rotos actualizo! Nah, exagero... Fui a patinar, me torcí un poco un pie, y por la noche jugando al billar metí la mano entre las bolas y me machaqué un poquito los dedos v.v... cosas raras... A leer!! XD

vinagre y azucar: Conversaciones interesantes habrá más ya mismito!! Quedaros con una que saldrá en el capítulo 10... y os adelanto ya que le prestéis mucha atención también al 12 =P

rinoaangelo: Lo primero, gracias!! XD Lo segundo, a Seifer y Quistis les queda bastante por ir evolucionando y tal... y lo tercero... Sobre si continuar un poquito más con la parejita aún después de que desaparezca Tempy... es algo que ya me ando planteando aunque aún no sé qué haré v.v

Rinoa Haatirii: La verdad es que sobre lo de Seifer y Edea... a mí también me sonaba todo a excusa igual que a Quistis XD Me meto demasiado en ella cuando escribo creo v.v.. Por eso creo que puedo hacer que siga siendo una... hija de....(bueno ya lo sabemos todos v.v) pero siempre explicando lo borde que es de una manera... lógica... emocional... no lo sé XD Es una relación extrañada la que tengo con mis personajes... y mi manera de entenderlos y hacerlos actuar... Uff yo sí que divago! Venga a leer!!!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX: UNA EXPERTA ESCAPISTA.

* * *

**

Quistis llevaba no más de diez minutos en la cafetería en el momento en que sonó su teléfono móvil. Lo sacó de su bolsillo con desgana, dejando a un lado su café y sus estúpidos sentimientos de remordimiento, y comprobó la pequeña pantalla antes de descolgar.

Era Squall.

Decidió no coger el teléfono, seguramente llamaría para pedirle que fuera a verlo y continuar la charla que no había llegado a darle el día anterior sobre las disculpas que debía a Seifer y sobre cómo debía comenzar a tratarlo como a uno más de todos ellos.

El teléfono continuó vibrando sobre la mesa unos segundos más y en cuanto la pantalla se apagó volvió a iluminarse con el mismo nombre en ella. Aquello ya era más extraño. Fuera por lo que fuera Squall nunca repetía la llamada tan seguido. A no ser que fuera algo realmente importante o urgente. O ambas cosas.

Al tercer tono pulsó la pequeña tecla verde y contestó intentando no sonar demasiado molesta por verse obligada a hablar con él.

- Quistis, tenemos un problema. Temperance ha desaparecido – dijo él hablando rápido aunque calmado.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó algo confusa.

- Irvine y Zell se han encontrado una nota en la que les decía que iba a buscar a Odine para pedirle ayuda y volver a su tiempo y no la hemos podido encontrar en el resto del Jardín. Ven a mi despacho y decidiremos lo que hacer para buscarla.

Squall colgó justo después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, seguramente para no darle oportunidad de quejarse o poner pega alguna. Pero lo cierto es que por una vez no iba a poner pegas de ningún tipo a las palabras de su comandante.

Quistis se levantó de un salto, sin pensarlo siquiera, y salió de la cafetería a toda velocidad, pero no era el despacho del comandante su destino, si no su propia habitación.

* * *

Seifer entró atropelladamente en el despacho de Squall, donde encontró a Rinoa, Irvine, Zell y el comandante discutiendo ya lo que debían hacer para encontrar a la pequeña lo antes posible.

- ¿Quién falta? - preguntó de sopetón aún aproximándose a la mesa.

- En cuanto lleguen Selphie y Quistis cogeremos un coche hacia Balamb y empezaremos a preguntar para ver si aún está en la ciudad o si ha cogido algún tren o barco.

- Podemos dividirnos en dos grupos – sugirió Irvine – Si unos cuantos nos adelantamos con el Ragnarok y la esperamos en Esthar no correremos el riesgo de que vayamos siempre por detrás de ella.

- Ayer empezaron la revisión del Ragnarok – dijo Squall negando con la cabeza – La única manera de buscarla es desde Balamb, y alguien debería quedarse aquí, por si le diera por volver...

Squall hablaba mirando hacia la pantalla de su ordenador, donde revisaba los horarios de trenes y barcos de Balamb, Galbadia y Esthar. Por un momento todos permanecieron en silencio mientras el comandante recopilaba la información que necesitaba, y Seifer no dio pie a que continuasen planeando aquella misión de búsqueda. Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

- ¿Dónde vas? Tenemos que esperar a Selphie y... - comenzó a decirle Zell antes de que saliera de la habitación.

- No pienso esperar a nadie, yo voy adelantándome a la ciudad – les dijo Seifer antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

* * *

Quistis llegó corriendo al garaje y lo cruzó a toda prisa, dirigiéndose hacia el mostrador del trabajador que guardaba las llaves de todos los vehículos para pedirle uno de los más rápidos que tuviera disponibles.

Había pasado por su habitación y había cogido dinero suficiente como para costearse el viaje a Esthar sin problemas y directamente había ido al parking sin molestarse siquiera en avisar al resto del grupo. No había tiempo que perder.

El rugido de un motor hizo que parase justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al mostrador y se girase asustada por la proximidad del chirriar de aquellas ruedas.

Seifer paró el coche justo al lado de la chica y la miró completamente serio, sabiendo que había bajado a aquel lugar con la misma intención que él.

- Es el más rápido – le dijo el joven sin esperar contestación alguna, abriendo la puerta – y es el último disponible.

Y Quistis no necesitó siquiera pensárselo antes de saltar dentro del coche y abrocharse el cinturón mientras Seifer aceleraba y salía del parking.

La chica no había necesitado subir al despacho de Squall para decidir lo que estaba haciendo. En el momento en que colgó el teléfono, y sabiendo como sabía que el Ragnarok no estaba disponible, se había dirigido hacia el garaje completamente consciente de que el único camino posible hasta Esthar sería desde Balamb.

El móvil de Quistis volvió a sonar insistentemente y esta vez no esperó para cogerlo.

- Quistis – se oyó la impaciente voz de Rinoa al otro lado en cuanto descolgó.

- Dime – contestó ella sin más.

Seifer la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, los sentidos indecisamente repartidos entre la carretera y la conversación que Quistis mantenía en ese momento.

- ¿Dónde demonios estás? - preguntó algo nerviosa la joven bruja – Te estamos esperando para empezar la misión.

- La misión ya ha empezado, Seifer y yo nos dirigimos hacia Balamb, allí cogeremos el primer barco a Fisherman's Horizon y desde allí el tren a Esthar.

Rinoa se quedó callada ante sus palabras y se oyeron los murmullos de Squall y compañía algo alejados del aparato.

- Pero... no sabes si ha seguido esa ruta... - dijo algo confusa Rinoa.

- Es la más rápida y lógica hacia Esthar – contestó Quistis con total seguridad – Podría haber cogido un tren a Dollet y allí otro hasta Fisherman's Horizon, pero el trayecto le saldría más caro y no creo que lleve tanto dinero encima. Además, no es tonta, sabe que intentaremos evitar que llegue a Esthar ella sola y procurará coger la ruta más rápida para que no lo consigamos.

Seifer la miraba sorprendido por su capacidad de pensar con claridad en una situación extrema y que requería urgencia como aquella. Él mismo había salido disparado, cegado por la necesidad de encontrar a la pequeña lo antes posible y sin idea de lo que haría cuando llegase a Balamb. Recorrerlo preguntando si habían visto a una niña rubia, de pelo largo y de unos seis años seguramente.

Quistis sin embargo había pensado perfectamente las posibilidades de que la pequeña hubiera tomado una u otra dirección y había planeado sus movimientos en base a ello.

- De acuerdo – dijo Rinoa después de haberle explicado aquellas instrucciones a Squall – Nosotros llamaremos a la estación de tren y al puerto por si aún no hubiera embarcado. Intentaremos que no salga siquiera de Balamb.

- En cuanto sepáis algo llamad – les ordenó la joven instructora y simplemente colgó.

- ¿Qué han dicho? - preguntó ansioso el muchacho.

- Llamarán a la estación de Balamb y al puerto por si aún sigue allí, para intentar que no salga de la ciudad hasta que lleguemos.

Seifer asintió y finalmente se centró de nuevo en la carretera. A esa velocidad si los demás no se daban prisa llegarían ellos antes de que pudieran llamar para advertir a los funcionarios de transporte de Balamb sobre la desaparición de la pequeña.

* * *

- De acuerdo, decidle a Nida que se dé prisa y nos vemos en Esthar.

Quistis volvió a colgar el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Seifer por su parte permanecía de pie frente a ella, ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, esperando a que le pasara el parte sobre lo que acababa de hablar con los demás.

- Ya han puesto a Nida manos a la obra, por lo visto ya había empezado a restaurar unas piezas que empezaban a estar algo desgastadas por el uso y ahora hay que esperar a que termine de pulirlas y engrasarlas antes de que monte de nuevo el motor.

- Lo dices como si fuera llevarle días de trabajo – observó Seifer con impaciencia.

- No es el motor de un coche... - contestó Quistis volviendo la mirada otra vez hacia el mar – Toda la maquinaria que compone el motor del Ragnarok ocupa una habitación de unos 120 metros cuadrados...

Seifer dejó escapar un carcajada entre molesta y enfadada y de nuevo empezó a pasear de arriba y abajo junto al muelle.

Hacía 10 minutos que habían llegado al puerto y justo antes habían llamado Squall y compañía para informarles de que una niña cuya descripción encajaba con la de Temperance había subido a uno de los barcos rápidos que salían cada media hora del puerto de Balamb con destino a Fisherman's Horizon hacía unos 15 minutos. Por esa regla de tres el siguiente barco estaba a punto de salir y ambos esperaban a que les avisasen de que podían subir a bordo, con los billetes ya guardados en los bolsillos.

Sin embargo lo que más les había extrañado es que según el trabajador del puerto la niña iba acompañada por un hombre de unos 40 años. Y por esto mismo Seifer no era capaz de dejar caminar de un lado para otro hecho un manojo de nervios.

Quistis había decidido pensar que Temperance se las había arreglado para que algún adulto la acompañase a comprar el billete, ya que ningún niño menor de 15 años estaba autorizado a viajar en barco sin ir acompañado de un adulto, sin embargo Seifer barajaba muchas más posibilidades, a cual más pesimista.

El barco desplegó unas escaleras que cayeron sobre el borde de piedra del muelle y uno de los tripulantes hizo sonar una bocina, indicando que estaban a punto de zarpar. Quistis se levantó del banco y se dirigió hacia aquellas escaleras siguiendo los pasos de Seifer, que casi corrió hacia aquel marinero mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos el billete que acababa de comprar.

* * *

El agua resbalaba rápidamente por su cara, empapando su pelo y mojándolo hasta los pies. Seifer sin embargo permanecía con los ojos cerrados, permitiendo que la sensación cálida de las gotas golpeasen su rostro con un persistente rumor.

Habían vuelto a la residencia presidencial hacía una hora, habían cenado, habían planeado cómo llevarían a cabo la búsqueda del día siguiente, y ahora estaba intentando relajarse en la ducha, deseando tumbarse en la cama para descansar un poco.

Quistis apartó la cortina de la ducha y entró en silencio, rodeándolo con ambos brazos por la cintura y besándolo justo en la base del cuello, en la parte más alta de su espalda.

Seifer dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y se giró lentamente hacia ella, moviéndose un poco más al fondo de aquel pequeño habitáculo, permitiendo que ella avanzara un poco más hasta que el agua comenzara a caer sobre su cara.

Quistis agachó un poco la cabeza para poder abrir los ojos sin que le entrase agua, mientras permitía que Seifer llenase una de sus manos de champú y comenzase a esparcirlo por su pelo, moviendo sus dedos lentamente, cubriéndolo de una espuma blanca y espesa.

- Mañana... - le susurró levemente.

Quistis levantó la cabeza cerrando un párpado, intentando que aquella espuma no le entrase en los ojos mientras lo cuestionaba con la mirada.

El muchacho pasó una mano sobre su frente, retirando el agua y las burbujas que comenzaban a resbalar por su piel para que pudiera mirarlo tranquilamente, y la besó después sobre la nariz.

- Mañana la encontraremos... - dijo sin estar del todo seguro de si esas palabras eran para darle ánimo a ella o a sí mismo.

* * *

El viaje en barco sería de unas 5 horas, y en ese momento Seifer y Quistis llevaban exactamente 34 minutos sentados en unas incómodas butacas con el resto de los pasajeros.

El primer momento en que tuvieron realmente tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo y el primer momento en que ambos fueron conscientes de la complicada situación en que se encontraban.

Seifer había salido corriendo para poder encontrar a la niña movido por la preocupación hacia su seguridad. No iba a llamarlo amor hacia su hija por que no era del todo capaz de verla como tal. Sabía que era su hija... sería su hija, pero no era ese el motivo para que sintiera esa necesidad por ir a buscarla. Era la simpatía que aquella pequeña despertaba en él lo que lo había movido.

En el caso de Quistis era todo lo contrario. Su primer impulso fue salir a buscar a la pequeña y no fue capaz de pararse a preguntarse el por qué hasta ese preciso instante. Y la única explicación lógica y plausible que había encontrado era el hecho de que aquella niña estaba directamente relacionada con ella. Ir a buscarla y ponerla a salvo era lo que debía hacer, simplemente por definición, porque ella sería la madre de aquella niña y era lo que se esperaría de ella. ¿Por qué otro motivo podría ser? Si se moviera por temor a que fuera dañada o por amor hacia la pequeña no estaría actuando con tanta serenidad y entereza como lo estaba haciendo, ¿o sí? Era simplemente la acción más justa y correcta. Ayudar a la niña.

Seifer se movía incómodo en aquella butaca intentando encontrar una posición que le permitiera relajarse un poco. Sin embargo lo que le resultaba más incómodo era tener a Quistis al lado.

En la cena de la noche anterior le había dejado más que claro que no se había creído ni una palabra de lo que Edea y él les habían contado en el despacho de Squall, y para su sorpresa se había encontrado dolido hasta el punto de haber salido de la cafetería literalmente huyendo.

Dolido era la palabra por mucho que le costase entender el por qué. Podría haberse enfadado con ella por no creerlo, podría haberle dado mil razones para creerlo, podría haber discutido con ella durante horas defendiendo la veracidad de sus palabras. Pero lo que había sentido al ver el desprecio en sus ojos mientras lo acusaba de haberle mentido había dolido lo suficiente como para haberle impedido hacer cualquier cosa. Así que simplemente se fue.

Y justo cuando salía a toda prisa del Jardín la vio dirigiéndose hacia el mostrador del vigilante del parking con la misma urgencia que lo había hecho él mismo hacía no más de un minuto.

Desde que Temperance había aparecido Seifer había observado cómo la joven instructora había evitado todo tipo de contacto con ella. Reconocía que a él mismo le había asustado acercarse a la pequeña, pero en ningún momento había mostrado esa indiferencia con la que Quistis los había dejado a todos de piedra. Ahora sin embargo estaba allí a su lado, por voluntad propia, haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar ella misma a la niña.

¿Era este cambio fruto de algún complejo proceso de iluminación que la joven instructora había sufrido ante la idea de que su hija hubiera desaparecido? Probablemente no.

Seifer conocía bien a su ex-instructora, su sentido del bien y la justicia era la línea más clara y recta que podía existir, simplemente la movía la necesidad de hacer lo correcto. Pero si sólo se tratase de eso habría esperado instrucciones de la comandancia y habría seguido las órdenes como siempre. En lugar de aquello ella misma había tomado el control de la situación y había decidido la misión por encima de la autoridad de Squall. Y por lógica, la autoridad del comandante estaba siempre antes que la suya.

Incluso el sentido del bien y la justicia de Quistis estaban siempre regidos por la lógica. Si había algo que por lógica no era capaz de conseguir, por mucho que fuera lo correcto hacerlo, sabía que no tenía posibilidad alguna. Si por lógica sabía que su comandante debía decidir sus acciones como SEED, su única opción era esperar y acatar las decisiones de Squall antes de decidir por sí misma cual era la opción correcta.

Quistis se movió en su asiento, incómoda por la atención que el chico tenía en ella. No la miraba siquiera, pero sabía que estaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos.

_Concéntrate en la misión, Quisti_s – pensó para sí misma. Lo último que necesitaba después de haberlos movilizado a todos según sus propias decisiones era no ser capaz de salir airosa de aquella situación y acarrear con las consecuencias.

Seifer se levantó dejando escapar el aire que se mantenía sujeto tras su garganta en forma de un impaciente y frustrado suspiro y caminó hacia la cubierta. Quistis se mordió la lengua ante la necesidad de recordarle que no podían salir a cubierta estando a bordo de una embarcación rápida y pequeña como aquella. Era mayorcito y de todas maneras estaba enfada con él ¿no? Enfadada desde hacía ya dos años.

* * *

- Listo – dijo el comandante antes de colgar el teléfono – En Fisherman's Horizon están avisados para que detengan a cualquier hombre que viaje con una niña y sean interrogados para verificar que se trata de Temperance.

Squall miró hacia el plano que tenían sobre su escritorio, sobre el que habían marcado la ruta que en principio había tomado la pequeña y los puntos de dicha ruta en la que podían interceptarla. El primero era Fisherman's Horizon. En cuanto la niña y aquel hombre salieran del barco los trabajadores del puerto los interceptarían y retendrían hasta que llegasen Quistis y Seifer y la trajesen de vuelta, sin embargo habían preferido guardarse las espaldas.

Habían contactado antes que nada con Laguna, avisándole de que andaban buscando a una niña de seis años que se dirigía a Esthar, y que si no la encontraban a tiempo intentaría ponerse en contacto con él o con Odine. Habían dejado avisado también en la estación de tren tanto de Fisherman's Horizon como de Esthar que si veían a una niña que coincidiera con la descripción que les habían dado y que respondiese al nombre de Temperance la retuvieran y se pusieran en contacto con el Jardín inmediatamente. Era imposible que se les escapara con aquella vigilancia.

* * *

Uno de los juegos favoritos de la pequeña Temperance era escabullirse del Jardín en horas prohibidas o entrar en áreas restringidas. En realidad no le interesaba entrar en aquellas áreas (la mayoría de las veces) ni salir del Jardín después del toque de queda, simplemente le gustaba demostrar que no había sistema de seguridad del que ella no pudiera pasar.

El personal de seguridad del Jardín la conocía perfectamente y de vez en cuando le seguían el juego, montando pequeñas trampas o emboscadas los días en que sabían que tenían más posibilidades de encontrarse a la pequeña. No siempre le salía bien, pero por norma general se las apañaba bastante bien para entrar o salir de los sitios burlando la vigilancia que hubiera.

Y en ese caso la vigilancia la estaba defraudando bastante. Había sido capaz de salir del barco sin que nadie se percatara de ella, correteando ágilmente entre el resto de pasajeros en el momento justo en que los más impacientes se amontonaban para salir los primeros, y ahora se encontraba escondida en uno de los servicios del tren que la llevaría directamente hasta Esthar.

Entrar en el tren aprovechando un descuido de los dos vigilantes había sido pan comido, y escabullirse en el interior del primer vagón hasta llegar a los baños más de lo mismo. Sabía que a esas alturas la estarían buscando y muy probablemente ya se habrían puesto en contacto con las autoridades de las ciudades por las que debía parar.

Pero sabía que aún a su llegada a Esthar no serían capaces de detenerla, tenía un plan perfecto para la ocasión.

* * *

- Irvine y Zell se dirigen ya hacia Balamb – dijo Rinoa al otro lado del teléfono – En cuanto lleguen cogerán el primer barco hacia Fisherman's Horizon y registrarán la ciudad de arriba a abajo.

- No creo que encuentren nada – contestó Quistis completamente segura de sus palabras.

- Yo tampoco – reconoció la joven bruja – pero será mejor que nos cubramos las espaldas.

Seifer y Quistis hacían cola en ese momento para entrar en el tren que estaba a punto de salir hacia Esthar.

Tras aquel interminable viaje en barco, sentados en unas incómodas butacas y rodeados de desconocidos, habían llegado a la ciudad y se habían identificado a las autoridades como los SEED's que andaban buscando a la pequeña que había desaparecido del Jardín de Balamb aquella misma mañana. Sin embargo se habían encontrado con una sorpresa cuando les informaron de que ninguna niña que encajase con aquella descripción había desembarcado en aquel puerto.

Habían llamado al Jardín para comunicarles que nadie había visto a la pequeña ni en el puerto ni en la estación de tren, pero que aún así iban a continuar siguiendo aquella ruta hacia Esthar por si hubiera sido capaz de coger el tren anterior burlando la vigilancia.

Sin embargo nadie podía asegurar al 100% que la niña no se hubiera tomado un leve descanso en aquella pequeña ciudad pesquera o incluso que se hubiera perdido en ella. Por eso habían decidido enviar a Irvine y a Zell para registrar meticulosamente la ciudad mientras Seifer y Quistis seguían su camino a Esthar.

Nida por su parte seguía trabajando a destajo con la maquinaria del Raggnarok y Selphie esperaba pacientemente a que terminase para ir a buscar al resto del grupo.

Quistis colgó el teléfono y avanzó un paso más hacia la entrada del primer vagón. La gente que había tras ellos haciendo cola empujó levemente y su móvil cayó al suelo cuando Seifer chocó con ella, empujándola sin querer cuando las personas que había tras él volvieron a embestirles con impaciencia.

Quistis se giró enfadada por aquel repentino movimiento y se agachó a coger su teléfono, otro empujón más y Seifer se sujetó con ambas manos a las vallas de protección que los obligaban a formar una fila india para no terminar cayendo sobre la joven que aún estaba agachada frente a él. Un empujón más y el ex-caballero se giró hacia el resto de pasajeros con una mirada enfurecida.

Era lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo vieran sin problemas. Los sonidos de quejas y los empujones pararon de inmediato y el chico se volvió a girar hacia Quistis que lo observaba atentamente. No sabía qué imponía más, el aspecto agresivo del muchacho o que lo reconocieran como el ex-caballero de la bruja.

* * *

=D =D =D


	10. Sólo por responsabilidad

_**Just Looking For Mommy

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Oooooh... Oh what a pair! Me and youuu... Put hereee to feel joooooy... not being blueeee Me encantan las canciones vocales de los Silent Hill v.v... me inspiran XD Listos para un poquito de acción!!?? Estoy segura que os gustará lo que hay por aquí abajooo muhjuhjuhjuh...

Vinagre & Azucar: Pues tira para abajo y sacia esa curiosidad XD

Hikki: Más Squall... hmm... Seguramente no será posible en los siguientes cuatro o cinco capítulos... aunque hay una escenilla que supongo que te gustará en el capítulo 12 =D... ¡Y deja de revolucionarme al personal! XD

rinoaangelo: Les queda un poquito de no llevarse aún del todo bien... Las cosas empezarán a ser más intensas pero no del todo mejores XD y creo que de aquí en adelante Quistis empieza a parecer un poco menos... odiosa v.v... Algo más asustada y a la vez tierna... algo raro XD A ver qué os parece =P Por cierto v.v... Laguna sale más bien poquito... lo siento ^^u

Rinny-chan: Cinco horas con su peor enemigo... y con sus propios pensamientos, que creo que es lo peor para amos XD Y yo de ti no me aliaría con según quien v.v... Las malas compañías no son deseables XDD Y sobre la velocidad... creo que si supierais la velocidad a la que ESCRIBO realmente... y no solo a la que voy COLDANDO los capítulos... Me mataríais XD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X: SÓLO POR RESPONSABILIDAD.

* * *

**

- Cherá pochible... - murmuraba el doctor Odine en voz baja – hacherme perder el tiempo de echta manera...

Aquel pequeño hombrecillo se paseaba a la entrada de la estación de tren que había a las afueras de la ciudad de Esthar, dando pequeños pasitos de arriba a abajo con impaciencia.

Hacía tres horas Laguna lo había advertido de que una niña de seis años llamada Temperance había escapado del Jardín de Balamb y que su intención era ir hasta Esthar para hablar con él. Las órdenes del presidente habían sido que lo avisara si la niña se ponía en contacto con él y que se la entregase a las autoridades para que fuera llevada de inmediato ante el presidente.

Sin embargo una vez más su curiosidad profesional lo obligaba a traicionar a su lealtad hacia el presidente Loire.

Hacía menos de media hora que había recibido una llamada de una niña y desde el momento en que aquella breve conversación terminó se precipitó hacia la estación sin avisar a nadie de que se ausentaría unas horas. Antes de que las autoridades dieran con aquella niña él debía hablar con ella. Debía saber si lo que le había dicho era cierto.

* * *

Quistis entró por fin en el compartimento que los SEED's tenían reservados en todos los trenes y se dirigió directamente al sofá, en el que se sentó y comenzó a rebuscar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Seifer la observaba distraídamente mientras se acercaba a la cama. La joven sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa, bien a mano, por si el equipo de Squall o Irvine llamaban con alguna nueva noticia.

El joven se sentó en la cama, la mirada fija en el suelo, las manos relajadas sobre sus rodillas. Quistis ni siquiera giró la cabeza para mirarlo durante los siguiente 15 minutos.

Ambos permanecían en silencio, simplemente esperando que aquel viaje de tres horas pasase lo antes posible y pudieran regresar pronto al Jardín. Pero cada vuelta que daba el segundero en sus relojes parecía una interminable tortura.

Seifer levantaba los ojos de vez en cuando y se permitía el lujo de estudiar la expresión de aquella mujer, mientras ella permanecía con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, moviendo rítmicamente el pie que quedaba suspendido en el aire casi como si siguiera el leve traqueteo de los vagones sobre las vías de metal.

La manera en que la joven instructora lo había acusado de haber mentido durante la cena del día anterior le vino de repente a la memoria. No es que lo hubiera acusado explícitamente, pero había insinuado que había obrado erróneamente durante aquella batalla por haber hecho las elecciones equivocadas.

El impulso que había seguido al aliarse con aquella bruja que no lograba reconocer había sido el amor que lo empujaba a proteger a la que había sido como una madre para él, aunque en ese momento no llegara a entenderlo. El haber acompañado a aquella mujer había hecho que permaneciese algo de la humanidad de Edea, permitiéndole oponer cierta resistencia al control de Artemisa.

Después de aquello el poder de aquella bruja del futuro lo había ido corrompiendo poco a poco, tomando el control de su mente a medida que el chico se intoxicaba de aquel misterioso magnetismo que era la relación entre una bruja y su caballero. Casi era como si hubiera sacrificado su cordura intentando proteger a Edea, habiéndose convertido en cuestión de días en un hombre sin escrúpulos ni sentimientos.

Y aún así recordaba perfectamente no haber sido capaz de dar el último golpe de gracia en la última batalla que tuvo que librar contra Squall y los demás. Recordaba haber noqueado a su ahora comandante, dejándolo inconsciente sobre el suelo, recordaba haberse girado hacia Quistis, y haber sonreído sabiendo que dominaba la situación.

Rinoa estaba a menos del 20% de su vitalidad, igual que Quistis. La diferencia entre ambas era lo suficientemente significativa como para marcar su victoria o su derrota.

Tanto Rinoa como Quistis podían reanimar a Squall en el momento en que tuvieran la oportunidad de atacar, pero sólo Quistis podía atacarle con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarlo a él K.O. Él sin embargo sólo necesitaba un golpe para terminar con cualquiera de las dos.

Si acababa con Rinoa Quistis podría terminar con él en el siguiente golpe y la batalla estaría perdida. Si acababa con Quistis Rinoa reanimaría a cualquiera de los dos en su siguiente oportunidad, pero él tendría otra ocasión para terminar con ella justo en ese momento y acabar después con quien hubiera reanimado de un golpe antes de que le llegara su turno.

Era así de fácil.

Y en el momento en que su sable-pistola se alzó en el aire sobre la cabeza de Quistis aquel pinchazo en la boca del estómago hizo que tuviera que cerrar los ojos por el dolor. Nada lo había golpeado y nadie le había atacado. No había ninguna herida en su abdomen que lo hubiera obligado a retroceder un paso justo cuando la hoja de su arma cayó con un sonoro chirriar metálico.

El dolor se intensificó durante el interminable instante en que permaneció con los ojos apretados, sintiendo cómo la hoja de su arma se había hundido hasta casi la mitad en algo duro. Temiendo por un instante que hubiera terminado definitivamente con la vida de aquella mujer.

Pero un gemido sonó cuando Quistis se levantó de un salto, apartándose de él unos metros, y el chico abrió los ojos justo cuando el látigo de la muchacha silbaba sobre su cabeza, cortando el aire a medida que se preparaba para atacar.

La hoja de su espada estaba hundida en la tierra y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había fallado en su último ataque.

Una sonrisa aliviada de la que ni siquiera era consciente cruzó su cara mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en la hoja de su espada. Y un instante después el látigo de Quistis lo cruzó del hombro hasta la cadera, haciendo que perdiera una gran cantidad de sangre y cayera al suelo completamente inconsciente.

Aquel hombre había perdido el juicio hasta el punto de haber estado a unos centímetros de acabar con la vida de su ex-instructora. Hasta ese punto había sacrificado su cordura en el momento en que decidió seguir los pasos de Artemisa movido por la necesidad de ayudar a Edea.

Pero esa había sido su intención en el momento en que decidió que su lado en aquella batalla estaba en el bando contrario al del resto. Y que Quistis no lo creyera seguía recordándole aquel dolor intenso que evitó que la matara en el pasado. ¿Por qué dolía tanto que dudase de su palabra? Él sabía los motivos que había tenido para hacer lo que hizo y tomar las decisiones que tomó. ¿Por qué la opinión de aquella mujer le importaba tanto? Tanto como para haberlo obligado a irse la noche anterior.

Quistis giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda de manera casi imperceptible y vio que Seifer estaba absorto, pensando en algo, con la mirada centrada en sus pies. Parecía debatirse en silencio sobre un asunto realmente serio, hasta el punto de no darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba observando en silencio.

Por vez primera se dio cuenta de la leve arruga que se veía entre sus cejas en aquella actitud pensativa y preocupada. Seguramente estaría pensando en Temperance.

Lo había visto hablando con la pequeña aquella mañana en la cafetería, dejando que lo tocase con total naturalidad y riendo de corazón con las bromas que ambos estaban haciendo sobre ella misma.

Y la manera en que lo encontró en el garaje, antes incluso que ella. Seguramente había decidido ir a buscarla en el mismo momento en que había oído que había desaparecido. Igual que ella.

- ¿Por qué no esperaste a que Squall decidiera el plan antes de salir a buscarla? - le preguntó Quistis con verdadera curiosidad.

Seifer levantó la mirada de sus zapatos y se encontró con una expresión ilegible. ¿No entendía que se sintiera preocupado por la pequeña Temperance?

- Ni siquiera pronuncias su nombre cuando hablas de ella – observó Seifer con un leve deje de reproche en la voz.

- ¿Por qué saliste sin esperar a las órdenes de tu comandante? - volvió a preguntar ella, ignorando el comentario del chico.

Seifer se rascó la nuca preguntándoselo él mismo. La verdad es que la respuesta estaba tan clara en su cabeza que pensaba que no tendría que explicarla, pensaba que el resto de personas la verían sin más.

- No quiero que le pase nada – dijo simplemente.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó ella.

Seifer volvió a mirarla sin creerse que le estuviera preguntando por algo tan obvio para él.

- ¿Por qué saliste tú antes de hablar con ellos? - le preguntó como una forma de contraataque.

- Era lo que debía hacer – dijo ella tranquilamente – Esa niña es responsabilidad mía al fin y al cabo.

Seifer no entendía aquellas palabras. La movía la sensación de tener que hacer lo correcto, como siempre, pero la chica ni siquiera tenía en cuenta a Temperance o lo que significase para ella. La salvaba por ser su futura hija, no por ser Temperance. La niña realmente no era una prioridad por ser quien era, si no por lo que era.

- ¿Sólo es por que te sientes responsable?... - le perguntó lentamente sin terminar de creérselo - ¿Porque crees que es la opción más correcta? ¿Menos errónea?

- Sí... - dijo ella sin darle importancia a la palabra - ¿Lo haces tú por el amor a una hija? - le preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

- Aunque no fuera nada mío habría hecho lo mismo. Sentía que debía evitar que le pasara nada malo a toda costa y salí corriendo por lo que Temperance significa para mí – contestó él completamente serio.

Quistis levantó una ceja e hizo un gesto moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, como si se encontrase frente a un hombre que hubiera perdido el juicio y solo dijera tonterías.

- ¿De verdad crees que nadie puede actuar siguiendo sus emociones? - dijo él dejando que el enfado se hiciera pro fin presente en su voz.

- Sí creo que la gente actúe movida por sentimientos... pero no creo que sea lo correcto – dijo volviendo a mirar hacia el frente – deberíamos medir nuestras acciones según lo que signifiquen y según el resultado que puedan tener.

- Deja de andarte por las ramas – le espetó Seifer con brusquedad, obligándola a mirarlo de nuevo - ¿De verdad crees que me equivoqué al seguir a Artemisa?

Quistis lo miró empezando a sentir aquel ronroneo iracundo tras su pecho. ¿Quería realmente que le diera su opinión al respecto? Porque no tenía nada bueno que decirle.

- En ese caso creo justo lo contrario – le dijo completamente seria – Tomaste la decisión correcta porque si no hubieras apaciguado un poco a Edea mientras estaba poseída no hubiéramos podido acabar con ella... pero no creo que por eso se te deba tratar como a un héroe.

- Créeme... no es lo que buscaba cuando hice lo que hice – dijo Seifer con una sonrisa sarcástica – ser o no un héroe me trae sin cuidado.

- No es solamente que se te considere un héroe... - dijo ella poniéndose en pie, empezaba a cansarse de aquella conversación – No creo que los motivos que tuviste en aquel momento para seguir a Edea fueran tan nobles como decías anoche.

Seifer se levantó también y avanzó unos pasos hacia ella. No podía pensar realmente que escaparía después de insinuar algo así sin que esta vez tuviera la posibilidad de demostrar que se equivocaba.

- ¡Necesitaba seguir a Edea de la misma manera y con la misma urgencia con la que necesito encontrar ahora a Temperance! - comenzó a gritar el muchacho - ¡Necesitaba protegerla sin saber siquiera el motivo, igual que necesito ver a mi hija sana y salva!

Su hija. Aunque aún no lo fuese en el presente es lo que realmente era aquella niña.

- Mentiroso... - susurró ella, incapaz de creer aquellas palabras sin más. Llevaba dos años convencida de que los motivos que tuvo Seifer para irse no eran ni la mitad de nobles que los que ahora le estaba dando. Simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

- Ni se te ocurra... – le susurró él acercándose lentamente hasta estar justo frente a ella - seguir dudando de mi palabra...

La muchacha levantó la cabeza para continuar mirándolo a los ojos a pesar de la diferencia de estatura.

- No voy a permitir que sigas viéndome como un monstruo... - le amenazó entre dientes – porque no puedes ni imaginar hasta qué punto duele...

- Así son las cosas Seifer – contestó ella intentando que la voz no le temblara – cuando actuamos mal la gente nos rechaza... y no es agradable.

- Me da igual el resto del mundo, Quistis. Lo que no soporto es que seas tú la que duda de mi palabra – dijo finalmente, asombrado él mismo por sus palabras.

Realmente se trataba de eso aunque no se lo admitiese a sí mismo. Él llevaba toda su vida al lado de aquella mujer, intentando animar su existencia con su peculiar humor y esperando conseguir por sus propios medios que lo reconociese y valorase por ser quien era. Pero Quistis era la única que continuaba manteniéndose todo lo lejos de él que podía, como si se tratase de un ser contaminado. Ignorando y evitando ante todo tener ningún tipo de trato con él.

- Tal vez sea porque yo he sido la que más claro te ha visto – dijo ella en un susurro – Sé quién eres Seifer Almasy... Sé cómo eres... Sé hasta qué punto no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

Y esta vez fue el turno de la muchacha para girarse y comenzar una retirada hacia la puerta. Pero Seifer no podía permitirlo ¿verdad? No podía permitir que se fuera así como así.

- ¡Quisty! - le gritó justo antes de que abriese la puerta del compartimento.

Ella se quedó quieta aún con la mano en el pomo, pero no se movió lo más mínimo, no quería tener que verlo.

- Mírame... - le dijo el muchacho levantando levemente sus dos brazos, extendiéndolos a ambos lados de su cuerpo con las palmas vueltas hacia arriba, exponiéndose a su mirada una vez más para que lo observara y juzgara como quisiera.

Quistis asomó levemente la mirada por encima de su hombro, sin llegar a girarse del todo, y lo vio allí completamente serio.

- ¿Qué más quieres? - le preguntó con un deje de desesperación en la voz – Soy yo... Seify...

Usó a propósito aquel nombre por el que le llamaban en el orfanato y que la chica casi había olvidado. Era Seify, su compañero de infancia, el niño odiosamente molesto, a la vez que divertido y entrañable. ¿Cuándo había olvidado la identidad de aquella persona?

Quistis giró un poco más su cuerpo, casi dándose la vuelta para mirarlo completamente a los ojos, pero no dejaba de oír a su cabeza gritarle que no lo hiciera. Debía salir de allí.

- Soy yo... - le repitió Seifer sintiendo que su voz temblaba.

- No me hagas esto... - le contestó la chica de forma casi refleja. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Quistis miró esta vez hacia el suelo, intentando poner orden a sus pensamientos, pero no podía, ni siquiera reconocía palabras en su interior. Era todo como una espesa y pesada nube de emociones confusas y molestas.

- Deja de cambiar mi mundo... de esta manera... - susurró sin reconocer su propia voz.

Seifer bajó los brazos, los cinco sentidos puestos en las palabras de aquella mujer. ¿Que dejara de cambiar su mundo? ¿Cuando lo había hecho?

- No quiero saber como eres realmente, quiero que sigas siendo el maldito hijo de puta de siempre... - le susurró apretando las mandíbulas, antes de mirarlo directamente a los ojos y terminar aquella frase – No me obligues... a dejar de odiarte.

Seifer dio un paso inconscientemente hacia ella y Quistis abrió la puerta en ese mismo momento y desapareció antes de permitir que continuara acercándose a ella.

La joven instructora se apoyó sobre la superficie de la puerta y aguantó una bocanada de aire tras su garganta, intentando que aquel temblor que sacudía silenciosamente todo su cuerpo cesase. ¿De donde demonios había salido todo aquello?

_Controla tu mundo, Quistis... _- se repitió una vez más.

* * *

- Quisty... dejadlo por hoy – le suplicó en un susurro Rinoa, sujetándola por un brazo e intentando evitar que volviera a subirse a aquella máquina.

Seifer permanecía aún en el suelo, jadeando. Acaban de volver del último viaje que podían hacer de aquella lista y la única opción que les quedaba ahora era ir repasando el pasado mes a mes.

- Rinoa... tenemos que encontrarla – dijo Quistis girándose hacia ella, esperando que entendiese su posición.

- Tiene razón, Quisty – le dijo Seifer levantándose del suelo – yo ya no puedo más.

Aquella obstinada mujer miró hacia su reloj y decidió que tenían razón, llevaban horas corriendo de un lado para otro intentando encontrarla, y la búsqueda que ahora debían comenzar sería aún más agotadora.

- Mañana... - susurró Seifer mientras la rodeaba con un brazo por la cintura – Mañana...

Aquello mismo acababa diciendo cada día desde que comenzaron aquella búsqueda. Mañana...

* * *

Quistis se dirigió hacia su compartimento sólo cuando el tren se hubo detenido por completo, y a la puerta del mismo encontró a Seifer de pie, esperándola. No había conseguido calmarse demasiado en el rato que había pasado fuera, si no todo lo contrario. Cada vez le costaba más pensar estando cerca de Seifer. Cada vez se sentía más incómoda a su alrededor.

El chico estiró uno de sus brazos y le tendió su teléfono móvil. Quistis lo recogió procurando no tocar para nada la piel del muchacho, y después pasó de largo dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

- Squall ha llamado – dijo Seifer simplemente, sin moverse del sitio.

Quistis se giró hacia él en mitad del pasillo y lo miró inclinando levemente la cabeza, esperando a que le explicase qué había dicho el comandante.

- Temperance nos espera en la residencia presidencial, Odine la ha encontrado y llevado con Laguna hace unos diez minutos.

Quistis continuó caminando, esta vez con más prisa, y Seifer la persiguió aligerando el paso para alcanzarla.

- Laguna ha mandado a alguien para que venga a buscarnos y el Lagunamov ya está listo – continuó explicándole el muchacho a sus espaldas – Selphie llegará en cuanto pase a buscar a Irvine y a Zell.

Quistis puso el último pie en el suelo y se quedó de pie en mitad de una gran planicie formada por una inmensa capa de sal fosilizada. Caminó hasta llegar a una gran roca, justo al lado de la estación de tren, y se sentó a esperar el vehículo que los llevaría directamente hasta Temperance. Y mientras más cerca estaba de verla por fin más nerviosa se sentía.

Seifer agradeció de corazón el momento en que Quistis salió del compartimento, no había sido su intención mostrarse como lo había hecho antes de que ella se fuera, expuesto e indefenso ante ella, esperando desesperadamente que lo aceptase por lo que era. Le dolía que no lo aceptara, era un hecho imposible de negar, pero llegar al punto de pedírselo, de estar dispuesto a lo que hiciera falta para conseguirlo. ¿En qué punto había comenzado a perder de aquella manera su identidad?

A lo lejos un coche con el emblema de Esthar levantaba una nube blanquecina de diminutos cristales de sal a medida que se abría paso sobre aquel inhóspito paisaje hasta llegar a estar junto a ellos.

La puerta del copilo to se abrió y ambos vieron en su interior a Ward, dándoles la bienvenida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Perfecto, sería un viaje silencioso, justo lo que ninguno de los dos quería. Aquello les dejaría demasiadas posibilidades a sus cabezas de continuar con aquel ensordecedor ronroneo.

* * *

Temperance volvió a mirar hacia Laguna mientras éste se mantenía sentado en una butaca de piel color pistacho.

No conocía de nada a aquella niña, no tenía ni idea de dónde venía ni de quién se trataba exactamente. Sin embargo sabía que había visto esa cara en alguna parte antes.

La pequeña sin embargo continuaba paseando sus ojos de la cara de aquel hombre que la observaba intrigado a sus propios pies, sintiéndose la niña más idiota del mundo.

Por un momento había creído posible que Odine estuviera ya trabajando en aquella máquina del tiempo y que si se lo pedía podría tenerla terminada antes para que volviera a su tiempo sin necesidad de esperar a que nadie apareciera para llevarla de vuelta a casa.

Por eso llamó a Odine desde las cabinas que había disponibles dentro del tren y le pidió ayuda. Le explicó rápidamente quién era y cómo había llegado allí, sabiendo que aquel viejo loco no podría resistirse a la tentación de ir él mismo a conocerla para preguntarle por aquel maravilloso invento suyo con el que había conseguido viajar en el tiempo. Así burlaría la guardia que andaría buscándola por la ciudad y conseguiría hablar con Odine antes de que vinieran a buscarla y la llevaran una vez más al Jardín de Balamb.

Sin embargo en cuanto Odine vio que la niña no sabía realmente nada sobre el funcionamiento y la composición de la máquina que la había llevado hasta ese tiempo perdió el interés en ella y la llevó directamente a la residencia presidencial. Aún no había comenzado a trabajar en aquel ambicioso aunque fuera una idea que comenzaba a rondar su cabeza desde hacía meses, él tampoco podía ayudarla a volver a su tiempo.

Las puertas se abrieron y Quistis entró la primera, respirando aceleradamente por la pequeña carrera que se había dado desde que habían bajado del coche, cada vez más nerviosa y alterada. Y ahora por fin sentía que aquellas sensaciones paraban.

Temperance la vio correr hacia ella y por primera vez en días sintió que la sonrisa que brillaba en su cara era de pura felicidad. Aquella mujer que acababa de aparecer, aquellas cejas enfrentadas en una expresión de miedo y preocupación, la cara algo sonrojada por haber llegado corriendo, la manera en que sus ojos se movieron nada más entrar buscando los suyos. Aquella sólo podía ser su madre, su madre había venido al fin a buscarla para llevarla a casa.

Y con aquella anhelada sensación de alivio salió corriendo hacia ella y se le tiró literalmente encima, haciendo que Quistis perdiese el equilibrio cuando chocó contra su pecho y se balanceara peligrosamente hacia atrás.

Seifer la seguía unos pocos pasos por detrás de ella y ambas chocaron silenciosamente sobre su pecho, impidiendo que cayeran al suelo.

El ex-caballero se quedó mudo por un instante mientras Temperance lloraba sin parar abrazando a Quistis con todas sus fuerzas y Quistis le devolvía el abrazo con una naturalidad y calidez que casi le asustaron.

- Supongo que era ella ¿no? - preguntó Laguna levantándose de su butaca y acercándose a ambos chicos.

Quistis levantó la cabeza hacia él y Laguna se paró en seco, reconociendo por fin a la persona a la que tanto le recordaba aquella niña.

- Sí, muchas gracias – le dijo con una sonrisa algo aliviada.

- Bien – contestó Laguna un poco sorprendido por el parecido – Yo he de... terminar unas cosas – dijo suponiendo que sobraba en aquel pequeño y extraño reencuentro.

Pasó de largo aún confuso y desapareció pasillo arriba. Seifer caminó hacia la butaca de piel y se dejó caer en ella cerrando los ojos, aliviado por fin. La habían alzando después de todo.

Quistis apartó a la niña lentamente de ella y la observó rápidamente sólo para verificar que se encontraba bien. Entonces Temperance la miró atentamente y se dio cuenta de que no era realmente quien pensaba que era. Al menos no del todo.

Era la Quistis de aquel tiempo, la joven instructora del Jardín de Balamb, no la jefa de estudios a la que sabía que podía llamar "mamá" sin que la mirase como si hubiese pronunciado la mayor de las blasfemias.

Se apartó de aquella mujer mirando hacia el suelo, sintiéndose igual de sola y perdida que hacía sólo unos minutos. Pero una mano se posó sobre su pequeña cabeza, haciendo que girase aquellos grandes ojos verdes que comenzaban a llenarse nuevamente de lágrimas hacia Quistis.

- No vuelvas a hacer algo así – le dijo Quistis usando su famoso tono de instructora.

Temperance sentía como su barbilla temblaba a medida que se sentía más lejos de su hogar y más cerca del hecho de tener que vivir en un lugar como aquel, con un padre y una madre como aquellos.

Quistis la observó aún con el ceño fruncido mientras dos grandes lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la niña y ésta bajaba la cabeza de nuevo, entre triste y arrepentida esta vez. Y esta vez la mano de Quistis se movió hacia su barbilla para que no dejase de mirarla.

Temperance vio a aquella mujer dedicarle una tímida sonrisa y sus manos la rodearon por la nuca permitiendo que pegase su cara a su estómago mientras lloraba a todo pulmón.

Seifer miró a Quistis increíblemente asombrado por aquel gesto y la chica dejó de sonreír justo en el momento en que levantó la mirada de la cabeza de la pequeña y miró a Seifer.

El joven se levantó de la butaca dejando escapar una carcajada sarcástica y se aproximó hacia ellas, pasando por al lado de camino a la puerta de aquel despacho.

- Todo esto también es porque te sientes responsables ¿no? - le preguntó con ironía – No hay emociones ni sentimiento ¿verdad?

Quistis oyó los pasos de aquel hombre, amortiguados por la tupida moqueta, a medida que se alejaba pasillo abajo y fijó su mirada pensativa en los ventanales que había al otro lado de la habitación.

Aquella niña necesitaba tranquilizarse y sentirse un poco menos fuera de lugar. Estaba asustada y perdida. Lo correcto era consolarla y tranquilizarla ¿No era cierto? ¿O había algo más que evitaba que separase a aquella niña de su abrazo mientras lloraba?

* * *

¿Empieza a ser un poquito menos borde? =D


	11. Templanza

_**Just Looking For Mommy

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** No sé si soléis mirar la lista de fics con todos los tipos de ratings que hay... pero si lo cambiáis y los ponéis un segundito en M (los que tengáis la edad que toca v.v) veréis un pequeño one-shot que no os llevará más de unos minutitos leer ^^

Hikki: Si el reencuentro te ha gustado este capítulo seguramente también =D Y sobre lo de lemon... déjame unos capítulos más en este rating por lo menos... que sabes que todos mis fics terminan en el M tarde o temprano XD

Rinoa Haatirii: Y el momento en que más tierna sea con la niña... será cuando nadie mire =D Sigue leyendo!! Y la alianza esta que estáis montando... No entiendo qué le veis a Squall XD Weno sí lo entiendo... pero teniendo a Seifer y a Quistis al lao.... no lo entiendo XD

Vinagre y Azucar: Pues el postre te va a durar poquito ya mismo... así que aprovecha y saborealo bien! Seguramente el bocado más dulce de todos será el último capítulo XD

rinny-chan: ¡No puede lanzarse a sus brazos! ¡Es Quistis! No puede, por lo menos hasta que no vea un poquito más claro lo que le pasa... Y aún así créeme que le costará hacerlo XD Y sí... os lo prohíbo! XD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI: TEMPLANZA.

* * *

**

Temperance se había negado a dejarse llevar a ninguna parte a no ser que fuese en brazos de Quistis. No era una niña caprichosa ni solía chantajear de ninguna manera a sus padres, pero aquella noche necesitaba ser la niña pequeña que nunca había sido del todo.

Cenaron en la habitación de invitados de la residencia presidencial junto con Laguna, Kiros y Ward, y en todo momento tanto Quistis como Seifer se mantuvieron amables y correctos, los invitados perfectos. Temperance vio pasar aquella hora casi con aburrimiento mientras hablaban sobre el próximo viaje que harían en cuestión de días junto con el resto del grupo. Quistis prácticamente no la había vuelto a mirar desde que se dirigieron a aquella habitación para cenar.

La niña pasó aquella hora en silencio, pensando en lo bien que se había sentido pudiendo llorar abrazada a su madre, en la sonrisa que Quistis le había dedicado cuando la reconoció al fin, en cómo aquella sonrisa sí que había sido la de su madre. Y sabiendo que su madre realmente se encontraba dentro de aquella malhumorada instructora no quería volver a perderla.

Cuando finalmente se levantaron de aquella mesa y se despidieron de sus anfitriones para volver a la nave la niña agarró la mano de Quistis haciendo que parase en su avance hacia la salida de la residencia.

"Llévame" le había dicho sin más cuando la muchacha se giró para ver qué le pasaba. Se había quedado mirando hacia el suelo, las mejillas aún rosadas por el berrinche que había cogido al ver aparecer a sus padres, y le había pedido que la llevara hasta la nave. Sólo quería volver a sentir aquel calor y olor un rato más. El suficiente como para poder cerrar los ojos y sentirse en casa de nuevo.

"¿No te encuentras bien?" le había preguntado Quistis agachándose para poder oírla mejor, y la niña simplemente se había colgado a su cuello y le había vuelto a pedir que la llevara al oído.

Quistis se levantó alzando el liviano peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos y continuó caminando hacia la salida. La cabeza de la pequeña permanecía apretada contra el cuello de su madre y por eso mismo no sabía qué expresión había en su cara. Pero de haber podido se habría encontrado con un pésimo intento de calma. Los ojos de Quistis permanecían fijos al frente, en la distancia, como si nada más a su alrededor mereciese su atención, sus mejillas algo rosadas por aquella leve sensación de vergüenza que hacía que su sangre corriera un poco más ligera en sus venas, el ceño fruncido, algo molesto por las miradas incrédulas y curiosas de Selphie y Seifer.

Al llegar al Lagunamov Quistis la había dejado sobre la cama, la niña iba profundamente dormida, y el resto del camino lo pasó junto con el resto del grupo, sentados en la cabina de mando.

Nadie dijo nada durante todo el camino, hasta que comenzaron a vislumbrar la iluminación del Jardín en el horizonte y Selphie le pidió a Quistis que fuera a buscar a la pequeña Temperance, ya habían llegado y debía despertarse.

Quistis la había mirado pidiéndole con los ojos la posibilidad de no ser ella quien tuviera que ir a buscarla, pero ninguno de los presentes le devolvió la mirada. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados, ya fuera pilotando, supervisando las maniobras de la piloto, o simplemente mirándose los cordones de las zapatillas. Seifer fue el único que la miró con media sonrisa y una ceja levantada, como preguntándole si tenía algún problema por tener que ir a buscar a una niña de seis años.

La pequeña abrió lentamente los ojos cuando Quistis la sacudió suavemente, pronunciando su nombre en un susurro, y antes de que la joven instructora se hubiera levantado del borde de la cama Temperance volvía a estar acomodada contra su pecho.

Quistis miró por un instante hacia arriba, en una expresión que denotaba algo de incomodidad y fastidio, pero no opuso resistencia alguna a aquella silenciosa demanda.

En aquel momento Temperance seguía haciéndose la dormida sobre sus brazos, agarrándose a su cuello, mientras todos entraban por las grandes puertas del Jardín. Squall y Rinoa estaban avisados en el momento en que aterrizaron y los esperaban al pie de las escaleras que comunicaban con el ascensor para verificar que la niña se encontrase bien.

- Será mejor que la lleves a la cama, parece cansada.

Rinoa había dicho esto colocándose justo al lado de Quistis, apartando suavemente un mechón de pelo de la frente de la pequeña para verla con una expresión de serenidad y abatimiento total.

- No... no creo que... - había balbuceado Quistis como respuesta.

Seifer comenzaba a alejarse y Selphie e Irvine habían emprendido ya su camino hacia la cafetería, dispuestos a cenar algo antes de irse a sus respectivos dormitorios. Zell hacía ya rato que había salido corriendo rezando por que hubiera sobrado algún bocata, y Squall y Rinoa continuaban aún al lado de la instructora.

- Nosotros no hemos comido nada aún – dijo Rinoa mirando el reloj que había sobre la pared. Marcaba las 10 y veinte de la noche.

- Puedo dejarla en tu habitación... - comenzó a decirle Quistis con un deje de súplica en la mirada.

- Pasaré a buscarla por la mañana, te lo prometo – le aseguró Rinoa, alejándose rápidamente hacia la cafetería, siguiendo los pasos de Squall.

Quistis se quedó un instante de pie, en frente de aquel ascensor, aún con la pequeña en brazos.

- Bien... - susurró para sí misma – perfecto...

Temperance esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa que Quistis no podía ver teniéndola acomodada bajo el hueco de su cuello, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su habitación, alargando aquel paseo de manera casi cómica. ¿Esperaba acaso que amaneciera antes de que llegase sólo para no tener que dormir con aquella niña?

La pequeña contó los pasos que aquella mujer daba con increíble lentitud, concentrándose en los latidos de su corazón mientras se permitía el lujo de entreabrir los ojos levemente.

Pero aquel camino terminó en no más de tres minutos y Quistis rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos, aguantando el peso de la pequeña con el otro brazo, para pasar después su tarjeta identificadora por la cerradura electrónica de su puerta. Introdujo el código de la cerradura y ésta se abrió con un sonido metálico.

En cuanto entró cerró la puerta empujándola silenciosamente con un pie y dejó a la niña lentamente sobre la cama.

Las luces estaban apagadas y la iluminación que había allí dentro se reducía a lo poco que sus cortinas blancas y finas dejaban pasar a través de la ventana.

La muchacha retiró la silla que había pegada a su escritorio lo suficiente como para sentarse en ella y abrió el pequeño ordenador portátil que tenía cerrado en una esquina de la mesa. Pulsó el botón de encendido y justo después le dio al pequeño botoncito de la lamparilla que había en la otra esquina.

Una tenue luz amarillenta iluminó tímidamente la habitación y Quistis llenó sus pulmones con todo el aire que pudo mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la palma de su mano y el codo sobre la superficie del escritorio.

Dos minutos después el ordenador terminó de arrancar por fin y lo primero que hizo fue echar un vistazo rápido a su correo interno. No había nada. Nadie necesitaba ni tenía nada que decir a la instructora número 14 del Jardín de Balamb. Clicó sobre la carpeta en la que guardaba la música que de vez en cuando le gustaba escuchar y bajó el volumen del aparato al mínimo.

Rebuscó en aquella interminable lista de canciones el sentimiento de esperanza y ánimo que necesitaba. Y allí estaba, esperándola, como tantas otras noches.

Dejó aquella canción la primera de la lista y oyó cómo una guitarra sonaba una sola vez, casi como si fuera un resto de otra canción que terminaba ya, pero justo antes de dejar de oírse aquel roce de cuerdas aumentó un poco su intensidad y finalmente se oyó aquella melodía rítmica de una guitarra y una batería al mismo tiempo que la voz de un hombre, de carácter sereno y profundo, comenzaba a oírse con aquellas palabras que tan bien la hacían sentir.

Se recostó un poco sobre el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en aquella canción. ¿Qué decía exactamente? ¿Cual era el mensaje? Vive cada día como si fuera el último.

Se levantó de la silla lentamente y echó un vistazo rápido a Temperance. Dormía profundamente sobre su cama, o eso parecía para Quistis. Temperance continuaba interpretando su papel, fingiendo estar dormida, mientras oía aquella canción que tantas otras veces había oído en casa, sonando a un volumen bajísimo, dejando que la voz del cantante pareciese un susurro arrullador.

La joven instructora comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata granate de su uniforme y desabrochó la cremallera de su chaqueta intentando no hacer ruido.

La música seguía sonando y ella entró en el baño dispuesta a darse una ducha rápida antes de intentar descansar un poco. Estaba agotada.

Aún no había conseguido dormir una noche entera desde que Temperance había aparecido y aquel cansancio era especialmente palpable hoy, después de pasar el día de un sitio para otro con la cabeza llena de tonterías.

La canción comenzó a ganar algo más de fuerza en el estribillo y Quistis se quedó mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo, completamente desnuda, mirándose con aquella mezcla de reproche y decepción. Y aquellas palabras que sonaban ahora mismo en la voz de aquel vocalista resonaron en su cabeza, haciendo que se hiciera las mismas preguntas que él hacía.

"Si hoy fuera tu último día, y mañana fuera demasiado tarde, ¿Podrías decirle adiós al ayer?" ¿Podría...?

Alargó la mano hasta encontrar el grifo tras la cortina de su ducha y dejó que el agua comenzase a caer dentro de la bañera mientras pensaba en aquellas palabras. ¿Podría decirle adiós al ayer? Sabiendo que mañana ya seria demasiado tarde... Porque hoy fuera su último día...

"No me obligues... a dejar de odiarte" Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza de nuevo y el tono de súplica que había en ellas le hizo sentirse el ser más estúpido del mundo.

¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? ¿Qué le quedaba con Seifer si no era continuar odiándolo? ¿Si dejaba de odiarlo... lo amaría?

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo que entraba tras la cortina y dejaba que el agua caliente la mojase de pies a cabeza.

Aquella música volvía a sonar algo más tranquila, y como burlándose de ella, el cantante parecía aconsejarle, metiéndole más ideas estúpidas en la cabeza de las que ya tenía.

"Aquello que vale su recompensa siempre merece la lucha" ¿Valía la pena luchar pues? Si por lo que luchaba tenía el valor de la recompensa que iba a darle... ¿valía la pena la lucha? Esta vez era la cara de Temperance lo que apareció en su cabeza. El vuelco que había sentido tras su pecho cuando abrió las puertas del despacho de Laguna y la vio allí sentada, esperándola pacientemente, la manera en que se iluminó su cara al verla entrar.

Si el valor de lo que ganaría por aquella lucha... era Temperance... y la lucha en sí era amar a Seifer... ¿Merecía la pena?

Se enjabonó mecánicamente, casi sin darse cuenta de cómo la espuma resbalaba sobre ella, casi como si arrastrase los kilos de pintura que componían su máscara mientras se veía a sí misma como realmente era. Una cría asustada.

Se trataba de algo tan simple como aquello. Podía sentir algo más que odio por Seifer, sabía que podía porque la niña que había durmiendo en su cama era la prueba de que esa posibilidad existía. Y aún así estaba aterrorizada ante la idea. Tan fácil como le había sido siempre odiar a Seifer y nada más.

"¿Perdonarías a tus enemigos? ¿Encontrarías a ese alguien con quien sueñas? ¿Jurarías de arriba a abajo a Dios que por fin te has enamorado si hoy fuera tu último día?"

Esta vez no pudo evitar esbozar una sarcástica sonrisa ante las palabras del cantante. ¿Cómo podía una canción que siempre le había hecho sentir animada y con fuerzas para comerse el mundo hacerla sentir ahora tan desanimada?

Comenzó a secarse mientras la canción llegó a su fin y unas nuevas notas sonaron casi inaudibles. Una canción que también le gustaba pero con una letra mucho más... simple.

Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y se dirigió a su armario sin mirar hacia su cama. Abrió la puerta de aquel ropero, quedando casi escondida detrás ella, y rebuscó entre las ordenadas montañitas de ropa algo adecuado para aquella noche.

Coló la cabeza por una camiseta oscura de deporte y se puso unos pantalones de pijama bastante anchos. Agarró una camiseta gris algo más ajustada y finalmente se giró hacia la cama.

Se sentó en el borde y miró detenidamente a la figura de aquella niña. Esta vez sin embargo dormía de verdad. La pequeña había intentado aguantar sin quedarse dormida todo el tiempo posible, quería estar aún despierta cuando Quistis se acostase a su lado para poder acercarse a ella como si fuera sin querer y pasar aquella noche abrazada a ella. Pero se había dormido mientras la esperaba.

Quistis continuó observándola tranquilamente, la música sonando como un susurro de fondo, y por primera vez se paró a buscar algún parecido con Seifer en aquella pequeña.

La manera en que su entrecejo se arrugaba levemente cuando fruncía el ceño entre sueños, la forma en que su boca quedaba entreabierta mientras respiraba acompasadamente,.. Por mucho que se pareciese a ella no podía negar quién era su padre. Y mucho menos con aquellos ojos.

Quistis se movió lentamente mientras le quitaba los zapatos, dejándolos caer con un sordo golpe sobre la moqueta. Por un instante sujetó sus pequeños pies entre sus manos y sonrió viendo aquellos pequeños dedos con aquella forma peculiar. Los tres primeros dedos estaban alineados formando una escalera de mayor a menor no muy marcada, el dedo anular y el meñique sin embargo parecían algo más cortos que los demás, quedando un poco más escondidos de lo normal, arqueados hacia delante. ¿Serían igual los pies de Seifer? No eran para nada como los de ella.

Desabrochó sus pantalones vaqueros y se los quitó sin mucho esfuerzo, sonriendo al ver las pequeñas cicatrices y marcas de caídas que tenía en las rodillas. Seguramente era bastante más traviesa e inquieta de lo que su nombre daba a entender.

Temperance... Templanza...

Quistis colocó una mano tras la espalda de la niña y la movió hasta que quedó casi incorporada, aprovechando la postura para tirar de su camiseta hasta quitársela, mientras pensaba en el significado de aquella palabra.

Templanza era una palabra que abarcaba tantas posibilidades... Serenidad, conocimiento, virtud, reflexión, talento, equilibro...

La joven instructora coló aquella camiseta gris por la cabeza de la niña y manipuló cuidadosamente su cuerpo para pasar ambos brazos por las mangas, consiguiendo que aquella prenda que a ella le quedaba bastante ajustada quedase perfectamente colocada y bastante ancha sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la niña.

Temperance... le gustaba aquel nombre.

Se levantó de la cama y pulsó el botón de apagado de su portátil, dejando que el ruido del diminuto motor crujiera un par de veces, casi quejándose por que lo hubiera apagado, antes de silenciarse del todo. Alargó después el brazo y apagó también la pequeña laparilla.

Se acercó a la cama, movió a la pequeña un poco hacia la pared, tapándola con las sábanas y el edredón hasta el cuello, y se acomodó después al otro lado, dándole la espalda, centrándose en la necesidad de dormir que tenía. Pero como tantas otras noches no parecía que le fuera a ser demasiado fácil conciliar el sueño. De nuevo las últimas palabras que le había dicho a Seifer en el vagón de aquel tren volvían a su cabeza.

Sintió cómo Temperance se movía tras ella, acercándose a su cuerpo, pegando su cara a su cabeza.

Quistis se giró un poco, quedando bocarriba y con la cara girada hacia la pequeña, y se permitió el lujo de volver a perderse en aquellas familiares facciones.

La niña dormía profundamente, y de alguna manera verla disfrutar de aquel placentero sueño parecía contagiarla un poco. Se giró del todo hasta estar de cara a la pequeña y continuó mirándola bajo las tenues sombras de aquella noche.

La niña respiraba lentamente, haciendo que el aire sonase casi como un silbido a una bajísima frecuencia al pasar entre sus dientes. Quistis se centró en aquel leve sonido y en cuestión de un minuto su propia respiración se había acompasado a la de la pequeña siguiéndola a la perfección.

Respirar como una persona que duerme profundamente era casi como dormir ella misma. Casi sin darse cuenta su cabeza fue bajando poco a poco, atraída por el agradable calor que desprendía el cuerpo de aquella niña, y aún centrada en el ritmo de su respiración y en la sensación de sueño que iba invadiéndola, se encontró abrazando a la pequeña, apoyando su frente en el cuello de aquella niña, oyendo cómo su pequeño corazón latía rítmicamente.

Era un sonido perfecto, la forma en que aquel pequeño corazón se contraía una y otra vez bombeando sangre por el resto de su cuerpo. Y aquel pequeño corazón unos años atrás había bombeado su propia sangre.

Aquella idea la hubiese asustado un poco de no haberse encontrado en aquel estado embriagador que era el minuto en que uno casi lucha por no sucumbir del todo al sueño. Ahora simplemente dejaba que su mente divagase sobre cómo cada célula que formaba a aquella niña se había encontrado en su interior un tiempo atrás, antes de que naciese. En cómo estaría en su interior en poco más de un año.

Y fue sin darse cuenta, de la misma manera que se había ido acercando a la pequeña atraída por su calor y su olor hasta acurrucarse enroscando ambos brazos a su alrededor, que se quedó por fin dormida.

* * *

Rinoa no quería tener que llamar tan fuerte a la puerta, pero en vista que las dos últimas veces no había obtenido respuesta alguna decidió tocar con un poco más de insistencia.

Sus nudillos resonaron sobre la madera y de nuevo esperó unos segundos. Para continuar sin respuesta alguna.

Miró su reloj, que marcaba las 12 menos diez, y después profirió un sonoro suspiro antes de tomar una decisión.

Quistis no estaba en la cafetería, acababa de venir de allí, y habiéndole dicho el día anterior que iría por la mañana a buscar a Tempy a su habitación no creía que fuese a ir a ninguna parte con la pequeña. Ya no solamente porque hubiera quedado con ella en que iría a buscarla, si no porque no esperaba que Quistis llevara a Temperance a ningún sitio en sí.

Finalmente se decidió y pulsó aquella combinación de cuatro dígitos que tenía bien memorizada y el chasquido de la cerradura le avisó de que tenía libre acceso a la habitación.

Todos conocían las combinaciones de sus habitaciones por motivos de seguridad, por si había que entrar en alguna de ellas por algún motivo urgente. Sin embargo cada uno disponía de una única tarjeta que bloqueaba dicho cierre si ellos querían. Si la puerta le permitía el paso a aquella habitación sin haber insertado la tarjeta significaba que Quistis estaba dentro sin lugar a dudas. Nunca bloqueaban las puertas a no ser que salieran o quisieran total intimidad.

La joven bruja empujó levemente apoyando su mano sobre la madera y por un instante permaneció en silencio bajo el marco de la puerta, sin saber si debía o no entrar.

Quistis y Temperance continuaban profundamente dormidas en la misma postura en la que habían sucumbido al sueño la noche anterior. Enredadas la una a la otra, acurrucadas bajo el edredón, en el centro de la cama.

Rinoa se acercó a ellas y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Quistis, y antes de que pudiera pronunciar su nombre aquella mujer se despertó de golpe, dando un leve saltito que a su vez hizo que Temperance frunciera el ceño y cogiera aire con un sonido algo molesto.

- Buenos días señoritas... - dijo Rinoa sonriéndoles.

Quistis se apartó del calor de la pequeña girando su cabeza hacia el despertador que había sobre su escritorio y se sentó de golpe en la cama al ver la hora que ya era.

- Mierda... - dijo con la voz algo quebrada por el sueño – perdona... Me he quedado... - colocó una de sus manos sobre su frente y no pudo evitar aquella mirada extrañada ante la idea – ...dormida...

Temperance pasó sobre las piernas de Quistis y abrazó felizmente a Rinoa como si aquel gesto fuera toda la contestación que necesitaba hacia aquel "buenos días" con que las había recibido.

- Vístete, que vamos a ver qué tal lleva Selphie la decoración para la fiesta de mañana – le dijo a la pequeña devolviéndole el abrazo.

Rinoa se quedó mirando a Quistis, que continuaba pensando profundamente, algo aturdida por la cantidad de horas que llevaba durmiendo, y dejó escapar una leve risa mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Quistis miró hacia ella, interrogándole con los ojos sobre aquella risa, y Rinoa simplemente colocó su mano derecha sobre la despeinada cabeza de la instructora, aún sonriendo.

- ¿A que se duerme bien con ella? - le dijo simplemente.

Quistis levantó una ceja, en un claro intento de dejar clara su actitud de "si tú lo dices", pero lo cierto es que había dormido la noche entera hasta esas horas del mediodía y aún no podía creérselo.

Temperance salió del baño después de un minuto completamente vestida y le tendió un cepillo del pelo a Rinoa, que se sentó en los pies de la cama invitando a la niña a colocarse frente a ella para peinarla más cómodamente.

- ¿Quieres venir a echarnos una mano? - le preguntó Rinao a la instructora mientras ésta se levantaba perezosamente de la cama y se dirigía al baño.

- No... - contestó Quistis mientras agarraba su cepillo de dientes y dejaba correr el agua bien fría – aprovecharé para ir un rato al centro de entrenamiento...

Hacía unos días que no se ejercitaba lo más mínimo e incluso los instructores debían mantener su forma física en perfectas condiciones. Era una instructora, pero ante todo era una SEED.

- Vale... - dijo Rinoa simplemente, asomándose a la puerta del baño y dejando el cepillo sobre la superficie de mármol, justo frente a Quistis – Nosotras nos vamos ya, si quieres algo estaremos por la sala de bailes ¿vale?

Quistis simplemente asintió con la cabeza y miró desde el reflejo de su espejo cómo Temperance movía una manita en forma de despedida mientras sonreía. Quistis levantó su mano izquierda como contestación si llegar a moverla, mientras continuaba lavándose los dientes con la derecha.

Rinoa y la pequeña desaparecieron de su campo de visión y unos segundos después se oyó la puerta de su habitación al ser cerrada. Quistis apoyó ambas manos sobre el lavabo, agarrando el cepillo entre sus dientes, sintiendo como la espuma de la pasta dentífrica resbalaba por sus labios, aún sorprendida por la sensación de alivio que había quedado en su cuerpo después de haber sido capaz de conciliar el sueño que le había faltado desde hacía cuatro días.

* * *

Sobre la canción que pone Quistis en su ordenador... es "If Today was your Last Day" de Nickelback... Aquí abajo os pongo las frases que yo he metido ahí arriba, sin traducción, y os aconsejo sinceramente que la busquéis por youtube mismo y miréis la letra completa... Es simplemente preciosa.

_If today was your last day _ ( hoy fuera tu último día)  
_and tomorrow was too late _ (y mañana fuera demasiado tarde)  
_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_ (¿Podrías decirle adiós al ayer?)

_What's worth the prize is always worth the fight_ (Aquello que vale su recompensa siempre merece la lucha)

_Would you forgive your enemies?_ (¿Perdonarías a tus enemigos?)  
_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_ (¿Encontrarías a ese alguien con quien sueñas?)  
_Swear up and down to God above_ (¿Jurarías de arriba a abajo a Dios)  
t_hat you finally fall in love_ (que por fin te has enamorado)  
_If today was your last day_ (si hoy fuera tu último día?)


	12. Reacciones sin sentido

_**Just Looking For Mommy

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** ATENCIÓN!! Estaré unos cuantos días ausente (no demasiados... el domingo volveré a estar por aquí XD) Os cuelgo dos capítulos seguidos para que aguantéis la espera y sabed que cuando vuelva el fic seguramente estará ya terminado ;D

Rinoa Haatirii: Es que yo soy de Seiftis de toda la vida v.v... Pero intentaré un Squinoa en breve! Ya ando dándole vueltas al tema =D

Hikki: si tantas ganas tienes de Squinoa ya sabes... a darle al coco tú también y a contribuir con ideas originales.

Vinagre y Azucar: Que ahora resultará que toda fangirl escucha la misma música XD Ando pensando como meter un par de canciones también de Staind que le vienen a Quistis y a Seifer que ni pintadas... ya veré como lo hago v.v

rinoaangelo: La verdad es que este fic me ha inspirado mucho y con sólo empezar a escribir salía la cosa sola... Me ha animado muchísimo la acogida que le habéis dado e ir leyendo vuestros reviews casi cada día, y bueno... Lo cierto es que tengo varios capítulos ya acabados pero no quiero colgarlos de golpe... Así me da tiempo a pensar en los últimos con tranquilidad v.v

rinny-chan: Lo que yo decía... todas las fangirls con los mismos gustos musicales XD La idea es que esa canción anima muchísimo, es como un "cómete el mundo a cada ocasión que tengas" pero claro, pensad en Quistis... La pobre está en un momento bastante confuso de su vida... indecisa y tal... oír una canción que te dice a cada palabra "sigue adelante y cómete el mundo" cuando no sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII: REACCIONES SIN SENTIDO.

* * *

**

Squall levantó una vez más los ojos de aquellos papeles que tenía esparcidos sobre su escritorio y se encontró con aquella mirada curiosa y entretenida de nuevo.

A la hora del almuerzo Rinoa había aparecido en su despacho como tantos otros días para llevarle algo que comer, sólo que esta vez entró con una mirada que denotaba disculpa y súplica.

Ella y Selphie debían ir a la ciudad a buscar unas cosas para terminar con la decoración para la fiesta del día siguiente, Irvine y Zell iban a ir para ayudarlas a transportar aquel pesado material, y Seifer y Quistis estaban técnicamente perdidos en el Jardín.

Edea y Cid preferían no dejar salir a la pequeña del edificio, y por lo visto ella había dicho que prefería quedarse con el tío Squall antes que con la abuela Ede.

Y ahí estaba ahora, sentada frente a él, observándolo atentamente mientras él continuaba con su trabajo en silencio.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos de mirarlo completamente inmóvil sobre aquella silla de piel oscura el joven comenzó a sentirse realmente molesto.

- Con Edea te lo pasarías mucho mejor... - le dijo Squall sin mirarla del todo – Jugaría contigo...

- Prefiero estar aquí... - dijo la niña simplemente.

Squall la miró por un instante y volvió de nuevo a sus papeles. Pero continuaba sin poder concentrarse sabiendo que tenía a aquella niña mirándolo como si esperase algo de él.

Finalmente dejó escapar un gemido de frustración y se echó hacia atrás sobre el respaldo de su silla.

- ¡Vale! - dijo alzando ambos brazos en el aire - ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Temperance lo miró muy seria, casi asustada por el tono arisco de la voz de aquel hombre.

- Nada... sólo quería estar contigo – dijo en voz baja.

- Pero no es normal que una niña de tu edad esté así... - dijo señalando hacia ella con ambas manos.

Temperance se miró a sí misma, perfectamente sentada y quieta sobre aquella silla, y de nuevo volvió a fijar sus ojos en su tío.

- Venga... - dijo Squall mirando su reloj – Podemos... podemos jugar a algo o dar un paseo o... no sé...

La pequeña comenzó a sonreír divertida por la cara tan seria que tenía aquel hombre mientras le proponía pasárselo bien juntos.

- Tía Rinny tiene razón... - dijo Temperance mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Eras mucho más serio antes... ahora...

Squall la miró levantando una ceja, esperando a que aclarase aquel comentario.

- Eres muy serio... - dijo levantándose de la silla y acercándose a él, pasando tras el escritorio – pero siempre fuiste muy bueno.

Squall dejó que la pequeña lo agarrara de las manos y tirase levemente de él, intentando que se levantara de la silla.

- Venga, ven conmigo... - le dijo mientras seguía sonriendo – Hay algo que solemos hacer juntos... Y créeme... ¡te encanta!

* * *

Quistis intentaba como buenamente podía quitar aquellas manchas rojizas de su traje de combate, sabiendo que no sería fácil hacer desaparecer la sangre de Grat de aquella tela.

No llevaba más de una hora dando vueltas por el recinto en que mantenían los monstruos encerrados y sabía que si no volvía ya no tendría tiempo suficiente para ducharse e ir a comer algo a la cafetería.

Estaba en ese momento en la parte más alta del centro de entrenamiento, justo frente a la entrada de lo que llamaban el rincón secreto. Recordó la última vez que estuvo allí fuera, la noche en que Squall se graduó, y oyó una risita burlona en su interior. Qué idiota fue pensando que sería tan fácil como mostrarle su parte más humana y esperar a que el joven simplemente se abriera a ella.

¿Quién necesitaba una Quistis tan humana como realmente era? Era patética siendo como era, si le dejaba ver eso a cualquier persona sólo conseguiría lo que había conseguido aquella noche. Que la mandaran a hablar con la pared.

Dejó escapar un silencioso suspiro y se permitió el lujo de acercarse algo más a aquella salida. Una especie de último vistazo al lugar en que más vulnerable se había sentido frente a un hombre. El lugar en que más humana había sido intentando captar la atención de alguien.

Dio un paso hacia la luz del exterior y sus pies continuaron casi sin darse cuenta hasta estar justo tras la balustrada, observando las vistas que desde allí había del Jardín. No era tan espectacular como de noche, pero seguía siendo un lugar especial aún a plena luz del día.

- Pensaba que lo que más especial hacía a este sitio era que siempre estaba vacío... - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Quistis se giró sorprendida y se encontró a Seifer apoyado contra una pared, justo al otro lado de donde se encontraba la puerta. Por eso no lo había visto al salir.

- Al menos durante el día... - terminó de decir el muchacho con una sonrisa socarrona.

Seifer se acercó a ella caminando con toda la arrogancia de que disponía, y por un minuto Quistis no vio al hombre que le había suplicado su reconocimiento en aquel tren a Esthar, si no al Seifer altivo y egoísta que siempre había conocido. El maldito hijo de puta de siempre.

Sonrió mientras agachaba la cabeza, intentando que no la viera. Prefería a aquel Seifer, era mucho más fácil estar cerca de él odiándolo que de ninguna otra manera. Sin embargo la idea de aquel Seifer con buenas intenciones que había comenzado a formarse en su cabeza parecía regañarle por negar su existencia.

El muchacho se apoyó en el borde de piedra de la balustrada, a unos pasos de la joven instructora, y miró en silencio hacia el horizonte. Ella mientras tanto seguía mirando hacia sus pies.

- Felicidades... - susurró de manera casi inaudible.

Seifer giró la cabeza y la miró sin entender a qué venía aquello.

- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó en un tono un poco arisco.

- Por graduarte... - le contestó ella girándose hacia él – he oído que lo hiciste realmente bien durante el examen.

Seifer volvió a mirar hacia la nada y dejó escapar una risa seca y arrogante. El mismo Seifer Almasy de siempre.

Sería más fácil así, como lo había planeado durante el último baile de graduación. Seguiría odiándolo por todo lo que había hecho y fingiría que lo toleraba mínimamente. Sería más fácil para todos y menos doloroso para ella.

- Gracias... - contestó él al cabo de un minuto.

El chico miró hacia sus manos y las observó por un instante. Era mucho más fácil así.

El color de aquella mujer volvía a ser ridículamente pálido, rosado, tristemente gris. Volvía a ser la persona que fingía amabilidad para no mostrar cómo era realmente. Y volvía a hacerlo porque no quería que nadie la hiciera sentir de otra manera que ella no pudiera controlar.

Estaba en su mano hacer que aquella mujer entrara en cólera y arrancarle aquella máscara que tan naturalmente llevaba en ese momento. Estaba en su mano desnudar su alma con sólo presionar un poco. Estaba en su mano hacer que Quistis Trepe fuera Quistis Trepe.

Pero ella no quería eso.

"No me obligues a dejar de odiarte. Deja de cambiar mi mundo" Se lo había dicho con furia en la voz y súplica en los ojos. Se lo había dicho permitiendo que aquella máscara desapareciese por unos instantes. La verdadera Quistis Trepe le había pedido que no cambiase nada en su mundo. ¿Cómo podía él hacerlo en contra de su voluntad?

Y sin embargo sabía que no se lo perdonaría nunca si se permitía el lujo de dejar de intentarlo.

- Aunque tus felicitaciones no tengan valor alguno... - dijo en voz baja.

Quistis se giró hacia él, molesta por aquel comentario. Sus felicitaciones no tenían valor alguno. ¿Cómo no lo había adivinado? ¿Qué valor podría tener ninguna palabra de halago hacia una persona que no tenía nada hacia lo que expresar halago?

- No mientras me lo digas sin sentirlo... - matizó el muchacho girándose hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

¿Era realmente por eso? ¿Porque lo había dicho sólo por intentar mostrarse amable aún sin sentir que debiera serlo?

Quistis volvió la mirada hacia delante, manteniéndose con los codos pegados al borde de piedra.

- ¿No puedo ni siquiera fingir que te tolero un poco? - preguntó intentando parecer desinteresada en aquel detalle – Sería todo mucho más fácil.

- No puedes fingirlo sin estar insultándome al hacerlo – le contestó él dejando que la molestia se notase en su voz.

Quistis se separó de la balustrada dejando escapar un gemido de fastidio. Claro que no podía hacer las cosas de la manera más fácil, era Seifer Almasy, y nada que él hiciera tendría como motivo dejar de hacerla sentir mal.

- No voy a volver a pedirte que me veas como alguien digno de algo más que odio – le dijo él separándose del borde de piedra también y colocándose mirándola de frente – Pero te pido que no me des ni más ni menos de lo que creas que merezco. Si crees que soy una persona odiosa, trátame como a tal.

Quistis no se atrevía a mirarlo directamente, simplemente mantenía los puños apretados, intentando controlar su pulso, preguntándose como había podido ser tan tonta como para pensar que podría tratar a aquel hombre con amabilidad como si nada. Era imposible. La prueba estaba en la manera en que su sangre hervía cada vez que lo tenía demasiado cerca. Lo odiaba.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? - le inquirió él enfadado.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres que te diga? ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí sabiendo que no puedo estar cerca de ti sin que me saques de mis casillas? - le espetó ella con la misma rabia.

- ¡Di lo que quieras, maldita sea! - gritó él gesticulando rápidamente con las manos – Te comportas como la persona que la gente quiere ver, les das lo que crees que quieren ver en ti, pero yo no quiero que simplemente sonrías y me digas "felicidades". Quiero que seas tú misma aunque solo sea por un instante.

Quistis giró los ojos hacia arriba. Que fuera ella misma, ¿tan humana e imperfecta como era? ¿Que le demostrase hasta qué punto el ser humano que había frente a él lo odiaba? Volvería a ser en aquel lugar donde dejase esa máscara a un lado y se expusiera tal y como era por segunda vez en su vida, sin embargo no sería intentando impresionar a un hombre, no esperaba que Seifer dijese ni hiciese nada atraído por toda aquella maldita humanidad que había en su interior.

- ¿¡Quieres saber lo que hay de sincero en mí, Seifer!? - le preguntó apretando las mandíbulas, sintiendo cómo la sangre se agolpaba violentamente en sus mejillas – ¡Lo único sincero que encontrarás es un maldito agujero incapaz de sentir nada por nadie, excepto pena por mí misma, y odio hacia ti!

No lloraría frente a él, no sabiendo que lo único que quería era hacer que quedara en evidencia. Porque lo que aquel hombre quería de ella no era más que encontrar la parte más vulnerable de aquel miserable mundo que era el suyo para continuar haciéndole daño.

- ¡Odio y desprecio hacia el hombre que más daño ha podido causar al mundo entero! - le dijo escupiendo sus palabras, sintiendo el sabor amargo que dejaban en su boca al salir de su interior - ¿¡Como demonios puedes dormir cada noche sabiendo lo que hiciste Seifer!? ¡Sabiendo el daño que has ido dejando a tu paso!

Porque daño era todo lo que aquel hombre le había hecho.

- ¿¡Cómo pudiste dejarnos a todos de lado y alzarte contra nosotros!? ¿¡Cómo pudiste darnos la espalda, Seifer!?

Porque aquel hombre era quien más daño podría hacerle en su vida.

- ¿¡Cómo pudiste dejarme!? - gritó antes de quedarse completamente callada.

Fue así de simple. Aquel hombre se fue y la dejó atrás. La abandonó a ella a un lado tomando un camino completamente distinto.

¿Era por eso por lo que no podría perdonarlo igual que el resto había hecho? Porque no era sólo que los hubiera traicionado a todos... La había traicionado a ella. La había abandonado.

Seifer la agarró de los hombros y antes de darse cuenta de lo que había en su cabeza para obligarlo a hacer aquello... la besó.

Quistis colocó ambas manos en su pecho, intentando echarlo hacia atrás mientras continuaba luchando por no llorar, intentando que se apartase de ella. Pero no lo hizo.

Seifer apretó sus labios a los de ella con toda la furia que había en él, sujetándola firmemente mientras ella luchaba por alejarse de su cuerpo. Pero no lo consiguió.

Un interminable minuto de silencio, un silencio lleno de rabia y violencia que ninguno de los dos era capaz de entender. Porque aquello es lo que había en ambos, rabia.

Seifer la soltó por fin y Quistis dio un paso a atrás cogiendo aire con dificultad. Y de nuevo no eran pensamientos lo que había en aquellas cabezas. Sólo ira, desesperación y una irrefrenable necesidad de casi matarse el uno al otro.

Pero por mucho que durara aquella sensación durante el resto del día ninguno de los dos permitiría que continuase estando allí, entre ambos.

Seifer salió andando a grandes zancadas hacia su habitación y en cuanto sus pasos se perdieron en aquella pequeña jungla artificial la joven instructora volvió a armarse con su látigo. Al diablo con la ducha y la hora del almuerzo, lo que necesitaba era hacer sentir a cualquier ser todo el odio que había en su interior, y ni siquiera podía compadecer al pobre animal que se topase con ella en aquel centro de entrenamiento durante la siguiente hora.

* * *

Squall salió del agua, salpicando hacia todas partes al mover su cabeza hacia un lado y hacia otro, y nadó hacia las escaleras que salían de la piscina.

Temperance ya estaba saliendo del agua y cuando Squall comenzó a trepar por los barrotes de metal, levantando el peso de su cuerpo para seguirla, la niña ya estaba preparada en el borde de aquella piscina.

Ambos llevaban un buen rato en la piscina cubierta que habían construido hacía un año y se habían pasado todo ese tiempo salpicando agua en todas direcciones. En ese momento estaban en mitad de una competición de bombas, intentando ambos con todas sus ganas salpicar más agua que su oponente en cada nuevo salto.

- ¡Mírame y llora! - dijo la niña cogiendo carrerilla.

Corrió hacia el borde de la piscina y después saltó, haciéndose una pelota en el aire, agarrándose ambas rodillas con los brazos, haciendo que el agua salpicase en todas direcciones cuando cayó a unos tres metros del borde.

En cuanto su pequeña cabecita asomó en el centro de la piscina Squall cogió carrerilla, esbozando una gran sonrisa, y se lanzó en una carrera lo suficientemente larga como para permitirle un salto que llegase más allá de donde estaba la pequeña.

Dejó que su cuerpo se moviera en el aire hacia atrás, haciéndose una bola igual que había hecho Temperance cuando estaba en todo lo alto, y cayendo al agua con un golpe sonoro y pesado.

Temperance rió sonoramente cuando Squall salió del agua, sonriendo satisfecho por su evidente victoria, y la niña se acercó en dos ágiles brazadas para intentar hundirlo bajo el agua. Pero por mucha fuerza que hiciera Squall la mantenía fácilmente a raya, dejando un brazo extendido ante él, impidiendo que llegara a agarrarlo de la cabeza.

- ¿Ves como te encanta? - le dijo la niña uniéndose a la risa del muchacho.

Squall la cogió de la cintura y la levantó todo lo que pudo en el aire.

- ¡No me encanta! - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡Eres la niña más aburrida del mundo! - y dicho esto la lanzó en el aire, al otro lado de la piscina.

Debía reconocer que no lo era. Era la primera vez desde que había salido del orfanato que se paraba a jugar dentro del agua, y no podía negar que era algo que en el pasado le encantaba y que seguía haciéndole reír con las mismas ganas.

Hacía mucho que no se oía reír de aquella manera, y para su sorpresa se encontró realmente cómodo haciéndolo.

* * *

Quistis continuaba masajeándose las sienes mientras Squall y Rinoa discutían constantemente sobre aquella línea que servía como mapa del tiempo.

Habían hecho sólo tres viajes en lo que llevaban de día y habían sido bastante seguidos. Un mes después de la derrota de Artemisa, después al mes siguiente, y después uno más. Lo más agotador era saber que haciéndolo de aquella manera tardarían una eternidad en encontrar ese momento.

- ¿En qué maldito momento la gente empezó a llamarnos héroes para que Temperance quisiera ir al pasado...? - murmuró Seifer, sentado a su lado.

Quistis levantó la vista hacia él y por un segundo se paró a pensar en lo que aquel hombre acababa de decir. ¿En qué momento los comenzaron a llamar héroes?

Se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia aquel dibujo, buscando la fecha exacta de aquella fiesta. Ocurrió un año después de que Seifer volviese ¿no?

- Seremos tontos... la máquina funciona perfectamente... - murmuró atrayendo la atención del resto de personas presentes.

- No funciona bien... Debería estar en la fiesta que hicimos tras derrotar a Artemisa... y no está – la corrigió Squall.

Quistis movió la cabeza de lado a lado, negando aquella posibilidad, y dejó caer su dedo en un par de rayitas que no habían marcado como nada realmente especial en aquel plano del tiempo.

- Temperance quería ver a su padres el día en que se convirtieron en héroes... - dijo con una sonrisa segura en los labios – Sus padres... Seifer y yo...

El ex-caballero de la bruja se había puesto de pie y estaba ahora a su lado, mirando el momento que aquella mujer señalaba en aquella gráfica temporal.

- A ti nadie te comenzó a llamar héroe hasta aquella fiesta – dijo mirándolo aún con la misma sonrisa esperanzada.

Aquella fiesta que celebraron en el Jardín por el segundo aniversario de la derrota de Artemisa. El momento en que sus padres se convirtieron en héroes. ¿Cómo podían haberlo pasado por alto?

* * *

Rinoa, Selphie y Temperance levantaron sus vasos en el aire y los hicieron chocar con un leve resonar de cristal por encima de la mesa y de sus cenas.

Habían terminado por fin con la decoración de aquella sala de bailes y todo estaba listo para la fiesta que tendría lugar al día siguiente. Y en aquel momento lo celebraban con un brindis mientras cenaban junto a Squall, Zell e Irvine.

El comandante tenía aún el pelo algo húmedo del chapuzón que se había terminado alargando hasta hacía menos de media hora, mientras que Irvine y Zell comían en silencio, mirando con cierto rencor a Rinoa y a Selphie por haberlos obligado prácticamente a llevarles todas aquellas cosas que habían comprado para la decoración, y como no, a decorar lo que quedaba de la sala.

- ¡Ey, tranquilo! - exclamó Zell cuando una bandeja llena de comida se estrelló casi a su lado.

Seifer acababa de llegar a la mesa y se sentó dejando escapar un bufido enfadado, mientras se quitaba los auriculares del MP3 que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Llevaba toda la tarde intentando no pensar en nada, simplemente escuchando música mientras iba de un lado para otro.

- ¿Qué escuchas? - le preguntó Temperance con curiosidad.

Seifer le pasó el pequeño aparato antes de apagarlo y la niña se colocó los dos pequeños auriculares en los oídos, no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa divertida al oír la canción que sonaba en aquel momento.

- Anoche me dormí escuchando esta canción... - dijo mirando a su padre con una sonrisa radiante.

Rinoa le quitó uno de los auriculares y escuchó atentamente y por pura curiosidad aquella canción que no le era del todo desconocida.

- ¿Quistis oye esta clase de música? - le preguntó a Temperance incrédula, y Seifer se giró hacia la niña con real curiosidad. ¿Quistis oyendo esa canción?

- Le gusta mucho... - dijo la niña devolviéndole el aparato a Seifer – En casa la ponéis de vez en cuando...

Seifer volvió a colocarse los auriculares sólo por el placer de imaginar a aquella mujer escuchando aquella canción. ¿Eran aquellas preguntas que el cantante hacía algo que a la chica realmente le interesase?

"Si hoy fuera tu último día ¿Dejarías tu huella arreglando un corazón roto?" Esa frase resonó en su cabeza al oírla por enésima vez desde que había vuelto del centro de entrenamiento, y por un instante pensó en Quistis como en alguien capaz de repara un corazón roto. ¿Sería capaz?

Sacudió su cabeza intentando despejar aquellos estúpidos pensamientos y miró fijamente hacia su plato.

Sabía a jazmín y a ácido.

Aquel beso había ardido como ácido sobre sus labios, impregnado en el odio y el rechazo que sentía en el cuerpo de la chica y en el suyo propio. Pero cuando caminaba deprisa y furioso hacia su habitación sólo notaba un levísimo olor como a jazmín. Era una sensación más que un olor o un sabor. Era una sensación con carácter y al mismo tiempo una ternura y una dulzura sin parangón. Como el olor a jazmín.

Quistis entró en la cafetería al otro lado de aquella mesa y se dirigió directamente hacia la barra. Allí habló durante unos minutos con la camarera y en lugar de preparar su bandeja con sus cubiertos, servilleta y comenzar a llenarla de comida, sacó una bolsa de papel y comenzó a llenarla con la comida que Quistis había pedido para llevar.

Seifer dejó escapar un soplido corto por la nariz, como una risa sarcástica y malhumorada, y justo antes de que Quistis saliera de la cafetería una persona entró corriendo, casi chocando con ella.

Temperance se puso de pie, completamente pálida por la impresión, y la joven instructora del Jardín de Balamb no pudo si no quedarse muda al contemplar ante sí a aquella mujer que era idéntica a ella.

- ¡Mamá! - gritó la niña, y aquella mujer dejó de mirar a la joven Quistis para encontrar la mirada ilusionada y sorprendida de su hija.

- Temperance... - susurró en voz baja, casi sin ser capaz de creerse que la hubieran encontrado al fin.

* * *

De nuevo la misma canción que en el capítulo anterior. En este caso la frasecilla original es "If today was your last day, would make your mark by mending a broken heart?" La traducción no la pongo porque es la que se ve en la última escena v.v En fin... corred a por el siguiente que ya está esperando! XD Ahora.. si queréis dejar review en este capítulo también... podéis XD


	13. Porque no te lo esperas

_**Just Looking For Mommy

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Ale, y el segundo capítulo del pack de vacaciones XD Volveré pronto con el resto!!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIII: PORQUE NO TE LO ESPERAS.

* * *

**

- Subiré a hablar con Cid... - dijo aquella mujer que tan bien conocían y tan extraña les resultaba al mismo tiempo.

Quisits se levantó del borde de la mesa sobre la que se había apoyado y salió del aula en la que habían decidido reunirse para poder hablar fuera de la mirada curiosa del resto de alumnos.

Los padres de Temperance habían irrumpido en el Jardín sin importarles lo más mínimo si los veían o no, se encontraron con el resto de sus amigos y con unas versiones algo más jóvenes de sí mismos cenando, y la pequeña Temperance salió corriendo hacia ellos como una bala en el momento en que los vio.

Después de unos minutos de silencio por parte del resto del grupo ante tan inusual e increíble escena, y algo de ruido de murmullos por parte del resto de personas que había en la cafetería, Squall se había levantado y les había pedido que salieran de allí para hablar en un lugar algo más tranquilo.

Habían ido todos desfilando hacia una de las aulas que a aquella hora estaban completamente vacías y habían tomado asiento como si fueran todos alumnos de aquellos dos recién llegados.

Temperance continuaba sentada sobre las rodillas de su padre, que no dejaba de abrazarla mientras miraba hacia el suelo, prestando atención a aquella conversación que tenían mientras se mantenía sentado sobre la mesa del instructor, completamente en silencio. Quistis a su lado les pedía disculpas por los problemas que su hija pudiera haberles causado y les explicaba el motivo de que hubieran tardado tanto en llegar a buscarla.

Frente a ellos y apoyado en uno de los pupitres de los alumnos permanecía Squall con los brazos cruzados, escuchándolos atentamente mientras discutían sobre la petición que la pequeña les había hecho hacía unos minutos. Quedarse allí hasta el día siguiente.

Quería poder pasar un último día con todos ellos.

Squall les había asegurado que no había problema, no sería más que un día y todos tendrían tiempo de despedirse de aquella niña con tranquilidad.

Quistis y Seifer permanecían sentados lo más separados que podían, cada uno a un lado de la habitación, Seifer en su pupitre favorito, al fondo de la clase, Quistis en uno de la primera fila, pegada a la pared. Ambos escuchaban a aquellas versiones algo mayores de sí mismos, entretenidos por el sonido de sus propias voces, sin ser capaces de dejar de mirarlos del todo.

La jefa de estudios del Jardín de Balamb salió de la habitación para avisar al director sobre lo que había ocurrido, sobre cómo Seifer y ella habían llegado desde el futuro para llevarse a Temperance de vuelta a casa y pasarían una noche en el Jardín.

- Madre de Dios... - había susurrado Irvine en cuanto aquella mujer salió de la habitación - ¿Cuándo cambiarás tanto, Quisty?

Quistis lo miró sin saber del todo a qué se refería.

- Quiero decir que... - se intentó explicar el vaquero bajo la molesta mirada de su novia y la instructora – No es que hayas cambiado tanto por fuera... pero tienes algo que...

Quistis dejó escapar un bufido molesto y miró hacia otro lado. Pero debía reconocer que Irvine tenía razón. Aquella mujer que se había presentado como la madre de Temperance era igual que ella misma, pero tan distinta al mismo tiempo. Había una serenidad y una calma en aquella mujer que estaban muy por encima de la que ella misma tenía en ese momento.

- Bueno, supongo que no hay mucho más que hablar... - dijo Seifer levantándose de aquel pupitre al fondo de la habitación y acercándose a la salida.

Quistis lo miró de reojo mientras salía del aula sin girarse hacia ninguno más de todos ellos y no pudo evitar recordar la fuerza y brusquedad de aquel beso, aquella misma mañana.

Se levantó apretando los ojos, intentando evitar aquel recuerdo con todas sus fuerzas, y comenzó a caminar también hacia la salida.

Mañana aquella niña habría desaparecido y podrían seguir con sus vidas una vez más. Mañana podría ser la instructora que siempre había sido y podría dejar aquella estúpida cabeza suya vacía de todas las idioteces que la habían ido llenando en esa última semana.

* * *

Aquel día fue uno de los más maravillosos y a la vez tristes que Temperance recordaría en muchísimo tiempo. Durmió abrazada a sus padres, a sus verdaderos padres, y pasó la mañana entera hablando con ellos sobre cómo habían sido aquellos días que había pasado en ese tiempo.

Comió con Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Zell e incluso Squall, los únicos que no aparecieron en la cafetería fueron Seifer y Quistis, en cuanto a sus padres, comieron en una mesa al otro lado de la cafetería, observando cómo aquellas versiones aún algo aniñadas de sus amigos reían y hablaban con la pequeña Temperance como si fuera la cosa más alucinante que les había ocurrido en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Dónde crees que estaremos? - le preguntó Seifer sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Quistis miró alrededor, sabiendo que no encontraría ni a aquella joven instructora ni al SEED recién graduado.

- Seguramente encerrados en nuestras habitaciones, maldiciendo el momento en que nacimos... - contestó ella con media sonrisa.

- No lo creo... - dijo él con una sonrisa más amplia – Tú seguramente estarás maldiciendo el momento en que nací yo.

Quistis rió por lo bajo sabiendo que seguramente tenía razón. Recordaba haberlo odiado lo suficiente como para permitirse el lujo de culparlo a él y sólo a él de todas las cosas malas que ocurrían a su alrededor.

Pero se equivocaban.

El joven Seifer se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra que había en el exterior, justo detrás de las cristaleras que lo separaban del interior de la cafetería.

Había bajado a la ciudad únicamente para comprar algo de comida rápida y ahora mismo se encontraba allí sentado, observando a aquellos dos extraños con toda la curiosidad del mundo. ¿De qué debían estar hablando? ¿Cómo podía Seifer Almasy conversar tranquilamente con Quistis Trepe de aquella manera?

Aquellos dos viajeros del tiempo permanecían sentados el uno frente al otro y prácticamente no se quitaban los ojos de encima, hablaban acercándose lo suficiente como para poder susurrar sin que nadie más que ellos mismos se oyesen, comían tranquilamente e incluso sonreían mientras hablaban.

Sus ojos iban y venían de vez en cuando hacia la mesa en la que Temperance comía con el resto del grupo, y de nuevo volvían a intercambiar palabras mirándose con una naturalidad y tranquilidad que casi le asustaba.

Desde donde estaba podía ver la cara de esa versión algo más mayor de sí mismo. Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de las manos de la mujer que había frente a él mientras se acercaban a su plato y cogían algo de comida de él. Seifer le sonrió y Quistis se llevó a la boca aquel pedazo de comida que no era suyo.

El hombre le dijo algo con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa en la cara, y la segunda vez que ella intentó coger algo de su plato agarró su mano, acercándose más a ella para decirle algo con cara de broma.

Quistis alzó la mano y la puso sobre su cara, empujándolo levemente, haciendo que Seifer riera por lo bajo, y besó la palma de aquella mano antes de que ella la apartara de su cara. Le cogió otro trozo de comida y también se lo llevó a la boca.

Aquel joven SEED observaba la escena olvidando por completo la pieza de pollo que tenía entre las manos. ¿Cómo podían tocarse con tanta naturalidad? ¿Qué clase de expresión habría en la cara de ella?

Durante la reunión que habían tenido Seifer se había quedado boquiabierto ante aquella Quistis. Una mujer tranquila y centrada, responsable y profesional, igual que la Quistis que todos conocían. Pero no se parecía en nada a la Quistis que él conocía.

Aquella tranquilidad no parecían fingida, no había nada de forzado en la postura que la mujer mantenía apoyada sobre aquel escritorio, simplemente estaba allí, relajada, tranquila, hablando con una calma interior impensable en la Quistis que él conocía.

¿Lo conseguiría finalmente? ¿Habría logrado aquel Seifer que permanecía a su lado en silencio, mirando hacia el suelo mientras abrazaba a su hija, que aquella mujer fuera ella misma? ¿O era simplemente cuestión de tiempo que perdiera aquel carácter amargo que había en ella?

Aquel reflejo suyo se levantó de su silla, se acercó a Quistis y la besó en la frente. Seifer sintió cómo el pedazo de pollo resbalaba de sus manos y caía al suelo, mientras aquel hombre hablaba con aquella mujer manteniéndose a meros centímetros de su cara, mirándola completamente serio.

Y aquel era un gesto que no pasaba desapercibido por nadie en aquel momento. Rinoa y Selphie especialmente, no les quitaban ojo a aquella pareja mientras Temperance las miraba a ellas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Lo veis? - les dijo al cabo de un minuto, captando la atención de ambas jóvenes.

- ¿Qué tenemos que ver? - preguntó Zell girándose en su silla para mirar hacia los padres de Temperance.

- Os hablaba de mis padres y parecía imposible que se pudiesen querer... - dijo señalando hacia ellos con la cabeza.

La mesa entera los observaba ahora atentamente mientras Seifer hablaba aún de pie, vuelto de espaldas a ellos, y Quisits lo miraba con media sonrisa en los labios. Aquel hombre se encorvó un poco y Quistis levantó la cabeza para devolverle un fugaz beso en los labios, y todos se giraron de golpe, disimulando.

- Em... vale... - susurró Selphie aún sin poder creerse lo que acababa de ver. Una cosa era saber que en un futuro esas dos personas mantendrían una relación sentimental... otra muy distinta era verlo con sus propios ojos.

- Os lo dije... - les remarcó la pequeña cruzándose de brazos mientras veía a su padre acercarse a ellos lentamente. Pasó por su lado, de camino a los lavabos, y le dedicó un guiño de ojo a su hija antes de continuar caminando hacia el pequeño pasillo que había al otro lado de la sala.

* * *

Fue el día más triste que recordaría en mucho tiempo porque cada palabra que cruzó durante aquella cena con el resto de nuevos amigos (y viejos familiares al mismo tiempo) que había hecho en aquellos días tenían aquel sabor algo amargo de la despedida.

Pasó el día con todos ellos, jugando a cartas con Irvine y Selphie, aprendiendo algunos movimientos de karate con su tío Zell, hablando y paseando con Squall y Rinoa alrededor del Jardín.

La cena había terminado ya y todo el Jardín se concentraba en aquel inmenso salón de baile, festejando por todo lo alto el segundo aniversario de la derrota de Artemisa.

Temperance bailaba en aquel momento con Rinoa, que la mantenía cogida en el aire mientras giraban entre el reto de bailarines y reían animadamente. Era su particular despedida hacia todos ellos, pasar un ratito con cada uno compartiendo aunque solo fuera un brevísimo momento de felicidad.

Con los que aún no había tenido oportunidad de compartir ningún momento especial había sido con los jóvenes Quistis y Seifer.

La primera permanecía en todo momento alejada del resto del grupo, con una copa de champán en la mano, sentada en una mesa junto con Cid y con Edea, charlando tranquilamente de cualquier trivialidad que les permitiera pasar el rato. El segundo iba de un lado para otro, picando de la gran mesa de entremeses y sosteniendo una copa de champán que casi no había tocado.

Ambos parecían evitarla.

Pero no era realmente a ella a quien evitaban, si no a las dos personas que siempre estaban cerca suya. A ellos mismo.

Los padres de Temperance permanecían en ese momento sentados en una mesa al fondo de la habitación, y observaban el resto de aquella escena festiva entre nostálgicos y algo tristes. Se veían a sí mismos, en aquellas versiones jóvenes y confusas, andando de un lado para otro evitando enfrentarse a nada de lo que pasaba en sus vidas.

- ¿Crees que lo estamos pasando tan mal? - preguntó Seifer a aquella mujer.

Quistis se miró a sí misma, hablando con Cid con aquella sonrisa perfectamente fingida, mientras sus nerviosos ojos iban del joven Seifer a Temperance de vez en cuando. Claro que lo estaba pasando mal. Aquella Quistis estaba seguramente aterrada.

- Tal vez... - dijo pensativa.

Vio como el joven Seifer se acercaba a la salida de aquel salón de baile, pasando con la cabeza agachada junto a la mesa en la que el director, su esposa y la instructora hablaban sin mucho ánimo, y salió de la habitación intentando no levantar demasiada sospecha.

- Ahora vuelvo... - dijo aquella mujer levantándose y besando a Seifer en la mejilla antes de seguir a aquel otro joven hacia la salida.

* * *

Seifer se dejó caer en los escalones que salían al pórtico, justo bajo las inmensas puertas del Jardín, respirando el fresco aire de la noche.

Aquella feliz pareja del futuro se había quedado en la sala de baile, igual que la instructora que tanto lo odiaba y que no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza, igual que aquella niña que era la prueba más real de cual era su destino. Aquí sólo estaba él, con sus pensamientos y confusión.

O al menos eso pensaba el muchacho.

Unos pasos resonaron a sus espaldas y Seifer se giró para ver una silueta que se acercaba lentamente hacia él, y podía reconocer perfectamente esa silueta aunque fuera una sombra desdibujada bajo la tenue luz azulada que iluminaba los pasillos del Jardín durante la noche. Era Quistis.

Seifer se giró de nuevo mirando hacia el frente, preguntándose qué debía tener aquella mujer en la cabeza para seguirlo hasta allí sabiendo lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana en el centro de entrenamiento. Tal vez sólo buscaba darle un poco más la brasa por haberla besado. Seguramente aquello no le hizo gracia ninguna.

Los pasos pararon justo a su lado, y Seifer se giró levemente para ver a aquella mujer un poco más iluminada bajo el foco de luz que había sobre la entrada. Y entonces vio que se había equivocado. No era la persona que había creído.

- Pensaba que eras... bueno... nuestra Quistis... - dijo el chico dejando escapar un suspiro que denotaba alivio.

- Técnicamente lo soy... - dijo aquella mujer sonriéndole – sólo que un poco más... mayor.

Ella se sentó a su lado, en aquellos mismos escalones, y se quedó en silencio. Una cosa que a Seifer no terminaba de gustarle. Si había salido hasta allí siguiéndolo seguramente sería por algo en especial.

- Bueno... - dijo al cabo de un minuto, rompiendo el silencio - ¿Quieres algo...?

Quistis se giró hacia él y una sonrisa entretenida se dibujó en sus labios.

- Puede ser... - dijo misteriosamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a él – Puede ser que haya venido para demostrarte que tu futuro no será tan malo como crees...

Y la mano izquierda de aquella mujer fue hasta la cremallera de su chaqueta, bajándola lentamente mientras le sonreía mordiéndose el labio inferior y dejaba que su mano derecha se posara sobre la cara del chico, acariciándolo y enredándose en el pelo de su nuca.

Seifer se hizo levemente hacia atrás, casi paralizado ante aquella mirada sensual e invitadora, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Y cuando estaba a dos centímetros de su cara aquella mujer dejó escapar una risita divertida y se apartó de él volviendo a abrocharse la chaqueta.

- ¡Sólo bromeaba! - exclamó mirándolo como si se burlase de él.

Aún así Seifer continuaba sin recuperar del todo el habla.

- Pensaba que la que no sabía lo que era una broma por estos entonces era yo... no tú... - dijo Quistis levantando una ceja y volviendo después la mirada hacia las estrellas.

- Perdona... - se disculpó el chico ridículamente – Me has pillado... por sorpresa...

- Supongo que las cosas no serán tan fáciles para vosotros... - dijo la chica mirando aún hacia el cielo.

Seifer dejó de mirarla por un instante pensando en lo que había dicho. Las cosas no serían fáciles para ellos dos ahora que sabían lo que iba a pasar, pero ¿lo habrían sido de no haberlo sabido?

- ¿Cómo pasó...? - dijo tímidamente.

Quistis lo miró esperando que terminase aquella pregunta inacabada y Seifer volvió la cara hacia la oscuridad de aquel pórtico.

- ¿Cómo se supone que ocurrirá...? ¿Qué es lo que puede pasar... que haga que cambiemos nuestra forma de ver las cosas de una manera tan... radical? - preguntó sinceramente.

Quistis miró hacia el suelo recordando cómo había ocurrido todo en su pasado y sonrió con algo de nostalgia ante la imagen.

- Un buen día... verás cómo es la Quistis que conoces de verdad... - dijo con la mirada perdida en las piedras del suelo – Te bastará con un sólo instante para sentir que todo ha cambiado... Con respecto a eso no creo que saber cual es tu destino pueda cambiar mucho las cosas. Ese día... verás el motivo por el que no puedes dejar de pasearte cerca de ella fastidiándola e intentando que sea consciente de tu presencia...

Seifer miró también hacia el suelo pensando que aquella frase no le aclaraba demasiado ninguna de sus dudas. En dos ocasiones había preguntado cómo había podido enamorarse de Quistis y en las dos ocasiones había obtenido una respuesta que no le aclaraba absolutamente nada.

- Sobre todo ese tema de enamorarse y amar... - dijo recordando aquella conversación con algo de fastidio por no ser capaz aún de entender qué tenía que ver con su futuro.

- ¿Temperance te ha estado hablando al respecto? - le preguntó ella adivinando el motivo de su curiosidad.

- Sí... la cosa es que no acabo de entenderlo... - confesó frunciendo el ceño – Nos enamoramos de una persona porque tenemos cosas en común... y con el tiempo, viendo lo que no tenemos en común... aprendemos a amarla...

Se giró para mirar a Quistis aún con el ceño fruncido y pensó por un instante cómo explicarle las conclusiones que había sacado de aquella teoría.

- La cosa es que... - dijo entrecortadamente – no tenemos nada en común... - concluyó al fin - ¿Cómo podemos llegar a enamorarnos sin tener nada en común?

Quistis sonrió ante aquella conclusión sabiendo perfectamente que Temperance no le había contado el final de aquel discursito con el que su padre siempre le había explicado cómo se habían enamorado.

- Tienes razón... - reconoció ella volviéndose para mirarlo mientra sonreía – No tenemos absolutamente nada en común... Somos todo diferencias...

Seifer le devolvía la mirada aún más confuso que antes. Esperaba que se lo negara, que le demostrara el montón de motivos que tenían para acabar enamorándose. Y se había encontrado con que su conclusión era correcta.

- Somos todo diferencias... así que no podríamos hacer nunca nada más que amarnos... - le explicó Quistis sonriéndole cálidamente.

Seifer continuaba mirándola intentando entender aquellas palabras. No podían hacer nada más que amarse.

- No puedes enamorarte de alguien tan distinto a ti así porque sí... - le continuó explicando – Sólo puedes conocerlo cada vez más, viendo día a día lo diferentes que sois... y terminar amándolo por ser quien es... sin haberte llegado a enamorar de él.

Seifer dejó escapar un bufido burlón pensando en lo rebuscado de aquella posibilidad, pero bajó la mirada sabiendo que no era una teoría tan ilógica.

- Lo peor de amar a alguien sin haberte enamorado antes de esa persona... - le dijo ella levantándose de aquellos escalones – es que no te lo esperas. Y es posible llevar meses... o incluso años... amando a esa persona sin que reconozcamos del todo ese sentimiento. Porque no te lo esperas.

Seifer la observó a medida que se alejaba lentamente hacia el interior del edificio.

- ¡Ah, y una cosa! - dijo girándose de nuevo hacia él – Sigue siendo tú mismo Seifer...

El chico la miró atentamente, distinguiendo a duras penas la cálida sonrisa que había en su rostro.

- No dejes que nada de lo que ha ocurrido en estos días te haga dudar, porque lo único que necesitas para ser feliz es seguir siendo tú mismo.

Y el chico se quedó allí solo, oyendo los lentos pasos de aquella mujer alejándose poco a poco de aquel lugar.

Seifer echó un último vistazo a aquellas estrellas y después bajó su mirada hacia su reloj. La noche continuaba y seguramente la fiesta se alargaría bastante más, pero sabía que cierta invitada no tardaría demasiado en irse y jamás se lo perdonaría si no volviera a aquel baile para despedirse de ella.

* * *

Me quedo sin tiempo y quería colgar este capítulo también... Así que no me ha dado tiempo a releerlo v.v... Disculpad las posibles faltas y tal...


	14. Si Seifer Almasy no fuera Seifer Almasy

_**Just Looking For Mommy

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Pues ya veis... al final he tardado un pelín más en volver v.v La cosa es que suelo andar bastante perdida en el tiempo... nunca sé del todo qué día es ni cuando hay puentes XD Así que al final me vi quedándome un par de días más de lo esperado en la casita de campo donde suelo pasar sólo los fines de semana... Y la verdad es que me ha ido bastante bien... porque esto está ya casi casi acabado ^^ Ya iréis viendo ya... Muhjuhjuhjuh...

Rinoa Haatirii: Por el msn paro bastante pero hace tiempo me agregó un montón de gente con direcciones y nicks sacados de FF con los que no hablaba nunca... y hace tiempo hice un poco de limpieza y seguramente os borré a más de uno que sí conocía XD Así que refréscame la memoria sobre tu dirección y te vuelvo a agregar poniéndote a buen recaudo en el grupo de gente SÍ conocida XD Y bueno, espero que no llores mucho... no creo que tengas motivos aún ;)

Hikki: No he cambiado nada de este final... seguramente si hay algo que no habías visto en el borrador es porque se me olvidó pasártelo v.v Y el Squinoa aún sigue sin tener forma del todo... barajo unas cuantas ideas para empezar a elaborar más o menos el argumento... pero vamos XD

rinny-chan: La escena en bañador era un pequeño regalito que os tenía preparado =P y siento mucho que el domingo os quedarais esperando la siguiente actualización ^^u Pero bueno aquí la tenéis! Así que ya sabes! A leer =D

Vinagre & Azucar: Nada más leer tu review me dejaste un poco ._. con todo esto de la energía y la materia y el tiempo y las cosas XD La verdad es que mientras escribía toda la historia iba yo misma preguntándome muchas cosas que pasarían por esto de viajar en el tiempo... pero tenía una idea bastante fija de lo que quería explicar en este fic y muchas de esas conclusiones e hipótesis físicas sobre los viajes en el tiempo me lo estropeaban un poco... así que directamente preferí no complicarme demasiado e ignorar esas teorías v.v XD Podría haberlo repensado todo y hacerlo de manera que fuera todo explicable de forma más o menos lógica y coherente... pero tenía demasiada prisa en terminar todo el fic =P

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIV: SI SEIFER ALMASY NO FUERA SEIFER ALMASY

* * *

**

La joven instructora de aquel Jardín no fue consciente de que se acercaba a ella hasta que su mano se mantuvo en el aire, justo frente a su cara.

Quistis levantó la mirada de su copa de champán y siguió el recorrido de aquel brazo hasta encontrarse con aquel Seifer que no conocía de nada justo frente a ella, tendiéndole aquella mano invitadora.

- ¿Me permite? - le preguntó con una exultante sonrisa en la cara.

¿Le estaba proponiendo aquel hombre bailar juntos? Quistis se giró hacia Cid y Edea, esperando encontrar cualquier excusa para poder negarse.

- Em... no creo... - balbuceó algo nerviosa.

- Sólo un baile... una leve conversación y nada más... - le prometió él con una mirada de súplica – Soy un hombre casado, tampoco voy a proponerte nada deshonesto...

Aquel comentario sobre su estado civil no le hizo la más mínima gracia, precisamente porque ambos sabían que el dato más importante de aquella frase era con quién estaba casado.

Quistis finalmente cogió su mano y se dejó llevar con la mirada fija en el suelo y la mano suspendida en el aire, sujeta por la de aquel hombre. Sus pasos lo siguieron sin rechistar y para cuando se dio cuenta de que habían pasado de la pista de baile ya estaban saliendo a aquel oscuro balcón.

La joven instructora se paró justo bajo el marco, antes de llegar a salir del todo a aquella noche húmeda y fresca, y Seifer la miró extrañado, aún con su mano sujeta en el aire.

- ¿No prefieres una excusa para desaparecer un momento de esa fiesta? - le preguntó sabiendo perfectamente que la respuesta era un sí – Piensa que no soy el Seifer al que no puedes ni ver...

- Técnicamente... sois la misma persona... - lo corrigó ella.

Él dejó escapar una risa entretenida y asintió, dándole la razón, y salió al balcón, dejándose caer sobre el pequeño borde de piedra que sobresalía de la pared, haciendo la forma de un banco.

Quistis por su parte caminó unos pasos hacia él y se quedó de pie, esperando a que comenzara con aquella leve conversación que le había pedido.

- Relájate un minuto mujer... - le dijo dando un par de palmaditas en el asiento de piedra, invitándola a sentarse a su lado.

- Estoy relajada... - le contestó ella cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

- Esa posición denota una actitud defensiva, manteniéndote reacia a cualquier tipo de apertura emocional hacia quien esté hablando contigo... - le dijo él imitando la postura estirada y de brazos cruzados que ella tenía en ese momento – Me lo enseñaste tú misma... - le remarcó sonriendo, y volvió a dar unas palmaditas en el banco.

- Tampoco tengo por qué abrirme emocionalmente a ti... - contestó ella sin moverse lo más mínimo.

- ¡Dios santo, Quisty! - exclamó el muchacho mirando hacia arriba – ¡Casi se me había olvidado lo insufrible que eras!

La joven instructora levantó una ceja ante aquel comentario. ¿Lo insufrible que era? ¿Acaso había dejado de serlo con el tiempo?

Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado, decidiendo que no merecía la pena oponer resistencia ante aquel hombre. Era cierto que al fin y al cabo no se trataba del Seifer que ella conocía.

Se sentó a su lado y lo miró con impaciencia, esperando que comenzara pronto con aquella charla que ella aguantaría estoicamente y seguramente ignoraría por completo. Pero él permanecía a su lado, mirándola con ambas cejas levantadas, como si esperase que fuera ella quien comenzase con aquella conversación. Y podía hacerlo, porque sabía exactamente de qué quería hablar aquel hombre.

- Vamos, empieza... - lo animó Quistis haciéndole un gesto cortés con la mano - ¿No me has traído aquí para convencerme de lo genial que será mi futuro contigo? Te escucho...

Aunque realmente no lo hacía. Pensaba oírlo, pero no escucharlo, iba a procurar no prestar la menor atención a las palabras que tuviera que decirle, porque no se dejaría convencer nunca de nada por aquel hombre. Aunque no fuese del todo aquel Seifer que tanto aborrecía.

- No creo que eso sea necesario... - contestó él con una sonrisa amable – Recuerdo como ocurrieron las cosas en mi pasado... hace unos ocho años... Más o menos por ahora en tu tiempo supongo.

¿A eso había venido? ¿A contarle cómo había ocurrido todo en su pasado?

- Recuerdo cómo pasabas el día ignorándome hasta que empezaron todos a tratarme como a uno más... Recuerdo cómo chocamos en ese momento, lo enfadada que estabas... - hablaba mirando hacia el suelo, con la vista perdida en sus recuerdos – Y un día todo empezó a tener sentido. Un día tú... simplemente te darás cuenta del motivo por el que no soportas tenerme cerca, por qué no eres capaz de perdonarme... Y no digo que en ese momento todo salga a pedir de boca, será un poco más difícil que eso. No ser capaz de tratar con tanto odio a alguien y al mismo tiempo no saber como comportarte con él si no es odiándolo...

Quistis no podía evitar en ese momento prestar atención a sus palabras. Se había propuesto no hacerle caso alguno pero lo cierto es que la manera en que aquel hombre sereno y sincero hablaba con media sonrisa, explicándole como iba a ser su vida de ahí en adelante, la mantenían atenta a su voz como una niña a un cuento de marionetas.

- Sé por qué no puedo perdonarte... - dijo ella con voz firme, intentando borrar aquel "me abandonaste" de su memoria, intentando olvidar aquel estúpido instante sin sentido de aquella misma mañana – sé por qué no soporto que estés cerca mía.

Seifer la miró levantando una ceja. ¿De verdad lo sabía y era capaz de seguir manteniendo aquella máscara con tanta frialdad? Recordaba a la Quistis que comenzaba a entender todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo y sabía que no era así, sabía que aquella joven Quistis no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que en realidad le estaba pasando.

- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó él, poniéndola a prueba.

- Porque eres un bastardo, un traidor, y un maldito experto en sacar lo peor de todo el mundo... - le dijo apretando las mandíbulas – y especialmente de mí.

- Y aún así... - contestó él sonriéndole – aún sacando lo peor de ti... Ese chico no retrocede lo más mínimo cuando ve como eres realmente. Piénsalo Quistis... el día que veas lo que es capaz de hacer... en el momento que más imperfecta seas... Seguramente te sorprenderá.

El momento en que más imperfecta fuera, el momento en que su fachada se tambaleara hasta el punto de caer por completo, el momento en que se mostrase ante él con todo el egoísmo, la rabia y el autorrechazo que había en su interior. En ese momento... ¿qué sería capaz de hacer Seifer?

Ese momento (o por lo menos uno bastante parecido a lo que ella imaginaba ahora) había sido hacía unas horas, en un rincón secreto en el que había dejado de callarse y le había gritado a todo pulmón hasta qué punto estaba llena de sentimientos de rechazo hacia él y hacia ella misma. ¿Y qué había hecho él?... Besarla.

- Míralo de esta manera... - dijo aquel hombre levantándose del banco – Si ese chico que tanto odias dejase de ser como es... Si fuera un chico amable, simpático, con un humor correcto y moderado... ¿Seguiría siendo Seifer Almasy?

Quistis bajó la mirada pensando en aquella posibilidad. Claro que no seguiría siendo Seifer Almasy, pero eso no significaba que lo fuera a lamentar ¿verdad? Si Seifer cambiase todas aquellas cosas que lo convertían en el ser que tanto odiaba seguramente le molestaría menos ¿verdad?

- No tienes ni idea de por qué lo odias – dijo aquel viajero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Y el día en que lo descubras... Será el día en que más humana seas.

Quistis lo observó callada mientras él volvía a entrar en la sala, y por un momento el silencio que la rodeaba ayudó a que las últimas palabras de aquel hombre resonaran en su cabeza. El día en que más humana fuera...

* * *

Temperance llevaba un rato sentada sobre las rodillas de su madre, oyendo cómo le hablaba de aquella fiesta en la que estaban en ese momento según la recordaba ella.

- ¿Te has fijado en cuántas copas lleva el director? - le dijo señalando a Cid, que bebía de una copa que ya tenía a medias mientras hablaba con su esposa, sonriendo con cara de bobo – al día siguiente no tuvo manera de salir de su cama.

La pequeña rió por lo bajo, imaginando el mal rato que pasaría el director cuando el despertador le informase en unas horas que ya había llegado el momento de volver a su puesto de trabajo.

- Y Zell pasó un par de días sin probar nada que llevase carne – dijo señalando al joven karateka esta vez, que no paraba de pasear de la mesa en la que se sentaba con la chica de la biblioteca a la mesa del bufete, siempre con algún trozo de comida en la mano – y de aquellos dos mejor no te cuento nada porque no tienes edad para saberlo – dijo señalando a Selphie e Irvine, que hacía rato que habían dejado de bailar y permanecían ahora casi ocultos en un rincón, Irvine sobre una silla y Selphie sobre las rodillas del vaquero, mientras éste le susurraba al oído y la chica sonreía intentando esconder el rubor de sus mejillas con la vista perdida en las baldosas que había a sus pies.

- ¿Y tú? - le preguntó la pequeña con curiosidad - ¿Dónde estabas?

Quistis la miró sonriéndole con ternura, recordaba perfectamente que aquella no fue una fiesta demasiado animada para ella.

- Yo estaba demasiado enfadada porque tendría que ir al viaje a Esthar junto con tu padre... - le dijo aún sonriendo.

La niña miró hacia sus manos y por un momento parecía indecisa.

- Nunca me hubiera imaginado... que os llevabais tan mal – dijo, poniendo especial énfasis en el "tan".

Su madre dejó escapar una risa entretenida y comenzó a peinar el pelo de la pequeña con su manos.

- Debo de haberte asustado... - le dijo por lo bajo, sabiendo que su antiguo yo no era muy amante de los cambios drásticos, y menos si tenían que ver con Seifer.

- No demasiado... Me ha ignorado la mayor parte del tiempo... - dijo con algo de tristeza en la voz.

- Y ya puedes considerarte afortunada... - dijo una voz divertida tras las dos chicas – Ignorarte no es lo peor que podría haberte hecho...

Quistis y Temperance se giraron y encontraron a aquella joven versión del padre de la pequeña tras ellas, sonriendo amablemente.

- Te irás dentro de poco, así que sabes lo que toca ¿no? - le dijo a la niña tendiéndole una mano que la pequeña se quedó mirando sin terminar de entenderlo – Mínimo un baile.

Temperance sonrió ampliamente hacia la invitación de aquel muchacho y agarró su mano, dejándose llevar felizmente hacia la pista de baile.

Su madre la observó aún sonriendo mientras aquel joven Seifer la levantaba en el aire y se movía en círculos con ella en brazos, haciendo que la pequeña casi volase cada vez que el joven hacía algún movimiento brusco, sin embargo otra cara algo más madura que la que observaba ahora apareció al otro lado de la habitación, entrando de uno de los balcones.

Seifer se acercó a ella y se dejó caer en una silla, con un sonoro bufido cansado. Quistis lo miró levantando una ceja y al cabo de un minuto vio aparecer a su joven doble por la salida hacia el mismo balcón.

- Vaya... - dijo aquella mujer hacia su marido – Pensaba que no las preferías más jóvenes que tú... - bromeó con una fingida mirada de sospecha.

- Es que ese carácter tuyo de antes... Me ponía a cien... - contestó él con una sonrisa exultante.

La joven instructora de aquel Jardín entró de nuevo al salón mirando hacia todas partes, sentía que necesitaba irse lo antes posible de aquel lugar y recluirse una noche más en la reconfortante soledad de su habitación, pero antes había algo que debía hacer.

Encontró la pequeña cara que buscaba en mitad de la pista de baile, riendo mientras daba vueltas y casi saltaba en el aire en manos de un chico que conocía más que bien. Todos habrían ido buscando el momento para despedirse de la pequeña, y aquel momento seguramente era de Seifer.

La joven se acercó a una mesa, tomó una copa que llenó con un poco de champán bien frío, y se sentó a un lado, a esperar su turno.

No quería estar mirando a aquel par de bailarines fijamente, así que permitió que su vista paseara distraídamente sobre el resto de asistentes de aquella celebración. Y de nuevo otra pareja captó su atención.

Aquel Seifer y aquella Quistis del futuro estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro, hablando animadamente mientras no paraban de sonreír. Seifer le decía cosas con cara de estar mintiendo deliberadamente, y Quistis le dio un golpe en el hombro, casi como regañándole, pero sin perder aquella sonrisa sincera y radiante.

La joven los observaba con una mezcla de desilusión y envidia. Desilusión porque ver que aquella realidad era verdadera era mucho peor que imaginar que pudiera serlo, y envidia por la manera en que aquellas personas se tocaban y hablaban como si sólo aquello los hiciera felices.

Era ella misma, era su futuro, pero no podía evitar pensar que ella nunca podría conseguir nada parecido. Aquella Quistis no tenía nada que ver ella, era una persona completamente distinta. Era imposible que fueran la misma persona.

Aquella pareja que se miraba sin que nadie se diera cuenta y reían juntos eran dos personas completamente ajenas a ella misma, la historia que ambos seguían no tenía nada que ver con ella. Ella nunca tendría nada parecido a lo que observaba en ese momento.

Se vio a sí misma sonriendo a aquel hombre y aquel hombre movió la mano hasta la barbilla de su esposa e hizo que lo mirase mientras la besaba lentamente, con toda la paciencia y tranquilidad del mundo.

Por eso los envidiaba, porque algo en su interior no paraba de recordarle que ella nunca tendría algo así. Aquella parte de sí misma que le permitía que viera cada día lo imperfecta que era. Nunca tendría nada parecido porque nunca lo merecería.

Un agujero incapaz de sentir nada que no fuera odio. Esa era Quistis Trepe. Y aquella persona que posaba ambas manos sobre la cara de Seifer mientras continuaba besándolo era una mujer completamente distinta.

- ¿Te la dejo aquí? - preguntó una voz a su lado, y Quistis dio un pequeño saltito, apartando la mirada de aquella extraña pareja.

A su lado Seifer cargaba con Temperance sobre un hombro, como si fuera un ligero saquito que la miraba cabezabajo, con una sonrisa tímida en la cara.

- Ya sabes... - continuó explicándose el muchacho – por si quieres decirle algo... Por responsabilidad más que nada.

Sonrió de manera arrogante, como tan bien sabía hacer. Se burlaba de ella por haberse mostrado compasiva con la niña, por haber actuado de manera contraria a como decía pensar.

Pensó en las palabras que aquel otro hombre le había dicho hacía unos minutos y por un instante imaginó aquella misma escena si Seifer Almasy no fuera Seifer Almasy.

Se habría acercado a ella con una sonrisa amable y cálida y le hubiera preguntado si quería hablar con Temperance antes de dejarla con ella y marcharse. No, aquello sería una versión un poco más amable de Seifer, pero también era entrometido y eso era algo que también aborrecía de él. Si Seifer Almasy no fuera Seifer Almasy ni siquiera se hubiese acercado para llevarle a Temperance. Ni siquiera le habría dicho a la niña que se acercase a hablar con ella. Si aquel no fuera Seifer Almasy ni siquiera habría bailado con Temperance mientras reían juntos.

Temperance pataleó un poco en el aire y Seifer la agarró de una manera un poco más cómoda, quedando sujeta por los costados en el aire, frente a él. La niña le agarró la cara con ambas manos y lo besó en la mejilla.

- Gracias, y adiós – le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de que el muchacho la soltara y le diera un par de palmaditas sobre su rubia cabeza.

- De nada... - le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa - Y no te diré "adiós"... si no "nos vemos"... - añadió susurrando en su oído, evitando que nadie más que ella lo oyera, antes de girarse y alejarse hacia la forma de un aburrido Squall que se apoyaba sobre una columna a solas.

Temperance se giró hacia Quistis y ésta le dedicó una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

- Cuando llegué fingías mejor... - le dijo la niña tomando asiento en una silla justo junto a la de ella.

Quistis bajó la mirada, sabiendo que tenía razón. En aquella semana que había pasado había ido perdiendo facultades, incapaz casi de ocultar sus emociones con la perfección que acostumbraba.

- ¿Cuándo os vais? - le preguntó Quistis con verdadera curiosidad.

- Supongo que... dentro de poco... - dijo la pequeña mirando hacia el suelo – Podrás relajarte un poco.

Quistis giró la cabeza hacia ella y vio aquel deje de decepción en su rostro que volvió a revivir el sentimiento de culpabilidad que había olvidado.

- No es eso... - le dijo con una triste sonrisa – En realidad soy bastante más inestable de lo que me gustaría que la gente creyese...

La niña la miró levantando una ceja y Quistis no pudo evitar sentirse idiota por contarle aquello. No era más que una niña de seis años y ella una mujer de 20 que evitaba bajo cualquier circunstancia reconocer aquellos defectos suyos.

- Me... me pongo nerviosa con facilidad – explicaba entrecortadamente – Me enfado... me siento triste o decepcionada...

Debía sonar como una desequilibrada con aquella lista de cosas que solía sentir e intentaba a toda costa negar y ocultar.

- Todo son cosas malas... - la cortó la pequeña - ¿Nunca sientes nada bueno?

Quistis la miró muy seria, haciéndose la misma pregunta. Había días con sentimientos malos y días sin sentimientos malos... pero días con sentimientos buenos...

- Cuando era pequeña... en el orfanato... - confesó con media sonrisa – y cuando empecé a estudiar aquí en el Jardín...

Miró hacia el suelo sintiendo tristeza y nostalgia al recordar aquellos días. Habían sido días felices igual que había habido días tristes, pero no recordaba días tan buenos desde hacía unos años. Desde el momento en que comenzó a dar clases como instructora y Seifer comenzó a arruinar su vida. Todo se resumía siempre en Seifer.

- Mira... - le dijo Temperance señalando hacia el frente, hacia el par de sillas en las que continuaban sentados sus padres, ahora simplemente hablando, mirando hacia todos los invitados a aquella fiesta, observándolos y riendo disimuladamente. Como dos espectadores que conocen mil secretos y mil maneras de burlarse del mundo que los rodeaba – O miente mil veces mejor que tú... o ella sí que es capaz de sentir cosas buenas...

Quistis volvió a mirar a aquella niña que le sonreía como intentando animarla, y le devolvió la sonrisa pensando en lo inocente que era. Al fin y al cabo aquella niña no la conocía realmente, no sabía hasta qué punto ella era distinta a su madre. Hasta qué punto no sería capaz de conseguir aquella felicidad.

Permanecieron unos minutos calladas, mirando a los padres de Temperance, observando cómo permanecían sentados, sin tocarse, sin mirarse, y cómo hablaban y reían entre ellos aún así.

- ¿Sabes cuándo me di cuenta de que realmente eras tú? - le pregunto Temperance de repente, cogiéndola por sorpresa.

- ¿Cuándo...? - le preguntó Quistis cuando la niña se quedó callada, esperando que mostrara algún interés en sus palabras.

- La otra noche... - le dijo – Cuando dormiste conmigo...

La joven instructora bajó la mirada pensando en aquella noche, en cómo la había intrigado y atraído el calor de la pequeña, la facilidad con que su ligero cuerpo cabía entre sus brazos, la naturalidad con que su cuerpo había comenzado a respirar al mismo tiempo que ella, casi como si fueran un mismo ser.

- Fue... agradable... - confesó Quistis en voz baja – Pude dormir la noche entera, y eso no es algo muy normal, créeme...

- Contigo se duerme de otra manera... siempre... - le dijo la pequeña levantándose de la silla – Por muy distinta que parezcas de mi madre, en ese momento supe que sois la misma persona.

Quistis la miró en silencio mientras se colocaba justo frente a ella. Temperance rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, y se mantuvo un minutos apretada a ella, mientras Quistis colocaba su mano derecha tras la espalda de la pequeña, sujetándola cerca de su cuerpo, devolviéndole el abrazo con los ojos cerrados y aspirando profundamente.

La niña la soltó y la besó en la frente antes de dedicarle una última sonrisa y dirigirse a sus padres.

* * *

Y finalmente se había ido.

Temperance despertó algo mareada sobre el suelo del laboratorio de Odine y a su alrededor encontró al resto de su familia, que la recibieron con una sonrisa aliviada y feliz.

Angus se le tiró literalmente encima, llorando, balbuceando que no volviera a tocar ninguna estúpida máquina de aquel sitio nunca jamás.

Y ella sólo podía recordar la manera en que aquella joven Quistis y aquel joven Seifer del pasado le habían sonreído cuando finalmente se reunieron todos en el Hall de aquel Jardín, justo frente al ascensor, preparados para pulsar el botón de aquellos pequeños aparatitos que los devolverían a su tiempo real.

Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis y Seifer los acompañaron a los tres, abandonando aquella animada fiesta por un momento para decirles un último adiós. Y finalmente se habían ido.

Angus no hacía más que agarrarse al brazo de su prima durante todo el camino de vuelta a la residencia presidencial, preguntándole por lo que había visto y lo que había ocurrido en aquel montón de días que no habían estado juntos, y Temperance le contaba cada detalle alucinante que recordaba de todo lo que había pasado mientras sus padres los seguían andando a sus espaldas.

Una gran aventura para una pequeña aventurera que nadie podría olvidar. Ni en este tiempo, ni en el pasado.

* * *

¿Parece que termina? ¿Parece que termina?... ¡PUES NO! Así que seguid atentos que seguirán apareciendo unos cuantos capítulos hasta que aquí abajo ponga "FIN"


	15. El ser más hermoso

_**Just Looking For Mommy

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Jopetas qué poquitos reviews v.v... Que me iba a ir unos días, no unos meses XD En fin, os dejo este maravillosisisisisisimo capítulo (colgado con toda mi inmensa modestia XD), no en serio... Creo que os gustará ver por fin esa parte de ambos personajes ^^ Yo por lo menos estaba deseando escribirlo XD

Rinoa Haatirii: Es que Seify es monísimo aunque no deje que los demás lo vean XD Ya verás ya, lo mono que es en este capítulo. En fin, espero que disfrutes el capítulo que seguramente es el más ñoñoso por ahora XD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XV: EL SER MÁS HERMOSO.

* * *

**

¿Por qué las cosas no habían mejorado lo más mínimo? ¿Por qué estaba cada día más nerviosa?

Quistis no paraba de dar vueltas por el pórtico, de un lado a otro, deseando que el tiempo pasara volando para que terminase su descanso y volviera a entrar en aquella academia para continuar con sus clases.

Hacía ya dos semanas que Temperance se había ido y las cosas tardaron muy poco en volver a ser como siempre.

Dos días después de la partida de la pequeña tuvo lugar el esperado viaje a Esthar, que pasó sin demasiados contratiempos, todo como se había planeado desde un principio.

Los siete héroes viajaron juntos en el Lagunamov, llegaron a la ciudad, donde pasaron dos días como los invitados del presidente, y en la última noche tuvo lugar la gran fiesta de celebración.

En aquellos dos días Quistis, Zell y Seifer se hospedaron en habitaciones individuales y Squall, Rinoa, Irvine y Selphie en dos habitaciones dobles. Se movían siempre en grupo, comiendo y paseando por la ciudad como unos turistas más, y en ningún momento Seifer y Quistis se encontraron completamente a solas. De hecho pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo ignorándose mutuamente por completo.

Y aquello le resultó extremadamente fácil a la joven, no tenía el menor interés en dirigirle la palabra o interactuar con él de ninguna manera, y él parecía haber olvidado cómo ser un idiota en su presencia. Fueron un par de días más agradables de lo que la joven hubiera esperado.

Desde que volvieron las cosas siguieron una dinámica bastante parecida a aquellos dos días, sólo que con unos motivos de más peso. Seifer era un SEED, y desde que habían vuelto había andado de una misión a otra casi sin descanso.

Se ofrecía voluntario para cualquier cosa que surgiera, siempre trabajos cortos, estando fuera uno o dos días, por lo que nunca estaba del todo en el Jardín, pero tampoco se iba por mucho tiempo.

Y en esas dos semanas en que Quistis debería haber estado más que agradecida por no tener que soportarlo a su alrededor se había encontrado con más problemas para controlar aquella sensación nerviosa de los que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Las horas pasaban con tortuosa lentitud, nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor parecía tener realmente emoción, nadie de todos aquellos amigos que la rodeaban hacían que quisiera pasar el tiempo con ellos como hubiera esperado.

Los quería y apreciaba a todos, no era que no les importase. Se reían juntos y compartían el tiempo hablando e incluso saliendo a la ciudad algún que otro día. Pero seguía sin ser lo mismo.

La joven se dejó caer finalmente sobre el suelo y miró su reloj con impaciencia. Aún faltaban 20 minutos.

Cruzó ambos tobillos, uno sobre el otro, dejando las piernas estiradas y las manos juntas sobre su ombligo. Y simplemente miró la monotonía con que las nubes pasaban sobre su cabeza.

Si Seifer Almasy no fuera Seifer Almasy...

Las pocas veces que habían coincidido en alguna cena o desayuno en aquellos días Quistis se sorprendía preguntándose siempre lo mismo. ¿Cómo sería ese momento si Seifer Almasy no fuera Seifer Almasy?

Y ahora mismo se lo preguntaba aún sin estar él delante.

Si Seifer Almasy no fuera Seifer Almasy ella estaría probablemente sentada bajo aquel árbol, aburrida, esperando que el tiempo que tenía libre pasase lo antes posible para volver a entrar en su aula y hacer algo que la distrajese. Porque Seifer seguramente estaría en cualquier otro lugar haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo si Seifer hubiera estado en el Jardín siendo él mismo en ese momento... seguramente acabaría apareciendo tarde o temprano para empezar a provocarla y demostrarle lo mediocre que era.

Ahora sin embargo no estaba, había salido a una misión el día anterior. Y así, como estaba en aquel momento, era como sería su vida si Seifer Almasy no fuera Seifer Almasy.

Perfecta, había pensado. Pero no lo era del todo.

Y siendo las cosas así, ¿era acaso masoquista? Sabía que con Seifer alrededor estaría constantemente deseando matarlo, deseando que desapareciese. Pero aún así prefería eso a ese maldito vacío de emociones que había a su alrededor en todo momento.

De alguna manera lo que más odiaba de aquel hombre era su facilidad para hacer que perdiera los nervios, era un experto en encontrarle las cosquillas hasta conseguir que su máscara fuera perdiendo fuerza, dejando que el mundo viera como era en realidad. Lo odiaba por todo eso pero de alguna manera aquella era la prueba de que era la única persona que no la dejaba fría.

Discutía con alumnos de vez en cuando, había encontrado más cadetes difíciles en su carrera, interactuaba con sus amigos y todos ellos tenían alguna que otra repercusión en ella. Pero absolutamente ninguno llegaba al punto de Seifer.

Nadie era capaz de hacerla sentir con la misma intensidad que él. Por mucho que lo que le hiciera sentir fueran cosas negativas. Y siendo de esa manera... lo odiaba por ser un experto en colarse bajo aquella máscara suya y descubrirla tal y como era. Horriblemente humana.

Otra cosa por la que estaba bastante nerviosa era el hecho de que cada minuto a solas y libre que tenía acababa meditando y preguntándose por todas las cosas que había en su interior que tenían que ver con aquel hombre.

Se había parado a buscar la respuesta a por qué lo odiaba tanto. "No tienes ni idea de por qué lo odias" le había dicho aquella versión algo mayor de Seifer. Y por ese motivo no paraba de darle vueltas al tema.

Sus conclusiones eran siempre que lo odiaba por todo lo que había dicho anteriormente... y por lo que había hecho el muchacho en el pasado.

Sin embargo ese segundo asunto era uno en el que odiaba tener que pensar, ya que cada vez que lo hacía volvía a las mismas palabras, las que le había gritado en el vagón de aquel tren camino a Esthar.

Y la conclusión de nuevo no le gustaba lo más mínimo y la hacía sentir nerviosa. No era capaz de perdonar a aquel hombre por el daño que le había hecho al irse. Por que la había defraudado de una forma mucho más personal de lo que jamás habría admitido. Porque la había abandonado.

Porque hasta ese día Seifer siempre había estado cerca para atormentarla y obligarla a odiarlo por ello, pero el día en que se fue dejó el mismo vacío de emociones que sentía ahora mismo. Pero mucho peor.

Quistis no era capaz de sentir con las mismas ganas ahora que no estaba, pero cuando los traicionó para seguir a una bruja lo hizo con la consecuencia de que seguramente no volverían a estar jamás en el mismo bando. Y pasó un año entero sin volver.

Un año entero sin sentir aquella rabia y aquella quemazón que le provocaba tener su irritante voz, su arrogante figura y su insultantemente orgullosa sonrisa cerca de ella. Un año entero sin nada de eso... y por eso no era capaz de perdonarlo.

En aquel momento él la había abandonado, y sin él aquella amalgama de emociones habían desaparecido. Su máscara permaneció perfecta e impecable durante todo ese tiempo, sin excusa alguna para que flaqueara o temblara siquiera. Y por todo eso no podía perdonarlo.

No podía hacerlo. No podía perdonar a aquel hombre porque haciéndolo dejaría de odiarlo como lo odiaba ahora. Y si dejase de odiarlo... ¿qué le quedaría?

Siempre que pensaba en todo aquello terminaba con aquel montón de ruido que había en su cabeza dirigiéndose hacia la misma pregunta. ¿Qué le quedaría después de dejar de odiar a Seifer?

¿Amarlo?

No era un día especial ni distinto al resto. Aquel fue simplemente el día en que Quistis se permitió el lujo de ir un poco más allá en sus pensamientos, de permitir que sus conclusiones sobrepasaran aquella pregunta en la que siempre se quedaba estancada.

¿Si no odiase a Seifer... lo amaría?

Y cuando intentó contestar a aquella pregunta algo la golpeó justo tras su pecho, como un peso que hubiese estado colgando sobre ella todo aquel tiempo esperando el momento perfecto para simplemente caer sobre su cuerpo. Un peso que dolía como nunca hubiera podido imaginar. Porque sabía perfectamente cual era la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Si dejase de odiar a Seifer... no lo amaría.

Porque lo amaba ya desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

* * *

Seifer dejó su recién adquirida moto a la entrada del Jardín, no quería ni guardarla en el garaje. Pensaba sacar a Irvine y Zell a patadas si era necesario para enseñársela lo antes posible.

En aquellas dos semanas de trabajo duro había conseguido subir su rango lo suficiente como para poder permitirse el lujo de comprársela y estaba deseando que aquellos dos la admirasen.

Entró en el Jardín llenando sus pulmones con el cálido aroma de su hogar. No le gustaba estar demasiado tiempo fuera.

Se pasaba el día de una ciudad a otra para encargarse de aquellos trabajos rápidos y cortos porque no soportaba estar lejos de aquel lugar. Cada vez que pasaba demasiado tiempo en cualquier otro sitio su cabeza lo traicionaba nuevamente con las mismas imágenes. Su hogar, su familia... y Quistis.

Supuestamente, las palabras que aquella Quistis del futuro le había dicho el día en que se fueron habían estado pensadas para darle un poco de tranquilidad ante la cantidad de ruido y confusión que el muchacho pudiera encontrar una vez que Temperance se hubiera ido. Pero habían conseguido justo lo contrario.

"Sigue siendo tu mismo" le había dicho aquella mujer.

¿Cómo podía seguir siendo él mismo después de haber besado a Quistis por serlo?

Si siguiera siendo él mismo seguiría paseándose como si el Jardín le perteneciese, y sobre todo, buscando el momento y la ocasión perfecta a cada minuto para presionar a su querida instructora hasta hacerla perder los nervios como siempre.

Le encantaba ver aquella perfecta máscara suya desmoronarse poco a poco, como una capa de pintura vieja que va desconchándose lentamente, descubriendo el basto cemento que hay debajo. Le encantaba ver aquel leve destello de color que aún asomaba tímidamente bajo el rosa pálido que intentaba aparentar constantemente.

Era aquel el motivo por el que tanto le gustaba molestar a Quistis ¿verdad? Sólo para hacerla ver que con aquella apariencia de instructora profesional y amable no había conseguido engañarlo. Le encantaba descubrirla delante de todo el mundo sólo para demostrar que a él no podía engañarlo ¿cierto?

Y sin embargo aquella mujer le había asegurado que el día en que viera a Quistis tal y como era realmente sería el día en que finalmente lo entendería.

El día en que viera realmente como era.

El día más parecido a aquello había sido aquel instante en el rincón secreto, el momento en que Quistis se había descubierto ante él con todo el odio y la rabia que escondía bajo su fachada. Aquel día había visto más claro que nunca el color rojo que había bajo la pintura grisácea. Y aquel día la había besado.

Y aún continuaba siendo lo suficientemente estúpido como para no alcanzar a entender aquel impulso que lo había obligado a hacer semejante idiotez. Porque el calor y la urgencia que había nublado su mente en aquel momento estaban impregnados de la rabia que le provocaban las palabras de la muchacha, el odio que ella sentía hacia él.

Seifer caminó lentamente hacia la entrada del Jardín, perdido en aquel montón de pensamientos, sintiendo que aún le faltaba una diminuta pieza que le ayudara a juntar todas aquellas pequeñas tonterías para que tuvieran sentido. Como tener un lienzo inmenso ante sus ojos al que le falta un diminuto retal, y no ser capaz de ver el dibujo sin esa pequeña porción.

Una figura captó su atención al otro lado de aquella extensión de césped y grandes árboles que rodeaban el exterior del edificio, y se giró para observar aquella familiar silueta casi oculta tras uno de los gruesos olmos.

Quistis estaba tumbada, mirando hacia el cielo con una expresión concentrada y confusa en la cara. De repente se levantó, quedándose sentada sobre la hierba, permitiendo que Seifer la viera completamente de perfil. Y su expresión cambió del todo.

Sus ojos empezaron a brillar cada vez más mientras los mantenía muy abiertos, como si no fuera capaz de pestañear, y una pequeña lágrima comenzó a bajar lenta y silenciosamente sobre su mejilla.

Seifer la miró atónito mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían cada vez más y sus cejas se enfrentaba en una mezcla de tristeza y confusión. Y aunque aquellas lágrimas no parasen de caer no parecía estar llorando...

Hasta que se llevó ambas manos a la cara y la ocultó tras ellas, al tiempo que sus hombros comenzaban a temblar convulsivamente

Seifer no podía oír su respiración entrecortada y sus sollozos contenidos tras su garganta, pero podía ver en la manera en que pegó sus piernas a su pecho y ocultó la cara tras las rodillas aquel maldito color suyo.

Era tristeza y miedo lo que emanaba de ella, pero el dolor que todo aquello le hacía sentir en ese momento seguía siendo del mismo rojo que había en su interior. El rojo profundo y espeso de la sangre que se derramaba de la más profunda de las heridas. El rojo más brillante y perfecto que jamás había visto.

El momento en que más humana fuera, era aquel momento.

Quistis se sintió el ser más desprotegido e indefenso, incapaz de controlar ninguno de aquellos sentimientos que habían aparecido en aquel horrible instante en que cometió el error de darse cuenta de lo que había en lo más profundo del agujero que llenaba su alma.

No era capaz de perdonar a aquel hombre, porque era el más importante que había en su vida y aún así la había abandonado en el pasado. No era capaz de soportar que la viera tal y como era, porque no podía aguantar la idea de que viera lo imperfecta que era. Odiaba que se paseara a su alrededor con toda su inconcebible arrogancia, porque no era capaz de resistir aquel aire confiado y carismático que tenía.

Y por todo eso tenía que odiarlo, porque era mucho más fácil que abrir los ojos y ver hasta qué punto lo amaba.

Y ahora que se había permitido el error de darse cuenta, no soportaba la forma en que dolía.

Seifer vio cómo la joven levantó la cara, mirando con aquella mezcla de desesperación y miedo hacia sus pies, la cara completamente roja, las mandíbulas apretadas intentando refrenar aquel desconsolado llanto. Y tuvo que girarse.

No podía aguantar verla así.

Un instante fue lo único que necesitó para ver ese último trozo del tapiz, la verdadera razón por la que no era capaz de dejar de molestar y presionar a aquella mujer. Porque sólo así podía ver aquellos pequeños trozos de su verdadero ser. Y ahora que la veía completa, ahora que veía de la manera más clara y sincera posible lo que había en el interior de aquella joven instructora, entendía lo que realmente lo movía a hacer aquello. Que admiraba y amaba cada parte de aquella imperfección que la convertía en el ser humano que tanto intentaba ocultar ante el resto del mundo.

Y por un instante tuvo sentido que la hubiera besado en el rincón secreto y que no soportase estar más de dos días lejos de aquel Jardín.

Se giró una última vez hacia ella y la vio dejarse caer de nuevo en el suelo, las manos nuevamente ocultando su cara, mientras temblaba y sollozaba sin que pudiera oírla por la distancia. Y de no haber salido corriendo hacia el interior del edificio sabía que no hubiera sido capaz de resistir las ganas de acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

Porque en ese momento, con toda la imperfecta humanidad que había en ella, era el ser más hermoso que jamás había visto.

* * *

- ¿Alguien ha visto a alguno de estos dos hoy? - preguntó Selphie distraídamente mientras mordisqueaba un trozo de pizza.

En la misma mesa de siempre estaban reunidos los mismos comensales de siempre, sentados ordenadamente en sus sillas mientras cenaban en perfecta armonía y tranquilidad. Todos menos ellos dos.

- Estarán matándose el uno al otro por ahí... - dijo Zell sin mostrar demasiado interés en el tema.

Todos habían observado la manera en que seguían comportándose como siempre habían hecho, discutiendo o lanzándose pequeños comentarios hirientes cada vez que coincidían en alguna parte. Nadie había conseguido advertir la manera en que ambos lo hacían más que nada por costumbre, realmente ninguno de los dos se encontraba en aquel momento con demasiados ánimos para seguir haciéndose las vidas imposibles.

- O matándose el uno al otro o... - dijo Irvine en un tono divertido que nadie llegó a entender del todo. Aquella ceja levantada y esa sonrisa pícara en los labios.

- ¿O qué...? - preguntó Selphie esperando a que Irvine terminase aquella estúpida frase que había empezado.

- Bueno... ya sabéis... - dijo él aún con la misma sonrisa.

Todos lo miraron esta vez con la misma confusión que Selphie.

- Bueno, Quistis podría estar ahora mismo matando a Seifer... o mirando al suelo con las bragas por los tobillos... - terminó de decir esperando que aquel ejemplo dejase bien claro lo que intentaba decir.

- ¡Irvine! - le regañó Selphie mientras le daba un sonoro golpe en el hombro. El resto simplemente dejó escapar alguna risa sarcástica o sonido incrédulo mientras dejaban de prestar atención a semejante idiotez.

- ¡Lo digo en serio! - se defendió el joven vaquero colocando ambas manos frente a él, intentando evitar otro posible ataque por parte de su novia - ¿Vosotros no lo habéis notado?

Volvieron a mirarlo por un segundo, permitiéndole el lujo de prestarle atención una vez más aún a sabiendas de las tonterías que había en ese momento en la cabeza del muchacho.

- ¿Qué es lo que no hemos notado? - preguntó Rinoa con aire escéptico.

- La... tensión sexual... - dijo el cowboy completamente convencido de sus palabras.

- Irvine, tú verías tensión sexual entre un cactus y una tetera... - dijo Zell con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, provocando una sonora carcajada por parte de las dos chicas y una sonrisa por parte del comandante.

Irvine lo miró con molestia, aún convencido de que tenía razón aunque nadie diera crédito a su palabra. Lo vieran o no lo vieran los demás para él no sería tan raro si aquellos dos estuvieran en aquel momento dándose el lote en cualquier rincón oscuro de aquel Jardín.

Aunque realmente no tuviese razón.

Ambos jóvenes llevaban horas encerrados en sus habitaciones, incapaces de controlar el ruido ensordecedor de sus cabezas mientras aquella nueva idea los atormentaba.

Y allí pasarían bastante más tiempo en los siguientes días, familiarizándose con aquel nuevo sentimiento que realmente llevaba dentro de ellos desde hacía años. Intentando acostumbrarse a sentirlo ahora que lo habían reconocido por fin.

* * *

Qué sabio es Irvine por Dios v.v...


	16. Absurda curiosidad

_**Just Looking For Mommy

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** ¿Día especial? ¿Día blandito? XD Hoy me siento... realmente estúpida aquí sola escribiendo con el calorcillo este tan agradable que siento en mí . ¿Sabéis en que va a gastarse, no? En el final de este fiiic =D Aprovecharé la inspiración repentina para las escenillas esas que tengo más o menos pensadas ^^ A ver qué sale!

Rinoa Haatitii: Espero que el capítulo anterior te hiciera sentir rara en el buen sentido de la palabra XD En fin, como lo prometido es deuda aquí va el siguiente ^^ Qué se disfrute!

Vinagre y Azucar: La manera en la que funciona la cabeza de Irvine en mis fics... es bastante similar a la mía XD Las tonterías así me salen con bastante naturalidad v.v En este no hay tanta acción romántica pero espera a los próximos =D Esto ya casi termina!! .

rinny-chan: Irvine no es grande... es ENORME! XD y sobre la resaca y el mar de amores... suelen ser buenos compañeros cuando están juntos XD ambos por separado son o bastante estúpidos o bastante jodidos v.v... No me hagas mucho caso XD Yo hoy vengo de pasarme el día delante del photoshop (no exagero... el día!) y el cerebro ta así medio derretido ya XD

hikki: No llegas a poner el "por favor" último y vamos v.v... dejo colgado este y el resto de fics para los restos v.v... Hmf... será... ¬¬

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVI: ABSURDA CURIOSIDAD.

* * *

**

Zell llevaba ya casi una hora correteando tras Irvine, de un lado para otro, suplicándole que tuviera la bondad de pasarle unas cuantas de sus magias Zombi. ¿El motivo? Llevaba casi una hora afectado por dicho estado.

- Irvine, tío... - volvió a suplicarle una vez más – Ya no me queda nada con que quitarme esta porquería...

El joven se miró las manos, viendo aquella especie de tono verdoso de su piel, observando con asco cómo sus venas parecían marcarse bajo aquella piel cetrina con un intenso color morado. Era definitivamente uno de los estados alterados que más repulsión le causaban.

- Sabes que yo sólo tengo unas cuantas Esnas... - le contestó Irvine intentando esconder una sonrisa entretenida – Si me las gastas...

- ¡Sólo tendrías que usar una! - le suplicó el joven karateka – Quítame esta porquería de encima y déjame la mitad de tus magias Zombi para enlazármelas a la defensa de estado... Así no volverán a contagiarme si tenemos que cargarnos alguno más...

Seifer observaba aquella cómica escena sentado sobre el borde de una vieja fuente, entretenido por la estupidez de Zell y el humor de Irvine.

- Si te dejo la mitad de las mías yo seré un 50% más vulnerable a terminar igual de asqueroso que tú – le contestó el vaquero alejándose de él mientras arrugaba la nariz, como si el muchacho fuese algún tipo de bicho apestoso.

- Seifer... - dijo el chico girándose hacia el ex-caballero.

- Estoy igual que tú... - le contestó él antes incluso de que preguntase nada – Sabes que llevo las magias justas para los enlaces y no llevo ni Esnas ni Zombis...

- ¡¿Y cómo es que no te han infectado ni una vez?! - le preguntó con una rabieta.

- ¿Has visto que le diera tiempo a alguno de esos bichos a tocarme siquiera? - le contestó Seifer con una sonrisa arrogante.

Llevaban toda la mañana limpiando aquel pequeño pueblecillo que cada 8 ó 9 días se infectaba de monstruos en aquella zona, y lo que más abundaban eran Globulus.

Seifer recordaba perfectamente cómo había sido su examen de graduación y recordaba perfectamente el motivo por el que aquella horda de monstruos habían aparecido de repente en las afueras de Winhill. Un nuevo punto de extracción de magia de alto nivel había aparecido a pocos pasos de donde estaban en aquel momento, un punto que se recargaba en un una o dos semanas, y aquellos puntos de extracción jóvenes que habían aparecido de repente tendían a atraer a todo tipo de bestias con facilidad.

- Cuando llegues puedes decirle a Tess que te quite esa porquería de encima... - le dijo Irvine bromeando.

- Si aparezco así en el Jardín no querrá ni acercarse a mí... - se lamentó el muchacho – Por lo menos me dejarás aunque sea una Esna cuando hayamos salido de Winhill ¿no?

- ¿No prefieres que use un par de Curas ++ y te reanime cuando quedes fuera de combate? - le propuso Irvine entre risas – ¡Colas de fénix sí que tengo de sobras!

Seifer se levantó de aquel improvisado asiento y decidió empezar a dirigirse hacia el pueblo, donde habían dejado el coche al llegar. Hacía una hora que no se acercaba ningún monstruo, eso significaba que quedarían muy pocos por la zona, y estando el punto de extracción vacío podían decir que aquella misión estaba finiquitada.

- ¡Estate quieto! - gritaba Zell, intentando evitar que Irvine usase ninguna magia ni objeto curativo sobre él, encarándose al cowboy, intentando atacarle para que dejase de acercarse a él mientras reía.

- Zell, si le provocas y te pega un tiro sabes que no podrás curarte... - le advirtió Seifer, alejándose ya de ellos, haciendo que el joven karateka se quedase helado justo cuando intentaba golpear al vaquero en el estómago.

Seifer estaba ya llegando la plaza mayor de aquel pequeño pueblo, rebuscando en su bolsillo las llaves del coche que habían alquilado de Dollet, lejos por fin de aquel par de payasos.

Eran casi las 12 del mediodía y lo único en que podía pensar era en volver al Jardín. Si se daban prisa llegarían antes de la hora del almuerzo y podría sentarse en aquella mesa de cada día. Podría estar a tiempo para sentarse en la silla de siempre y observar en silencio cómo Quistis troceaba con infinita paciencia y tranquilidad lo que tuviera que comer. Y teniendo en cuenta que era martes seguramente sería pasta.

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde aquella mañana en que la vio llorando como una niña en el pórtico, después de aquello pasó una semana sin que se cruzasen en ningún momento. Según parecía ella también lo andaba evitando, igual que hacía él con ella. Una semana después de aquello sin embargo la muchacha comenzó a deambular de nuevo por las zonas comunes del Jardín como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Igual que hizo él.

Desde entonces continuaban prácticamente sin hablarse el uno al otro, ignorándose. Pero aquello no era del todo cierto. Seifer pasaba cada minuto que compartía en su compañía con los cinco sentidos puestos en aquella joven, atento a cada cosa que hacía o decía. Concentrado en cada detalle de su comportamiento, y concentrado en la manera en que todo lo que tenía que ver con ella tenía algún efecto extraño en él.

Aquellas tres semanas que habían pasado desde que ambos habían decidido salir de sus cuevas habían sido para él como un proceso de reconocimiento de miles de pequeños efectos que aquella mujer tenía sobre él. Un proceso realmente revelador debía admitir.

* * *

Quistis miró su reloj por enésima vez en aquella última hora, sin poder evitar aquel ruidito molesto y persistente que producían sus uñas al golpear la superficie de madera de su mesa.

Estaba en su última clase de la mañana, a unos 10 minutos de que terminase, esperando pacientemente mientras sus alumnos terminaban una redacción sobre la trayectoria política de Esthar en la historia. Un tema apasionante...

Lo cierto es que cualquier asignatura que tuviera que ver con política e historia le resultaba bastante más pesada de lo normal, era una materia que no le gustaba lo más mínimo, y siendo así no podía disfrutar de aquellas clases lo suficiente como para entretenerse. Y sin poder entretenerse allí estaba, sentada en su mesa, deseando que pasasen aquellos insoportablemente lentos diez minutos.

¿Qué tipo de salsa llevaría el plato especial de pasta de aquella semana? Aquella era la mayor de sus inquietudes en ese momento. Aquella... y saber cuánto tardaría el equipo de Irvine en volver de su misión.

El vaquero había sido asignado como líder de un equipo de tres que debía hacer el rutinario trabajo de limpieza a las afueras de Winhill que habían tenido que llevar a cabo desde hacía unas semanas. Y en ese equipo estaba Seifer.

No le preocupaba lo más mínimo la dificultad de aquella misión, sabía perfectamente que todos estarían bien, sabía que Seifer estaría bien. Lo que la hacía sentir aquel nerviosismo era simplemente el tiempo que pudieran tardar en acabar con aquella sencilla misión.

Normalmente era algo que les llevaba unas tres o cuatro horas, y por petición de Selphie todos ellos solían esperarlos para almorzar juntos cuando llegasen. Dicho así parecía que las ganas que la joven instructora tenía de que volvieran pronto estaban inspiradas simplemente por las ganas de sentarse en la cafetería y disfrutar de su comida. Al menos eso alegaba ante Rinoa y Selphie cuando llegaban a la cafetería y se la encontraban allí sentada, esperando, la primera.

Su verdadera motivación sin embargo era siempre la misma. Las ganas que tenía de verlo.

Aquel día en que se paró por primera vez a pensar sobre lo que sentía hacia Seifer y se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había en ella fue uno de los más largos que recordaba en muchísimo tiempo. Pasó el día y gran parte de la noche dándole vueltas a aquel asunto, incapaz de sacarse aquellos estúpidos pensamientos de la cabeza. La semana entera la pasó de sus clases a su habitación, saliendo lo mínimo posible, hasta conseguir dominar más o menos sus pensamientos.

Había acabado aceptando que aquello simplemente había terminado pasando, mucho antes de que ella se diera cuenta, seguramente mucho antes de que Temperance apareciese. Muchísimo antes.

En el momento en que decidió que no conseguiría nada negándoselo y escondiéndose ahora que había descubierto el motivo de tantas cosas que tenían que ver con Seifer simplemente se armó de valor y salió de aquella burbuja suya.

No había decidido nada en especial porque sentía que no tenía nada que decidir. Aceptaba lo que había en su interior pero no creía que debiera hacer nada al respecto. Simplemente seguiría con su vida, tal vez con más facilidad ahora que era capaz de entender por qué reaccionaba como lo hacía frente a Seifer.

Pero no había sido tan simple como aquello. Poco a poco fue despertando en ella una curiosidad bastante absurda según su opinión. Si realmente sentía algo así hacia él, apareció en su cabeza la incógnita de qué había pasado para que aquello ocurriera, y cuando había ocurrido algo que lo propiciara. Y llevaba ya tres semanas dándole vueltas a aquellas dos preguntas.

La segunda no tenía respuesta alguna, no era capaz de encontrar ese momento en que Seifer dejó de ser una persona más en su lista de conocidos y comenzó a ser Seifer, con el protagonismo que siempre había tenido. A la primera pregunta fue capaz de encontrar respuesta sin problema alguno. Demasiadas, de hecho... y seguía encontrando cada día que pasaba.

Estudiaba atentamente, aún actuando como si no fuese casi consciente de su presencia, cada pequeño detalle del montón de pequeñas cosas que formaban a aquel hombre. Y se encontró con la irrefutable verdad de que de una manera u otra cada uno de aquellos detalles era como un imán para ella.

Tenía cada día una definición más precisa y extensa de Seifer Almasy, y para su sorpresa se encontró irrefrenablemente atraída por cada adjetivo y cada palabra que lo componían. Empezando por aquella maravillosa sonrisa y terminando por aquel carácter corrosivo como el ácido.

Entre aquellos dos extremos tenía ya una larguísima lista que podía recordar casi a la perfección a base de meditar una y otra vez sobre el tema. Sus ojos, su humor enfermizo, su curiosidad infantil, su falta de modestia, la característica forma de su nariz, el tono inofensivo de su voz cuando hablaba con Edea, su arrogancia, la anchura de su espalda, su facilidad para provocar a los demás con sólo un par de palabras, su confianza en sí mismo, el empeño y pasión que ponía en cada cosa que hacía,...

Todo aquello y mil cosas más, eso era Seifer. Y ella era la idiota a la que le había tocado verse cegada por completo por aquel montón de cosas que lo formaban.

Perdida en aquellos pensamientos lo más lógico hubiera sido que se olvidara por un momento de la hora que era, pero aquello no ocurriría. Sabía perfectamente que ya era hora de terminar con aquella clase.

Verificó en su reloj que la hora de historia había terminado por fin y despidió cordialmente a sus alumnos mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas intentando no parecer demasiado impaciente. Con un poco de suerte ya habrían llegado. Con un poco de suerte no tendría que sentarse a esperar para poder verlo.

* * *

Squall quería terminar de redactar aquellos informes antes de salir de su despacho, pero aquellas dos jóvenes se lo estaban poniendo realmente difícil.

Rinoa y Selphie habían subido a su despacho para convencerlo de que bajase a almorzar con ellas, y tras un buen rato dándole la tabarra al pobre comandante habían conseguido que accediese a aquella demanda.

La única condición era que esperasen diez minutos y lo dejasen acabar con lo que estaba haciendo. La única petición que les había hecho. Y sin embargo lo único que ellas le habían concedido había sido el privilegio de esperar, lo de dejarlo acabar aquel informe era otro asunto.

- A mí también me asustaron un poco la primera semana – comentaba animadamente Selphie – por un momento parecía que se lo iban a poner muy difícil al destino...

Rinoa asintió, completamente de acuerdo con su amiga. El tema que debatían en aquel momento era uno muy común últimamente. Quistis y Seifer.

Todos notaron la manera en que los dos chicos prácticamente desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra hacía tres semanas. Unos siete días en los que se les veía lo justo y nunca en la misma habitación. La conclusión de todos era simple: intentaban evitar a toda costa ningún tipo de contacto y la posibilidad de que en el futuro tuvieran ningún tipo de relación.

- Tampoco es que haya mejorado demasiado... - comentó Rinoa pensativa – Siguen ignorándose casi todo el tiempo.

- Pero por lo menos pueden estar en la misma habitación, ya es un paso...

Squall tecleaba cada vez ejerciendo un poco más de presión, como si haciendo más ruido con las teclas de su ordenador fuera a conseguir que las chicas se diesen cuenta de que intentaba trabajar y para ello necesitaba un mínimo de silencio y concentración.

- Igual sólo necesitan un poco más de tiempo para... no sé... conocerse mejor... - concluyó Rinoa.

- Pues como sigan a este paso Temperance aparecerá por intervención divina... - bromeó Selphie – porque no se les ve muy por la labor...

Rinao rió junto con la muchacha imaginando tal escena y Squall dejó de teclear y las miró de manera bastante molesta, como si sus ojos pudieran llamar la atención de ambas jóvenes. Cosa que evidentemente no lograría tan fácilmente.

- ¿Cuándo será? - le preguntó Selphie con curiosidad.

Rinoa dejó de reír y la miró extrañada.

- ¿Cuándo será el qué? - le preguntó.

- Ya sabes... - comenzó a explicar Selphie – Tú pasaste más tiempo con ella... ¿No te dijo cuándo nació?

Rinoa levantó una ceja intentando recordar alguna conversación por el estilo que hubiera tenido con la pequeña, pero lo cierto es que nunca llegó a preguntárselo ni ella llegó a decírselo.

- Pues no lo sé... - confesó la joven bruja con sinceridad.

- Sería mucho más fácil saber cuándo empezarán a llevarse un poco mejor sabiendo el tiempo límite que tienen... - observó Selphie en un susurro.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron por un instante, el brillo de la curiosidad y la emoción presente en sus ojos, y Squall se echó la mano sobre los ojos sabiendo que con aquella idea en mente no se callarían en todo el rato que tuvieran que estar en su despacho.

- Squall, déjame un papel y un boli... - le pidió Selphie completamente emocionada.

Con aquella idea, un papel y un bolígrafo... Seguramente no se callarían en lo que le quedaba de día.

* * *

Aquel estaba siendo un almuerzo extraño, y la causa principal por primera vez no estaba ni en Quistis ni en Seifer, al menos no directamente.

Ambos permanecían en silencio, aparentemente concentrados en su comida, aún más pendientes el uno del otro que de ninguna otra cosa. El resto sin embargo llevaba bastante rato intentando fingir normalidad. Cosa que no se les daba tan bien como a Seifer y Quistis.

Nada más llegar a la cafetería Quistis se había encontrado con Irvine y Seifer ya sentados en aquella mesa, esperándolos. La misión había sido bastante rápida y nada más llegar Zell salió volando para encontrarse con su chica, con la que había quedado para comer juntos. Poco después aparecieron Selphie, Rinoa y Squall, y ahí es cuando la cosa empezó a ponerse rara.

Nada más entrar en la cafetería habían observado extrañados la manera en que Squall caminaba el primero, el ceño bastante más fruncido de lo normal, dando grandes zancadas mientras Rinoa y Selphie lo seguían casi al trote, hablándole en un tono casi de súplica, intentando no alzar demasiado la voz.

Squall pidió su comida el primero, aún aguantando en silencio lo que aquellas dos jóvenes le decían, se sentó a la mesa dejando caer su bandeja junto con un suspiro cansado y ambas chicas se quedaron completamente en silencio.

Se miraron por un segundo y después Selphie se ofreció voluntaria para llevarles la comida al resto, pidiéndole a Irvine y a Rinoa que la ayudasen. Quistis y Seifer los observaron con sospecha mientras hablaban muy serios y atropelladamente junto a la barra, esperando que les pusieran sus pedidos. Quistis, especialmente, los observó con bastante recelo mientras Selphie mantenía un papel constantemente frente a la cara del vaquero.

Unos minutos después se sentaron junto con ellos, en aquella mesa, y desde entonces habían estado como sumergidos en aquella atmósfera enrarecida.

Squall permanecía con la mirada fija en el plato, el ceño fruncido, las mandíbulas apretadas. Rinoa, sentada justo a su lado, mirándolo como enfurruñada, como un niño pequeño en mitad de una gran rabieta, mientras Selphie e Irvine cuchicheaban en voz baja, mirando aún aquel trozo de papel.

Nadie hablaba, cada cual estaba centrado en sus pensamientos y en sus quehaceres, pero de alguna manera Seifer y Quistis no necesitaban obligatoriamente una conversación para considerar que aquel momento resultase entretenido. Ambos seguían pendientes de lo que hacía el otro, de la manera en que sujetaban los cubiertos, la cantidad de pequeños sorbos que tomaban cada vez que bebían de sus vasos, la presión que ejercían al cortar un pequeño pedazo de carne, la cantidad de mordiscos que les duraba un trozo de pan. Cada insignificante detalle era digno de atención.

Pero no por ello dejaban de notar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Simplemente les traía sin cuidado, mientras pudieran continuar estudiando a aquel extraño ser que se sentaba justo en frente, que actuaba sin ser consciente de lo fascinante que resultaba, sin darse cuenta de la manera en que eran el objeto de aquella cuidadosa observación que cada uno llevaba a cabo.

- Squall, ¿no crees que podríamos hacer una cena... en plan parejitas? - preguntó Selphie de repente, con un tono despreocupado que rebosaba falsedad y sobreactuación por todas partes.

Squall sin embargo ni siquiera llegó a levantar los ojos de su plato.

- ¡Estaría muy bien...! - le contestó al cabo de un minuto Rinoa, incapaz de ocultar el aire premeditado y ensayado de aquella conversación – ¡Podríamos ir Squall, Irvine tú y yo!

- Incluso podríamos decirle a Zell que trajese a su novia... - propuso Selphie, sin conseguir que nadie se sorprendiese ni entusiasmase por la idea.

De repente Squall se levantó, bandeja en mano, y comenzó a alejarse de la mesa sin mirar a nadie. Rinoa y Selphie se miraron entre ellas, con cara de miedo, y acto seguido salieron corriendo tras el comandante. Irvine por su parte sólo pudo dejar escapar un bufido resignado y comenzó por fin a prestarle algo de atención a su plato.

Quistis y Seifer cruzaron una breve mirada tras dicha escena, con unas expresiones completamente idénticas. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de a qué había venido nada de aquello.

* * *

- ¡Squall! - lo llamó Rinoa siguiéndolo con un ritmo ligero.

Squall sin embargo continuaba caminando ignorándola por completo, concentrado como estaba en el camino que había de seguir para volver a su tranquilo despacho, donde, con algo de suerte, no habría mujeres locas urdiendo planes absurdos

- ¡Squall, deja de correr maldita sea! - le gritó Rinoa intentando que parase de una vez de huir de ella.

- No estoy corriendo... - le contestó él sin más – sólo camino rápido.

La joven bruja dejó escapar un gemido enfadado y trotó a un poco más de velocidad, adelantándolo y plantándose justo frente a él.

- ¿Qué te cuesta seguirnos un poco la corriente? - le preguntó cuando consiguió que parase, cortándole el paso.

Squall se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una última mirada escéptica. ¿De verdad pensaban que conseguirían algo con aquella idiotez?

- Rinoa... - comenzó a explicarle – Creo que ya he dado mi opinión sobre todo esto...

- La has dado y ha quedado muy claro lo que piensas, pero sólo te estamos pidiendo que nos sigas un poco la corriente – le suplicó Selphie, que había conseguido alcanzarlos justo frente al ascensor.

Squall volvió a pasear su aburrida mirada de una chica a la otra, incapaz de creer aún hasta qué punto podían llegar a entrometerse en cualquier estúpido asunto que no les llevara a ninguna parte.

- No pienso tomar parte en esta pantomima... - dijo finalmente.

Rinoa lo miró por un instante con el ceño completamente fruncido, los brazos cruzados igual que los de él, sosteniendo su severa mirada desde aquella posición ridículamente inferior debido a su altura.

- Puedes ayudarnos por las buenas... - lo amenazó la joven bruja – o por las malas... comandante Squall Lionhart...

* * *

=D


	17. ¿Conspiración?

_**Just Looking For Mommy

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Lo primero... antes de nada... para todas aquellas que pedían Squinoa... Id corriendo (si no lo habéis hecho aún XD) a mirar un fic llamado "Just On The Same Path" He de avisar que me tomaré ahora una semanita un poco más sabática... llevo varias que sólo escribo y dibujo y últimamente tengo ganas de... simplemente... no hacer nada XD Tampoco abandonaré esto del todo, tranquilas. Y en cuanto a lo de dibujar... Si soléis pasar por DeviantArt... buscadme por allí ^^ Thyamant, igual que aquí... he metido (y seguiré metiendo) cuatro dibujillos relacionados con FF8 que igual os interesan =D

Hikki: Es que a Zell le pega ese papel de pardillo XD Y a ver si ahora te callas con el Squinoa!! (Seguramente no lo haréis... pediréis más capítulos XD)

Marene: Es algo que yo misma me planteaba todo el rato, esto de que si eso había pasado en el pasado los del futuro lo recordarían... también había pensado en la posibilidad de algún objeto o alguna magia para borrarles la memoria a los del pasado o algo... pero tampoco me mataba la idea ^^u... Al final decidí que simplemente... Los personajes del futuro no tenían por qué ser exactamente los mismos seres del pasado... Algo parecido a lo que decías de las realidades paralelas... pero vaya v.v Todas estas teorías sobre viajes en el tiempo, universos paralelos y tal... son todo teorías... así que preferí centrarme en la historia sin meterme mucho en estas teorías... ^^u Bueno, me alegro de que te guste en general la historia y espero que no te defraude como sigue todo ahora que Tempy está fuera de juego =D

Vinagre & Azucar: Estas dos nunca traman nada bueno XD Ya lo veréis más o menos de aquí en adelante... Y en cuanto a la love scene... habrá algo... todo lo parecido que me puedo permitir en el siguiente capítulo. En este hay detallitos así... tiernos... graciosos... no sé como llamarlos XD

rinny-chan: ¿Paciencia? XD Eso se queda corto con lo que hace falta para aguantar a esas dos juntas :P Pero más que la que debe tener Squall... es la que tienen que tener Seifer y Quistis... lee lee XD

rinoaangelo: Ya me extrañaba no tener noticias de usted XD No me molesta nada de nada que enviéis mensajes así en lugar de reviews, si no se puede no se puede v.v Sobre lo de que nadie se de cuenta excepto Irvine... bueno... Irvine es Irvine... si no pasase nada seguramente también vería tensión sexual entre ambos XD Y sobre lo del dibujo... ¡Claro que quiero verlo! Mi msn es el mismo que mi nick aquí... Thyamant... así que siéntete libre (tú y quien sea) de mandar mails o lo que quieras ^^ (viruses no por favor... hay mucho material fictiero en mi pc que no está publicado en ningún sitio XD)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVII: ¿CONSPIRACIÓN?

* * *

**

La siguiente semana después de aquel extraño almuerzo en la cafetería fue bastante más extraña aún. Todo empezó con Squall llamando a Quistis a su despacho, alegando que necesitaba unos papeles que no le había llevado aún.

La joven instructora subió a dicha reunión de inmediato, incapaz de recordar que hubiera tenido algo que entregar y hubiera pasado por alto. Nada más llegar tocó a la puerta y la voz de su comandante le informó de que debía esperar un minuto, ya que estaba atendiendo a otra reunión.

La muchacha ni siquiera se sentó en aquel par de butacas que había en la antesala del despacho de Squall, simplemente se quedó de pie frente a la puerta y se concentró en el papel que decoraba las paredes de aquella habitación, esperando el momento en que pudiese entrar. Y no tardó demasiado.

Las puertas se abrieron y Seifer salió de repente, sin esperarla, casi chocando con ella antes siquiera de que llegase a reconocerla. Por un momento se quedaron mirándose, algo sorprendidos por haberse encontrado en aquel lugar por coincidencia.

Seifer sonrió brevemente a modo de saludo y pasó por su lado, de camino al ascensor. Quistis entró en el despacho mirando hacia el suelo, aún pensando en la forma en que sólo parte de la fila superior de sus dientes se veía cuando sonreía de aquella manera. Y no había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando Squall tendió un sobre hacia ella.

- Perdona, Quistis – le dijo hablando con prisas – se me ha olvidado darle esto a Seifer...

Qué idiota se sentía aquel comandante militar teniendo que hacer aquellas tonterías. Y qué indefenso se había sentido en el momento en que Rinoa le arrancó aquel "de acuerdo" con el que había cedido a sus exigencias.

La muchacha se acercó a él y agarró el sobre, aún sin terminar de entender lo que debía hacer con él.

- Corre... - le dijo el joven mirándola seriamente – estará esperando el ascensor...

Quistis se giró y caminó con rapidez hacia la puerta, la abrió, y efectivamente, el muchacho estaba en aquel preciso instante pasando tras las puertas.

- ¡Seifer! - lo llamó ella intentando que no pulsara ningún botón antes de que lo alcanzara.

El joven SeeD levantó la mirada en el mismo momento en que la oyó pronunciar su nombre y su mano se congeló sobre el botón de la planta baja.

Quistis corrió hacia él, sobre en mano, y justo cuando llegó a estar lo suficientemente cerca alzó un brazo, poniendo aquel pedazo de papel frente a él.

- Squall había olvidado darte esto... - le dijo intentando sonar natural.

Antes de aquel momento se había preguntado cómo sonaría su voz la siguiente vez que hablase con él, después de saber lo que sentía hacia ese hombre. ¿Cambiaría su tono de voz a uno un poco menos arisco ahora que lo sabía?

Y no lo había hecho. Su voz sonó como siempre la había recordado. No lo hizo, sin embargo, la del muchacho.

- Gracias... - le dijo en una voz demasiado leve, casi como un niño que habla en voz baja después de haber hecho una trastada, esperando que el castigo sea menor sólo por la manera de hablar.

Agarró el sobre, lo miró entre intrigado y confuso, y cuando levantó la mirada la joven ya volvía de nuevo hacia el despacho de su comandante.

Entró en la habitación, girándose un instante para sonreír brevemente hacia el joven que aún la observaba desde el ascensor, a modo de despedida, igual que había hecho él antes, y después cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Aquel fue el primero de aquella extraña serie de encuentros que comenzarían a ocurrir sin sentido alguno y con bastantes indicios de no ser tan casuales. La primera pista se la dio el hecho de que Squall la llamara para pedirle unos papeles que ya le había entregado no hacía más de dos semanas.

Seifer por su parte también encontró todo aquello un poco fuera de lugar, ya que el sobre que le habían entregado contenía una especie de resumen de las instrucciones que su comandante acababa de darle para su siguiente misión. Algo que nunca había hecho antes. Y que nunca más volvió a hacer.

Al día siguiente Quistis se encontró esperando frente al puerto de Balamb por petición de Zell, quien por lo visto debía ir a buscar al Seifer tras su última misión en Trabia. El problema es que el joven se encontraba en ese momento intestinalmente indispuesto debido a su demasiado abundante cena anterior. Por lo menos Zell había escogido una excusa plausible, sin embargo siempre habría tenido la opción de pedirle aquel favor a cualquier otro.

Seifer bajó de su barco junto con otro joven SeeD que lo había acompañado en aquella ocasión, y no pudo evitar mirar dos veces al ver a Quistis esperando frente al puerto, apoyada en uno de los coches del Jardín. La parte de aquel plan que no habían parecido tener en cuenta era que el SeeD que acompañaba a Seifer se pasaría el camino entero hablando por su teléfono móvil, y de esa manera ni Quistis ni Seifer tuvieron demasiada conversación en todo el trayecto.

Al día siguiente la ocasión para mantenerlos juntos durante unos instantes fue al parecer ideada por Irvine, el cual decía tener la intención de darle una sorpresita musical a Selphie y les había pedido ayuda a ambos jóvenes.

El motivo de que Quistis pasara aquella hora escuchando cómo Irvine tocaba la guitarra y destrozaba cualquier intento de canción con su voz era que la joven tenía nociones y algo de oído para la música. El motivo de que también estuviera allí Seifer, según el cowboy, era que sin duda se trataba de la persona con más capacidad crítica y sinceridad del Jardín, si la canción que había escogido para impresionar a Selphie era mala lo sabría sin duda alguna. Y no se equivocaba.

Durante media hora el vaquero les interpretó algunas de sus canciones preferidas y Quistis le iba explicando la manera en que podría mejorar dichas interpretaciones, siempre de manera amable y correcta. Seifer se limitaba a dejar escapar alguna que otra risa seca de vez en cuando.

- ¿No vas a darme ninguna opinión constructiva? - le preguntó Irvine a Seifer, esperando que participase un poco en aquella reunión.

El muchacho lo miró con una ceja levantada, preguntándose si de verdad esperaba que fuese completamente sincero.

- Me parece una porquería... - le contestó simplemente viendo que el vaquero aún esperaba su opinión.

Irvine miró hacia el ordenador que tenían en la mesa junto a la que estaba sentado, observando la lista de canciones románticas que les había estado enseñando como posibles candidatas a ser las escogidas para el regalo de Selphie.

- Vale... - susurró Irvine volviendo de nuevo la mirada hacia Seifer - ¿Y tú qué harías?

Seifer lo miró aún serio, preguntándose si esperaba que le explicase como le declararía sus sentimientos a alguien especial si tuviera que hacerlo mediante una canción. No diría qué canción usaría ni tampoco a quien iría dirigida, pero creía saber cómo echarle un cable al vaquero.

- Primero piensa en lo que quieres decir con esa canción – comenzó a explicarle, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al ordenador.

Quistis lo observó mientras tecleaba una dirección en el explorador con la agilidad de aquel que conoce su camino a la perfección.

- Pues... no sé... - intentó pensar el muchacho – lo que siento por ella, supongo...

- ¿Y qué sientes por ella? - le preguntó Seifer girándose de nuevo hacia él.

Irvine miró de un joven al otro, incapaz de contestar exactamente a esa pregunta. Sentía muchas cosas y no era el tipo de persona que se paraba a pensar en sus sentimientos ni nada por el estilo. La quería y disfrutaba de aquel sentimiento compartiéndolo con Selphie. ¿Hacía falta algo más?

- Pues... no sé... - dijo dudando por un instante.

- No sabes lo que sientes por ella... - dijo Seifer dejando que sonase como una afirmación y no como una pregunta. Casi parecía acusarlo por ello.

- ¡Claro que sí! - se defendió él – La quiero... no sé... Es que no entiendo a qué viene la pregunta.

Seifer acercó una silla a aquella mesa y se acomodó en ella, quedando frente a la mesa, sentado de lado, dándole la cara a Irvine y quedando de perfil hacia Quistis. Permitiendo para su satisfacción que pudiera observarlo tranquilamente sin tener siquiera que disimular.

- Hay mil maneras de querer a una persona – le explicó el ex-caballero – y a cada persona se la quiere de mil maneras...

- Por eso... no sé qué esperas que te conteste.

- Pues cuál de todas esas maneras de quererla es la que quieres darle a entender con la tontería esta de la cancioncita... - dijo permitiendo que sus palabras sonasen con un toque de burla.

Quistis observaba la escena callada, eran sus dotes para la música lo que se requería en aquella habitación, no su capacidad para sentir o reflexionar sobre los sentimientos. Aquello parecía dársele mucho mejor a Seifer, algo que nunca hubiera llegado a creerse del todo.

Irvine por su parte continuaba mirándolo sin saber muy bien qué contestarle.

- Dime por lo menos qué tiene Selphie que la hace distinta al resto... - le preguntó intentando que el vaquero se centrase en lo que debía contestar.

¿Qué tenía Selphie que la hacía distinta? ¿Qué era lo que le hacía sentir que hacía que no fuese una chica más y ya está?

- Es... es como una niña... - dijo pensando seriamente en ello – Me hace sentir como si yo también fuese un niño...

Ambos jóvenes lo miraron levemente asombrados. El gran Casanova de Galbadia había caído ante una chica precisamente por hacerlo sentir como un niño.

- Pensaba que eras un mujeriego – comentó Quistis con media sonrisa – no un profesor de guardería...

- ¡No quiero decir eso! - contestó Irvine en defensa propia – Es divertida, se enfurruña cada vez que se enfada como una cría, se pone eufórica cada vez que le regalas algo, se entrega con entusiasmo a cualquier tontería de ese comité suyo que tenga que organizar, tiene toda esa energía... toda esa inocencia...

Seifer se paró a pensar por un instante en todo aquello y finalmente se giró hacia el ordenador, tecleando rápidamente mientras hablaba.

- No es la típica canción de amor... y no sé cómo quedará esto en tu voz pero bueno...

Irvine se asomó sobre su hombro intentando ver lo que estaba buscando sin conseguirlo demasiado, el joven iba de un lado a otro en una página llena de nombres de canciones, autores y discos.

- ¿De qué hablas? - le preguntó con curiosidad.

- "This moment is perfect... please don't go away... " - canturreó el muchacho casi susurrando, algo avergonzado, esperando que bastase con dos frases para que supiese a qué canción se refería.

Quistis sintió un leve escalofrío al oír la facilidad con que aquellas notas resbalaban casi por su voz a pesar de la aspereza que tenía. Ni siquiera lo hubiese imaginado nunca cantando y su voz no era el prototipo perfecto para la música, pero de alguna manera se amoldaba con una facilidad increíble a las notas.

- Ni idea... - contestó el vaquero sin ser capaz de reconocer aquella letra.

Seifer dejó escapar una risa seca y finalmente encontró lo que andaba buscando.

Un piano solitario sonó formando una melodía lenta y tierna, y acto seguido la voz de una joven comenzó a sonar con la misma suavidad y paz. Conocía aquella canción.

Irvine la oyó por un momento, pensando en lo que aquella letra describía. Era algo tremendamente parecido a lo que había en su cabeza cuando describía a Selphie. No a ella, si no a lo que le hacía sentir.

"Este es el mejor sentimiento, esta inocencia es brillante, espero que se quede" Irvine oyó con atención el primer minuto de canción y se decidió sin dudarlo un momento siquiera.

- ¿Tienes una canción para cada momento? - preguntó al cabo de un rato Quistis sin mirar a Seifer. La segunda vez que se dirigía a él desde hacía semanas.

- Y para cada persona... - contestó él con arrogancia. Su memoria era prácticamente infalible y solía escuchar todo tipo de música con aquella capacidad suya para reflexionar y descifrar lo que cada una describía.

Quistis bufó una risa corta y seca, como si no fuera capaz de creer la arrogancia de aquel hombre, y acto seguido Seifer se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Si consigues que suene igual de bien no creo que necesites ningún regalo más en un buen tiempo... - le dijo al vaquero antes de salir.

Se marchó sin decir nada más y Quistis se quedó sola intentando ayudar a Irvine a adaptar aquella canción a su voz y guitarra, algo que no le resultó tan fácil como hubiera esperado.

Y sin embargo le resultó mucho más fácil que lo que Rinoa y Selphie le tenían reservado para el día siguiente.

Ambas jóvenes le habían advertido aquella mañana durante el desayuno que en las dos horas que tenía libres para almorzar iría sí o sí de compras con ellas. La parte del plan que no le dijeron fue que Seifer las acompañaría a las tres para llevarlas en coche y ejercer de lo que él mismo había descrito como hombre-perchero.

Quistis salió hacia el garaje y se las encontró frente a un coche que ya estaba arrancado, esperando que llegase para ir directamente a la ciudad. Comerían algo rápido cuando llegasen y se apresurarían a dar una vuelta en las cuatro tiendas de ropa que había en la pequeña ciudad.

La joven instructora las miró con sospecha mientras ambas jóvenes entraban en el asiento de atrás y Seifer ajustaba el retrovisor a su altura. Sería de mala educación sentarse con ellas atrás, pero tener que sentarse delante con él no era precisamente lo que más deseaba. Era tan obvio lo que hacían que se sentía realmente incómoda y ridícula por seguirles el juego.

- Pensaba que era una tarde de chicas... - murmuró mientras se abrochaba el cinturón y Seifer comenzaba a dar marcha atrás para salir del hueco en el que estaban aparcados.

- ¡Es una tarde de chicas con chófer incluido! - exclamó Selphie con una risita.

- Las tres sabemos conducir perfectamente... - le recordó Quistis observando atentamente cómo maniobraba el joven para salir del parking.

- Siempre estás a tiempo de que me quede... - dijo Seifer dejando que su voz sonase algo molesta.

Quistis lo miró por un instante mientras él continuaba centrado en lo que hacía con el coche y se dio cuenta de la brusquedad con que había hablado. Lo cierto es que no le molestaba que Seifer las acompañase tanto como parecía, si no que sus amigas usaran unas excusas tan malas para justificarlo.

- No quería decir eso... - dijo Quistis volviendo a centrar su mirada en el frente – Me da igual si vienes o no...

¿Realmente le daba igual? Si no le daba igual sólo tenía dos opciones: que le molestase su presencia o le agradase... ¿Realmente le daba igual?

- También necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude a llevar los kilos de ropa que nos vamos a probar de un lado a otro – dijo Selphie intentando animar el ambiente de nuevo – y tanto Irvine como Zell se han negado en rotundo, así que...

- Pues a mí no me habéis dado opción a negarme... - observó Seifer mirándolas con el ceño fruncido desde el retrovisor.

- Ni a mí... - susurró Quistis sin que ninguna de las dos la pudieran oír. La tercera vez que le dirigía la palabra si así se podía decir y el chico dejó escapar una risita que ni Rinoa ni Selphie terminaron de entender.

La comida de que disfrutaron fue una simple hamburguesa que fue desapareciendo en lo que Rinoa y Selphie llamaban "primera ronda de reconocimiento". Básicamente fueron dando una primera vuelta por las calles mirando escaparates, decidiendo en qué tienda entrarían antes. En cuanto terminaron con aquel almuerzo empezó lo que realmente fue una tortura para Quistis.

Ambas chicas estaban más concentradas en encontrar algo especial para Quistis que en comprar nada para ellas mismas, alegando que se presentaba a todas las fiestas vestida de uniforme, sin entender que los instructores, al igual que los SeeDs, estaban casi obligados a usar aquella ropa en ese tipo de circunstancias. 'Casi obligados', no significaba 'obligados', habían observado ambas jóvenes. Además tenían la excusa perfecta, faltaban menos de dos meses para el baile de navidad.

Así pues Quistis se encontró durante dos horas siendo arrastrada de una tienda a otra y constantemente persuadida para que se probase un vestido tras otro. El cometido de Seifer era dar vueltas llevando perchas, buscando tallas distintas y dando su opinión cada vez que la muchacha era arrastrada hacia fuera de los probadores a cada pieza que se ponía.

El muchacho simplemente observaba e intentaba dejar clara su opinión con algún que otro "está bien" o "quedaba mejor el de antes". En un par de ocasiones prefirió no decir palabra alguna, simplemente levantó las cejas y movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo en forma de aprobación. Alguno de aquellos modelitos desde luego parecían haber sido pensados para quitarle cualquier pensamiento de la cabeza a cualquier hombre. O tal vez era sólo la persona que había bajo aquellos vestidos.

Quistis continuaba dejándose llevar de un lado para otro, intentando no sentirse demasiado incómoda siendo el centro de atención de aquellas dos fanáticas de las compras y aquel silencioso juez de casting que habían llevado con ellas.

Selphie estaba en aquel momento discutiendo con Rinoa sobre dos colores distintos de un mismo conjunto y Seifer esperaba tras ellas apoyado en una pared con cara de aburrido. Quistis estaba entretenida con algunas piezas más convencionales, unos metros más atrás.

- Las rubias y el rojo son un clásico... - comentaba Selphie sosteniendo aquel pedazo de tela roja mientras Rinoa continuaba empeñada en probar con el negro. Un color más elegante según la joven bruja.

- ¿Nunca os paráis a pensar en el color de los ojos?... - comentó Seifer sin poder aguantarse por más tiempo aquella observación.

Ambas jóvenes lo miraron con curiosidad, prestándole toda la atención del mundo, y Quistis asomó la cabeza detrás de aquellos estantes repletos de zapatos en el momento en que oyó su voz.

- Los ojos... - dijo Selphie esperando que el muchacho concretase un poco más.

- La ropa queda mejor o peor teniendo en cuenta muchas cosas... La forma del cuerpo, el color del pelo, la altura... - les explicaba el chico empezando a sentirse incómodo por mostrar una parte de sí mismo tan poco masculina – Pero a veces queda bien escoger un color según pequeños detalles no tan obvios... como los ojos y esas cosas...

Rinoa y Selphie se giraron a mirar aquellas prendas que sostenían en las manos y de nuevo volvieron a mirarlo como si no siguieran del todo lo que les decía.

- Quistis tiene los ojos azul oscuro... - dijo Seifer intentando hablar más bien bajo. No iba a girarse para verificar si Quistis estaba o no cerca pero tampoco le hacía gracia que lo oyese hablando sobre sus características físicas como si hubiera pasado años observándola – A veces... tiene destellos casi violeta...

Rinoa y Selphie lo miraron con una expresión entre sorprendida e incrédula. ¿Era simplemente un joven observador o significaba aquello algo especial?

- Además, es rubia... - continuó explicando cada vez más incómodo – El violeta y el amarillo son colores complementarios... Completamente opuestos pero de alguna manera pegan muy bien....

Seifer levantó ambas cejas sintiéndose intimidado por aquella forma en que lo miraban en silencio.

- El pelo es dorado... en un tono profundo y potente... – casi susurró el muchacho mirando hacia el suelo – Y los ojos de ese tono azul tan oscuro, con destellos violeta... Si jugáis con algo lila oscuro... tal vez...

Las dos chicas se miraban entre ellas esta vez, empezando a formarse en sus caras una sonrisa burlona y cómplice.

- ¿Qué? - dijo cruzándose de brazos en actitud defensiva – Es un color intenso y profundo... llama la atención...

Ambas continuaban mirándolo con la misma cara, mientras aquella sonrisa se extendía cada ver más sobre sus rostros.

- Sus pupilas son bastante finas... supongo que eso hace que llame más la atención... el color del iris... - dijo cada vez más flojo, perdiendo su observación fuerza y protagonismo a cada palabra – ¡Dejad de mirarme como dos idiotas y buscad algo lila maldita sea! - exclamó de repente.

Se movió a grandes zancadas hacia otra parte de la tienda repleta de ropa para hombres y se entretuvo un instante paseándose entre aquellas prendas fingiendo interés.

Quistis se miró en un espejo cercano, fijándose atentamente en ese destello lila que Seifer decía haber visto en sus ojos. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba. Un azul profundo y oscuro que brillaba con un tono casi violeta cerca de aquella diminuta pupila.

Probaron un par de piezas más, buscando algo que hiciera juego con aquellos colores que el muchacho había propuesto, encontrando que efectivamente el chico no andaba del todo desencaminado al proponer ese tipo de colores para la joven.

Una media hora más hasta que la convencieron para llevarse un par de las decenas de modelos que se había probado y finalmente pudo dar por terminada aquella tortuosa tarde de chicas.

Sin embargo fue al día siguiente, durante la cena, cuando vieron de la manera más clara y descarada posible lo que todos pretendían.

Aquella noche se encontraron prácticamente presos en una conversación la mar de animada por parte de todo el mundo sobre una cena que intentaban organizar dos días después, una cena de parejas como ya habían dejado a entender unos días atrás. El tipo de conversación perfecta para hacerte sentir fuera de lugar si no tenías pareja con la que asistir a dicho evento. Algo que realmente no importaba demasiado ni para Seifer ni para Quistis.

Después de aquello ambos comenzaron a sentir que todo lo que había ocurrido desde que comenzó aquella semana no era más que una especie de conspiración para forzarlos a comenzar algún tipo de relación.

El fin de semana comenzó y los demás continuaban sacando el tema de aquella cena de parejitas una y otra vez. ¿Acaso eran tan tontos como para esperar realmente que alguno de los dos hiciera algún comentario sobre si asistirían o no? Era una cena de parejas ¿no? No pintaban nada allí y ninguno de los dos sentía la necesidad de entrar en aquel estúpido juego que habían empezado.

Squall era el único que no parecía presionar demasiado, se mostraba más bien al margen de aquellas conversaciones y situaciones patéticamente organizadas con antelación. A excepción de aquella primera reunión en la que ambos se habían encontrado el joven parecía simplemente cooperar de manera bastante pasiva en todo aquel teatrillo.

Seguramente él era el más consciente de la poca efectividad que todo aquello estaba teniendo.

Rinoa y Selphie habían sido las promotoras de aquel plan para que Quistis y Seifer volviesen a hablarse y se comportasen de una manera un poco menos... indiferente el uno con el otro.

De hecho eso es lo que parecía visto desde fuera. Ambos habían dejado de dirigirse la palabra ni siquiera para llevarse la contraria y discutir, así que daba la impresión que hacían sus vidas sin poner el menor interés en el otro. Sin embargo esto era algo completamente distinto a lo que ocurría realmente. Estaban demasiado ocupados estudiándose el uno al otro como para tener tiempo de pararse a hablar.

Los demás sólo intentaban que volviese a haber algún tipo de contacto, y ellos mismos pensaban que intentaban emparejarlos a toda costa. Tanto unos como otros andaban en cualquier caso bastante desencaminados.

* * *

I'm loving what you wanna wear,

I wonder what's up under there?

Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?

I'd love to try to set you free,

All of you all over me.

Love hearin' the sound you make the second you're done.

He ido contestando los reviews y arreglando el formato del fic oyendo esta canción... Quería compartirla, simplemente v.v... XD Me encanta ese trozo!


	18. Cena de solteros

_**Just Looking For Mommy

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Ains, qué flojitos andamos con los reviews... que últimamente sólo me dejáis un par para contestar y ya XD Por cierto... atentos al día de navidad que el capítulo que colgaré lleva un pequeño regalo para todas las enfermas de Squall y Rinoa que pedís material como desesperadas :P

Hikki: No hay adelantos que valgan!! Desde este capítulo estás igual que el resto del mundo, te das cuenta? XD Hmmm... no sé si dejarte así... Y sí, Seifer es perfecto e inalcanzable (me recuerda tanto a mí... excepto por el físico... y la masculinidad... y que es un SeeD... Pero todo lo demás es igualito XDDD Aunque yo cantando tampoco soy nada del otro mundo... ¡pero tengo una canción para cada persona y cada momento! ¡Y un color! XD) En fin... ¡Atenta al próximo capítulo! ¡Ten pañuelos a mano! (Y no es que te vaya a tocar llorar demasiado XD

Rinoa Haatirii: Si en el capítulo pasado te tocó reír en este te tocará estar un poquito más... no sé... blandita o así XD Esto es lo más parecido a acción romántica que puedo meter a estas alturas de la historia, espero que te guste ^^ En cuanto a lo de los colores... la investigación era más para esta última escena que para la anterior... Aunque he de reconocer que tampoco me maté investigando... todo lo que leáis sobre colores y emociones y personalidades son teorías bastante mías v.v Espero que igualmente os guste ^^

Marene: El final no os lo quito, tranquila XD He pasado el fin de semana leyendo el fic que me comentaste y la verdad es que está bastante bien, me reí muchísimo en varios momentos, lo único que me dejó un poco... con mal sabor de boca... fue la escena de quistis y seifer... en el hotel de Balamb... borrachos... XD La escena en sí es muy buena, pero la excusa que usa el autor para ponerla en la historia... y sobre todo cómo reaccionan los personajes después.... no sé... y el final de al obra de teatro me pareció un poco forzado... Seifer y Quistis no dirían eso así a gritos... creo v.v... Bueno, Seifer igual sí XD Estaría muy bien hacer una traducción, aunque yo seguramente le pediría permiso para "rehacerlo" cambiando cuatro cositas como eso... y añadiendo un par más... En fin es una opinión supongo :P Pero por lo general la idea es buenísima la verdad. Si te gusta ver a esas dos locas en acción yo te aconsejo "A Valentine to Remember" de Anime-diva. Lo terminó por fin no hace mucho después de muchos años de dejarlo a dos capítulos del gran final... y es mi favorito XD (Uno de los favoritos por lo menos) Y si quieres leer algo interesante y cortito échale un ojo a "What a Little Moonlight Can Do" y "Stormy Weather" de AborigineAshley. Son dos versiones de una misma historia... cortita cortita... sobre Seifer y Quistis. El primero según el punto de vista de él y el segundo según el punto de vista de ella. Las últimas palabras de Quistis son para ponerte la piel de gallina (L).(L)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVIII: CENA DE SOLTEROS

* * *

**

El día de aquella estúpida cena de parejas llegó finalmente, y tal y como Squall les había advertido ni Seifer ni Quistis había hecho comentario alguno sobre si asistirían o no a dicha ocasión.

El tiempo se les acababa y Rinoa comenzaba a considerar la posibilidad que Squall barajaba constantemente entre las suyas de que ninguno de los dos fuese a sucumbir a la presión de los demás ni a la posible curiosidad o ganas de ser uno más en aquel pequeño grupo de parejas que ahora formaban. Eran simplemente dos personas que iban a su aire sin necesidad de nada más ¿verdad?

La joven bruja sin embargo tenía la corazonada de que conseguiría algo con todo aquel plan suyo y de Selphie y no iba a dejar escapar ni una sola de sus oportunidades. Lo cierto es que tenían menos de 11 meses según los cálculos de Selphie y estaban convencidas de que si no conseguían que aquellos dos se llevasen mejor antes de ese plazo Temperance ni siquiera llegaría a existir. Al menos no exactamente la pequeña Tempy que habían conocido hacía algo más de un mes.

Según habían estado pensando en el tema Selphie y ella habían llegado a la conclusión de que Temperance nacería más o menos en un año y ocho meses. Tenían un margen de error de un mes más o menos, ya que se habían guiado según un pequeño colgante que le habían visto a la pequeña con su signo del zodiaco grabado. Con la certeza de que estos cálculos eran correctos se encontraban con un plazo de unos 11 meses hasta el momento de su concepción. Por lo que si Quistis y Seifer no habían empezado ningún tipo de relación hasta entonces la existencia de la pequeña era algo que amenazaba con no llegar a suceder según lo previsto.

Tal vez esa relación tardase más y Quistis y Seifer tuviesen descendencia más adelante, pero por lógica ese descendiente ya no sería exactamente Temperance. Sería fruto de otras circunstancias y condiciones genéticas.

Squall no dejaba de recordarles que si el destino de Temperance era aparecer en el momento que hubiera aparecido no conseguirían alterar el futuro por mucho que lo intentasen. Ellas sin embargo preferían cubrirse las espaldas. Aquello era su manera de echarle una mano a la pequeña Tempy.

Así pues Rinoa había decidido abordar el asunto directamente, preguntando a ambos protagonistas si pensaban o no atender a aquella cena romántica de parejas que habían organizado especialmente para ellos.

- No tengo por qué asistir a esa tontería... - le contestó Seifer usando unas palabras casi calcadas a las de Quistis.

Rinoa lo había encontrado entrando al Jardín justo antes del almuerzo y decidió preguntarle justo como había hecho después del desayuno con Quistis. Con ella sin embargo no tenía la confianza suficiente como para preguntarle con sinceridad sobre lo que les ocurría, con Seifer era distinto.

- ¿Os habéis peleado o algo? - le dijo sin rodeos.

- ¿Perdona? - preguntó Seifer sin llegar a entender a qué se estaba refiriendo.

- Quistis y tú... - le dijo Rinoa mientras comenzaba a caminar a su lado, de camino a la entrada – Si no os habláis será por algo.

¿Era eso lo que parecía desde fuera? ¿Que no se hablaban? Lo cierto es que tan ocupados como estaban en estudiar la forma en que el otro les hacía sentir no se habían parado a cruzar demasiadas palabras, pero no era por ningún motivo en especial. No es que hubieran dejado de hablarse, es que no habían tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

- No ha pasado nada... - contestó Seifer encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pero aún así no os habláis... - comentó Rinoa sin creerse sus palabras.

- No es eso... - dijo Seifer buscando la manera de explicárselo – Yo... llevo unos días bastante... meditativos... Encerrando en mí mismo y esas cosas ¿sabes? - le dijo dejando que sonara un poco a broma.

- Pues hablas con todo el mundo menos con Quistis... - observó la chica con perspicacia – a mí no me pareces tan encerrado en ti mismo...

Seifer miró hacia un lado con fastidio. Qué manera de ser entrometido.

- Hablo con quien me dirige la palabra... - le contestó con aire molesto – si vosotros no sois tan considerados como ella y os pasáis el día molestando no es problema mío...

- Eres malísimo mintiendo... - le acusó la joven mientras reía.

- ¿Por eso intentáis emparejarnos como unos desesperados? - la acusó él justo cuando llegaron al ascensor – ¿Pensáis que nos hemos peleado y queréis dar pie a alguna especie de reconciliación o algo así?

Rinoa lo observó ahí parado, como si no quisiera continuar con su camino estando ella a su lado. Intentaba huir de aquella conversación y no sabía como hacerlo.

- No queremos emparejaros ni nada por el estilo – se defendió ella cruzándose de brazos – Sólo esperamos que volváis a hablaros aunque sólo sea para discutir y echaros cosas en cara como habíais hecho siempre...

¿Era realmente eso lo que esperaban conseguir con todas aquellas tonterías? En ese caso se lo ponía mejor aún para no hacerlo. Si algo cambiaba en su vida sería porque él quisiera cambiarlo, no porque aquella panda de idiotas lo intentase obligar a ello.

El ascensor llegó a la planta baja con un sonido agudo y ambos se giraron hacia las puertas cuando se abrieron y un par de cadetes salieron hablando animadamente.

- El comandante me espera... - le dijo Seifer girándose hacia ella una última vez antes de entrar en el ascensor - ¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte? ¿Un besito en la mejilla o una palmadita en ese trasero firme y apetitoso suyo...?

Aquella sonrisa no hubiera podido ser de nadie más que de Seifer Almasy. Rinoa giró los ojos de manera aburrida y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de él mientras oía las puertas del ascensor cerrarse. Era un idiota cuando quería, y solía querer bastante a menudo.

* * *

Seifer se dejó caer en uno de los bancos que habían frente al hall y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras permitía que su cabeza se apoyase en el borde de aquella fuente, justo a sus espaldas.

Hacía una media hora que había llegado, su primera parada fue en la cafetería, donde no encontró a nadie, después pasó por su habitación, que encontró completamente vacía, y hasta ahora había andado de un lado para otro buscándola sin demasiado acierto.

Eran las 10 y tenía hambre. Si aquel increíblemente generoso y desinteresado gesto suyo iba a terminar cayendo en las ingratas manos del olvido no pensaba esperar un minuto más para comerse su parte.

Abrió aquella bolsa de papel sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a rebuscar en el interior con la mano derecha, la mirada perdida en la oscuridad que se veía más allá de la salida. Y en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a aquella oscuridad vio su silueta inconfundible.

Quistis permanecía de pie justo al final de la primera hilera de escalones que había más allá del foco de luz de la entrada, brazos cruzados y mirada perdida en el horizonte según podía adivinar observando la postura que mantenía de espaldas a él.

Dejó de rebuscar en aquella bolsa y permaneció un instante observándola. ¿Saldría y le hablaría con toda normalidad como había planeado? No había motivo para no hacerlo, y estando el resto del grupo fuera del Jardín ella era el único resto que quedaba de aquel nuevo rebaño suyo.

* * *

Quistis se había aburrido de estar sentada sola en aquella mesa como una idiota, por eso continuaba dando vueltas alrededor del Jardín a pesar de la hora que era.

Como bien llevaban días anunciando aquella panda de idiotas se habían ido a cenar a algún restaurante caro de la ciudad, y allí se había quedado ella, completamente sola en la cafetería de aquel Jardín.

Seifer no había aparecido en todo aquel rato y se hubiera sentido bastante más idiota aún si hubiera esperado en aquella mesa sólo por él. Por eso en cuanto terminó de cenar salió al pórtico esperando despejarse un poco. Tener un minuto para simplemente caminar y dejar su mente vacía durante unos instantes era algo realmente agradable.

Se paró justo ante la entrada, debatiéndose entre continuar un rato más por allí o entrar definitivamente y dedicar aquel par de horas antes de irse a dormir a adelantar algo de trabajo para las clases de la semana siguiente.

- ¿Ha cenado algo, instructora? - preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Quistis se giró lo suficiente para verlo tras ella, de pie al principio de aquellos escalones, su silueta desdibujada con una especie de halo brillante al estar él entre la luz de la entrada y ella.

- Sí... - contestó simplemente.

Seifer bajó un par de escalones y se sentó en el tercero, volviendo a colocar la bolsa ante él y rebuscando una vez más en ella.

- Vaya... - susurró mientras sacaba un par de latas de refresco – Había bajado a Balamb a comprar algo de comida de solteros...

Quistis se giró completamente sobre sus talones, mirándolo con algo de curiosidad. ¿Comida de solteros?

El muchacho continuó sacando un par de cajitas de cartón y algo envuelto en papel y colocó perfectamente en el escalón que tenía delante, en el que apoyaba ambos pies, el contenido de aquella bolsa.

- Ya que los demás se han ido a esa tontería de parejas he pensado que los solteros podríamos cenar algo de solteros... - decía con una sonrisa, los ojos fijos en aquel montón de comida para llevar, intentando ocultar la incomodidad y vergüenza que comenzaba a sentir.

- Comida de solteros... - repitió ella mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

- Sí... comida basura... - aclaró él mirándola fugazmente – la comida de solteros por excelencia.

Abrió las cajitas y envoltorios y desveló un par de raciones de alitas de pollo y patatas fritas, junto con unas pequeñas tarrinas de salsa y las latas de refrescos. Dos raciones de cada cosa.

Seifer la miró levantando ambas cejas mientras cogía una de aquellas alitas de pollo y le daba un pequeño mordisco.

- No me hagas demasiado caso... - dijo volviendo sus ojos una vez más a su cena – supongo que es una broma bastante mala...

Quistis se sentó a su lado pero un par de escalones más abajo, girándose hacia él para poder darle la cara, quedando la comida a la altura de su pecho. Alargó la mano y se llevó una de las patatas a la boca.

- ¿No decías que habías cenado...? - le preguntó Seifer mientras la observaba con curiosidad.

- Tampoco he cenado demasiado... y ya que te has gastado el dinero... - dijo en un tono lógico y desinteresado.

Ambos comieron durante un rato en silencio, degustando aquella cena que ya estaba fría con paciencia mientras dejaban que el tiempo pasase con calma. Era como cualquier otra cena antes de aquella, ambos absortos el uno en el otro sin mediar palabra. Sólo que estando los dos solos, sin nadie que hablase y crease un ambiente más social, quedaba algo más raro.

- ¿Sueles salir sola a darle vueltas al Jardín de noche? - preguntó Seifer al cabo de unos minutos, buscando alguna excusa para romper aquel silencio.

No era un silencio que debiera romper por resultar incómodo, si no todo lo contrario, era un silencio realmente reconfortante y placentero y por eso mismo prefería romperlo. Se sentía raro estando tan cómodo en mitad de aquella intimidad y complicidad que daban la noche y la compañía de aquella mujer.

- No suelo hacerlo mucho... pero me gusta – dijo ella sonriendo para sí misma. Miró al frente y por un instante su vista se perdió en la oscuridad de aquellos jardines.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó él, simplemente esperando que continuase hablando.

Quistis se giró para mirarlo y volvió una vez más los ojos hacia el frente, se le hacía raro hablar con aquel hombre sin estar discutiendo o deseándole mentalmente todo tipo de males y desgracias.

- Hoy hay luna llena... - comenzó a explicarle alzando la mirada hacia el cielo – Caminas y puedes verlo todo bajo esa luz grisácea... Miras hacia abajo y ves tu sombra perfectamente dibujada... Es casi como en un día soleado, todas las sombras y las formas perfectamente visibles...

Seifer oía su voz e imaginaba aquella escena ensimismado, la joven andando sola y en silencio por el pórtico, permitiéndose el lujo de observar todo cuanto le rodeaba con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. Esa era Quistis Trepe.

Soltó el pedazo de carne que tenía entre los dedos y miró hacia sus manos a medida que notaba aquella sensación temblona en su pulso. No se movía, sus manos no estaban realmente temblando, pero estaba esa sensación que precede al temblor, aquella inquietud y nerviosismo en cada célula de su cuerpo.

- Las sombras se ven tan claras que es como si caminases a pleno día, bajo el calor del sol... - continuaba explicando ella perdida en sus pensamientos, dándole la espalda – sólo que no es el sol y no hay nada cálido a tu alrededor... Sólo sientes el silencio de la noche, fría y húmeda... y realmente tú eres el único punto cálido bajo la brillante luz de la luna...

Seifer cerró los ojos a medida que sentía su pulso acelerarse, pensando en aquella imagen con la fascinación de un niño ante el más increíble cuento de hadas.

- Un solitario y diminuto punto caliente en mitad de la fría noche... - susurró ella más para sí misma que para su único espectador.

Eso era ella realmente... un diminuto y solitario punto caliente en mitad de una fría noche. Así es como se sentía por lo menos desde hacía días. Por fin parecía brillar algo cálido en su interior, debajo de toda aquella inmundicia que era su verdadera cara humana.

- Qué profundo... - dijo el joven intentando que su voz no temblara, procurando que sonara como una burla socarrona – Deberías haber dado clases de filosofía o algo así...

Quistis dejó escapar una risa seca. Lo suyo no era la filosofía, por lo menos nunca lo había sido hasta hacía poco.

- Esto es una academia militar, Seifer... - le informó ella con aquel tono suyo de instructora – la filosofía, la música, el arte... Todas esas clases son optativas disponibles para alumnos con tiempo libre e inquietudes más humanísticas... Yo formo soldados...

- Y podrías enseñar cualquiera de esas optativas mejor que muchos profesores... - comentó él como una forma de halago.

Quistis dejó escapar otra risita sarcástica y tomó un trago de su refresco. Se le daban bastante bien aquellas materias, tenía talento para muchas cosas, pero no tenía tiempo para dedicarlo impartiendo más clases que las obligatorias que preparaban a los cadetes para formar parte de SeeD.

- Lo digo en serio... - dijo Seifer con sinceridad – Creo que es una de las cosas que más rabia me daba de ti...

Quistis se giró hacia él y por un momento se sintió cómoda ante aquel comentario. ¿Un intento de crítica o ataque? Era Seifer Almasy y ella Quistis Trepe, así funcionaba su historia.

- Eras la niña más lista y responsable en el orfanato... - comenzó a enumerar el muchacho - no podías conformarte con ser una niña ni teniendo la edad de serlo... No pudiste conformarte siendo una alumna normal cuando llegaste al Jardín... tenías que hacer pedazos cualquier récord, consiguiendo las mejores notas, llegando a SeeD como la más joven... Tenías que ser instructora a los 18 años... no pudiste ni siquiera conformarte con haber alcanzado al rango más alto de SeeD antes de la mayoría de edad...

Quistis permanecía con la mirada fija en sus zapatos. Aquel hombre tenía razón. Todo aquello hubiesen sido halagos para cualquier persona pero Seifer hacía que sonasen casi como un insulto, escupiendo las palabras con un leve deje de rabia en cada letra. Había conseguido todas esas cosas ella sola y aún así no se sentía orgullosa. Por eso sentía que tenía razón al describirle todas las cosas que había hecho con ese tono de desaprobación.

- Y no tenías suficiente con todo esto... - dijo el muchacho al cabo de un instante de silencio – tenías que estar entre ese grupo de élite que salvó el mundo...

Quistis se volvió para mirarlo y para su sorpresa se encontró con una sonrisa entretenida en su rostro. Su voz denotaba desprecio pero sus ojos la miraban casi con admiración.

- Y aún así nunca te miraste realmente con orgullo... - dijo finalmente.

¿Era ese el motivo por el que estaba decepcionado? ¿Porque no había sido nunca capaz de sentirse orgullosa de sí misma por todas aquellas cosas extraordinarias que había conseguido?

- Podrías enseñar cualquier cosa a cualquier persona... - le dijo permitiendo que su voz dejase de sonar tan seca y áspera como hasta ese momento – y parece que no te des cuenta de lo increíble que eso es...

- Si aún fueses alumno mío juraría que intentas hacerme la pelota... - bromeó ella intentando disipar aquella sensación de incomodidad. No le gustaba ser objeto de adulación.

- Y seguramente te equivocarías... - contestó él con una sonrisa arrogante.

Quistis bajó la mirada hacia el escalón que había bajo los pies del muchacho, observando las dos o tres patatas fritas que habían sobrado, y alargó la mano para coger una última.

- ¿Cuál es mi canción...? - preguntó un minuto después.

Seifer la miró por un momento, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería, esperando no tener que decirlo realmente. Como si simplemente dejar pasar el tiempo fuera a mitigar la curiosidad de la muchacha.

- Dijiste que tenías una canción para cada persona... - dijo ella volviendo a mirarlo - ¿Cuál es la mía?

- Raining again... de Staind... - contestó él al cabo de un minuto – aunque debo reconocer que ya no te pega tanto...

- ¿Por qué ya no me pega? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- Últimamente no pareces tan... gris... - dijo pensando con cuidado sus palabras.

Quistis levantó una ceja ante aquella afirmación. ¿No parecía tan gris? Curiosa manera de describirla simplemente con un color, pero lo cierto es que era una manera de explicar su existencia bastante adecuada.

- Sigues sin tener del todo color... - dijo el muchacho con media sonrisa – Sigues intentando parecer algo amablemente rosa... pero ya no es como hace unas semanas...

Quistis dio el último sorbo a su refresco y dejó que el silencio volviera a tomar protagonismo en aquella noche. Amablemente rosa... Qué color tan estúpido el rosa. Era un color tan soso e hipócrita.

El rosa era el color perfecto de la perfecta princesa de cuento de hadas. Un color amable, tranquilo, halagador, educado, suave, inocente... Tantas cosas buenas no podían estar nunca juntas sin que algo malo hiciera de aquel color algo menos luminoso. Era imposible encontrar una persona completamente rosa. Siempre habría algo violento, triste, feo o lujurioso que tiñese ese rosa con una tonalidad menos pura.

El rosa era un color hipócrita porque siempre estaría tapando algo más imperfecto, cualquier otro color. Debajo habría una persona manchada con el lila del miedo, el amarillo del egoísmo infantil, el negro de la crueldad, el rojo de la violencia y la pasión, el azul del valor arrogante y obstinado, el gris de la tristeza... El rosa... simplemente rosa... no existía entre las personas. Era un color mentiroso e hipócrita.

¿Así era ella?

- No vayas a decirle a nadie nada de esto... - dijo Seifer sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿De qué...? - preguntó ella sin saber a qué se refería.

- Si Selphie o Rinoa se enteran de que hemos cenado aquí solos y juntos lo contarán como una primera cita y nos intentarán arrastrar a esas tonterías de parejitas que hacen de vez en cuando... - contestó él sonriendo hacia la nada.

Quistis rió por lo bajo, sabiendo que aquello era más que probable.

- Sí... - reconoció ella mirando hacia el suelo – seguramente lo harían...

- Creen que nos hemos peleado y por eso no nos hablamos... - le informó Seifer levantando una ceja.

- Para una vez que no ha sido así... - murmuró la chica - ¿Por eso llevan una semana montando tonterías? ¿Para que volvamos a hablarnos?

El chico asintió con la cabeza como toda respuesta y ella dejó escapar un bufido burlón e incrédulo. ¿De verdad era esa la imagen que daban? ¿Por no haber tenido la necesidad de cruzar una sola palabra ya parecía que habían dejado de hablarse?

Seifer echó un ojo a su reloj y se sorprendió al ver que llevaban casi una hora allí sentados. Pasaban las 11 de la noche y teniendo en cuenta la hora a la que se habían ido los demás imaginaba que no tardarían demasiado en volver.

- Sí... - murmuró Quistis adivinando los pensamientos del chico mientras miraba su reloj – no tardarán mucho en volver...

Pero ninguno de los dos se levantó aún de aquellos escalones. Volvieron a mirar hacia el pequeño puñado de estrellas que bailaban sobre sus cabezas y Seifer se permitió el lujo de imaginar a aquella mujer una vez más sola bajo aquella fría noche. Seguramente así, completamente sola, su color no sería tan distinto al suyo propio... seguramente sin gente alrededor no tenía motivo para fingir. Seguramente así, completamente sola, había sido ella misma.

Una vez más sintió su pulso temblar levemente y antes de permitir que aquella sensación inquieta durase algo más se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones con ambas manos, haciendo que Quistis se girase hacia él.

- Creo que... me iré a mi habitación... - dijo en voz baja, sin atreverse a invitarla a entrar también – Ha sido interesante hablar contigo sin oír a mi instinto de supervivencia gritarme que huyera de tus intenciones homicidas...

- No tientes demasiado a tu suerte... - le dijo ella permitiendo que aquella frase no sonase tan a broma como realmente era.

Seifer ni siquiera se despidió, se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Realmente no deseaba tener que decir adiós, así que aunque se fuese no lo haría. Quistis lo observó mientras se alejaba y después bajó los ojos hacia la bolsa vacía y los papeles y envoltorios que había dejado tirados sobre los escalones.

- Será... - murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

¡Por cierto! No dije nada en el capítulo anterior, la canción que Seifer propone para el regalito de Irvine a Selphie es "Innocence" de Avril Lavigne. Las frases que Seifer tararea son "This moment is perfect... please don't go away... " que vendría a traducirse por "Este momento es perfecto... por favor no te vayas" y algo más adelante, cuando Irvine piensa en lo que la canción dice, se refiere a los siguientes versos:

This is the best feeling (Este es el mejor sentimiento)

This innocente is brilliant (Esta inocencia es brillante)

I hope that it will stay (Espero que se quede)

Como ya dije, no es la típica canción romántica porque realmente no parece que esté hablando de una persona en concreto... Es... no sé... Habla sobre sentir esa inocencia que hace que todo reluzca de una forma especial. Quería hacer ver más o menos que Selphie, para Irvine, era algo así.


	19. ¿Imaginaciones nuestras?

_**Just Looking For Mommy

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** FELIZ NAVIDAD! Bueno esto es parte del regalo para todas las fans de Squinoa... El capítulo no tiene demasiado peso dentro de la trama principal Seiftis, pero espero que esa escenita especial que os he colado os guste ^^ En breve colgaré el siguiente para que veáis algo más de la historia, tranquilos =D Por cierto, la otra parte del regalo anda por Thyamant. deviantart. com (juntando los espacios esos v.v) =D

Marene: Hm, no me había parado a pensarlo, pero tienes razón. Hay tantas tonalidades de cada color que no es justo hablar de cada uno de la misma manera v.v Pero la verdad es que cuando hablo de colores me refiero sobretodo a los estandares, el rosa que yo veía cuando hablaba de ese color era... el rosa más soso, clarito y simple que podáis imaginar v.v Un color que sólo inspire amabilidad. Me gusta mucho usar metáforas cuando hablo de personas y comportamientos, usando colores, elementos, sonidos... Todo el tema de la sinestesia me encanta! Me he pasado unos años en la carrera de psicología y supongo que me sale esa parte rara mía XD Pero como no, esos temas son personales y están sujetos a mis opiniones, no son nunca teorías objetivas... así que cada cual lo verá desde otras perspectivas... Eso me gusta! Me hace ver las cosas de muchas formas, y en la diversidad está la belleza ¿no?

Hikki: No son mamelles... son pechos... y son preciosos!! XD Además, que no te engañe mi corte de pelo y pasión por las corbatas... Soy tremendamente femenina! Y sobre tu canción... Tienes una, pero nunca sabrás cual es v.v Y créeme... que la conoces muy bien.

Ava-Chan: ¡Pero alegra mucho saber que hay gente que lee y no deja nunca review! Lo que claro... si nunca dejáis uno nunca se sabe cuántos sois o no sois :P Aunque lo confieso... yo... como lectora... Es muy raro que deje algún review v.v Y sobre Seifer, si encuentras uno para navidad dime de donde!! Y cuanto vale =D

rinoaangelo: ¡Bien! Vuelves a tener "voz" en FanFiction XD Lo que a mí no me gusta de los squinoas es... que son demasiado... fácilas... (más o menos XD) Son dos personajes que han sido diseñados para quererse... Hacer que se lleguen a querer dos como Seifer y Quistis por ejemplo ya es otra cosa, hay que pensar la manera y todo eso... (Bueno, en mi squinoa ya iréis viendo a medida que avance que he intentado algo parecido... =D)

rinny-chan: Son chulis (chulis? XD) las cenas de solteros, sí, sí... Bueno, srta enferma... sí que es para ti (y muchas otras) este regalo de navidad. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado =D

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIX: ¿IMAGINACIONES NUESTRAS?

* * *

**

Quistis se había levantado demasiado pronto y había empezado el día igual que había terminado el anterior: escuchando aquel disco ensimismada por aquella voz seca pero fluida. Era una voz emotiva, que cantaba impregnada con aquel deje de arrepentimiento y rabia que tantas veces había oído pero nunca había sido del todo capaz de reconocer.

Era un vocalista cuya voz le recordaba mucho a la de Seifer, oírlo era poder recordar a la perfección la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo el día que susurró aquel par de frases mientras ayudaba a Irvine a buscar aquella canción para Selphie. Era una voz profunda pero sin llegar a ser grave, seca sin llegar a resultar áspera, era una voz con carácter y ese deje agresivo al que tan acostumbrada estaba.

En cuanto llegó a su habitación la noche anterior buscó la canción que Seifer le había dicho y había metido el disco entero en su MP3, lo había escuchado un par de veces tumbada en su cama, antes de apagarlo e intentar dormir. Algo que no le había resultado tan fácil como hubiera esperado.

Aquella canción era como verse reflejada en el espejo más claro. Era ver hasta qué punto su mundo interior había estado teñido con aquel triste tono grisáceo que Seifer le había dicho. Y todo aquello le hacía pensar en ese maldito color rosa que mostraba siempre ante los demás.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que Seifer hubiese llegado a ver bajo su piel con tantísima claridad desde el principio, pero saber que lo había hecho con aquella facilidad la hacía sentir como el mayor fraude posible. Una impostora.

Su interior era de un color que casi no podía recordar, completamente cubierto por aquel gris triste y corrosivo que iba comiéndosela poco a poco por dentro. Era exactamente como decía aquella canción, había pasado tanto tiempo preguntándose qué era lo que no funcionaba... y era ella. Su corazón.

Como si no parase de llover sobre ella, con aquella oscura nube siguiéndola allá donde iba, tiñéndolo todo con aquel gris de un día lluvioso.

¿Y qué había hecho ella para intentar arreglarlo? Lo había intentando pintar de rosa... Del color más falso e hipócrita del mundo... Pero cuando te pillan mintiendo no sólo fallas en ese intento por ocultar la verdad, también decepcionas a aquel que te ha descubierto. Y aún así Seifer nunca actuó sintiéndose decepcionado. Porque él no sólo había descubierto que ese rosa era una mentira... Él era capaz de ver el color que había debajo y aún así apreciarla por ello.

¿Qué clase de Seifer había visto todo aquel tiempo que era tan distinto al que veía ahora? Tal vez no era que hubiese visto un Seifer distinto. Tal vez sólo había intentado ver a un Seifer fácil de odiar, porque aquello siempre sería más fácil que amarlo por lo que realmente era.

Con la cabeza llena de todas esas cosas Quistis se había dejado caer sobre la mesa de la cafetería, en la que llevaba un rato sentada, escuchando aquella voz mientras descansaba la frente sobre sus antebrazos, cruzados sobre la superficie de la mesa.

No prestaba realmente atención a la canción que sonaba aunque ya las conocía todas casi de memoria, simplemente oía aquella voz y pensaba en todas aquellas cosas mientras dejaba que el sueño fuese invadiéndola poco a poco.

Era temprano y aún faltaba un rato para que los demás pasaran a desayunar, sólo podía permanecer allí esperando al fin y al cabo, nadie le diría nada por quedarse dormida mientras esperaba.

Pero no llegó a quedarse dormida. Uno de los auriculares que había en sus oídos desapareció de repente y fue como si hubieran abierto una puerta en la habitación en la que escuchaba aquella voz y el sonido del exterior la hizo salir de aquel estado embriagador.

Abrió los ojos y Seifer estaba sentado frente a ella, sosteniendo aquel auricular sobre su propio oído, escuchando con atención y curiosidad la canción que sonaba en ese momento. Sonrió reconociéndola a la perfección y las palabras salieron de su boca con una naturalidad increíble.

- I'm one step from forgiveness... - comenzó a susurrar en un tono casi idéntico al del cantante, en una actitud exagerada, como aquel que sobreactúa a propósito – And two steps from my grave... we're all just passing through...

Quistis levantó una ceja burlona, como si la actuación del muchacho fuese la peor del mundo. Pero no lo era. A pesar de cantar en voz baja y exagerando la expresión de emoción en su cara la voz que oía frente a ella copiaba cada nota perfectamente de aquella otra que oía aún por el auricular que seguía en su otra oreja.

- Three steps from redemption... Four from the devil's door... - había tenido los ojos cerrados hasta ese instante, hasta esa última frase – On a path that leads to you...

Aquella última palabra se alargó tanto en la canción como en la voz de Seifer, sonando cada vez con un poco más de rabia, con un poco más de énfasis, hasta que casi se quedó sin aire y el muchacho apretó uno de sus puños exagerando de manera cómica más aún aquella actuación.

- Pardon me while I just...

El joven abrió los ojos confuso al sentir la mano de la joven sobre su boca, evitando que continuase con el estribillo mientras se enderezaba en su silla y lo miraba con cara de decepción.

- Deja de estropearla... no es una mala canción... - le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Y no era cierto que lo hubiera hecho parar por ese motivo. Sabía como seguía la letra y casi no había podido evitar impedir que dijese aquellas palabras. No quería oírlo decir algo así.

Seifer se quedó parado durante un instante al sentir la calidez de su mano sobre su cara y una imagen que había visto unas semanas atrás pasó por su mente. La imagen de aquella pareja que había venido del futuro, sentados en aquella misma cafetería, ella robándole la comida del plato y él agarrando su mano para intentar evitarlo mientras sonreía. Quistis había colocado su mano sobre la cara de su esposo y éste había besado su palma antes de que la quitase, aún sonriendo.

Pero él no era aquel Seifer ni ella aquella Quistis de ese recuerdo. La mano de la chica dejó de tocarlo casi tan deprisa como se había puesto sobre su boca y Seifer bajó sus ojos en un desesperado intento por no quedarse mirándola con cara de idiota.

De nuevo aquel impaciente ronroneo que hacía que sus manos casi temblasen a un ritmo nervioso. Una sensación que había empezado a sentir aquella última noche y no era del todo capaz de entender.

- Vaya, vaya... - susurró una voz tras ellos - ¿Es coincidencia que hoy hayáis madrugado más que el resto o es que os habéis levantado juntitos?

Quistis dedicó una mirada seria y aparentemente desinteresada a Rinoa, mientras ésta permanecía mirándolos a ambos con los brazos y una ceja levantada.

- ¿Y bien? - esta vez hablaba hacia Seifer, aún con aquella misma estúpida insinuación en el aire.

- ¿Y bien qué? No es culpa nuestra que a vosotros os cueste salir de la cama por las mañanas... yo acabo de llegar hace un minuto y Quistis ya estaba aquí...

Rinoa volvió a mirarlos a ambos con algo de molestia. Y realmente no es que sospechara de su palabra, simplemente estaba mosqueada porque su plan no había tenido efecto. Ninguno de los dos había mostrado interés alguno por la cena que había preparado para ambos, y según le había dicho la chica de la cafetería en cuanto le preguntó la anoche anterior nada más volver, Quistis había cenado sola y Seifer ni siquiera había asomado para comer nada.

Quistis enrolló sus auriculares y guardó aquel pequeño aparatito en unos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta al tiempo que se levantaba tranquilamente.

- ¿Quieres un café o algo? - le preguntó a Seifer ante la atónita mirada de Rinoa.

¿Ya volvían a hablarse? ¿Así sin más?

- Em... no... - dijo él algo extrañado también por aquella pregunta – mejor leche caliente.

Quistis dejó escapar un soplo de aire haciendo un sonido burlón. Lo había visto beber café durante cada mañana y justo hoy salía el niño que había en él.

La joven instructora se acercó a la barra seguida de cerca por Rinoa, que no dejaba de observarla de manera sospechosa. Quistis pidió su desayuno y el vaso de leche de Seifer, junto con un par de cosas algo más sólidas para él. En cuanto lo tuvo todo en su bandeja se hizo a un lado, dejando que Rinoa hiciese su pedido mientras la esperaba en la barra para ir juntas a la mesa.

- Puedes sentarte... yo voy a subir al despacho de Squall y desayunaré allí con él... - le explicó la joven con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

- ¿El comandante ya anda enterrado en sus papeles? - le preguntó ella fingiendo sorpresa.

- Sí... tiene un asunto algo complicado por lo visto...

Quistis agarró aquella bandeja y se giró hacia la mesa en la que Seifer permanecía en total silencio, observándose las manos con cara de aburrido.

Así que aquellos dos volvían a hablarse... ¿Era posible que no se hubiesen peleado como todos habían supuesto? Tal vez Seifer le había dicho la verdad el día anterior y todo había sido un malentendido por parte de los demás.

* * *

- Espero que tengas hambre...

Rinoa entró en el despacho del comandante con una bolsa llena de comida y Squall levantó los ojos de la pantalla de su ordenador, agradecido por la intromisión.

- Menos mal... - susurró apartando un puñado de papeles para hacer sitio en su escritorio para su desayuno – una excusa para dejar esto durante un minuto...

Rinoa dejó la bolsa frente a su novio y le dio la vuelta al escritorio para echar una ojeada a aquella pantalla de ordenador.

- ¿Qué es esto..? - le preguntó con curiosidad.

- Presupuestos... - contestó él rebuscando en aquella bolsa sin demasiado interés.

- ¿Presupuestos de qué? - insistió la muchacha.

- Nos han pedido unos SeeDs para una misión en Centra... - le explicó él mirándola de reojo – pero parece que intentan regatearnos, llevan dos días devolviendo los presupuestos que les enviamos alegando que son excesivos...

Rinoa estaba apoyada en el escritorio sobre sus dos manos y estudiaba con curiosidad aquella especie de tabla con tipos de SeeDs, tipos de misiones, y duración de las mismas según la cual el Jardín decidía el precio que debía pagar cada cliente.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? - preguntó ella sentándose a su lado sobre el borde de aquella mesa – No puedes mandar a alguien para una misión que va a costarte más dinero del que los clientes van a pagarte...

Squall destapó el vaso en el que estaba bien asegurado su café y lo dejó sobre la superficie de madera, junto a un par de piezas de bollería, mirando de reojo las piernas de aquella chica, justo a un par de palmos de su desayuno.

- Cid me mataría... - susurró mientras llevaba una mano a la parte inferior de su silla, buscando la palanca que controlaba la altura de la misma – Supongo que puedo enviarles una última carta diciéndoles que si no se acogen a nuestros precios base no podremos enviar a nadie...

Mientras decía esto Squall apoyó su peso sobre las piernas, pulsando aquella palanca y dejando que el asiento de su silla subiera más de un palmo, quedando sus rodillas a la altura justa para que rozasen la parte de abajo de la superficie de su mesa si se acercaba lo suficiente.

Rinoa lo miró extrañada, sin llegar a entender el motivo por el que había subido tanto la silla. Desde esa altura debería encorvar bastante la espalda para poder comer cómodamente sobre su escritorio, y esa postura parecía bastante incómoda. Squall sin embargo hacía rato que había dejado de sentir interés alguno por su desayuno, y de hecho no se acercó a la mesa, si no todo lo contrario.

Apoyó ambas manos en el borde y empujó lentamente hacia atrás y hacia la derecha, quedando más o menos frente a Rinoa, a menos de un palmo por debajo de ella.

La chica vio como una de sus manos se apoyaba en la rodilla que mantenía cruzada sobre su otra pierna, y lo miró empezando a entender lo que intentaba.

- Estos uniformes... - murmuró Squall fingiendo desinterés en el tema – nunca me había parado a pensar en lo cortos que son...

La falda de aquel uniforme de SeeD quedaba bastante alta sobre las piernas de la muchacha, revelando más carne de la que estaba costumbrado a ver cuando iba con su ropa usual, y al fin y al cabo hacía más de una semana desde la última vez que Rinoa tuvo algo de tiempo para pasar por su habitación.

Tanto tiempo sin poder estar así de cerca de ella siempre lo ponía nervioso.

Rinoa descruzó las piernas y esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras Squall se acercaba poco a poco, rodando su silla hasta estar sus rodillas bajo el escritorio y su cara a menos de un palmo por debajo de la de ella.

El joven comandante había colocado ambas manos sobre las nalgas de la muchacha, usando aquel agarre para acercarse a ella, y estando en aquella postura el recuerdo de la última noche que pasó con ella vino a su memoria con toda la claridad posible. Ella lo había obligado a acceder a sus peticiones con una facilidad impresionante y de alguna manera la idea de algo parecido a la venganza revoloteó por su imaginación haciéndolo sonreír.

Rinoa dejó que la besara extrañada por aquella sonrisa inusualmente sospechosa, pero permitió sin oponer resistencia alguna que sus manos pasearan bajo su camisa mientras su lengua recorría sus labios.

- ¿No piensas desayunar nada? - le preguntó ella divertida por la impaciencia que parecía haber en él.

Squall esbozó una sonrisa y no contestó nada, simplemente dejó de estirar su cuello y permitió que su boca bajase poco a poco por su cuello y su clavícula, mientras sus manos bajaban la cremallera de su chaqueta y subían su camisa, descubriendo su suave torso.

- Oye... - dijo la chica con un risita divertida mientras él continuaba bajando en aquel camino imaginario sin decir palabra alguna.

Su lengua se permitió el lujo de entretenerse unos instantes sobre su escote, paseando amenazadoramente sobre el borde de su sostén, mientras colaba ambos pulgares bajo la misma prenda, apoyando ambas manos sobre las costillas de la muchacha.

- Squall... - lo llamó ella con voz juguetona, intentando que la mirase. Pero no iba a hacerlo.

El chico la oía susurrar casi de manera cantarina su nombre y se recordó a sí mismo pronunciando el de la muchacha unos días atrás, suplicándole que continuara moviéndose mientras ella sonreía y le repetía aquella pregunta una y otra vez.

Squall levantó su sostén y Rinoa intentó agarrar la prenda rápidamente para volver a colocarla en su sitio. Aunque ambos sabían que no intentaba pararlo, sólo llamar su atención para que le dijera algo. Le encantaba oír su voz cuando se ponía en ese plan. Tenía siempre ese ruido maravilloso que produce cualquier voz cuando se habla mientras se sonríe con verdadero entretenimiento.

Squall sin embargo había colocado ambas manos sobre los pechos de la chica justo antes de que ésta intentase colocar de nuevo su ropa interior, así que por mucho que lo intentase, por mucho que los cubriese, las manos de su comandante estarían siempre por debajo, acariciando suavemente su piel mientras ella sentía cómo sus mejillas subían levemente de temperatura sin poder evitarlo.

El muchacho continuó bajando su boca por su estómago, moviendo sus cálidas manos mientras se entretenía recorriendo la forma de su ombligo con la lengua.

Hacía rato que ella había dejado de pronunciar su nombre para que le contestase, y hacía rato que había cerrado los ojos mientras se permitía simplemente disfrutar de aquella sensación sin preocuparse por nada más.

Squall sintió uno de los pies de la muchacha bajo la silla, rozando la parte inferior del asiento, y antes de entender lo que intentaba hacer la muchacha apretó la punta de su bota bajo aquella pequeña palanquita y la silla de Squall bajó todo lo que pudo, presionada por su propio peso, haciendo que quedase su cabeza a unos centímetros de su entrepierna.

Squall miró hacia arriba y por un instante la vio sonriendo con una ceja levantada, con una mezcla de malicia y dominio sobre su rostro.

¿De verdad pensaba que tenía algún tipo de control aquella vez?

Squall sabía perfectamente qué quería y sabía perfectamente cómo hacer que perdiera la paciencia. Igual que la había perdido él.

Ella le había dicho aquel último "¿nos ayudarás... por favor?" mientras se movía a un ritmo lentísimo sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, justo antes de que él le dijese aquel "de acuerdo" como un idiota. Ahora le tocaba a ella saber lo que se siente cuando tu propio placer depende de la inmensa paciencia y delicadeza del otro.

Movió sus manos de sus pechos hacia sus muslos, y coló la punta de sus dedos bajo su falda, levantándola algo mas sobre sus piernas, pero sólo lo suficiente.

Besó el interior de sus muslos lentamente, subiendo a un ritmo casi cruel, mientras la chica lo observaba con media sonrisa, sintiendo cada pelo de su nuca erizándose levemente al sentir su tacto. Y justo cuando estaba rozando su ingle el muchacho pasó de un muslo a otro, volviendo a dibujar el mismo camino con sus labios como había hecho en la otra pierna.

Rinoa dejó escapar una risita impaciente y colocó una de sus manos sobre la nuca de Squall. No iba a empujarlo pero esperaba que aquel gesto fuese suficiente para darle a entender lo que quería. Él sin embargo no aceleró su velocidad lo más mínimo, llegó de nuevo a su entrepierna exactamente un minuto después.

Finalmente dejó de moverse justo entre sus piernas, y por un momento dejó que su nariz rozase de manera casi imperceptible la tela de su ropa interior. Casi imperceptible, si aquel roce hubiera sido sobre cualquier otra prenda que tapase cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo. Rinoa no pudo evitar que la bocanada de aire que cogió mientras sentía aquel contacto suave y lento sonase pesada y lasciva.

El muchacho agarró ambas piernas de la chica y las levantó un poco, de manera que sus rodillas descansasen sobre los hombros de Squall, apoyando sus botas sobre el respaldo de la silla de su comandante, mientras éste se volvía a acercar a su entrepierna teniendo algo más de acceso.

Acceso que realmente no necesitaba, ya que no pensaba llegar mucho más allá de aquello.

Volvió a rozar sobre la tela ejerciendo una presión mínima, esta vez con la punta de su lengua, intentando estimular el mínimo posible de espacio, haciendo que Rinoa sólo notase un roce leve algo camuflado bajo aquella prenda de ropa interior.

- Squall...

Y esta vez no intentaba llamar su atención, su nombre sonó como tantas otras veces, simplemente por el placer de pronunciarlo y de que él lo oyese en aquella voz.

El muchacho continuó deleitándose con el sonido de su respiración mientras seguía moviendo su lengua con paciencia y tranquilidad, nunca haciendo más presión ni permitiendo que nada más que la punta rozase la tela.

Rinoa tenía la sensación de llevar horas esperando a que aquel ritmo tortuosamente lento cambiase y finalmente decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. La mano que había permanecido tras ella, apoyada sobre el escritorio, se movió hasta el borde de su falda, subiéndola lo suficiente como para poder tocar el borde de su ropa interior, e intentó agarrar el elástico de aquella prenda para apartarlo hacia un lado, permitiendo a su comandante total acceso sin tener que quitarse nada de ropa, pero Squall agarró su muñeca y la apartó sin dificultad de su entrepierna.

- ¿Qué haces...? - le preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa curiosa en la cara.

- Pensaba que te gustaba hacer las cosas despacio y... tranquila... - dijo él mirándola con una sonrisa sospechosa.

Ella dejó escapar un bufido incrédulo. ¿Acaso estaba buscando venganza por la manera en que consiguió que participase en su plan reconciliador para Quistis y Seifer?

- ¡Venga ya! ¿No sabes aceptar una broma...? - le preguntó intentando quitar importancia a sus actos haciéndolos parecer menos malintencionados.

- ¿Sabes tú...? - le preguntó él dejando que sonara con un deje de amenaza.

Y antes de que ella pudiese decir nada volvió a agachar la cabeza, abriendo la boca sobre la entrepierna de la chica, dejando que su lengua presionara sobre su ropa interior y apretando algo más mientras la movía de abajo a arriba.

Y sabía que aquello la haría callar. La tela estaba completamente húmeda y estando sus piernas separadas mientras él no llegaba a apoyar la lengua del todo sobre ella había quedado a una temperatura más bien fría por su propia saliva. Sabía que por ese simple motivo sentiría su lengua aún más caliente cuando la poyase completamente entre sus piernas.

Rinoa cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo los dientes de Squall hacían algo de presión sobre su piel. Un contacto intenso y duro, y la siguiente vez que la tocó fue como la primera, un roce suave y lento.

La muchacha dejó escapar un gemido frustrado y colocó ambas manos tras la nuca de Squall, echando el peso de su torso levemente hacia adelante y moviendo sus caderas un poco hacia arriba, deseando volver a sentirlo con la misma fuerza que hacía sólo unos segundos.

- Squall... - dijo débilmente al cabo de unos minutos - … por favor...

- Al contrario que conmigo... suplicar no servirá de nada... - dijo él, sonando su voz ahogada bajo su ropa.

De nuevo volvió a abrir su boca lo suficiente y la apoyó sobre su piel, presionando con su lengua y sus dientes sobre la tela empapada, sintiendo la frialdad de la prenda y de la piel de la chica contra el calor de su boca, y de nuevo un quejido lastimero escapó de la garganta de la muchacha mientras sus manos apretaban su cabeza a su entrepierna.

Un par de nudillos se oyeron resonar contra la madera de la puerta de aquel despacho y Squall se apartó de ella de golpe, casi asustado, haciendo que los pies de la chica resbalasen de su respaldo y cayeran hacia el suelo, quedando apoyada gracias a la rapidez con que se había agarrado a sus hombros.

- ¿S... sí? - dijo Squall pasando la palma de su mano por su boca, intentando limpiarla de cualquier brillo húmedo que pudiera haber.

- Somos nosotros... - se oyó la voz de Selphie al otro lado de la puerta.

Rinoa se colocó la camisa y bajó su falda agradeciendo que fuese una orden de máxima importancia llamar a la puerta del comandante antes de entrar, nunca se sabía si estaría reunido.

- Pasad... - dijo unos segundos después, colocando su silla a la altura adecuada frente al café que casi se había quedado frío, intentando que su cara pareciese tranquila y normal.

Para cuando la puerta se abrió Rinoa volvía a estar apoyada con ambos codos sobre la superficie de la mesa, tapándose parte de la cara con una mano, como si en realidad estuviese simplemente apoyando sobre ella el peso de su cabeza, mientras fingía interés por la pantalla del ordenador de su novio.

- Tenemos que pensar un nuevo plan... - dijo Selphie mientras se acercaba con decisión hacia ellos, haciendo que Squall levantase los ojos de aquel pedazo de donut con la cara algo sonrojada.

- ¿Un nuevo plan...? - preguntó el muchacho algo confuso.

- Lo de la cena fue un fracaso, tenemos que pensar en otra manera para conseguir que Seifer y Quistis... - comenzó a explicarles antes de que la voz de Rinoa la cortase a media frase.

- Seifer y Quistis no están peleados ni nada por el estilo... - dijo la joven bruja intentando no abandonar aquella posición detrás del ordenador, por la forma en que ardía su cara podía imaginar el color que tendrían sus mejillas.

- ¿Perdona? - preguntó Selphie asomándose por encima de aquella pantalla.

- Cuando he ido a por el desayuno los dos estaban en la cafetería... - le explicó Rinoa girando la cara hacia Squall, intentando ocultar su expresión alterada tras su flequillo de manera casual – estaban hablando tan tranquilos...

Selphie no terminó de darse cuenta de la manera en que su amiga intentaba evitar que viera su cara gracias a la rareza de lo que acababa de decir. ¿Seifer y Quistis estaban desayunando tranquilamente en la cafetería? Eso era algo que tenía que averiguar por sí misma.

Se giró y salió de la habitación dejando a Irvine y a Zell mirándola son saber muy bien a dónde iba. Aunque sabían perfectamente que no les quedaba más opción que seguirla.

En el momento en que salieron de la habitación y la puerta se cerró tras ellos Rinoa dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio junto con un sonoro suspiro aliviado. Habían tenido suerte de que Selphie no hubiera visto a la pareja que hablaba tranquilamente mientras desayunaban, porque de haberlo hecho seguramente habría corrido a toda prisa hacia el despacho para contárselo sin pararse a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar.

- Em... - murmuró Squall después de darle el primer sorbo a su café - ¿No te lo pedí con leche...?

Rinoa lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le quitó aquel vaso de las manos en un gesto rápido y brusco.

- ¿Crees que puedes hacer todas esas... tonterías... - preguntó ella con tono enfadado, dudando antes de escoger la palabra "tonterías" - y después hacer como que no ha pasado nada?

Squall la miró con media sonrisa.

- Claro que puedo... - dijo tranquilamente – Soy el comandante... este es mi despacho... Aquí mando yo.

El muchacho se levantó y sujetó a la joven por la cintura, levantándola lo suficiente como para obligarla a sentarse sobre el escritorio.

- Eso lo veremos... - contestó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

El día había pasado casi por completo, y para la sorpresa (y por extraño que parezca, decepción) de Selphie, todos habían podido observar cómo Seifer y Quistis parecían dirigirse de nuevo la palabra con total normalidad.

- Pero si esto es lo que queríais... ¿Por qué te enfadas? - le preguntó Irvine, sentado en la mesa de la cafetería en la que acababan de cenar y en la que a esas horas sólo quedaban él y Selphie.

- ¡No estoy enfadada! - contestó la chica – Es sólo que... tenía una idea de qué ocurría y de que nosotros podíamos ayudarles a arreglarlo... Y ahora resulta que estábamos equivocados en las dos cosas.

Irvine la miró levantando una ceja incrédula. Debería alegrarse por sus amigos de que realmente no se llevasen tan mal como habían creído y ahí estaba, lamentándose por no tener la oportunidad de arreglar lo que estaba estropeado.

- Bueno, ahora da igual todo eso... - le dijo él intentando que olvidase el asunto – Sólo hay que esperar que en lugar de llevarse sólo bien... pues... se lleven mejor o algo así...

Pero Selphie no iba a dejarse convencer tan fácilmente. Ella los había visto durante días sentados en la misma mesa sin prácticamente mirarse, ella había notado cómo se dirigían a cualquier persona menos a ellos mismos, ella había sentido ese instinto suyo de entrometida gritarle que algo no iba bien y debía solucionarse. Ahora no bastaba con que la realidad le demostrase que habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

Algo había pasado, por pequeño que hubiera sido, para que de repente todo volviese a ser como siempre.

Había pasado algo pequeño... o quizás no tan pequeño.

Una bombillita se encendió en su pequeña y ruidosa cabecita y el vaquero sintió un deje de miedo al ver su expresión.

- Ha pasado algo... - dijo ella en un susurro, los ojos muy abiertos, con emoción y excitación en la voz.

- No, Selph... no ha pasado nada... No estaban enfadados ni peleados ni nada... - le dijo él con un tono de voz lento y relajado, como quien le explica la simple realidad a un loco obstinado.

- No me refiero a eso... - dijo ella sonriendo – Estos dos tienen algo y no quieren que lo sepamos...

El muchacho la miró sin entender una sola palabra y guardó silencio. Sabía perfectamente que a aquella afirmación le seguiría una buena retahíla de palabras sin demasiado sentido.

- Han pasado días ignorándose... porque empezaban a sentir algo el uno por el otro... - dijo más para sí misma que para su oyente – No sabían como tratarse porque se sentían raros... pero ahora.... ahora...

- Ahora de repente saben que su futuro es quererse y tener muchos niños y envejecer juntos y por eso durante la cena Quistis le ha dicho "Seifer, me has quitado el tenedor", Pero claro... ahí realmente había querido decir "Seifer, hazme el amor desesperadamente sobre esta misma mesa"... - dijo él burlándose de su novia.

- No... - contestó ella con una ceja molesta algo levantada – Anoche pasó algo... algo que ha hecho que asuman lo que sienten... - después de esas palabras la pequeña se quedó callada, pensando profundamente – … tal vez incluso tengan una relación a escondidas...

Y en ese momento Irvine no pudo aguantar una sonora carcajada ante dicha posibilidad.

- Selph, yo soy el primero que defiende que realmente... sienten algo el uno por el otro... - dijo él agarrándole las manos, intentando que lo oyera para que entrase en razón – Pero de ahí a que tengan una relación...

- ¿Y por qué no? - preguntó ella indignada.

- ¿No los conoces?... - dijo él simplemente – Te apuesto lo que quieras que el día que esos dos empiecen alguna relación especial lo sabremos... porque no saldrán de la misma habitación en un mes por lo menos...

Y esta vez fue la ocasión de Selphie para carcajearse de las suposiciones de su novio.

- Están liados... - dijo soltando sus manos de las del muchacho y recostándose sobre el respaldo de su silla, con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza todo lo alta que pudo.

- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no...

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja después de oírlo decir aquello y extendió una mano sobre la mesa, esperando que el muchacho la estrechase para sellar aquella especie de acuerdo.

* * *

Os pongo aquí los trocitos de las canciones a los que hago referencia cuando Quistis medita sobre ellas y cuando Seifer canta tonterías. =D

IT'S RAINING AGAIN (Está lloviendo otra vez) de Staind

A piece of glass (Un trozo de cristal)

In the sand under your feet (En la arena, bajo tu pie)

It cuts you deep (Te corta hondo)

and makes you hate the beauty that you see (Y te hace odiar la belleza que ves)

And you wonder where you are (Y te preguntas dónde estás)

How you ever got so far (Cómo es que has llegado tan lejos)

Now you question what went wrong (Ahora te preguntas qué salió mal)

It's you heart (Es tu corazón)

It's raining again (Está lloviendo otra vez)

There's a dark cloud over your head (Hay una nube oscura sobre tu cabeza)

It follows you around, it's bringing you down (Te sigue por ahí, te está hundiendo)

It's raining, it's raining again (Está lloviendo, está lloviendo otra vez)

PARDON ME (Perdóname) de Staind

I'm one step from forgiveness (Estoy a un paso del perdón)

And two steps from my grave (Y a dos pasos de mi tumba)

we're all just passing through (Todos estamos de paso)

Three steps from redemption (A tres pasos de la redención)

Four from the devil's door (A cuatro de las piertas del diablo)

On a path that leads to you (En un camino que me lleva a ti)

Pardon me while I just... (Perdóname mientras yo...)

La última frase sigue como "Pardon me while I just turn my back and walk away" que vendría a ser "Perdóname mientras simplemente me doy la vuelta y me alejo", la idea es que por eso Quistis no lo deja seguir cantando, no quiere oírlo decir algo así v.v Que podría simplemente girarse e irse.


	20. El ser más débil del mundo

_**Just Looking For Mommy

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, después del pasado capítulo... que era más en plan... "take a break" XD Ahora sí, sigamos con la historia v.v

Vinagre y Azucar: Seh, yo también soy mas de Seifer y Quistis... pero el secor Squinofílico (si la palabra no existe la invento! ò.ó) parece ser mayoría, así que era un pequeño regalito da navidad para ellas ^^ Para el tuyo tendrás que esperar un par de capítulos =P Pero sólo un par!! Y creo que las Squinofílicas sentirán envidia, porque esa escena era sólo medio lemon, como tú decías XD

Rinoa Haatirii: Ya que tenía que meter a Squall en una escena así quería que mereciese la pena XD Por eso lo he enfocado de una manera más... original XD Esto es algo que ya os aviso que también quiero intentar en el fic de "Just On The Same Path"... Ya veréis a lo que me refiero cuando llegue el momento XD En fin, sobre las conversaciones del msn... Es el precio a pagar por poder hablar conmigo en vivo y en directo! Me encanta spoilear =D (Si esa palabra tampoco existe me la invento también!! ò.ó)

rinny-chan: Yo tengo una silla igual que la de Squall, que sube y baja *guiño guiño* XDD Fui preguntando por Squalles con despachos incorporados el otro día cuando hacía las compras de navidad, pero nadie me supo decir nada v.v... Una pena, supongo ¬¬ En fin, me alegro que el sector enfermo ese vuestro haya quedado satisfecho con la escena aunque haya dejado a Rinoa a medias XD

rinoaangelo: Pronto prontito... en un par de capítulos exactamente XD Me ha encantado tu dibujo, por cierto! (Aunque ya te lo he dicho vía mail XD pero bueno, lo repito de nuevo) La que dibujé yo hace tiempo y siempre había tenido en mente tiene los ojos levemente más claritos y el flequillo algo más largo, pero sí, básicamente has dado en el clavo XD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XX: EL SER MÁS DÉBIL DEL MUNDO.

* * *

**

Todos pensaban que nadie se daba cuenta de los pensamientos de cada uno, pero no era así.

En aquella mesa en la que un grupo de amigos permanecía en silencio, concentrado cada cual en sus cosas, haciendo como que no eran siquiera conscientes de la presencia de los demás, se concentraba la mayor cantidad de palabras por cabeza posible.

Selphie, Irvine y Zell estaban sentados a un lado de la mesa, los dos primeros jugando una partida de cartas, el tercero comiéndose una bolsa de patatas fritas mientras los observaba. Al otro lado, Seifer permanecía recostado sobre su silla, las piernas estiradas bajo la mesa, un libro sobre la cara... aparentemente dormido. Más o menos un metro a su izquierda estaba Quistis, dándole vueltas a aquellos exámenes que tenía que preparar para sus alumnos.

Era una escena completamente normal, no había nada extraño que llamara la atención de aquel grupo de jóvenes. Sin embargo todos estaban bastante más alerta e inquietos de lo que parecía.

Quistis se paseaba de una hoja a otra sin llegar siquiera a leer las palabras que había escritas en ellas. ¿El motivo? Su pie izquierdo.

Bajo la mesa las piernas de Seifer estaban completamente estiradas, y podía sentir cómo la punta de una de sus botas estaba en contacto con la base de su pie izquierdo.

Aquel pie no se movía lo más mínimo, ni tampoco lo hacía el suyo, simplemente estaban rozándose de manera casual sin que nadie más que ella fuera consciente. Y sólo aquel diminuto e insignificante detalle hacía que no pudiera concentrarse en lo que debía hacer.

Nadie más se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle y nadie más había notado su nerviosismo. Nadie más sabía que sus pies se estaban tocando... excepto Seifer.

El muchacho tenía la nuca apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, la cara tapada con aquel libro, ambos brazos caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Era mucho más fácil así.

Las cosas habían empezado a cambiar de verdad y Seifer comenzaba a llegar a un punto en que no se encontraba con ánimos de seguir soportando la situación en la que se encontraba.

Hacía ya casi dos semanas desde aquella noche de solteros en que cenaron solos en el pórtico, y desde aquel día la chica parecía haber cambiado por completo. Cada día era más Quistis Trepe. Y eso lo dejaba a él en una situación increíblemente complicada.

Los primeros días Seifer podía permitirse el privilegio de mantener la guardia algo más baja, siendo simplemente él, perdiendo aquella casi enfermiza necesidad de observar y estudiar a aquella mujer a cada momento. Poco a poco comportarse como siempre había hecho empezó a serle más fácil. Pero todo era tan distinto ahora mismo.

Quistis había decidido por primera vez en su vida que no le gustaba la idea de continuar decepcionándolo, no quería que siguiera viéndola pasearse por todo el Jardín con aquella máscara rosa suya sabiendo que no podría engañarlo nunca.

Y no era sólo por el motivo de no poder engañarlo, si no por no sentir la necesidad de hacerlo. No quería mentirle.

Quistis pasó los primeros días concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en ser ella misma, algo que no le resultó nada fácil y que aún a día de hoy le seguía costando. Años mintiéndole al mundo entero y a sí misma no iban a desaparecer así como así.

El resto del mundo sólo vio una Quistis algo menos amable, más obstinada y sobre todo de bastante mejor humor. Y eso fue lo que empezó a causar problemas a Seifer.

Aquella sensación temblona y nerviosa que notaba a veces parecía ser con el paso de los días un estado casi constante. Algo lo ponía nervioso y no era capaz de reconocer lo que era. Sólo sabía que tenía que ver con Quistis.

Hasta que llegó aquel maldito día en que empezó a verlo todo más claro.

El joven SeeD permanecía sentado en la cafetería, jugando una partida de cartas con Irvine mientras esperaban a Rinoa para partir los tres hacia su siguiente misión. Quistis llegó después de haber terminado las últimas clases de la tarde acarreando algunos papeles entre sus brazos y se sentó en la mesa dejando escapar un suspiro cansado.

Seifer observó la manera en que sus gafas quedaban algo bajas sobre el tabique de su nariz, un par de mechones de pelo escapaban del clip que mantenía el resto sujeto tras su cabeza y la corbata que normalmente estaba perfectamente anudada se veía algo suelta.

Quistis dejó caer los papeles sobre la mesa, se sentó, se desabrochó la chaqueta y se quitó la corbata, desabrochando sólo el primer botón de su camisa, retirando después sus gafas y parándose a frotar sus cansados ojos por un minuto.

En ningún momento levantó la mirada hacia ninguno de los dos y el joven vaquero ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ninguno de sus movimientos. Pero Seifer continuaba mirándola cegado por la imperfección de aquella escena.

El pelo algo revuelto, la chaqueta descuidadamente abierta, aquel primer botón desordenadamente suelto.

Quistis sujetó sus gafas con la boca, mordiendo una de sus patillas, y llevó ambas manos a su nuca, soltando el clip que mantenía su pelo sujeto, y sacudió la cabeza levemente, dejando que su pelo cayera por un momento sobre sus hombros. Después lo agarró con ambas manos y las pasó un par de veces colocando cada mechón en su sitio, ordenándolo perfectamente mientras volvía a abrochar el clip sobre su nuca, dejándolo como siempre acostumbraba a estar.

Colocó el cuello de su camisa y volvió a pasar la fina corbata por debajo, atándola con rapidez y agilidad hasta que quedó perfecta, tiró de su chaqueta hacia abajo, ajustándola perfectamente a su cuerpo, y volvió a cerrar la cremallera casi hasta arriba.

Cogió las gafas y pasó dos dedos por la patilla por la cual las había sujetado con la boca, retirando un leve brillo que había quedado por su saliva, mientras se pasaba la lengua sobre el labio inferior, y volvió a colocárselas perfectamente.

Acercó un poco más la silla a la mesa y se acomodó mientras comenzaba a ordenar aquellos papeles ante ella, concentrándose en los trabajos que debía corregir antes de examinar a sus alumnos.

Y durante todo aquel proceso Seifer había pasado de estar completamente tranquilo a encontrarse con severos problemas para mantenerse sentado sobre su silla.

La sorpresa por aquella sensación fue lo que hizo que no tuviera la fuerza suficiente para actuar, pero de haberla tenido seguramente se le habría tirado encima hacía ya rato.

La muchacha continuó concentrada en sus papeles y Seifer no hizo más que perder una partida tras otra mientras la miraba recordando paso a paso los gestos que había hecho hacía unos minutos.

Habían sido unos movimientos naturales, no premeditados, prácticamente inconscientes, y en ellos había toda la esencia de Quistis.

Seifer la había visto ser ella misma en estado puro y tuvo por fin la certeza de que aquel había sido el motivo por el que la había besado aquella vez en el centro de entrenamiento. Era completamente vulnerable a lo que había bajo los kilos de pintura de la fachada de aquella joven instructora y aquella fachada empezaba a desaparecer a pasos agigantados.

Desde entonces los días eran cada vez más largos, repletos de pequeñas idioteces que dejaban al joven sin respiración, incapaz de controlar el ritmo de su pulso ante cualquier detalle del comportamiento de aquella muchacha.

Que riese de verdad al oír alguna de las tonterías de Zell o cuando veía cualquier discusión estúpida entre Selphie e Irvine, que se estirase después de llevar demasiado rato sentada en la misma posición, que permaneciese con la mirada perdida, completamente ausente, mientras los demás hablaban de cosas que no le importaban lo más mínimo...

Por eso Seifer estaba en ese momento dando las gracias por no tener que oírla ni verla. Sentía su pie tocando el de ella bajo aquella mesa y de alguna manera aquello ya era bastante para que no pudiese pensar en otra cosa.

Era como si se hubiese convertido sin darse cuenta en el adolescente más fácilemente excitable del mundo frente al cuerpo más sensual. Sólo que no era ningún adolescente, no era exactamente excitación lo que sentía, ni tampoco era un cuerpo lo que lo llamaba. Era simplemente él, sintiendo constantemente una especie de ronroneo tras su pecho cada vez que ella estaba cerca.

Y era toda ella la que atraía cada uno de sus sentidos. Su imagen perfecta, su sensual voz, su horrible carácter, su maldito color... toda ella.

Selphie dejó caer una nueva carta sobre la mesa mientras sus ojos continuaban clavados en la expresión de Quistis. Durante aquellos días pasaba cada momento en que los veía acechándolos como un depredador, expectante, atenta a cualquier indicio que confirmase sus teorías.

Irvine miró aquella carta con una ceja levantada, preguntándose si la muchacha esperaba perder a propósito, y cuando dirigió sus ojos hacia ella se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera miraba hacia las cartas que había bajo su nariz.

- Selphie... - dijo Zell, que también se había dado cuenta del estúpido movimiento de la chica.

Pero ella no los oía, sus ojos estaban clavados en la expresión de Quistis.

Irvine aprovechó el momento para darle la vuelta a todas las cartas que había en la mesa, esperando que viese aunque fuese de reojo que manipulaba la partida y prestase así algo de atención a lo que ocurría sobre la mesa. Pero la chica ni siquiera se inmutó.

Irvine miró a Zell con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios y cogió todas las cartas de alto nivel que la chica había ido dejando sobre la mesa, las metió entre las que tenía en la mano, y dejó caer las que él tenía de menor nivel. ¿Se daría así cuenta?

- Te toca... - dijo simplemente.

Selphie dejó caer otra carta sin mirar siquiera las demás y el vaquero dejó escapar un suspiro molesto y frustrado.

- ¿Selph, quieres hacer el favor de estar en lo que estamos? - le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Pero seguía sin responder.

Sin embargo el vaquero sabía perfectamente que había algo que siempre atraería su atención aunque tuviera algún nuevo entretenimiento que absorbiese todos sus sentidos.

Una joven cadete de último año pasó junto a la mesa y el vaquero aprovechó el momento para agarrar a la desconocida de la mano, haciendo que parase en seco y lo mirase con una expresión confusa.

El muchacho la miraba sonriendo y cogió aire para preguntarle la hora. Realmente no iba a decirle nada del otro mundo, pero con sólo aquello Selphie se giró hacia él y lo miró con una expresión entre asqueada y homicida.

Irvine empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras aquella joven cadete se alejaba de ellos como si fueran una panda de desequilibrados y Quistis levantó la mirada distraída por la repentina risa del cowboy.

- ¿Has vuelto a ganar? - preguntó la joven instructora mirando hacia Irvine con una sonrisa incrédula. Sabía que Selphie era una rival difícil cuando se trataba de una partida de Triple Triad, no entendía por qué llevaba más de media hora perdiendo constantemente contra Irvine.

El pie de Seifer tembló por un instante bajo la mesa al oír la voz de la muchacha, y ella miró hacia abajo casi asustada por aquella leve sacudida. ¿Lo había despertado al hablar?

Seifer se dio cuenta de que al dar aquel saltito su pie había frotado el zapato de la chica y sabía que ella lo habría notado en ese instante. ¿Se habría dado cuenta antes de que la estaba tocando? Si no lo había hecho se habría dado cuenta ahora sin duda alguna.

El joven levantó levemente el libro que tenía sobre la cara e intentó fingir que acababa de despertarse, cosa que no le fue muy difícil, sus ojos estaban pesados y algo rojizos después de todo aquel tiempo manteniéndolos cerrados bajo la oscuridad de aquellas hojas.

- Perdona... - le dijo ella cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Selphie volvió a girarse hacia ellos concentrándose esta vez en esas palabras que acababan de cruzar.

Seifer la miró por un momento más bajo aquel libro, manteniendo un solo ojo abierto, y por un instante no entendió por qué se había disculpado.

- ¿Por qué...? - dijo con un tono algo áspero.

- Te he despertado... - dijo ella de forma completamente natural.

Se había disculpado sintiéndose mal por haberlo despertado. Otra faceta de Quistis que no salía del intento de dar una imagen amable. Realmente le pedía perdón por haberlo despertado.

Seifer se levantó de la silla estirando la espalda con los ojos cerrados y echó una mirada a su reloj. Aún faltaban unos minutos hasta que Rinoa llegase y ya no tenía la excusa de hacerse el dormido para no ver ni oír a Quistis.

- Irvine... voy a estirar un poco las piernas... Os espero en el pórtico – dijo intentando fingir casualidad. Esperando que la voz no le temblase igual que lo hacía el interior de su cuerpo.

- Sí, tranquilo... - le dijo él mientras recogía las cartas de la mesa y las ordenaba nuevamente.

Quistis lo vio alejarse tranquilamente con ambas manos en los bolsillos y en cuanto notó la mirada sospechosa de Selphie sobre ella volvió a concentrarse en sus papeles, prestándoles atención por primera vez en todo aquel rato.

Seifer estaba realmente extraño desde hacía unos días y eso la hacía sentir inquieta. Y el hecho de que Selphie llevase todo aquel tiempo mirándola como si sospechase de ella no la hacía sentir mucho mejor.

* * *

Los tres jóvenes tenían suerte de que aquel baile de gala tuviera lugar en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Balamb, ya que su misión sería probablemente una de las más rápidas y bien pagadas de la historia del Jardín.

Rinoa entró en la sala de bailes de aquel inmenso hotel con un vestido largo de color salmón y el pelo recogido sobre su nuca, siendo acompañada por Seifer, vestido con traje y corbata y llevando una cantidad inpensable de spray rojo sobre el pelo. Nadie podía reconocerlos al fin y al cabo.

- Se ve a la legua que es pintura comprada en los chinos... - susurró después de pasarse la mano por el pelo y observar las yemas de sus dedos de color rojizo.

- Mientrras no to muefas demasiado no se notarrá, sielo... - dijo ella con un ridículo acento, haciendo que el joven comenzase a reír a carcajadas.

- Entre ese acento estúpido y las lentillas azules no sé cómo mirarte... "sielo"... - dijo entre risas. Pero si la forma en que Rinoa pretendía ocultar su identidad era cómica aún le faltaba mucho por reírse.

Irvine apareció por una esquina, con el pelo suelto y perfectamente peinado, llevando un vestido largo de color dorado y varios adornos con forma de diminutas flores del mismo color en el pelo.

Ni siquiera pudo reír. Seifer lo observó caminando torpemente sobre aquel par de tacones y cuando se puso a su lado continuó mirándolo anonadado. Era tan ridículo verlo así. Pero la verdad es que debía reconocer que con el pelo de esa manera y el tipo de maquillaje no estaba tan mal. El cuerpo era lo único que estropeaba un poco la imagen femenina del vaquero.

- Ni una palabra... - dijo simplemente.

Entendía que teniendo el pelo largo y un aspecto tan característico en general era bastante difícil conseguirle una imagen diferente para no ser reconocido, pero nunca hubiera imaginado algo así.

Su misión era infiltrarse en aquel gran evento e identificar y capturar a dos contrabandistas de falsificaciones de antigüedades que por lo visto habían quedado con ellos para hablar de negocios. El señuelo era Seifer.

El joven se limpió la mano manchada de aquel tinte barato en un pañuelo y se colocó cuidadosamente aquella perilla pelirroja postiza que no dejaba de picarle. Entre eso y el maquillaje con el que habían camuflado su cicatriz no podía dejar de mover las cejas, frunciendo el ceño en todo momento.

Por lo menos aquella misión era un poco más original que las que normalmente había ido teniendo.

Sólo lamentaba no tener una cámara a mano para inmortalizar la imagen de Irvine y que fuese una misión tan corta. Para la hora de la cena seguramente estarían de vuelta y una vez más se vería obligado a estar cerca de aquella mujer que tan nervioso lo ponía.

De alguna manera pasaba el día deseando verla, pero se arrepentía de ello en cuanto la tenía al lado.

- Bueno, Airrvinna... mesclémonos con el populacho... - dijo Rinoa agarrándose del brazo de Irvine y obligándolo a salir hacia la pista de baile con ella, caminando con la cabeza alta y una expresión pretenciosa y soberbia en la cara. Toda una burguesa del siglo XVII.

* * *

Una marioneta, un pelele, un idiota, el ser más débil e indefenso del mundo. En eso se había convertido.

O por lo menos así le hacía sentir ella.

Seifer permanecía de pie, metido en aquella pequeña bañera que tenía cada habitación en aquel Jardín, completamente desnudo, el agua cayendo lentamente sobre él mientras se cepillaba los dientes de manera compulsiva.

Había vuelto tranquilo de aquella divertida misión. El contrabandista de falsificaciones se había acercado a él a los 10 minutos de haber entrado, y en cuanto se acercó y le habló Seifer se arrancó aquella estúpida perilla postiza, se desanudó la corbata y agarró al sujeto por el cuello.

Éste intentó zafarse de aquel agarre de manera inútil, y su compañero, vigilando entre el resto de asistentes, intentó huir en cuanto vio que los habían pillado. Fue realmente fácil.

Rinoa e Irvine vieron como todo el mundo se quedaba paralizado por la sorpresa ante la agresión de Seifer a aquel pobre hombrecillo, mientras sólo uno se giró e intentó acercarse disimuladamente pero con prisas hacia la salida. Sólo para encontrarse a medio camino con una altísima mujer de pelo castaño y ondulado que le rompió la nariz de un solo golpe.

Para la hora de la cena estaban de vuelta en el Jardín hablando animadamente sobre la gran actuación de aquellos tres mercenarios de incógnito, especialmente de la de Irvine. Y todo había ido bien hasta que ella llegó.

Quistis se acercó a la mesa con su bandeja en las manos, por la espalda de Seifer, y se sentó justo a su lado, en la única silla que quedaba libre.

Aquello no era tan raro, el resto del grupo había cogido la estúpida manía de sentarse siempre de la misma manera, obligándolos siempre a estar el uno al lado del otro. Y realmente no le molestaba tenerla cerca. Pero hoy había sido distinto.

Se sentó a su lado como cualquier otro día y él soportó notar su presencia, sentir su olor, oír su voz... Soportó estoicamente tenerla a menos de un par de palmos sintiendo sólo ese leve temblor, esa necesidad de mirarla constantemente, esa inevitable atracción.

Y estoicamente comió consiguiendo que no se notase lo nervioso que realmente estaba.

Pero fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para permitirse mirar hacia sus rodillas en el momento en que ella terminó de comer y se recostó hacia atrás en su silla, descruzando las piernas, y quedando la falda de su uniforme más o menos a un palmo de sus caderas.

Él tenía la cabeza algo baja, mirándola de reojo, sin que nadie se fijase en la manera en que se había quedado helado. ¿Era esa la manera en que una señorita debía sentarse? ¿La había visto alguna vez sentada así?

Había apenas cuatro dedos de separación entre ambas piernas pero podía saber con sólo mirarlas la suavidad de la piel que se adivinaba en la cara interna de los muslos, de un rosa pálido perfecto.

¿Serían tan suaves al tacto como parecían?

Y ahora le resultaba imposible dejar de ver aquellas imágenes que habían llenado su cabeza por mucho que lo intentase.

Seguía cepillando sus dientes moviendo la mano de manera rápida y energética, la pasta de dientes cayendo en forma de una espuma blanca y con olor a menta que resbalaba por su barbilla y se diluía rápidamente en el agua que caía de su cabeza a sus pies. Un agua completamente fría.

Diez minutos había pasado con la cabeza agachada, mirando como un idiota las piernas de la muchacha, devorando con los ojos cada centímetro de piel que las cubría. Diez minutos en los que no había sido capaz de oír una sola palabra de las de nadie a su alrededor. Hasta que su mano se puso sobre su cabeza.

El chico se echó hacia atrás asustado por el contacto. Notó su mano fría e inesperada sobre su piel. Pero el problema no era que Quistis tuviese las manos frías, si no que su cara estaba ardiendo.

Por lo visto alguien le había dicho algo, alguien le había dirigido la palabra, y él no había contestado nada. Todos lo miraban con cara de extrañados o entretenidos mientras él les devolvía la mirada como si acabase de caer de una nube.

Quistis no había notado que la estuviese mirando a ella pero había visto que mantenía la cabeza agachada y algo inclinada hacia ella, y después de un par de intentos de Irvine por llamar la atención del joven ex-caballero ella había decidido sacarlo de aquel trance obligándolo a levantar la cabeza y mirar al frente.

Seifer parecía desorientado, la cara completamente roja, y una fina capa de sudor brillaba sobre su frente. Casi parecía enfermo.

Las expresiones de los demás se volvieron algo más serias y preocupadas y el muchacho no tuvo más opción que levantarse de la mesa y disculparse antes de irse y dejarlos allí sin saber qué decir.

Y ahora continuaba cepillándose los dientes, sumergido en aquella ducha helada, intentando calmarse antes de irse directamente a la cama.

Abrió la boca y dejó que el agua resbalase lentamente tras sus labios antes de escupir los restos de pasta de dientes que había en su interior. Al hacerlo miró hacia abajo, observando cómo el agua se colaba formando una rápida espiral por el desagüe, y en la trayectoria que recorría su mirada se encontró con aquella estúpida reacción fisiológica de su estúpido cuerpo justo entre sus piernas.

- El agua fría siempre te había bastado... - dijo mirando hacia aquella protuberancia de manera bastante cómica.

Si el efecto que ella tenía en él iba a seguir encaminándose por el camino del deseo carnal y las duchas frías seguramente no podría controlarse como más o menos había conseguido hacer hasta aquel momento. Debía hacer algo para solucionar aquella situación.

* * *

Qué malos son los momentos de duchas frías y pelos de punta por culpa de la debilidad de la carne v.v... Y cómo he disfrutado travistiendo a Irvine XDD


	21. A los nacidos entre Setiembre y Octubre

_**Just Looking For Mommy

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, en este capítulo se describe un vestido... que en mi cabeza está más que diseñado XD ¿Habéis visto el anuncio de J'adore, de Dior? El de Charlize Theron... Si no lo habéis visto estáis tardando en pasar por Youtube, tal cual lo hayáis visto solo tenéis que imaginarlo en un tono violeta oscuro y con los bordados y tal en negro, igual que en el del video... En fin... a leer!

Rinoa Haatirii: Tenía unas ganas de travestir a Irvine XD Con esa melena al viento... algún día intentaré dibujar eso =D En fin, espero que lo que viene ahora sea de su agrado ^^ Ah y sobretodo... ATENCIÓN AL CAPÍTULO QUE VIENE!!!!!!!

Marene: Pues siento anunciar que el final... llega ya XD La verdad es que veo inevitable terminarlo como ha resultado, en dos capítulos se termina del todo. La cosa es... que se me ha ocurrido poder alargarlo un capítulo o dos más... Que serían también de este estilo, de ir viendo como sigue todo con esos pequeños cambios... No son una pareja que de la noche a la mañana sea una pareja normal y ya XD Y todo el rollo de aceptar y empezar una relación... y darla a conocer al resto del mundo! Seguramente daría para alargarlo un poco más... Pero tampoco lo veo muy claro XD En fin, cuando lleguemos al último capítulo vosotros mismo decidiréis si queda algo más que decir o si ha quedado lo suficientemente bien cerrado todo v.v Hasta entonces, espero que este capítulo también os guste ^^

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXI: A LOS NACIDOS ENTRE SETIEMBRE Y OCTUBRE

* * *

**

Rinoa sujetó una nueva tira de papel de color en el aire, esperando a que Selphie terminase de graparla a la pared, subida a aquella escalera.

La joven apretó la grapadora dos veces con más fuerza de la necesaria, murmurando en voz baja todo tipo de maldiciones, mientras su amiga la miraba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no romper a reír. Sabía que si lo hacía Selphie se enfadaría aún más.

Se oyeron un par de golpes al otro lado de donde ellas estaban y ambas se giraron para ver a Quistis subida a otra escalera, grapando con la misma fuerza y aparente enfado otros pequeños detalles decorativos.

Selphie bajó de la escalera y por un momento ambas la observaron en silencio.

Faltaban escasas horas para la cena de Nochebuena y Seifer llevaba algo más de un mes sin casi aparecer por el Jardín. Desde entonces Quistis estaba de un humor de perros.

Y no le faltaban razones. ¿Acaso ahora que había empezado a ver como era en realidad había decidido que no merecía la pena? ¿Acaso lo había espantado al mostrarse como realmente era igual que le pasó con Squall? Pero aquella vez era muy diferente a aquella tontería que ocurrió en el pasado con su comandante. Esta vez le había molestado mucho más.

No iba a quedarse en un rincón lamentándose por aquel deliberado rechazo, no iba a agachar la cabeza y esconderse de nuevo tras sus máscaras, no ahora que había aprendido a dejarlas atrás. Ahora prefería enfadarse con todas sus ganas y volver a odiar a Seifer. Pero de una manera distinta a como lo había odiado no hacía mucho.

Lo odiaba por ignorarla y apartarse de ella, pero no de la misma manera amarga y resentida que antes. Lo único que había en ella era rabia y furia, pero de una manera más activa. Esta vez sería capaz de machacarlo a puñetazo limpio si él cometía el error de darle la oportunidad y la excusa para hacerlo.

El enfado de Selphie sin embargo era por un motivo muy distinto, y Rinoa sabía que tenía razón al estar mosqueada.

El día en que se encabezonó en decir que aquella pareja tenía una relación a escondidas Irvine le había propuesto hacer una apuesta sobre el asunto. Y a ella se le había ocurrido invitar a quien quisiera a unirse a dicha apuesta.

En total había una buena cantidad de dinero en juego y, basándose en aquellos cálculos según los cuales tenían en ese momento algo menos de 13 meses hasta el momento de la concepción de Temperance, todos habían hecho sus suposiciones sobre el momento en que Seifer y Quistis empezarían una relación de manera más o menos oficial y formal.

Selphie, por supuesto, había apostado a que aquella relación ya existía aunque lo intentasen esconder, los demás habían sido bastante más precavidos y habían apostado a una fecha algo más tardía. Ella por ejemplo había cogido la primera semana del próximo mes de Febrero.

La cosa es que todos habían notado cómo Seifer había comenzado a pedir misiones bastante más largas, pasando semanas enteras fuera del Jardín y volviendo el tiempo justo para ser asignado a una nueva misión. Es por esto que Selphie había perdido toda esperanza de que hubiera algún romance secreto y había empezado a asumir que había perdido la apuesta antes que nadie.

Quistis bajó de su escalera y agarró una caja llena de estrellitas cubiertas de purpurina dorada y se dirigió a ellas. Rinoa y Selphie se giraron de repente, intentando disimular que la habían estado observando de lejos, y se dispusieron a continuar con las tareas de decoración como si tal cosa.

- Esa parte ya está... - dijo Quistis dejando su caja a los pies de las chicas.

Selphie movió la escalera un par de metros hacia la derecha y comenzó de nuevo a subirse a ella demasiado enfadada con las injusticias del destino, sin decir nada. Rinoa por su parte agarró la caja llena de estrellas y sacó un puñado de aquellos pequeños objetos decorativos.

- Lo que queda lo podemos terminar nosotras... - le dijo con una sonrisa amable – Si quieres puedes ir a... dar una vuelta...

Todos sabían que Seifer volvería en cualquier momento de su última misión y Rinoa imaginaba que el mal humor de Quistis seguramente tendría algo que ver con ello. Tal vez era impaciencia por verlo o tal vez era molestia por tener que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Lo cierto es que por mucho que intentasen hablar con ella sobre su mal humor y la forma en que Seifer la evadía de manera descarada ella no hacía más que negar que ocurriera nada, alegando que se encontraba perfectamente bien y que no le importaba lo más mínimo el tiempo que él pasase de misión en misión.

Pero sin sus máscaras era una pésima mentirosa.

- No hace falta... me quedaré aquí a esperaros... - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Lo cierto es que se moría de ganas por verlo y al mismo tiempo estaba temiendo el momento en que se cruzasen. Estaba enfadada y se había convertido en una persona bastante inestable durante aquellas semanas. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría la próxima vez que se viesen y todo aquello era demasiado nuevo. No controlar sus emociones ni sus impulsos era algo incómodo.

* * *

Seifer se paseaba por las calles de Balamb con un par de aburridos ojos vagando de un escaparate a otro.

Su tren había llegado hacía tres horas, pero realmente no tenía prisa alguna por volver al Jardín.

Había comido en un restaurante y se había permitido el lujo de hacer parte de la digestión sentado en un banco frente al puerto, sin terminar de decidirse sobre la posibilidad de ir andando hasta el Jardín o llamar para que fuesen a buscarlo.

A pesar de ser navidad aquella era una isla no demasiado fría y Seifer disfrutaba sintiendo el aire impregnado con aquel maravilloso olor a mar que tanto echaba de menos cuando estaba lejos de Balamb.

Pero sabía que no le quedaba más opción que esa, andar de misión en misión intentando pasar el mínimo de tiempo posible cerca de Quistis.

Y se sentía como un idiota comportándose de aquella manera. Supuestamente su destino era pasar el resto de su futuro junto a ella y seguir amándola con todo lo que aquello conllevaba. Sin embargo algo tan simple, lógico y natural como el deseo sexual lo había espantado hasta el punto de salir corriendo.

Y las pocas veces que había coincidido con ella en aquellas semanas no había pasado por alto la manera en que lo trataba con cierto aire de desprecio y resentimiento. Seguramente su conducta no era algo que le hubiese agradado mucho.

¿Sería más fácil tal vez si le explicase el motivo por el que se sentía incómodo estando ella cerca? ¿Se enfadaría menos con él si pudiese entender que no era capaz de controlarse? Porque no era la manera en que la deseaba lo que más le molestaba, era la manera en que no podía oponer resistencia alguna a esa sensación y necesidad.

Se paró durante un instante ante un escaparate que brillaba más que el resto, y dejó que sus ojos se pasearan por aquel montón de pequeños objetos ornamentales. Después miró hacia su reloj y metió su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su gabardina.

Hacía tiempo había leído que la mano derecha siempre es la primera que se mueve en el impulso de adquirir algo y gastar dinero, por eso tenía la estúpida manía de llevar su dinero en el bolsillo izquierdo. No sabía si gracias a eso conseguía de manera inconsciente ahorrar más o menos giles, pero en esta ocasión le daba igual el bolsillo en que lo tuviera guardado.

Era navidad, y en navidad siempre es agradable recibir algún que otro detalle. Un regalo que no fuera más que la manifestación de un "me acordé de ti". Aunque en este caso no era exactamente así, más que un "me acordé de ti" sería un "no pude dejar de pensar en ti".

* * *

Quistis abrió la puerta de su habitación y volvió a encontrarse con la flamante sonrisa de aquella joven bruja. ¿De dónde sacaba toda aquella energía?

- Estaba terminando de vestirme... - le dijo mientras abría del todo la puerta, permitiendo que pasase.

Rinoa entró y Quistis se movió de nuevo hacia su armario dejando caer el albornoz que se había puesto antes de abrir la puerta.

- Hm... ¡Qué sexy! - bromeó Rinoa levantando una ceja ante el conjunto de ropa interior de color negro que la instructora había escogido para la ocasión.

- No te hagas ideas raras, me gusta este conjunto – le dijo ella mientras volvía a observar aquel grupo de perchas sin mucho interés.

Rinoa dejó sobre el escritorio un pequeño neceser y se acercó a Quistis para observar las opciones entre las que se debatía la muchacha. Y en cuanto vio aquel vestido no lo dudó lo más mínimo. La empujó a un lado y lo sacó del armario con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No sé como puedes dudarlo... - le dijo permitiendo que su voz sonase como una acusación.

Era una de las piezas que ella y Selphie le habían obligado a comprar el día que la arrastraron de compras algo más de un mes atrás. Un vestido largo, palabra de honor, de un color violeta intenso pero no llamativo, era una tonalidad opaca y grisácea cubierta de la cintura hasta arriba por una capa transparente de bordado negro y una apertura en el lado derecho que llegaba del suelo hasta medio muslo, dejando ver parte de sus piernas al caminar.

Quistis lo observó sólo por un instante mientras Rinoa lo depositaba en sus manos. La joven se colocó a sus espaldas, con ambas manos sobre sus hombros, y observó con ella aquel maravilloso vestido.

- Sólo hay un problema... - dijo con media sonrisa.

La joven instructora paseó una vez más la vista sobre aquella tela de tacto fino y suave. ¿Qué problema había? Era un diseño impecable. Pero entonces sintió las manos de Rinoa desabrochando hábil y rápidamente el cierre de su sostén y ella pegó aquel vestido a su cuerpo, evitando que aquella pieza de lencería llegase a despegarse de su piel. Sin embargo Rinoa no había pensado quitárselo del todo.

- No quedará tan bien a no ser que te lo quites – le dijo mientras la empujaba con ambas manos hacia el baño – En cuanto estés lista avísame, ¡he traído mi kit especial de emergencias fiesteras!

* * *

Irvine no paraba de cuchichear con Squall, riéndose los dos en voz baja de Zell, que permanecía asomado a aquella inmensa puerta mientras se movía constantemente de un lado a otro, impaciente por entrar de una vez en aquella sala de bailes.

Seifer por su parte permanecía sentado en una silla que había junto a la pared, observándolos con aburrimiento. Esperar nunca le había gustado.

- Deja de buscarla, tío... - le dijo Irvine al joven karateka reprimiendo la risa por un momento – Seguramente vendrá más tarde...

Zell se giró con el ceño fruncido y de nuevo volvió a girarse hacia aquella sala en la que comenzaban a repartir mesa por mesa la bebida de cada comensal.

Esa noche todo el mundo estaba invitado a la cena de Nochebuena, que celebraban como cada año en aquella gran sala, que quedaba repleta de grandes mesas circulares, las cuales eran retiradas casi en su totalidad una vez terminada la cena. Y entonces empezaba la fiesta. Lo que realmente esperaba la mayoría.

Ellos sin embargo sólo esperaban a las encantadoras damas que faltaban para completar ese grupo.

Selphie fue la primera en llegar, vestida con un cortísimo conjunto manchado con tonos anaranjados y amarillentos, que iban del más claro al más oscuro, mezclándose de manera armoniosa y alegre al mismo tiempo.

Se plantó frente a ellos con ambos brazos cruzados, mirando con cara de pocos amigos hacia Seifer.

- ¿Ya has vuelto de tu última misioncita? - le preguntó con un tono que denotaba peligrosidad.

Seifer la miró levantando una ceja confusa. Parecía que Quistis no era la única disgustada con que pasase tanto tiempo fuera del Jardín.

Irvine se giró en cuanto la oyó hablar y se acercó con una sonrisa radiante, ambos brazos extendidos en la intención de abrazarla como toda forma de saludo. Pero se quedó helado a medio camino.

Quistis se acercaba a ellos con la mirada clavada en el suelo, caminando elegantemente sobre unos altos tacones negros, mientras Rinoa la seguía justo detrás, mirándolos con una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara.

Seifer se giró al ver que Irvine se había quedado parado y por un momento tuvo la sensación de que el estúpido estado mental en que había quedado se notaría perfectamente en su cara.

El maquillaje de la chica y las pocas joyas que adornaban su cuello y sus muñecas eran finas y de color negro, igual que los detalles bordados de aquel vestido, haciendo que el color de sus ojos pareciese aún más intenso de lo que ya era, y su pelo caía sobre sus hombros perfectamente peinado, formando ondulaciones suaves y brillantes hasta caer un palmo por debajo de sus hombros.

Pararon justo frente a ellos y Rinoa corrió a saludar a su novio, Quistis sin embargo seguía mirando el suelo. ¿Se atrevería a mirarlo aún a pesar de aquella sensación rabiosa que había en ella?

Podía distinguirlos perfectamente por la postura y el tamaño de los zapatos de cada uno. Seifer sólo podía ser aquel que se mantenía descuidadamente sentado sobre aquella silla, las piernas completamente estiradas, vestido con su uniforme.

Levantó la mirada y lo vio mirándola completamente serio. Y para su sorpresa no tuvo que hacer demasiados méritos para no tirársele encima con intención de matarlo.

- ¿Podemos entrar ya?... Tess debe estar esperando... - dijo Zell dando un par de saltitos nerviosos. Había quedado allí con la joven bibliotecaria y estaba deseando entrar para ver si había llegado ya.

- Sí, pesado... entra de una vez... - le dijo Irvine dándole un empujón a la vez que lo seguía hacia el interior de la sala.

Rinoa le guiñó un ojo a la joven instructora y se agarró del brazo de Squall mientras entraba con él, seguida de cerca por Selphie, que continuaba con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza baja.

Quistis dio un par de pasos también hacia la entrada, observando cómo Seifer comenzaba a levantarse de aquella silla, y justo antes de entrar en aquel inmenso salón una leve sensación de presión sobre su cabeza la hizo parar en seco.

Seifer permanecía de pie tras ella, sosteniendo aquella pequeña cajita sobre la cabeza de Quistis, justo frente a él, y retiró la mano en cuanto estuvo seguro de que no se caería de allí nada más quitar la mano.

Quistis movió la cabeza levemente hacia delante cuando sintió que el peso de la mano de Seifer había desaparecido, y extendió sus propias manos justo frente a su pecho, sintiendo cómo aquel liviano objeto resbalaba por su pelo y caía entre sus dedos.

Una pequeña caja de color dorado, que cabía perfectamente en la palma de su mano.

La abrió sin pararse demasiado a pensar en lo que significaba, y se descubrió ante ella una pequeña placa dorada, de forma redondeada y de no más de un centímetro y medio de diámetro.

La rozó con los dedos y tiró lentamente de aquel colgante, observando el simple grabado que había en él. Una línea recta, horizontal, coronada por otra línea que presentaba una suave curva hacia arriba en el centro. El símbolo de Libra.

Lo mantuvo en el aire por unos instantes, observando la simplicidad y belleza de aquel pequeño adorno, estudiando ensimismada el brillo de la fina cadena que lo sujetaba.

- Había pensado en grabar algo detrás... - dijo el muchacho aún a sus espaldas – Pero no sabía muy bien qué poner...

Quistis se giró hacia él y lo miró completamente seria. Ella tampoco sabía muy bien qué decir. Aunque un "gracias" iría bien.

Agradecerle aquel detalle era lo que tenía en mente, decirle aquella simple palabra y una corta y amable sonrisa había sido su primera idea. Por eso mismo no entendía por qué lo estaba abrazando.

La mirada de Seifer se perdió por un instante frente a él, en las imágenes distantes de las personas que se movían en aquel salón de bailes, mientras sentía las manos de Quistis apoyadas sobre su espalda, sus brazos pegados a sus costados, su cara tocando su pecho.

Había estado relativamente tranquilo a pesar de la sorpresa que se había llevado al verla vestida de aquella manera, pero sabía que no tardaría demasiado en empezar a tener problemas para respirar y sabía que ella lo notaría antes incluso que él.

¿Era aquel gesto su manera de agradecerle aquel regalo adelantado de navidad? Si así era, ¿por qué no se apartaba de él?

¿Por qué no podía apartarse de él? ¿Por qué se había acercado? Quistis permanecía con la cara pegada a su pecho, el cuello levemente girado hacia un lado, las manos extendidas sobre la espalda de Seifer. Y él simplemente permanecía en aquella misma posición sin moverse lo más mínimo.

Seifer comenzó a sentir su pulso retumbando con un ritmo acelerado y potente, la sangre agolpándose en su cara, pasando con un sonido enfurecido tras sus oídos. Las manos empezaban a temblarle y cada vez sentía que le faltaba más el aire.

Quistis oía perfectamente el retumbar de su corazón y notaba cómo su cuerpo se agitaba silenciosamente con un temblor leve e inquieto. Y Seifer sabía que ella podía notarlo. Lo que no sabía era que su reacción sería abrazarlo más fuerte aún.

Igual que no lo había sabido ella. Mientras más inquieto se sentía él más sentía ella que no podía separarse de su cuerpo.

Seifer miró hacia abajo y sus manos se movieron levemente hacia arriba, sin llegar a tocarla. No podía ver su cara, no sabía lo que pensaba ni lo que la obligaba a abrazarlo de aquella manera. Pero el color que vio en ella en aquel momento fue el rojo que tanto había echado de menos. Un rojo cálido, invitador, tranquilo.

Sus manos se movieron casi sin que se diese cuenta y la rodeó por los hombros, bajando su cabeza hasta hundir su cara en su pelo, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el olor y el calor de su piel contra su rostro.

¿Nadie iba a echarlos en falta en aquella cena? ¿Nadie vendría a buscarlos? Ambos jóvenes pasaron minutos de aquella manera, inmóviles, agarrados el uno al otro sin pronunciar una sola palabra ni hacer un sólo movimiento.

Pero el pulso del muchacho no se tranquilizó lo más mínimo.

Quistis movió la cabeza, apoyando la frente contra el pecho del muchacho y moviendo una mano hasta tenerla junto a su propia cara, apoyada sobre los adornos de metal de su uniforme, sintiendo el profundo retumbar de su corazón sobre la palma de su mano.

¿No había pasado el día entero pensando en cuánto lo odiaba por apartarse una vez más de ella? ¿Acaso no estaba convencida de que él la evitaba por su falta de interés hacia ella? ¿Dónde demonios quedaba ahora aquel sentimiento furioso?

Seifer sintió la mano de la chica moverse levemente sobre su pecho, rozándolo de manera casi imperceptible, mientras su mano izquierda se deslizaba por su costado hasta quedar sobre su cintura. Y fue en ese momento cuando se apartó de ella, con los ojos clavados en el resto de invitados de aquella fiesta.

Quistis lo miró confusa. No tanto porque se hubiese apartado de ella, si no por la expresión casi asustada que había en su cara.

El muchacho se pasó una mano por el pelo, sus ojos moviéndose de manera nerviosa, perdidos en la distancia de las mesas que los esperaban justo al otro lado de aquella puerta, y después de un instante en que ninguno de los dos supo qué pensar dio un par de zancadas y entró en el salón.

Quistis miró hacia sus manos, aquel colgante enredado en sus dedos, y a pesar de la desagradable sensación que había quedado en ella después de que Seifer saliera corriendo una vez más, se llevó ambas manos a la nuca, deshaciendo el broche de aquellos adornos de color negro que Rinoa le había prestado para la ocasión.

* * *

Seifer pasó de largo ante aquella mesa y se dirigió directamente a los baños.

Squall lo observó con una ceja levantada y Rinoa dirigió sus ojos hacia la entrada, buscando a Quistis.

La chica caminaba hacia ellos con una expresión ilegible, sujetando algo en una de sus manos, una pequeña cajita de color dorado. Se sentó y tendió la caja hacia Irvine.

- ¿Un regalo para mí? - le preguntó él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No... una caja que me he encontrado... - le contestó ella sin darle importancia - ¿puedes guardármela?

Irvine la miró extrañado y la metió en uno de sus bolsillos sin hacer más preguntas. Algo que Quistis agradeció dejando escapar un suspiro aliviado. Si la hubiese abierto habría visto el colgante de Rinoa, y de haberlo hecho hubiesen preguntado por qué se lo había cambiado. Con un poco de suerte ni siquiera notarían la diferencia.

Pero Quistis no contaba con la facilidad de la joven bruja para notar el más mínimo cambio si se trataba de detalles ornamentales, de maquillaje o de vestuario.

- ¿Y eso?... - preguntó señalando hacia su cuello.

Quistis echó mano de una copa que ya habían llenado de vino tinto y tomó un sorbo que tragó lentamente, buscando una buena excusa para Rinoa ahora que Seifer no estaba cerca.

- Es... - comenzó a explicar lentamente.

- Eso era de Tempy... - la interrumpió Selphie mirando atentamente el colgante.

Quistis miró hacia la chica con confusión. ¿Cómo podía ser de Temperance? Acababan de regalárselo.

- No... - dijo simplemente.

- Es cierto... - dijo Rinoa, recordando cómo Selphie y ella habían hablado de aquel mismo colgante unas semanas atrás, cuando intentaban averiguar el momento en que la pequeña debería nacer.

- Pues... tendría uno igual... - dijo Quistis en su defensa – pero dudo que fuera el mismo...

- No sería tan raro – dijo Irvine mirando aquella esfera dorada – podría ser el mismo colgante pero habiendo vuelto del futuro.

Seifer acababa de volver en ese mismo momento, bastante más calmado, y apartó la silla que quedaba libre junto a Quistis mientras intentaba averiguar de qué hablaban.

- Bueno... puede ser... - decía Quistis en tono confuso mientras sujetaba el símbolo de su horóscopo en un puño, en un estúpido intento porque Seifer no viese que lo llevaba puesto.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el joven SeeD mirando de Quistis al resto de la mesa.

- Ese colgante, es el de Tempy... - dijo Rinoa señalando hacia el puño de Quistis.

Seifer la miró levantando una ceja, pensando en lo absurdo que sería que Temperance tuviese ese colgante.

- Temperance ni siquiera es Libra... - dijo Seifer como si tal cosa.

Tanto Selphie como Rinoa lo miraron completamente serias. Por supuesto que era Libra, llevaba aquel mismo colgante.

- Claro que es Lib... - comenzó a decir Selphie antes de que Rinoa la callase poniéndole una mano sobre la boca.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú que no lo es? - preguntó Rinoa a Seifer, mirándolo con una expresión sospechosa.

- Pues... porque no nació ni en Setiembre ni en Octubre... - contestó simplemente.

No era el más entendido en temas del zodiaco, pero sabía que Libra pertenecía a los nacidos entre esos dos meses por la fecha de cumpleaños de Quistis, igual que sabía las del resto de ellos y sus respectivos signos zodiacales.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso...? - preguntó Rinoa sin abandonar el tono acusador y desconfiado.

- Porque le pregunté... - dijo sin más.

Quistis lo miró con los ojos bastante más abiertos de lo normal. ¿Realmente le había preguntado algo así? ¿No era eso hacer trampas? Una cosa era saber que Temperance aparecería en sus futuros, otra bastante más perturbadora era saber cuándo lo haría exactamente.

- Entonces... ¿Qué hacía con ese colgante...? - preguntó Selphie señalando de nuevo hacia el cuello de Quistis.

- Pues no sé... se lo regalarían su papás o algo así... - dijo Seifer intentando referirse a los padres de Temperance como a dos personas completamente distintas a ellos.

Un joven vestido con traje y pajarita dejó frente a ellos un par de bandejas llenas de entrantes y otro muchacho colocó frente a cada uno de ellos un plato vacío para que pudiesen servirse a su antojo.

Por un instante todos permanecieron callados y cuando todo estuvo colocado comenzaron a servirse en silencio, cada cual distraído por la interrupción o pensativo sobre el ridículo malentendido al que habían llegado Rinoa y Selphie en su intento por averiguar cuándo Qusitis y Seifer dejarían de ser lo que eran y comenzarían una relación algo más seria.

Y sólo había dos personas que parecían haberse dado cuenta de lo que todo aquello significaba.

Una de esas personas era Quistis, que aún no había empezado a comer nada, sólo daba pequeños sorbos a su copa de vino mientras intentaba disimular el temblor de su pulso. Seifer sabía el momento en que nacería Temperance, Seifer sabía cuándo empezaría todo. ¿Sería antes de lo que los demás creían? ¿Después? Sin embargo no se atrevía a preguntarlo en voz alta. No se atrevía a saberlo.

- Entonces... ¿Cuándo será? - preguntó Squall sin poder resistirse.

Seifer lo miró por un momento, aquel par de trozos de lechuga a medio camino hacia su boca, suspendidos en el aire, mientras pensaba en la pregunta que su comandante acababa de hacerle.

- ¿Cuándo... nacerá Temperance...? - preguntó al ver que Seifer no contestaba.

El muchacho dejó escapar una carcajada incrédula y dejó su tenedor en el plato.

- No pienso decíroslo... - dijo con una sonrisa molesta – bastante dais la brasa sin saber fechas exactas...

Quistis dejó que el aire que había mantenido tras sus pulmones desde el momento en que Squall habló escapase sin hacer ruido alguno, aliviada por no tener que oírlo.

Todos lo miraban seriamente, casi como si intentasen hacer un agujero en su cabeza sólo por la intensidad de sus miradas. Y Seifer aguantó malhumorado pero sin perder su aparente tranquilidad durante el resto de la cena.

Pasaron de los entrantes a los platos principales y a los postres acompañados por estúpidas conversaciones triviales y sin importancia, la mayoría de ellas propiciadas por los comentarios entretenidos de Irvine hacia el aspecto de Zell, sentado un par de mesas más allá, hablando con cara de embobado con aquella chica que ocupaba todas sus atenciones.

Sin embargo todos andaban pendientes de las mismas preguntas. Aún tenían bastante dinero en juego, e incluso Squall había participado en aquella interesante apuesta, ahora sabían que habían hecho sus elecciones basándose en unos principios erróneos. Temperance podía haber nacido antes o después de lo que aquel par había imaginado, así que podían tener un lapso de tiempo más grande o más breve hasta ese momento.

* * *

- ¿Agobiado?

Seifer se giró, apoyado en aquella columna, con una copa prácticamente vacía en la mano, para encontrarse con aquella imagen capaz de dejarlo sin aliento justo a un par de metros a su izquierda.

Quistis llevaba una botella de champán y una copa llena. Le hizo un gesto rápido con la mano que sujetaba la botella, dirigiéndola hacia su copa vacía, y Seifer la acercó a ella, levantándola en el aire para que la volviera a llenar.

- ¿Agobiado es la palabra que se usa para una presa siendo constantemente vigilada y acechada? - preguntó él mientras la copa se llenaba lentamente bajo el pulso estable e impecable de la muchacha.

- ¿Así te sientes? - le preguntó ella con una sonrisa entretenida.

Seifer dejó escapar una risa seca y corta, mientras levantaba la copa y se la llevaba una sola vez a los labios, perdiendo de nuevo la mirada en el resto de invitados de aquella fiesta.

Le habían preguntado varias veces por todo aquel asunto sobre la fecha de nacimiento de aquella pequeña viajera del tiempo, le habían sacado conversaciones sobre ella intentando engañarlo, como si fuera a cometer el error de dar algún dato crucial que les permitiese saber cuándo sería. Habían pasado las 4 horas que llevaban en aquel salón vigilándolo e interrogándolo constantemente. Ahora, por fin, había conseguido despistarlos por unos instantes.

- ¿Cuándo será...? - preguntó ella mirando hacia el frente igual que él.

Seifer se giró y la observó atónito. Era la única que no había mostrado el más mínimo interés en saberlo y la última que esperaba que lo hiciera. Debía estar de broma.

Pero la joven instructora permanecía en silencio, completamente seria, bebiendo lentamente de su copa. Seifer mantuvo sus ojos sobre ella por un momento y la muchacha giró la cara hacia él, mirándolo con la expresión más seria y sincera posible. ¿De verdad quería saberlo?

- Es broma... - dijo ella levantando una mano en cuanto vio que el chico cogía aire para contestarle.

- Me habías asustado por un momento... - dijo él dejando escapar un suspiro aliviado a la vez que ella reía en voz baja.

Por supuesto que no querría saberlo. Aunque sepas el final de una película aún merece la pena verla, pero mientras más detalles conoces de ella menos interesante resulta.

Las cosas pasarían como debieran pasar, independientemente de que conocieran cual era su destino. Al fin y al cabo no habían podido evitar enamorarse el uno del otro aún habiendo pasado años negándoselo. No podían evitar buscarse el uno al otro con cualquier excusa para estar simplemente un poco más cerca. Por mucho que Seifer lo intentase.

- ¿Cuánto tardarás la próxima vez...? - preguntó ella de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cuánto tardaré en qué? - cuestionó él confuso.

- En volver de tu próxima misión... - preguntó finalmente - ¿Una semana... dos...?

Seifer volvió a mirarla de nuevo y esta vez se intuía la leve curva de su ceño fruncido. Parecía una niña enfurruñada ante la negación de cualquier capricho.

- No lo sé... - contestó él sinceramente – Squall me ha prohibido hablar de trabajo hasta mañana...

Quistis fijó sus ojos en el suelo, mordiéndose sin darse cuenta el labio inferior. No sabía nada de su siguiente misión, pero porque Squall no le había comentado nada. Lo cierto es que él sí que había preguntado, así que seguramente estaría ansioso por volver a irse lo antes posible.

Estaba enfadada y sin embargo sentía que no tenía derecho a reprocharle nada. ¿Quién era ella para pedirle que estuviese más tiempo en el Jardín? Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía.

- Vuelve... - dijo en un susurro.

No era quién para pedírselo pero tampoco sentía que pudiese evitar hacerlo.

Seifer la vio fruncir un poco más el ceño, apoyándose en la pared con ambas manos tras la espalda, la botella quedando tras ella y la copa algo inclinada junto a su cintura.

- No me he ido aún... - dijo él intentando bromear. No le gustaba el efecto que aquella única palabra había tenido en él.

- Pero lo harás... - le contestó ella paseando sus ojos de manera nerviosa entre el resto de personas que se movían en la pista de baile.

¿De verdad le estaba reprochando pasar tanto tiempo lejos? ¿Le estaba pidiendo que no lo continuase haciendo? Se había prometido a sí misma dejar de engañarse a ella y al resto del mundo. Si eso era lo que quería decirle sería lo que debiera decir ¿no?

Esta vez fue el turno de Seifer para mirar hacia sus pies. Por supuesto que lo haría, tenía motivos más que suficientes como para no sentirse bien estando a su lado. La manera en que su corazón latía ahora, por ejemplo.

Era una sensación nerviosa e impaciente, aunque no fuese del todo desagradable. Pero le hacía sentir vulnerable, sin control alguno sobre sí mismo. Y era ella la que provocaba esa sensación. Acostumbrarse a que Quistis causase un efecto como ese en él, y que fuera de tal potencia, parecía que iba a costarle más de lo que le había costado aceptar que amaba.

- Es... complicado... - dijo sinceramente, intentando evitar la explicación.

- Creo que podré seguirte... - bromeó ella presionándolo para que le diera alguna explicación sincera sobre la manera en que la evitaba.

Seifer la miró de nuevo. Había dejado la botella sobre una mesa, justo a su izquierda, y permanecía de cara a él, los brazos cruzados, apoyando un hombro sobre la pared, mirándolo con una breve sonrisa y una expectante ceja levantada.

La forma en que aquellas finas y sutiles líneas negras enmarcaban sus ojos, intensificando de aquella manera la intensidad de su color, la forma en que el color intenso de aquel vestido hacía que reflejase aquella sombra violeta en su mirada...

- Realmente no... no sé por qué... - dijo él titubeando – Pero necesito algo de tiempo lejos del Jardín...

- Algo de tiempo lejos de mí... - lo acusó ella sin poder resistirse.

Seifer se tensó ante aquellas palabras, incapaz de negárselas.

Quistis dio un sólo paso hacia él, plantándose a menos de un metro, mirándolo aún con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, pero aquella expresión no parecía furiosa ni resentida. Casi diría que tenía un deje de súplica.

¿Estaba pidiéndole que dejase de evitarla? ¿Que dejase de alejarse de ella?

- ¿Volverás a irte... por mí? - dijo finalmente.

Al fin y al cabo eso era lo que tanto le molestaba de todo aquel asunto. Que volviese a alejarse de su vida ahora que sabía todo lo que significaba para ella y todo lo que sería en un futuro. Aún sabiendo que el destino estaba de su parte, que tenía muchísimas posibilidades de que aunque se fuese terminase volviendo tarde o temprano. Sentía que tenía que intentar hacer algo para evitarlo.

Y la manera en que lo estaba intentando fue lo que hizo que Seifer bajase la mirada y comenzase a caminar hacia la salida. Tanto ruido en su interior hacía que casi no pudiese oír lo que ocurría fuera de él. Se precipitó hacia la salida tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, sintiendo el oxígeno que entraba en él demasiado caliente, ansioso por respirar algo de aire frío que calmase su pulso y sus pensamientos.

Y hasta que no desapareció tras aquellas inmensas puertas ella no pudo moverse de aquel sitio. ¿Se iría de verdad? ¿Volvería a dejarla de nuevo?

* * *

No te vayas Seify!!!!


	22. Un solitario y diminuto punto caliente

_**Just Looking For Mommy

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** No he podido aguantarme las ganas XD Tenía que compartir este capítulo YA!!! =D En fin... ni reviews ni nada, evidentemente v.v... El siguiente... será el último... sabedlo v.v (Bueno, a no ser que negociemos después de que lo leáis y veamos que merecería la pena un levísimo aplazamiento del final XD)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXII: UN SOLITARIO Y DIMINUTO PUNTO CALIENTE EN MITAD DE LA FRÍA NOCHE

* * *

**

Quistis había cambiado en aquellas semanas hasta el punto de ser prácticamente irreconocible. Irreconocible para sí misma y para él, que había llegado a ver bajo su máscara claramente. Aunque nadie más podría ver hasta qué punto había cambiado.

Ninguno de los dos hubiese creído unos días atrás que ella pudiera haber respondido como lo había hecho a aquella retirada que el muchacho había llevado a cabo, pero así había sido.

Él salió a paso ligero del salón de bailes y se encaminó casi al trote hacia el pórtico, ansioso por alejarse de aquella necesidad asfixiante de acercarse a ella, de volver a abrazarla y besarla. Y ella se había enfadado hasta el punto de haberlo alcanzado a unos metros de la salida.

Ella le había pedido que se quedase, estaba reconociendo hasta qué punto no quería que estuviese lejos, estaba demostrándole hasta qué punto lo necesitaba. Y él estaba huyendo y alejándose de ella una vez más. Y fue el egoísmo lo que la movió a seguir sus pasos haciendo resonar sus tacones sobre el frío mármol del suelo.

Había pronunciado su nombre en cuanto lo vio saliendo por las puertas, lo había llamado mientras lo seguía, pisando el basto pavimento del pórtico, sintiendo la brisa algo fría de la noche en su piel.

Y él casi no había podido oírla, aquella voz no paraba de gritarle enfurecida que se diese la vuelta, que dejase de hacer el idiota. Y la última vez que se lo repitió fue en la voz de aquella joven instructora.

Seifer se quedó helado cuando la oyó, pero aún así no fue capaz de girarse.

- ¿Qué... demonios te pasa? - le gritó ella intentando recuperar el aliento.

Seifer casi tenía la necesidad de apretar ambas manos contra sus costados, como sujetándose a sí mismo para no perder del todo el control. Ese maldito control suyo que casi desaparecía ante el más insignificante detalle que tuviera que ver con aquella mujer.

Quistis continuaba mirándolo con toda aquella rabia haciendo brillar sus ojos, reflejando la tenue luz de aquel foco lejano.

- ¿No eres capaz de hacer las cosas fáciles por una vez, Seifer? - inquirió con rabia, haciendo que el muchacho se viese obligado a mirar hacia el suelo, apretando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. La sangre hirviendo en sus venas – Te has pasado desde que recuerdo complicando mi vida, ¿y ahora que te pido que continúes haciéndolo decides que es hora de parar?

Hacer las cosas de manera equivocada parecía la única manera de actuar que el muchacho conocía y no podía nergárselo. Siendo el crío más problemático del orfanato, el estudiante más insufrible del Jardín, el único traidor en el momento en que más lealtad debería haber mostrado... el hombre más cobarde en la situación más inofensiva...

- Seifer...

Pero su voz no tardó en hacer que dejase aquel hilo de pensamientos que no hacían si no incrementar su inquietud.

- Mírame... - le dijo con un tono agresivo que hizo que cada pelo de su cuerpo se erizase.

Seifer giró su cabeza lo suficiente como para poder verla por encima de su hombro. Quistis permanecía con ambos brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, las palmas de las manos hacia delante, permitiendo que viera que no era más que una mujer desarmada que se exponía ante él con la inofensividad de aquello que no pretende hacer daño alguno.

Pero no era algo inofensivo. Era una fuerza irresistible contra la que no podía continuar luchando. No cuando ella continuaba con aquella insistencia tozuda por hacerse notar.

- Soy yo... - le dijo ella, calcando aquellas palabras y aquella postura en que él casi le había suplicado su aceptación durante aquellos minutos que compartieron en un vagón de camino a Esthar.

Era ella, Quistis. Con todo el color y el significado que tanto había querido que recuperase. Era ella y sólo le estaba pidiendo que la aceptase. ¿Lo haría, aún sabiendo la reacción que tendría hacia ella?

¿Y qué demonios esperaba ella que siguiese a aquella estúpida súplica que estaba haciéndole sin llegar a decírselo del todo claro? ¿Una estúpida escena de película romántica? ¿Era ahora cuando él se le acercaría dando pasos interminablemente lentos hacia ella?, aproximándose poco a poco, mirándola como si nada más en el mundo existiese, colocando una mano sobre su rostro y besándola tiernamente como en un maravilloso cuento de hadas... Por supuesto que no.

Aquello no era un cuento de hadas, ella no era ninguna princesita ni él ningún príncipe azul. Lo veía en la manera en que la miraba, respirando agitadamente, con ambos puños apretados, casi temblando, la cara encendida, la expresión furiosa.

El color de aquella estúpida escena romántica sería siempre rosa, y ambos sabían que el color que se olía a su alrededor era el rojo. Violento, impaciente, impredecible, impulsivo, pasional... Él, especialmente, sabía que era ese color. El que veía ahora alrededor de ella de la manera más perfecta posible.

Por eso no pudo seguir controlándose. Por eso avanzó hacia ella y la sujetó por los hombros, besándola con la misma furia y urgencia que la había besado en el centro de entrenamiento. Y ella le contestó de la misma manera, forcejeando con él, intoxicándose con aquel sentimiento iracundo.

Sin embargo, por mucho que intentase apartarlo de ella no consiguió que dejase de besarla. Hasta que soltó uno de sus brazos y la mano de la chica chocó contra su cara.

Seifer la miró aún más furioso, los dedos de la joven comenzando a marcarse en un tono carmesí sobre su cara, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo volvió a besarla, colocando ambas manos sobre su rostro, agarrando su cabeza para que no pudiera apartarse.

Había necesidad e impaciencia en sus labios, y Quistis volvió a empujarlo de nuevo, golpeando su pecho y sujetando sus brazos para zafarse de su agarre.

Seifer se apartó intentando coger aire con desesperación, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, sorprendido por la forma en que no podía contener ni apaciguar aquella necesidad de tocarla.

Quistis le devolvía la mirada respirando igual de aceleradamente, enfurecida e indignada por la manera en que el joven se había acercado a ella. Era una vez más el Seifer Almasy que siempre había conocido. Irreflexivo, temperamental, impulsivo, obstinado. Igual que lo era ella.

Por eso lo agarró con ambas manos por la camisa y tiró de él besándolo casi con la misma violencia que él había puesto. Sólo que esta vez él no intentaría pararla a ella.

Por unos instantes ninguno de los dos pudo distinguir pensamiento alguno, perdidos en el sabor de sus bocas, en el calor del aire que cogían en bocanadas cortas y urgentes, aferrándose el uno al otro como si llevasen años deseando poder hacerlo.

Quisits avanzó sin darse cuenta aún más hacia él, obligándolo a recular un par de cortos pasos hasta tropezar sobre el césped, haciendo que ambos cayesen al suelo con un golpe sordo, amortiguados por la hierba y la amplia espalda de Seifer.

Un percance del que prácticamente no fueron conscientes. Quistis se acomodó sobre él, apoyando ambas manos sobre su pecho, mientras continuaban besándose cada vez con un poco menos de violencia, pero con la misma urgencia y necesidad.

Seifer la sujetaba con ambas manos sobre su cintura, comenzando a moverlas lentamente sobre su espalda, acariciando el espacio de sus hombros, completamente desprotegidos y desnudos bajo el frío roce de la noche.

La manera en que la tocaba y la forma en que sus respiraciones sonaban pesadas y agitadas, la manera en que ambos continuaban besándose, perdidos en aquel momento en que simplemente dejaron que todo lo que había en ellos tomase el control absoluto de la sensación. Por un momento la forma en que ambos eran sólo ellos mismos dejándose llevar por aquella fuerza irresistible se convirtió en la cosa más natural del mundo.

Pero no bastaba.

Seifer se incorporó por un instante, agarrándola con ambas manos por la cintura y obligándola a rodar sobre su cuerpo, quedando tumbada bajo la hierba, mirándolo con una expresión inusual.

El rubor de su cara, la respiración sonora, el pelo desordenado sobre la hierba. Seifer no se paró más de unos segundos a observarla, no era capaz de aguantar hacerlo por más tiempo. Volvió a besarla, permitiendo que una de sus manos acariciase su rodilla derecha, subiendo lentamente hasta sus caderas.

El vestido quedaba perfectamente abierto hasta esa parte, y su mano recorrió el resto del camino sobre la suave tela, que parecía estar helada en comparación con el calor de la piel de la muchacha. Una de sus manos se coló tras la espalda de la joven y recorrió inconscientemente la fina línea metálica de la diminuta cremallera que recorría la línea de su columna desde la cintura hasta borde superior del vestido, algo más de un palmo por encima.

El dedo índice del joven se paró sobre la diminuta lámina metálica del cierre de aquella cremallera, y Quistis arqueó levemente la espalda, permitiendo que bajase la cremallera sin problemas. ¿Iba a continuar desnudándola?

Seifer se movió saboreando cada centímetro de piel que encontró de la barbilla a la clavícula de la muchacha, mientras ésta dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, perdiéndose en el calor de su boca.

Permanecía arrodillado sobre ella, con ambas piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas, recorriendo su cuerpo lentamente con sus manos, casi con adoración, mientras besaba su cuello sintiéndose lentamente más calmado. Era como si poco a poco se apaciguase en su interior la sed que tenía de ella.

Quistis simplemente permitía que hiciera aquello sin el más mínimo deseo de pararlo, disfrutando de la suavidad de su tacto, enredando los dedos en su pelo.

Si iba más allá o simplemente pasaban horas besándose, abrazados bajo la fría noche, era algo que no le importaba demasiado. Pero el ronroneo que había siempre tras el pecho de Seifer iba tornándose poco a poco un rugido impaciente.

- Te sobra ropa... - dijo él en un susurro contra su cuello. ¿Era aquella su manera de pedirle si podía ir más allá? No era una petición para desnudarla, ni la pregunta sobre si ella le permitiría hacerlo. Había sonado simplemente como una observación casual, como una opinión y nada más.

Quistis sonrió sin que él pudiera verla y se incorporó lentamente, llevando sus labios una vez más a los de él y sus manos hacia su pecho. Desenganchó la cadena y la hebilla que mantenía sus hombreras sujetas sobre sus hombros y dejó caer la pesada tela cubierta de adornos metálicos sobre la hierba.

Seifer sólo pudo continuar besándola, moviendo su pesado cuerpo, arrodillado en la hierba, para ayudarla a quitarle la chaqueta y la camisa, quedando su torso completamente desnudo.

La observación del muchacho había surgido de su interés por desnudarla a ella, pero ella no haría comentario alguno sobre sus propios intereses, prefería deshacerse poco a poco de la ropa que lo cubría sin tener que decir nada.

Sus manos se aferraron al cinturón de su pantalón, desabrochándolo de manera impaciente y deshaciendo después el botón de aquella prenda.

Seifer se estremeció por un instante, sintiendo cómo las finas uñas de la muchacha acariciaban su espalda justo antes de bajar y empezar a colarse bajo sus pantalones. Empujándolos junto con su ropa interior hasta dejarlos a medio camino de su trasero.

Volvió a mover sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, siguiendo el borde de su pantalón, hasta tenerlas justo delante de ella, sobre sus caderas.

Las palmas de sus manos se mantenían sobre su piel, comenzando a descender bajo sus pantalones, precediendo el camino sus finos dedos, que iban arrastrando lentamente su ropa a medida que bajaban.

Quistis abrió los ojos por un momento, besándolo lentamente, intentando distinguir las facciones de su cara, borrosa por la proximidad, mientras su manos pasaban de sus caderas a sus muslos, bajando sus pantalones y su ropa interior poco a poco.

Pero el rugido que sentía Seifer en su interior no tenía la misma paciencia que ella. Se llevó las manos a los pantalones, justo cuando estaban llegando a sus rodillas, y tiró rápidamente de ellos, moviendo sus pies para rozarlos entre ellos, dejando a un lado sus zapatos mientras pasaba los pantalones más allá de sus rodillas.

Un par de pataleos, aguantándose sobre sus brazos, y el resto de su ropa había quedado olvidado sobre el césped.

Quistis se separó levemente de él, lo suficiente para poder distinguir su cara, enmarcada por sus manos, y él permanecía arrodillado, desnudo, mirándola con una expresión ilegible.

Completamente indefenso y expuesto a ella, tal y como era, sin barrera alguna que lo ocultase frente a sus ojos y su juicio. Así se había mostrado desde que lo conocía. Transparente. Con toda su engreída arrogancia, su odioso carácter, su humor cruel y mordaz, si egoísmo infantil.

Y ella no podía ser menos. No quería ser menos.

Seifer volvió a besarla, intentando controlarse lo suficiente, intentando saborear cada roce de sus labios con paciencia y contemplación. Aún sintiendo aquella bestia que lo apremiaba en su interior. No quería simplemente estallar y dejar que su sed terminase con aquel momento con las mismas prisas con que lo había comenzado.

Pero no le resultaría tan fácil.

Quistis se llevó ambas manos al escote de su vestido y lo movió de manera natural hacia abajo, sin prisas ni contemplamientos, y de nuevo Seifer no tuvo más opción que sucumbir.

La empujó con rapidez hacia atrás, profiriendo un leve quejido que casi sonó como un gruñido impaciente, y tiró de aquella prenda hacia abajo haciendo que se oyese el crujir de un par de hilos por la brusquedad de sus movimientos.

No lo había rajado, no había estropeado del todo aquel maravilloso vestido, pero Quistis sabía que con total seguridad algunas costuras se habrían soltado. Pero no era en ese momento algo que la preocupase.

Seifer se movió con impaciencia y terminó de deslizar la fina tela hasta haberla desprendido completamente de las piernas de la muchacha. Movió sus manos rápidamente hacia aquella única prenda de ropa interior negra que quedaba sobre su cuerpo, apoyando la frente sobre su estómago, y casi la arrancó mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Volvió a apoyarse sobre sus manos y llevó sus ojos directamente a los de ella. No se quedaría contemplando su cuerpo, no necesitaba mirarlo. Sólo necesitaba sentirlo.

La besó una vez más, acomodándose entre sus piernas, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas. Y Quistis se aferró a su cuello sabiendo perfectamente lo que vendría a continuación.

Sus bocas dejaron de moverse por un instante, y simplemente permanecieron pegadas, tocándose, mientras respiraban lentamente, sintiendo cómo se deslizaba dentro de ella poco a poco.

Ojos cerrados y puños apretados. Así permanecieron ambos por un instante, acostumbrándose a la extraña sensación de permanecer unidos más allá de lo que significaba que físicamente él estuviera en su interior. Permanecían unidos por aquella sensación que compartían en ese momento, los ritmos de sus pulsaciones casi resonando en sus oídos al mismo compás, sus gargantas sonando con la misma fuerza mientras respiraban poco a poco, intentando controlar el retumbar de sus corazones, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, encendiéndolos más a cada segundo que pasaba.

Seifer apoyó su peso sobre sus hombros, moviendo lentamente la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra la de ella, haciendo que Quistis arquease levemente la espalda, siguiendo aquel mismo movimiento.

La frente del muchacho estaba apoyada sobre la clavícula de ella, su cara oculta contra su pecho, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras el ritmo de ambos se acompasaba y sus movimientos se tornaban iguales en ritmo e intensidad.

¿Así de fácil había sentido ella su corazón unas horas atrás mientras lo abrazaba? Retumbando con fuerza contra su cara, haciendo que casi no pudiese oírse a sí mismo mientras un deje de placer se adivinaba en el sonido de su respiración. Una respiración que ella podía oír perfectamente y casi parecía empujarla a moverse un poco más deprisa, cada vez un poco más rápido, más fuerte.

La intensidad de aquel ritmo y de aquella sensación era la justa para ambos, porque así era la historia que siempre había habido entre ellos. Así de intenso había sido siempre todo.

Haciéndose daño hasta el punto de casi matarse, amándose hasta el punto de no ser capaces de verse sin sentir sus manos frías por el sudor. Se habían amado y se habían odiado siempre al límite, sin dejar que ninguna de las emociones que sentían en cada momento fuese moderada o simplemente fuerte. Eran casi demoledoras.

Quistis apretó sus manos sobre su piel, arañando su espalda al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, no siendo capaz de evitar aquel gemido que escapó de su garganta mientras apretaba las mandíbulas.

Seifer levantó la cara, mirándola con una mezcla de fascinación e incredulidad mientras ella continuaba moviéndose bajo el peso de su cuerpo, empujada por sus embestidas, haciendo aquel maravilloso ruido y con aquella expresión de placer en su cara.

- Quistis...

La joven abrió los ojos al oírlo gruñir su nombre y lo observó con los párpados algo bajos, la cara aún echada hacia atrás, los labios entreabiertos. Y de qué manera brillaban sus ojos aún en la tenue y escasa luz de que disponían en mitad de la noche.

Seifer apretó las mandíbulas, moviéndose un poco más deprisa, haciendo que ella volviese a cerrar los ojos y se estremeciese una última vez bajo su cuerpo, dejando escapar un quejido que quedó ahogado tras su garganta mientras aguantaba la respiración por un segundo.

Porque no era ninguna estúpida película ni ninguna maldita novela romántica. Seifer sabía que no terminarían los dos a la vez, y de hecho lo prefería así. Podía ver su expresión cambiando levemente, frunciendo el ceño mientras cogía aire de forma breve y rápida, dejándolo escapar con un sonido maravilloso e intenso, mientras el placer que sentía él mismo se aproximaba inevitablemente y a un ritmo acelerado hacia su fin.

La sujetó por un momento con ambas manos sobre su cara y la besó acallando sus gemidos por un instante, evitando que su respiración sonase más áspera aún mientras se liberaba en su interior apretando una última vez sus caderas a las de ella.

La vista nublada y los músculos levemente adormecidos. Así se sentía Quistis cuando comenzó a abrir los ojos, mientras Seifer aún la besaba y sus músculos se tensaban sobre su cuerpo. Un último minuto de intensidad y el joven se separó unos milímetros de ella, cogiendo aire de forma acelerada con los ojos aún cerrados.

Casi no se atrevía a abrirlos, ambos respiraron de manera agitada durante unos minutos, ella incapaz de apartar sus ojos de su rostro, él buscando el momento en que estuviese lo suficientemente tranquilo como para abrir los suyos.

Cuando finalmente lo hizo se encontró con el destello azul intenso de los suyos y se apartó unos centímetros, con una expresión sorprendida y algo confusa.

Otro puñado de segundos transcurrió silenciosamente, sus respiraciones cada vez más normales, ambos callados y simplemente mirándose sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer.

- Tienes cara... de asustada... - dijo él al cabo de un minuto, intentando que su voz sonase divertida con aquella especie de broma, mirándola con media sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Sería lógico... estar asustada después de haber... - empezó a decir ella.

¿Cómo podía terminar aquella frase? ¿"Después de haber tocado el cielo"? ¿"Después de haber sentido los cimientos de tu mundo entero tambalearse bajo tu propia felicidad"? Nada que dijera haría justicia a lo que sentía en ese momento.

- ¿Después de haber...? - preguntó él al cabo de un instante, viendo que parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- Da igual... - dijo ella con una leve sonrisa – No es miedo, créeme...

Aquella sonrisa entretenida y la manera en que su voz sonaba a sinceridad y felicidad. Eso fue lo que lo empujó a besarla una vez más, de repente, sin que ninguno de los dos se lo esperase.

No sabía ni podía alcanzar a imaginar cuántas veces la había besado y de cuántas maneras en algo más de media hora, pero hacerlo por puro impulso, por no poder evitarlo, seguía haciéndole sentir como un idiota.

- Esto es lo que siento... que no puedo evitar que ocurra cuando estás demasiado cerca... - consiguió decir en un tono quejumbroso cuando se separó finalmente de ella.

Quistis lo miró entretenida por el tono de disculpa que había en su voz. Seguramente le costaba tanto acostumbrarse a besarla como a ella sentir que lo hiciera. Era algo extrañamente reconfortante a la vez que nuevo.

Un minuto más mirándose, demasiado cerca el uno del otro, rodeados de una sensación demasiado nueva. Seifer movió una de sus rodillas, empezando a notar la presión en su espalda, justo entre sus hombros, por estar soportando el peso de su cuerpo sobre ellos, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía estando sobre ella y en la misma posición que hacía varios minutos.

Miró a su alrededor como intentando reconocer el rincón de aquel pórtico donde habían terminado cayendo y se movió después sobre ambos brazos, intentando levantarse para quitarse de encima de ella. Sólo para encontrarse sujeto por sus manos.

Seifer la miró confuso mientras ella lo apretaba contra su cuerpo, impidiendo que se moviera lo más mínimo. El muchacho volvió a pasear la mirada a su alrededor, mientras ella esquivaba sus ojos mirando hacia su barbilla. Intentó mover sus caderas para salir de su interior pero esta vez fue la presión que hicieron las piernas de la chica alrededor de sus caderas lo que se lo impidió.

- Espera... - le susurró mientras colocaba ambas manos sujetando su cara, obligándolo a acercarse a ella pero sin llegar a mirarlo directamente – sólo un minuto más...

Seifer tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de su cara junto a su mejilla, respirando tranquilamente en su oído, su cuerpo aferrado al suyo como si nada más a su alrededor existiera.

- Así de cerca... haces que me olvide del mundo entero... - le susurró al oído, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese lentamente su cuerpo.

Aquellas palabras volvieron a avivar lentamente la inquietud de su cuerpo, acelerando levemente la sangre en sus venas.

Seifer permanecía en aquella posición, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso, mientras notaba cómo su miembro volvía a endurecerse poco a poco dentro de ella. Volvió a mover sus caderas intentando salir de su interior pero esta vez Quistis rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, apretándolo contra ella, haciendo que no pudiese insistir en su intento de apartarse lo más mínimo del calor invitador de su cuerpo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban tumbados desnudos sobre la húmeda hierba en aquella fría noche? Ante aquel pensamiento Seifer no pudo evitar que una sonrisa recorriese su rostro al mismo tiempo que recordaba las palabras que aquella misma mujer le había dicho la última noche que estuvieron a la entrada de aquel Jardín.

- ¿Sabes lo que somos ahora mismo...? - le preguntó él al oído intentando bromear.

- ¿Qué somos...? - cuestionó ella con los ojos cerrados, su voz un susurro distante y débil.

- Un solitario y diminuto punto caliente en mitad de la fría noche... - dijo sonando su voz con el alegre tono de su sonrisa.

Quistis dejó escapar una risa corta ante aquellas palabras y movió su mano hasta la nuca del muchacho, enredando sus dedos una vez más en su pelo. Sus caderas se movieron de atrás hacia delante una sola vez, haciendo que el sexo del joven SeeD se deslizase en su interior y que su sonrisa se deshiciese lentamente en una expresión ilegible.

Seifer se separó de ella todo lo que sus brazos le permitieron y la observó con una ceja levantada. Quistis sin embargo sólo lo miraba intentando parecer inocente y tranquila, no pudiendo evitar volver a moverse de nuevo al mismo ritmo, notando cómo la dureza de su miembro volvía a deslizarse otra vez más en su interior.

No sentía aquella urgencia desesperada mientras ella continuaba moviendo sus caderas con paciencia y contemplación, estudiando atentamente las sensaciones que aquello le hacían sentir y la manera en que cambiaba la respiración y la expresión del muchacho.

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y él permaneció completamente quieto, respirando entrecortadamente pero sin hacer ruido alguno, con los labios levemente entreabiertos.

- Seifer... - susurró ella unos minutos después, haciendo que abriese un poco los ojos y la mirase de nuevo. Igual que había hecho él hacía unos minutos.

Quería continuar viendo aquel destello verde, intenso pero mucho más calmado esta vez, disfrutando de la sensación tranquila y contemplativa que flotaba a su alrededor y que ambos sabían que no tardaría en romperse en el momento en que Seifer no aguantase más y volviese a besarla.


	23. Epílogo

_**Just Looking For Mommy

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Y hasta aquí llegó esta historia! Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola! Y sabed que aunque haga siglos un review sigue haciéndome sonreír! =D

Marene: Intensidad intensidad!! Son el hielo más frío y el fuego más ardiente! Por eso me encantan tanto . Y a mí también me da pena terminarlo ya -___- Sniff... os echare de menos XD

Rinoa Haatirii: El momento Quistis-Rinoa estaba especialmente pensado para ti XD Lo del colgante sigue un poquito ahora. Y ya te lo dije, Rinoa iba en ropa interior... y nada más XD problema resuelto! Y la escena estaba enterita en mi cabeza desde aquella escenilla en que Quistis y Seifer del futuro se ocultaban detrás de unos arbustos y el comentario aquel que hicieron cuando Quistis no podía dormir... =D Me ha encantado escribirlo =D

Hikki: Para el día de reyes sabes que tengo una escenarraca para todas las fangirls obsesas con Squall y Rinoa... pero no creo que me de tiempo a llegar a esa altura del fic para el día de reyes... Sobre el Selvine.... ¡Deja de pensar! ¡No des más ideas! XD De imaginar a Quistis así... mejor ni hablo XD Y bueno, de esa última escena qué puedo decirte... la escribí con todo mi corazón! XDD

rinny-chan: Sí que es un suplicio, sí... Irvine travestido y una cena con el pobre Seifer acosado todo el rato... Disfruté mucho con imaginando eso XD Y bueno... Si se entiende el sentimiento de necesidad, resulta sexualmente interesante y aún así se ve lo muchísimo que se quieren... pues me doy por satisfechísima!! Feliz año a ti también!!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXIII: EPÍLOGO

* * *

**

Rinoa entró en la cafetería sosteniendo algunos libros bajo su brazo, material que había sacado de la biblioteca para documentarse antes de partir hacia su siguiente misión.

Eran casi las 12 del mediodía y la joven bruja sabía perfectamente a quién encontraría y a quién no encontraría a esas horas en la cafetería. Porque ese día y a esa hora todo el mundo tendría algo que hacer menos él.

Y efectivamente, allí estaba.

Seifer permanecía sentado en una de las mesas, con la frente apoyada en sus brazos, seguramente dormido, haciendo tiempo hasta que Quistis apareciese.

Nadie sabía qué había ocurrido con ellos desde el día de navidad, hacía ya unas tres semanas, pero desde entonces parecía que aquellos dos se buscaban como las moscas a la miel, sólo para chocar como dos elementos completamente opuestos una y otra vez.

¿Era aquella situación mejor de la que había habido hasta entonces? Por lo menos era más entretenida.

La pequeña apuesta que todos habían hecho se había terminado olvidando, ya que Seifer se negaba a dar una fecha aunque fuese aproximada sobre el nacimiento de Temperance, así que nadie se quería arriesgar a apostar sobre el inicio de aquella relación, y mucho menos viendo hasta qué punto se habían convertido en dos personas completamente inestables e impredecibles cuando estaban juntos.

La mayoría de las ocasiones uno de los dos aparecía tarde o temprano donde estuviera el otro, sólo para molestarse y sacarse de los nervios mutuamente, aunque había momentos en los que eran bastante capaces de permanecer en el mismo lugar sin intentar matarse, simplemente manteniendo cualquier conversación hasta con buen humor.

Según el resto del grupo la relación que había a esas alturas entre ambos era bastante parecida a la que tenían cuando eran niños. Seifer no desaprovechaba ninguna ocasión para molestar a la joven instructora, y ella no pasaba por alto ninguna ocasión en que pudiera atacarlo o ridiculizarlo con sus palabras y mofas. En cualquiera de los casos todo terminaba con alguno de los dos saliendo a grandes y furiosas zancadas mientras el otro lo perseguía riendo por su enfado, o con uno de los dos (normalmente Quistis) haciendo una retirada algo precipitada mientras el otro lo perseguía bastante enfadado.

Una apuesta que Selphie había propuesto no hacía mucho había sido lo que tardarían en terminar cualquiera de los dos en la enfermería con graves lesiones físicas, o los dos a la vez...

Pero nadie se atrevía realmente a apostar nada tratándose de aquellos dos. Como ya habían observado hacía semanas, eran imprevisibles.

Rinoa dejó caer aquellos papeles en la mesa, justo al lado del muchacho, y éste levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, molesto por la manera brusca en que lo habían despertado.

En cuanto vio que era Rinoa dejó escapar un suspiro aburrido y miró hacia su reloj. Por suerte no faltaba demasiado para que su aburrimiento terminase.

- Tenía entendido que tu tren viajaba de noche e imaginaba que a estas horas estarías descansando en tu habitación – observó ella con una ceja levantada.

Seifer volvía a preferir las misiones cortas y sencillas, y el poco tiempo que pasaba en el Jardín no parecía muy interesado en malgastarlo descansando de aquellos pequeños viajes. No importaba el tipo de misión que fuese ni la hora a la que volviese de ellas. Tampoco el tiempo que pasase en un tren, barco o incluso copilotando el inmenso Lagunamov junto con Selphie. A esas horas siempre estaría esperando en la cafetería.

- No tengo sueño... - dijo él mientras estiraba ambos brazos sobre su cabeza y bostezaba sonoramente.

Rinoa se sentó a su lado levantando ambas cejas, costándole creerse aquellas palabras tal y como habían sonado con aquel bostezo.

- No tengo _tanto_ sueño... - corrigió él con una sonrisa.

Irvine y Selphie fueron los siguientes en llegar, seguidos de cerca por Zell y Squall. Ella como siempre llegaría un poco más tarde. Casi hubiera jurado que lo hacía a propósito.

Y lo hubiera jurado con más convencimiento aún por la manera en que dirigió sus ojos azules hacia su mesa nada más entrar y se giró directamente hacia la cola, dispuesta a hacer su pedido antes incluso de acercarse a ellos.

Seifer se levantó de su silla mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su cara y Selphie se giró hacia donde miraba, convencida de que Quistis estaría al otro lado de la mirada del muchacho.

- ¿No puedes dejarla tranquila un sólo día? - le dijo incapaz de evitar el comentario.

Seifer se estiró la gabardina sin hacer caso a la observación de la joven y se giró una sola vez hacia ellos, como buscando una excusa para ir hacia la cola.

- ¿Queréis que os traiga algo? - dijo fingiendo una sonrisa amable que nadie terminó de creerse.

- No parece de muy buen humor hoy, yo de ti no tentaría a mi suerte... - le aconsejó el comandante.

- Los días en que está de mal humor es más divertido aún. Además, reconoced que os encanta. Todo es menos aburrido teniendo espectáculo ¿no? - bromeó él aún mirando hacia la cola.

- ¿Esta es tu retorcida manera de conquistarla o algo así? - preguntó Rinoa dejando que su voz sonase con un aire de incredulidad y desaprobación.

¿Conquistarla? Para nada, simplemente le encantaba buscar cualquier excusa para hacerla enfadar. Y eso es lo que haría en menos de lo que ellos tardasen en imaginar la escena.

Quistis paseaba la mirada casi aburrida entre las cuatro personas que había antes que ella, sabiendo que aquel hombre no tardaría mucho en aparecer. ¿Con qué tipo de idiotez la sorprendería hoy?

Sería llevando una mano hasta el clip que sujetaba su pelo y desabrochándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sujetándolo en el aire cuando ella se girase para intentar recuperarlo.

- Seifer, estate quieto... - le dijo con una mirada severa. ¿Hoy no sonreiría lo más mínimo mientras él la entretenía con sus tonterías?

- Estás mucho mejor así... - le dijo él colocando una mano sobre su cabeza y moviendo levemente los dedos, haciendo que su pelo cayese sobre sus hombros en mechones algo ondulados y desordenados.

- Para... - le advirtió mientras intentaba aún quitarle el clip.

No le gustaba la manera en que se sonrojaba cada vez que la tocaba delante de cualquier persona, se sentía ridícula permitiéndole que traspasase aquella barrera invisible que delimitaba su cómodo espacio vital.

Un codo a su alrededor, se lo había dicho mil veces.

Era un espacio que parecía no existir cuando estaba cerca de ella, mezclándose con el de él, confundiéndose de manera cálida y cómoda. Pero no quería que los demás notasen la naturalidad con la que comenzaban a aprender a estar el uno cerca del otro sin que hubiese un solo centímetro entre ambos.

Seifer metió el clip en uno de sus bolsillos y colocó ambas manos tras su espalda, por debajo de su gabardina, haciendo que la tela se arrugase tras su cuerpo y quedando sus bolsillos justo detrás.

Si quería recuperar aquella pequeña pieza ornamental debería rodear su cuerpo con ambos brazos, y eso era algo que él sabía perfectamente que no haría. Así que la muchacha se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, y se giró después hacia la camarera proponiéndose aceptar que no lo recuperaría tan fácilmente. Al menos mientras estuviesen en público.

La joven hizo su pedido pasándose la mano un par de veces por el pelo, consiguiendo que cayese sobre sus hombros de manera algo más natural.

Seifer simplemente permaneció tras ella, riendo por lo bajo mientras observaba cómo cogía aquel vaso y se acercaba a la mesa sin decirle una sola palabra más.

Los demás habían estado viendo aquella entretenida escena desde sus asientos, y Selphie dejó escapar una leve risita al ver la expresión de cólera en la cara de Quistis cuando Seifer se adelantó un par de pasos y retiró la silla para ella. ¿Le molestaba más que fuese amable con ella o era sólo la manera en que hacía que pareciese una burla?

Por un instante todos permanecían callados, esperando el momento en que alguno de los dos continuase estirando de aquella cuerda invisible que sujetaba la paciencia del otro, anticipando la forma en que alguno de los dos acabaría estallando una vez más. Pero Quistis mantenía toda su concentración en aquel batido de fresa bien frío y Seifer simplemente la miraba de reojo, de cuando en cuando, incapaz de reprimir aquella sonrisa triunfante que había aparecido en su cara desde que ella había desistido en su intento por recuperar el clip de su pelo.

Irvine especialmente había notado el gran cambio que suponía que ella permitiese que la vieran con el pelo suelto, aún siendo el único que notaba la manera en que el ambiente que flotaba entre aquellos dos había dejado de ser tan tenso. Esta vez hubiese sido él el que hubiese apostado a que algo había ocurrido por fin entre ambos, pero prefería observar aquella divertida escena en silencio.

El muchacho dejó escapar una risita seca mientras dedicaba una ceja levantada hacia Seifer. Éste lo miró, y por un momento aquella cara parecía informarle de que no podía engañarlos a todos. Al menos no a él. Un joven observador y con una especie de sexto sentido cuando se trataba de mujeres.

Seifer sonrió de manera arrogante hacia él, y se dejó caer sobre la silla, sacando el clip de Quistis de su bolsillo y tarareando una cancioncilla que ella conocía a la perfección.

- "Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body..." - susurró mientras tamborileaba con aquel pequeño objeto de plástico sobre la mesa, haciendo que Quistis comenzase a sentirse cada vez más molesta.

Irvine rodó los ojos hacia un lado mientras oía aquellas palabras. ¿Intentaba presumir delante del único que intuía lo que ocurría entre ellos? El joven silbó aquella melodía durante un rato y se giró hacia ella, observando cómo sorbía aquel batido por su pajita, fingiendo no ser siquiera consciente de su presencia.

- "You're so much cooler when you never pull it out... 'cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth..." - dijo sonriendo hacia ella sin que ninguno más en aquella mesa viese del todo significado en sus palabras. Al fin y al cabo solía silbar o susurrar canciones cuando estaba aburrido.

Quistis dejó de sujetar aquella pajita con sus labios y en un rápido movimiento le quitó el clip de las manos. Agarró su pelo y pasó sus dedos entre ellos un par de veces, antes de colocarlo como más cómodo le era y sujetarlo con aquel pequeño objeto de color marrón oscuro.

- Por lo menos podrías decirnos en qué estación será... - dijo de repente Rinoa, sin venir a cuento.

Hablaba hacia Seifer, y él sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. La joven no había parado de preguntar sobre todo aquel asunto de la fecha de nacimiento de la pequeña Temperance desde que confesó saberla hacía semanas.

- Cada estación dura unos tres meses, así que realmente no sabríamos la fecha exacta... - dijo ella esperanzada.

- No va a decírtelo, Rinoa... no sé por qué sigues insistiendo... - le dijo Squall mirándola como si no pudiese creer tal ingenuidad.

Seifer simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón a su comandante. Por mucho que continuasen preguntando era una información que no se veía en el derecho de compartir.

Quistis miró hacia un lado dejando escapar un bufido molesto, haciendo que Seifer se girase hacia ella con curiosidad, pero ella ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada.

Volvió a sorber de aquella pajita en silencio, la mirada perdida frente a ella, sintiendo como él continuaba mirándola completamente serio. Lo notaba ella, igual que lo notaban todos los demás.

Quistis movió los ojos lentamente hacia su izquierda, mirándolo de reojo sin llegar a girar la cara hacia él.

- ¿Qué...? - preguntó él al cabo de unos segundos.

- Nada... - contestó ella simplemente, sintiéndose un poco incómoda por aquella atención que había atraído sin darse del todo cuenta.

Y realmente no le pasaba nada. Nada que él no supiese.

Y la manera en que la miraba como un niño inocente que no se da cuenta de nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor era lo que la hacía sentir más incómoda. Se estaba quedando con ella como tanto le gustaba hacer.

- Tú disfrutas con todo esto ¿verdad? - le preguntó finalmente, incapaz de callárselo más tiempo.

Seifer la miró confuso y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Chinchándote? Por supuesto... ¿hasta ahora no te has dado cuenta? - le preguntó de forma inocente. Le encantaba chincharle porque sabía que así conseguiría que se enfadase, y viéndola enfadada sabía que no podría aguantarse las ganas de buscar y encontrar cualquier excusa para salir de aquella cafetería abarrotada de gente y fingir discutir con ella mientras la seguía a cualquier rincón más tranquilo del Jardín.

- No... saber algo y no querer decírselo a nadie... sólo porque disfrutas viendo cómo los demás se mueren por saberlo también... - dijo ella mirando hacia una impaciente Rinoa y una suplicante Selphie.

- ¡Eso! ¡Queremos saberlo! - exclamó Selphie con un brillo expectante en los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que lo diga?... ¿y qué emoción habría...? - empezó a decir él confuso, sin entender el repentino interés de la joven por abordar el tema.

- ¿Qué más da ya? - preguntó ella mirando hacia un lado, como si a ella no le importase lo más mínimo saber aquella información. Y la verdad es que no le interesaba lo más mínimo.

Seifer la miró sin entenderla, y aquella estúpida expresión que había en su cara hizo que aumentase un poco más su enfado. Estaba tomándole el pelo sin duda alguna.

- Como si no lo supieses... - dijo Quistis en un susurro molesto.

Pero Seifer continuaba sin saber qué contestarle. Era como si le estuviese hablando de cosas sin sentido alguno que no era capaz de relacionar.

Quistis lo miró por un instante con los brazos cruzados, mientras los demás se encontraban igual de perdidos que él.

- Sabes el día, el mes y el año en que nació Temperance... - comenzó a decirle ella tan bajo como pudo.

- ¡Y la hora! - fanfarroneó el muchacho con una sonrisa engreída.

- … y la hora... - añadió ella – y sigues haciéndote el loco...

Seifer levantó una ceja, seguía sin terminar de seguirla.

¿Era posible que realmente no entendiese lo que todo aquello significaba?

- ¿Sabiendo todo eso no te has parado a hacer cuentas? - le preguntó ella sin poder creérselo. Aquello hubiera sido lo primero que ella hubiese hecho de haber conocido aquella información, intentar adivinar el momento en que Temperance había comenzado a existir desde el principio, antes de nacer.

Y aquello era algo que a aquel joven no le había interesado lo más mínimo. Haberle preguntado cuándo nacería había sido algo que salió de él por pura curiosidad, igual que le preguntó cómo empezó la relación de sus padres, pero realmente no quería pensar en el tema. No le interesaba.

Pero ahora que aquella mujer le hacía pensar en él...

17 de Agosto de aquel mismo año a las 10 y media de la noche... ¿Y ya estaban a mediados de Enero?

La cara del joven palideció por un instante en cuanto entendió lo que intentaba insinuar y se dio cuenta de que la joven tenía razón. Realmente ya no importaba si seguía ocultando aquella información ante el resto del mundo o no.

Quistis empujó a un lado aquel vaso vacío y dejó escapar un suspiro furioso.

- Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba, Seifer... - dijo mientras comenzaba a levantarse de la silla con los ojos cerrados.

El muchacho la miró con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo que aquel insulto le bastaría para tener la excusa del día.

- ¿Yo soy el tonto...? - dijo indignado, levantándose de la silla con la misma cara de enfado que tenía ella – Ya la has cagado, instructora...

Y tal cual pronunciaba esa frase en tono amenazador se agachó ante ella, agarrándola con ambas manos tras las rodillas, levantándola en un rápido y repentino movimiento de manera que quedase el peso de su cuerpo apoyado sobre su hombro derecho.

- ¡¿Qué dem...?! - fue lo único que pudo exclamar mientras el muchacho se encaminaba a la salida de aquella cafetería bajo el pataleo y los insistentes golpes de Quistis en su espalda.

El resto de personas que había en aquella mesa los observó saliendo de allí sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que Quistis había dicho ni de lo que había significado para que Seifer se la llevase de aquella manera.

- ¿Por qué son tan raros...? - preguntó Zell con una ceja levantada en cuanto desaparecieron tras la esquina.

Y en cuanto dejaron de mirarlos Quistis dejó de golpearlo y simplemente se rindió mientras el muchacho aceleraba cada vez más el paso hacia su habitación.

- ¿De verdad no te habías parado a pensarlo? - le preguntó ella con una sonrisa incrédula.

- Ni por un momento... - reconoció él con total naturalidad – Pero bueno, acabas de darme una excusa perfecta para no dejarte salir de mi habitación en lo que queda de tarde...

Quistis tenía clases en lo que quedaba de tarde, si su intención era secuestrarla hasta la hora de la cena debería darle un buen motivo a su director.

- ¿Qué excusa podría librarme de mi deber como instructora...? - preguntó ella mientras él rebuscaba en sus bolsillos intentando encontrar la tarjeta que abría la puerta de su habitación.

La cerradura cedió con un sonido metálico y en cuanto entraron él la dejó caer sobre la cama y la miró con una sonrisa inocente.

- La excusa no era para tus jefes.... era para ti... - dijo él desabrochándose la chaqueta – Hay que celebrar las buenas noticias ¿no?

* * *

La pequeña Temperance continuaba correteando por las calles de la gran ciudad de Esthar, bajo la casi molesta mirada de los soldados que vigilaban cada rincón de aquella zona.

Todo el personal militar de seguridad de la ciudad estaba al tanto de la llegada de los invitados del presidente Loire hacía tres días, y tenían bien claro que tenían total libertad para moverse por donde quisieran, por muy restringida que aquella área fuera.

- ¡Espera, Temp!

La voz del pequeño Angus resonaba unos metros por detrás de la niña, intentando seguir su paso como buenamente podía.

- ¡Eres muy lento! ¡El viejo Odine se habrá ido para cuando lleguemos!

Ambos estaban en aquella ciudad para pasar unos días de vacaciones con sus padres. Un viaje que hacían cada año desde que ambos tenían uso de razón y un poco antes. Todo lo que sabían aquellos dos pequeños era que sus padres eran héroes, y cada año el presidente de aquella ciudad los invitaba a una fiesta en conmemoración del día en que libraron al mundo de una malvada bruja.

- ¡Tempy! - volvió a gritar Angus.

La niña se paró justo cuando llegaban a la entrada del laboratorio del doctor Odine y se giró hacia el pequeño.

- ¡Es... espérame! - suplicó el chico mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Temperance se cruzó de brazos al lado de uno de los soldados que vigilaban las puertas de aquel laboratorio y esperó pacientemente hasta que su primo la alcanzó. Era casi dos años más pequeño que ella, y ambos eran los dos únicos hijos de los míticos siete héroes que salvaron el mundo hacía justamente hoy 10 años.

- ¡Venga! El viejo nos dijo ayer que nos enseñaría la nueva máquina hoy... Si no te das prisa no estaremos a tiempo para la fiesta - lo apresuró la niña.

- ¡Mi mamá se enfadará si llegamos tarde...! - dijo el pequeño con cara de preocupación.

- Y no será la única... - dijo una voz severa a sus espaldas.

Los dos pequeños se giraron y Quistis los miró con una ceja levantada y ambos brazos cruzados.

- Señorita... más vale que tengas una buena excusa para haber salido sin avisar... - amenazó aquella mujer mientras se movía con un paso autoritario hacia su hija.

La pequeña trotó hacia su madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las cejas enfrentadas en una expresión suplicante e inocente.

- ¡Odine nos dijo que nos enseñaría un invento nuevo! - exclamó Angus acercándose a su tía mientras observaba cómo levantaba a Temperance en el aire sin dejar de mirarla con el ceño fruncido, a pesar de aquella cálida sonrisa.

- Mañana vendremos y le preguntaremos sobre ese invento nuevo... - les prometió Quistis mientras agarraba al pequeño de la mano y los llevaba de nuevo camino a la residencia presidencial – Ahora tenemos una fiesta que preparar...

Quistis esbozó una sonrisa aliviada mientras caminaba con los dos pequeños, recordando cómo unos años atrás la curiosidad de su hija la había llevado a terminar perdida en un tiempo que aún no le pertenecía. Había sido algo curioso y seguramente una aventura apasionante para la pequeña. Pero prefería ahorrarle aquellos momentos de confusión a la joven Quistis Trepe con que su hija se hubiese encontrado si hubiese entrado en aquel laboratorio y hubiese encontrado aquella máquina.

El tiempo le había acabado demostrando que el destino era al fin y al cabo algo ineludible, sabía que ocurriese lo que ocurriese, apareciese o no Temperance en el pasado, su historia acabaría siempre de la misma manera.

En aquel momento y lugar, compartiendo su vida con el hombre que menos hubiese esperado y sujetando a aquel pequeño milagro entre sus brazos, como si nada más maravilloso pudiese existir en el mundo entero.

* * *

Bueno... sólo una pregunta... Podría alargar esto un par de capitulillos o así... Si interesase ver cómo avanza la relación, como la dan a conocer, la reacción de los demás, el nacimiento de la pequeña Tempy... en fin XD Le he cogido muchísimo cariño a la historia y también me da mucha pena acabarla... Pero bueno, ustedes dirán XD Se queda así o quieren un aplazamiento momentáneo del final?


End file.
